Tangled with Ninjas
by Iron117Prime
Summary: Darkness has descended onto the kingdom of Corona, and only the five ninja can stop it, not without the aid of some new friends in the form of a princess, a former thief, and a white horse. Will it be enough? Post-Tangled. Post-Ninjago: Posession Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. I own neither Ninjago nor Tangled. Ninjago is property of Lego, and Tangled is property of Disney**

Ch. 1 A Dark Vision

Darkness, that is what lies here. In this kingdom, there is only darkness and destruction. A kingdom lies in ruins, all the buildings have fallen to rubble. Bodies litter the streets; men, women, children. Smoke flies from many of the destroyed buildings, it is pitch black at night; not one single light is shown.

This kingdom is surrounded by water, the water too is pitch black; with broken and splintered boats. What floats in the water, can be seen as a small purple flag with a golden sun on it.

From the top of the kingdom, there appeared to have been a castle, or rather, was a castle. Half of it appears to be completely gone. Below the castle, in the courtyard, there is rubble from the building and craters everywhere, as if a battle was fought here.

Bodies are here as well; only these ones are easily recognized. One is the broken body of Cole, the black ninja of Earth. He lies face down, with the golden scythe of quakes, snapped in half, right outside his hands. On his left is Jay, the blue ninja of lightning. He is lying on his side, the nunchuks of lightning lying a foot away from him. Farther away is the broken nindroid Zane, the white ninja of Ice. His mechanical head has been severed, along with his right arm and left leg; sparks flying out of the openings, the shrunken of ice embedded in his mechanical chest. Even Lloyd, the green ninja of Light has fallen. He lies face up, with a spear piercing through his chest, into the ground.

Also seen is a girl in a pink dress, with short brown hair, lying in the hands of a young man with brown hair, a slight goatee and a blue tunic. Both are on top of the body of a white horse.

Only one still lives, but barley. It is Kai, the red ninja of Fire, and the leader of the ninjas. His suit is torn, and he can barely stand, evidently shown by him using the sword of fire to support himself up. Blood can be seen running down his face. He looks around the bodies, wondering how it all went so wrong, so fast. Tears stream through his eyes. His sorrow is interrupted by a sinister cackle.

He looks to see a figure, which one cannot make out, standing on top of a mound of rubble.

Kai's look of sorrow quickly switches to anger and determination, this is the one responsible for destruction.

"Your friends have fallen, ninja" the figure spoke. "Surrender is your only option."

"I… can't… let you… win." Kai sputtered. He tried to walk towards him, but his left leg gave in and he fell to his knees, still using the sword to support himself.

"Your bravery and persistence is admirable, Kai." The figure acknowledged. "But ultimately, futile"

The figure rose its hand, and a bolt of dark purple lighting is shot, and Kai screams in agony as it makes contact.

* * *

Sensei Wu is startled out of his trance. He looks around, while breathing erratically, as if he were just awoken from a night-terror. Sweat had poured off of him like a fountain and into his long beard.

"_What was that?"_ He wondered. Where were the Ninja? Who had they fought? Who was that girl and young man? So many questions had filled his head, which he was unable to answer.

However, something came to his mind. He did not know what, but it was a name. He did not know why he had thought of it, perhaps it was the will of Ninjago that told him. Regardless, from that vision, one name had entered his mind.

"Corona" he spoke out loud.

* * *

It was daytime in the land of Ninjago. The sung was high, not a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day.

We are treated to the view of the monastery of Sensei Garmadon. Outside the monastery, in the courtyard, stand two warriors. Kai and Lloyd. They both stare each other down with equal determination.

Kai bears the golden Sword of Fire in his hands. Lloyd bears a simple staff. Neither of them blink as they continue their stair down.

Soon, a waterdrop falls from a leaf of a nearby tree. Time appears to slow down as the drop falls. The drop finally hits the ground, it has begun.

Kai makes the first move. Leaping into the air, bringing the sword down onto Lloyd, who blocks it with the staff. The sword ignites, but does not cut through the staff. The staff glows green, as Lloyd channels his energy into it.

Their weapons clash. They strike and block, neither of them holding back. Sparks fly as the weapons collide; whips of flame, and sparks of green energy.

Kai flips over Lloyd, and trips the green ninja with a sweep of his feet.

Kai brings the sword down on Lloyd, who immediately blocks it with his staff.

Lloyd uses his feet to catapult Kai off of him. Kai quickly recovers.

Lloyd throws his staff like a javelin, it hits the sword right out of Kai's hands. Both weapons are sent flying and are imbedded into a nearby wall.

Kai turns to Lloyd who readies himself and makes a "come-here" gesture with his hand. Kai complies.

It has become an exchange of punches and kicks. Neither fist from either ninja makes contact as they swerve and block each attack.

Kai makes a punch straight for Lloyd's face, but Lloyd crosses his arms in an x-formation, catching Kai's arm.

"**Ninja… GO**!" Lloyd cries as he spins around in a green tornado, spinning Kai with him.

Lloyd then lets Kai go, and Kai rolls on the ground before lying flat on his back.

Kai groans as he sees Lloyd standing above him.

"Heh, that's three for me, Kai" Lloyd acknowledges, offering a hand to his best friend; which Kai greatly accepts.

"I know, I can count too." Kai cracks.

"A fully-realized master of fire, with the rebuilt sword of fire; can't match the mighty Green ninja." Lloyd announces with pride.

"Don't get cocky bro." Kai said. "You're the chosen one, but you still have to keep up your skills."

"Since did you get wiser than Sensei Wu?" They heard a voice calling to them. They turn to see it was Jay, walking down from the monastery with both Zane and Cole.

"Kai does carry a point." Zane addressed "The Overlord may be gone, but that still doesn't mean there isn't evil out there."

"Speaking of which…" Cole began. "Your systems are okay right? No glitches or anything?"

"I am fine." Zane answered.

It has been two months since The Overlord was defeated. Zane was prepared to sacrifice himself to defeat the monster, but, to the Ninjas' relief, he had survived. The nindroid had transferred his mind into the systems of the Borg industry tower. From there, it was a simple matter for Zane to use the building's assembly line to construct a new body.

As for the Golden Weapons. Once the Overlord was destroyed, the Ninja and their Senseis have found all the pieces of the armor of the Golden Master the Overlord had used. They were able to use their vehicles to carry the fragments to the Golden Peaks, where the weapons were originally forged. The seven spinjitzu masters used their combined powers to reforge the Golden Weapons back together again.

The ninja now reside in the monastery of their former nemesis; Garmadon, along with Nya, Pixal, Misako, Wu, and the Ultra-dragon.

Despite Zane being rebuilt, the other four ninja had been a little more worried about him, not wanting to risk a repeat performance, and go to another funeral. Zane has learned to tolerate it, though it has gotten annoying for him.

"Ah, I see my son is still keeping up on his training" Sensei Garmadon observed as he walked down into the courtyard.

"Well, the mighty 'Lord Garmadon' steps down to mingle with us 'lowly peasants'." Jay joked.

"Heh, I can see where my son got his dry sense of humor." Garmadon cracked.

"Funny, thought that was you." Cole joked, lightly elbowing Garmadon, to which they all laughed.

It had felt a little weird to be joking with the former four-armed dark lord, who had tried to kill them all, and remake the planet in his own image; but then he was corrupted by the venom of the Great Devourer, so it wasn't entirely his fault. But, they all have gotten used to each other by now.

"I suggest you enjoy this moment, for I fear this peace may not last." Sensei Wu spoke, as he too, entered the court yard.

That immediately got their undivided attention.

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?" Kai asked

"Last night." Wu began "I had a terrible vision. I fear, a great darkness may soon rise."

"Ugh. Again with the 'great darkness'." Jay complained "There's always some 'unspeakable evil'; I mean, is it too much to ask for a little down time?".

"We're ninjas Jay." Cole said "Down time, isn't a luxury we normally have."

"Well, that sucks." Jay declared.

"Do you know what this evil is, Uncle?" Lloyd asked

"I am afraid not." Wu answered "The vision, only shows you five, fallen in battle. Someone else is there, undoubtedly, the one responsible. I could not make him out."

"'Fallen in battle'?" Garmadon began "Brother, was this a premonition?"

"Again, I do not know." Wu said.

"Don't worry Sensei. Whatever this is, we'll be ready for it." Kai declared.

"Agreed. We have all reached our full-potential, and we possess the Golden Weapons again." Zane added.

"I'm sure we can take this baddie down." Cole observed.

"And we'll save Ninjago again. Yada, yada, yada." Jay said, being used to this sort of thing.

"It is not Ninjago, that may need protecting." Wu corrected.

"'NOT NINJAGO'?!" they all shouted.

"Then what is it?" Lloyd asked

"Not 'what' but 'where'" Wu clarified "And that 'where' is a kingdom by the name of Corona."

"Corna? Never heard of it." Kai said

"Neither have I." Zane added "While I was in the Borg computer system, I learned of Ninjago's history, and I have never found anything by that name."

"It is not a kingdom of this world, but another one." Wu specified

"Another world?" Lloyd asked in a mix of confusion and amazement.

"Yes." Wu answered "A world of the past, in what appears to be 19th century. A world of great magic."

"Uh, Sensei? No offense but 'other worlds', a kingdom none of us even heard of, 'great magic'; how do you know all this exactly?" Jay skeptically asked.

"I believe it was the will of Ninjago itself that told me." Wu awnser

"'The will of…'" Garmadon began "Wu, if this is indeed the will of Ninjago; then this is of great importance. We must prepare immediately."

"For once, I agree with Garmadon." Kai said "Something as big as this; we need to be ready."

* * *

Moments later

Outside the monastery; the Ultra-dragon was all set and ready to go. The Ninja had packed a week's worth of supplies. Zane's mechanical falcon would venture with them as well. All that's left were the five ninja parting words with their loved ones before they would take off.

"Are you certain you have everything you need?" Pixal asked Zane with concern. "This world may lack in technology, if you are damaged…"

"Pixal." Zane interrupted "You know I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I know." Pixal replied "It is just… you are vital to me." She said as she placed her hand on his heart/power source.

"And you, to me." Zane assured with a smile, as he placed his hand over hers. To this, she too smiled.

"To venture to another world" Lou, Cole's father, began "Oh, if only I could come with you and see it."

"I'll be sure to tell you all about it, Dad." Cole replied.

"You had better. Because I plan to write a song about." Lou addressed, to which Cole rolled his eyes playfully.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cole asked

"Now, Jay." Edna, Jay's mother began. "You be sure you go to bed on time, and eat plenty of vegetables"

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore." Jay reminded

"Oh, but you'll always be my little ninja" Edna cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

"Now, now." Ed, Jay's father said "No need to embarrass the boy, dear."

"You take care of yourself Lloyd." Misako instructed.

"I always do, mom." Lloyd assured

"Be sure you keep up your training; we do not know what this new world has in store." Garmadon told his son.

"Don't worry dad, with the five of us; nothing's gonna stop us." Lloyd said confidently.

The Garmadon family then shared a group hug.

"Another world." Nya imagined in amazement. "Wish I could go with you guys."

"Sorry sis, but we need someone to watch Ninjago and make sure no great evil shows up while were away." Kai said

"I know. Just come back to me in one piece okay?" Nya asked

"I will, I promise."

Brother and sister of fire then hugged. Wu had approached the two, he handed Kai a tea-pot.

"This is traveler's tea." Wu instructed. "Once you're in the air, pour the tea into a cup and toss it. It will open a portal to where you want to go."

"Got it." Kai said.

"However, there is only enough for two portals. Once you use it here, you will only have enough for one more, so use it only when you absolutely have to." Wu acknowledged.

"I understand. Come on guys." Kai announced, getting all the ninjas' attention. "It's time."

They all boarded the four-headed dragon, with Kai at the reins. "Come on boy. He-ya!" Kai announced as he snapped the reins and the dragon ascended.

"Jay!" Edna shouted "Did you make sure to pack clean underwear?!"

"Yes!" Jay shouted back, annoyed; as he face palmed, the other four ninja laughed.

* * *

The Ultra Dragon had just ascended above the clouds. Kai took the tea-pot and had poured half the contents into a tea cup.

"Attention passengers." Kai announced to the other ninja, as if he were a pilot on a commercial airline. "This is your captain speaking. We are now beginning our travel through space and time of the mystic kind into an unknown world. Please keep your arms and legs on the dragon at all times."

Kai then tossed the tea cup ahead. The tea cup then exploded in a flash of light, and a large swirling portal had formed.

The dragon flew straight in. The ninja had begun their new journey.

**And so it begins. Thank you for your attention. I would like to point out, that while this is based off the show "Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu" continuity, it takes place after the last episode of "Rebooted" and the characters are all human instead of legos; normal skin tones, hair, hands (with fingers), legs, feet, etc.**

**I hope you all enjoy the story as more updates are bound to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Arrival**

The day was beautiful for the kingdom of Corona. The sun was high, not a cloud visible, it was perfect. Within one of the kingdom's courtyard the princess Rapunzel was playing a game of hide-and-seek with four young red-head girls. All were enjoying the moment.

Rapunzel wore her common pink dress, her beautiful green eyes bright with happiness and life, her hair was short and brown.

When she was a baby, she was born with healing abilities, her hair was golden and acted as the conduit for the power. If her blonde hair were to be cut, it would turn brown and loose its power. Shortly after her birth she was kidnapped by the wicked woman Gothel who used her power to remain eternally young. Gothel kept Rapunzel in a tower and hidden from the rest of the world. When she turned eighteen, the young woman met the thief Eugene Fitzherbert, under the alias Flynn Rider, who helped to show her the outside world. A deep bond had formed between the two; it wasn't until after Gothel came to retrieve her that she realized she was the lost princess of Corona. Eugene saved her and cut her hair, thus severing the healing connection to Gothel, causing her to age rapidly into a pile of dust.

Rapunzel is now living happily with her parents, the kind and queen, as well as with Eugene. The two were madly in love with each other, and neither of them can be any happier.

Rapunzel searched the garden for the four girls, with an eager smile on her face. "Now, where they could be?" She wondered out loud.

In the bush behind her, the four girls we're doing their best to remain silent, as they quietly giggled. Rapunzel quickly caught the sound, and a knowing grin formed on her face. "Oh well, guess they're not here." She said rather loudly. The girls then looked from behind the bush and saw the princess was nowhere in sight, they all breathed a sigh until…

"Gothca!" Rapunzel shouted from behind them, they all screamed as they ran; Rapunzel chased after them. "I'm gonna getcha. I'm gonna getcha." She said as they we're now evidently playing a game of tag.

Watching the whole thing, from the side of the garden on a bench, was Eugene Fitzherbert, reformed thief. He was given a pardon for all past transgressions after rescuing the princess, and was now happily living in Corona. He had a smile on his face, but his thoughts were briefly interrupted by a loud squeak. He turned to Pascal, Rapunzel's pet chameleon. The tiny reptile look at Eugene with a smug grin that said _Your staring lovingly at her_

"No I'm not." Eugene replied, blushing a bit. Pascal rolled his eyes _sure you're not._

"Whatever." Eugene responded.

"Hey, Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted, getting both their attention. "Come on! Join in on the fun!"

Eugene smilled as he walked toward the scene.

From the furthest distance, there was someone else watching; someone who did _not_ like the situation. It was the former Corona guard captain. He wore a golden helm and chest plate, with a sun etched on it. With a trim brown mustache. There was one thing he did not like about having the princess brought back, she brought back that _villain_ as well. The former captain had been tasked with finding the master thief, arresting him, and seeing him hanged; he failed at all of this. He could not believe this worthless thief had been given a pardon, but what he found the most unbelievable, he lost his position as captain of the guard to a horse; a HORSE!

"I'll get you Rider." He muttered to himself, as he watched the playful events unfold. "I swear, one way or another, I will get you."

* * *

Meanwhile, far from Corona, in the skies; a large swirling vortex had opened up. The Ultra-dragon had emerged from the portal.

"Wahooo!" Kai shouted right as the portal closed

"Yeah baby! That was awesome!" Lloyd exclaimed

"Yes, who knew traversing space and time could be invigorating?" Zane inquired

"Speak for yourself." Jay grumbled as he held his stomach. "Felt like eating a double-bacon-burger, then riding the Dragster, five times in a row."

"Here's a bag" Cole said, handing Jay said bag.

"Thanks." Jay replied, before hurling into the bag; much to the ninjas' disgust. "Here you go." Jay said, handing the bag back to Cole

"Wha, I don't want your puke!" Cole exclaimed. "Just let it fall." Jay then let the bag fall

"Okay guys, we're setting down." Kai said, as he snapped the reins and the mighty, four-headed dragon descended into the forest below.

The dragon touched down, and all five ninja stepped off.

"Uh, I'm confused." Jay said "Isn't there supposed to be some kingdom here?"

"Oh there is." Kai answered. "I saw it about six miles north of here."

"Then why set down so far away?" Lloyd asked

"Well we don't know if this place has dragons, and the last thing we want to do is start a panic." Kai explained

"Hm, makes sense." Cole said

"Alright guys, before we head out, you might wanna hide your weapons" Kai instructed

"Why is that?" Zane asked

"Two reasons." Kai began. "First, we don't want people to get the wrong idea, seeing people with armed weapons, they may think we're hostile. Second, the sight of four golden weapons might give pick-pockets funny ideas."

"If someone tries to take our weapons, can't we just beat em up?" Lloyd questioned

"We're not here to pick fights; we're here to see if there's some great evil lurking." Kai responded

"Kai's right guys." Cole agreed "The last thing we wanna do is give off a bad impression."

"Then it would be best to indeed conceal our weapons." Zane said

"Okay, when that's done, we're out." Kai said "You stay here, boy." He instructed the Ultra-dragon; to which it growled in compliance

* * *

_One hour later_

It took the ninja one hour to make it to the large stone bridge that led to Corona. They all bore now casual clothes. Kai wore a red sweatshirt with dark red pants. Lloyd had a green, unzipped wind-breaker with a white t-shirt underneath, and dark green pants. Jay had a blue long sleeved shirt with two white, horizontal stripes and a pair of jeans. Cole wore a black sweater with black sweat pants. Zane was wearing a light silver zipped jacket, with gray pants. Kai thought it would be best to wear casual clothes, as their techno-robed ninja garb was warrior-like, and they did not want people to think they meant trouble.

"I'd say we found our kingdom." Lloyd observed.

"That's, one big monarchy." Jay observed as well

They walked across the bridge; right when they got to the half-way point, a Corona guard stepped in front of them.

"State your business." The guard stated

"Just travelers." Kai said

"We have heard tell of Corona." Zane began "We came to observe the beauty of this kingdom."

The guard took a look at all five of them; they didn't seem like trouble. He smiled "Very well; welcome to Corona, I hope you enjoy your stay." He let them pass.

The ninja then came to the main entrance of Corona and we're quite impressed with what they saw. The kingdom was full of life. People were all in the streets; children played, adults shopped, it was lively. The architect bared a strong resemblance to that of renisance, and the purple flags with golden sun emblems that decorated the streets we're half-bad either.

"Wow." Cole said

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed

"Okay then." Kai began "First thing's first; we need to know more about this place."

"Agreed." Zane said. "My falcon has been flying over the kingdom, from his visuals, it is quite large. Perhaps, if we split up we could cover more ground."

"Good plan." Kai congratulated "Zane, Jay, Cole; you guys take the west half, Lloyd and I got the east. Learn all that you can, and don't cause trouble."

"Where will we meet up?" Jay asked

"We'll meet up here at the gate by sunset and compare notes." Kai answered

"Judging from the sun's position." Zane began "It appears to be a little before noon. My estimate suggests we have at least six hours till sunset."

"Between the five of us, that's more than enough time." Cole stated

"Then let's move people." Kai said before the two groups broke off.

* * *

Jay, Cole and Zane had begun their search on the western side of the kingdom. They took notes of all the people, building architecture, pretty much everything. Well Zane did anyway. Considering the nindroid could process information ten-times faster than the average human; Cole and Jay we're simply looking in awe at the beautiful surroundings.

"This seems like a really nice place." Jay acknowledged

"Yeah, I'm thinking of retiring here." Cole added

"Be aware of our assignment my friends." Zane instructed "We are not here to sight see."

"You seem to have the 'observation' thing going for ya; what's the harm in just breathing the atmosphere around here?" Jay questioned

"Zane's got a point though." Cole said "So, what'd you find out?"

"Based on my observations." Zane began "It would appear this is the renaissance era, while the people's speech dialect appears to be that of modern day."

"That would make sense, parallel world and all." Cole stated

"So, anything that we can consider to be a 'great darkness'?" Jay questioned

"Nothing of yet. But when it comes to evil, it can never be predicted. I learn this from experience."

"You and me both." Cole agreed. "We still need to know more though, wonder who we can ask?"

Before any of them could continue, they hear the sounds of ruckus and piano playing coming from a building across the street. The turn to said building, it had a sign right above the door.

"'The Snuggly Duckling'?" Jay read aloud.

"Seems pleasant." Cole observed "Maybe someone hear might know something"

"Worth a shot." Zane said.

They entered the tavern and we're quite surprised, to say the least, at what they saw inside. In stark contrast to the environment outside; this tavern appeared to be something out of a barbarian movie; the people inside showed this as well. Many men appeared to have the bearings of Vikings, pirates, mercenaries, and many other ruffians.

"Okaaay" Jay said. "Talk about other side of the coin."

"It would appear that this place may be unfriendly." Zane observed

"You sure about that?" Cole asked, pointing to the back of the room. All three were even more surprised than before. It appeared to be an overweight, bald man with a hook, playing the piano; and was quite good. Someone had now just jumped in front of them, it was a mime. He was motioning as if he there were a wall in front of them, he then shimmied across the invisible wall.

"I'm not even gonna ask what this place is about." Jay said

The three then took a seat at the stools at the bar, they we're greeted by a rather large, muscular man. "What can I get you boys?"

"Uh, just water." Cole said

"Aaww, where's the fun in that?" a voice came from next to them; they turned to a short, old-man, with a bright red nose, who appeared to be wearing a diaper, quite drunk. "You know what. *hiccup* you boys need?" He said, waving his arms. "A big jug *hiccup* of this" he smiled as he slid a rather large mug of beer straight to Jay.

"Uh, I don't drink" Jay stated

"Come on kid." The old man said as he put his arm around Jay's shoulders "Loosen up. It won't *hiccup* kill you"

Jay shrugged "Aw what the heck." Jay then took a sip. "Hmm, this is pretty good." He then begun to drink, and both Zane and Cole got a bad idea of what's coming. Before the inevitable "jay-crisis" they might as well get what they needed

"If you don't mind, we need to ask a few questions." Zane asked to the large bar-tender

"What would you like to hear?" He asked

"This is our first time here, so, we'd just like to know more about this kingdom" Cole answered

"Oh, you boys are gonna get quite a story."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the eastern part of the kingdom; Kai and Lloyd have been looking for the past two hours.

"This is the nicest place I've ever seen." Lloyd stated "I don't see anything that could be considered evil."

"Don't let your guard down; anything can happen, and it usually does." Kai said. "But I have to admit, this place is pretty neat."

"Yeah, maybe we can take a vacation here." Lloyd suggested

"Maybe I…" Something caught Kai's attention. "Hey Lloyd, look at this."

They both looked at a large textile picture on a wall. It pictured a man and a woman, both wearing royalty attire, and they carried a baby with long blonde hair. Both ninja we're now a bit interested

"What do you think?" Kai asked

"Looks like, maybe a king and queen." Lloyd guessed

Kai looked down, and saw a plack at the base of the building. "Hey check this out. 'This painting is dedicated to the lost princess'" Kai read aloud

"'Lost princess'?" Lloyd questioned

Kai then begun to read it. "It says that right after she was born, princess Rapunzel was kidnapped by a wicked woman who hid her from the world for eighteen years."

"Wow, talk about a rough childhood" Lloyd stated "What kind of sicko kidnaps a baby?"

"It also says that the wicked woman died when the princess was rescued by a thief turned hero, and now lives in the kingdom happily, reunited with her family." Kai finished

"Sounds like something you hear in a fairy tale" Lloyd said "Anything that spells 'darkness rising' or something?"

"Not really." Kai answered "The villain of this is pretty much the only bad-guy we've heard here" They both then began to walk from the painting as they kept talking

"False alarm maybe?" Lloyd guessed

"Sensei Wu's visions are never wrong" Kai contradicted "He said something bad was here, so something is bound to happen."

"I guess. But it's not like we're gonna run into the Skeleton army or the Seprentine or anyting. I mean…" Lloyd then bumped into a young woman with short brown hair and a pink dress. The woman was knocked down. "Oh man, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"No it's my fault" Rapunzel appolgized "I wasn't wathing where I was going." The teen in red offered her a helping hand, which she took.

"You okay miss?" Kai asked

"I'm fine. thank you." Rapunzel replied, dusting herself off. She then took a look at the two "I have to say, I know almost everyone here, but I've never seen you two before."

"I'm Kai." The fire-warrior introduced "This is Lloyd."

"What's up?" Lloyd greeted

"It's our first time here in Corona" Kai continued

"Oh. Well welcome." Rapunzel greeted, excitedly shaking both of their hands. "Can I help you two find anything here?"

"Uh no thanks, we're fine. We're in a bit of a rush so…" Kai said

"Oh I'm sorry." Rapunzel apologized

"Don't worry." Lloyd reassured "I'm sure we'll see you again sometime soon. It was nice meeting you miss." The two disguised ninja then left. Rapunzel looked at the two mysterious teenagers as they walked away, something felt weird about them. Not the evil kind of weird; but something about the one in green caught her attention. She couldn't quite make it out, but she felt something inside him.

Lloyd's mind then seemed to fade; Kai caught notice. "You okay bro?"

"Huh?"

"You just, zoned out." Kai said "That's not like you."

"Sorry" Lloyd apologized "It's just, something about the girl. I can't quite put my finger on it; but I felt something"

"Getting a crush?" Kai teased "Your first one, and it's from a parallel dimension."

"No, not like that" Lloyd corrected "Something else. Like how my golden power felt, only a lesser-degree."

"A power?"

"I know, it doesn't make sense, but…"

"Something tells me, we need to keep an eye on that chick."

* * *

_Kingdom gates_

It was sunset, the sky was now a mix of red and purple; most people we're now leaving for their homes. Kai and Lloyd stood at the gate awaiting the other ninja.

"What's taking them so long?" Lloyd complained

"Relax they'll be hear." Kai assured

The two then heard what appeared to be lazy singing. They turned to see Jay with his head down, being supported by Zane and Cole.

"_I got a dream_" Jay lazily sung "_I got a dream"_

"What happened to him?" Lloyd asked

"During our search we came to a tavern." Zane explained "What we found was helpful, but Jay wasn't quite focused on it"

"He's drunk?" Kai questioned

"Yeah." Cole "That place was crazy; they started singing this song about their dreams, and that's when Jay started to laze out on us."

"Heh, did you guys see that guy?" Jay drunkenly asked "What was up with him? With all the, you know, *hiccup* stuff and all?*

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say buddy." Cole said, not even bothering to pay attention

"What are we gonna do about him?" Kai asked

"There's an inn nearby. We could spend the nigh there." Zane explained; the three non-drunk ninja nodded in agreement.

* * *

They came to a local inn and walked inside.

"A room for five please." Kai asked the man up front.

"How are you gonna pay for it son?" the man asked. As he asked that, Lloyd formed a small green energy ball, back turned to the clerk. Zane then froze the ball. Their elemental energies mixed and this make-shift diamond was formed

"Will this cover it?" Lloyd asked as he put the crystal on the counter, much to the clerk's wide-eyed shock.

"Stay here as long as you want!" the clerk exclaimed excitedly. "Here's a key. Down the hall, third door on the left, there's a room for five."

"Thank you very much." Zane thanked

They walked down through the hallway, Zane and Cole still supporting the drunk Jay. "Hey guys." Drunk Jay began "What was up with that *hiccup* giant snake. Hahahah. That thing was *hiccup* so huge, hahaha, crushed our whole ship in one bite, One Bite! Can you freaking *hiccup* believe it?" He continued as they entered their room

Jay was thrown onto one of the five beds. "You know? *hiccup* I freaking love you guys. And I don't *hiccup* throw that around." His head fell back "He had four arms. I still can't believe it. Heheheh." Jay then passed out

"He'll sleep well tonight." Kai said

"Yeah, but I do not wanna be him in the morning." Cole observed

"So what did you find out about this place?" Lloyd asked

The four ninja then told each other what they had learned. From what they heard, they could say that the kingdom of Corona's princess was kidnaped and then returned 18 years later by a reformed thief and is now living her dream happily.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Lloyd asked

"Now that we know more about this place, we're gonna look around and see if there would be anything that could become a major threat." Kai said

"Alright then, we better get some sleep; for all we know, tomorrow might be a giant battle." Cole said.

"My falcon will continue to observe the kingdom as we sleep and will let us know if anything should arise." Zane said "I am powering down now" He said as he took out his Shurrikens of Ice and placed them on the table. He had now powered down.

"We'd better power down to." Kai said, as he put his Sword of Fire on the table too, Cole then put his Scythe of Quakes by his bead, while Jay cradled his Nunchucks of Lightning like a teddy bear.

The three ninja then went into their beds and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_The docks_

It was the dead of night. The former guard captain was escorting two prisoners to the docks, to a row boat. These were the Stabbington brothers. One wore a green tunic with brown pants, the other with an eye patch and black suit.

"Alright then." The captain said as he unloacked their shakles

"Why are you doing this?" the brother in green asked

"Yeah, weren't you the one who locked us up?" the black-suited brother added

"Desperate times, desperate measures." The captain replied "Now head west and you'll meet my contact. He already knows the plan, you just follow him, and you'll both have your freedom, and your revenge."

Both brothers smiled evilly at this. They would soon have their revenge on their former associate, Flynn Rider.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been crazy with school, work, and everything. But I finally got some free time in, so here you go.**

Ch. 3 Operation: Rescue the Princess

_Corona Castle, Dining Room_

It's a very pleasant morning. The sun is shining (when is it never?), and everyone seems happy. The King and Queen, and Rapunzel, are enjoying their breakfast. Well, mostly his and her majesty, Rapunzel for the most part was just picking at her food, this was noticed by both her parents.

"Rapunzel, dear. Are you alright?" The Queen asked.

"Hm?" Rapunzel came out of her train of thought. "Oh yeah, I'm fine mom."

"You barley touched your breakfast" The King noted.

"Well it's just…" the princess sighed "I met two people yesterday."

"Did something happen?" The Queen asked, worried these mysterious people might have done something to hurt her.

"No. No, no, nothing bad. They both seemed real nice." Rapunzel answered, putting her parents at ease. "I just… felt something with them."

"What do you mean by 'felt something'?" Her father questioned

"Well… how should I describe it?" Rapunzel toyed her breakfast with her fork trying to find the right words. "Well, one of them felt like… fire, I guess."

"You mean this person was on fire?!" Her mother exclaimed worriedly.

"What? No!" Rapunzel quickly put in. "I mean, it felt like there was fire inside him. Not that he was burning or anything, like his soul was fire. Like a, warm camp fire."

"And this other person?" The King asked

"He felt like light." The princess began. "Like there was a bright light, shining… it's hard to describe, but it feels… very similar to me."

"Um, Rapunzel, I don't think we understand." The Queen said

"Like… my powers, it feels like my power, almost."

This caused both her parents to look at each other. Someone else had powers like her? But there was only one flower. Also, what was with this, 'fire person'?

"I don't know what to think." Rapunzel admitted "They didn't feel like bad guys. To be honest, they felt like some of the greatest guys ever, kinda like Eugene."

The parents both gave expressions that said 'why am I not surprised?' They found it quite funny that she compared people with her boyfriend. They owed everything to Eugene; for rescuing their daughter and bringing her back, but more importantly, they we're grateful for the fact, that he gave her someone to love and find happiness.

"Well, maybe you'll run into them again today and find out?" The queen said to her daughter. "I'm sure they're still here."

"Yeah, they said they're travelers, and with a place like Corona, they're bound to stay for a few days. I'm sure I'll run into them again." Rapunzel said with a smile.

Both parents smiled at their daughter's endless optimism.

* * *

_Hotel_

The five ninja we're currently having breakfast of their own, within the restaurant of the hotel they we're staying at, however, only four of them we're enjoying they're breakfast.

While Kai, Lloyd, Zane, and Cole we're having eggs and oatmeal, Jay was stuck having a glass of water with several vitamins. Not surprising, given how much he drank at the Snugly Duckling yesterday. On top of that, he had a major headache.

"Guys, next time I try to drink something at a bar; just knock me out. Agh." Jay said, before rubbing his head, which was still aching.

"We did try to warn you." Cole told the lightning ninja.

"I suppose it is fortunate I brought those viatmins and painkillers with me." Zane added.

"Yeah, whatever." Jay said. He quickly took note of the food Zane was eating. He lowered his voice, "by the way, how can you eat exactly, you're a nindroid?" He lowered his voice to avoid drawing attention of nearby people.

"Oh, my body's fluids absorb the food's nutrients and the remains are discarded into small sceptic tanks that I occasionally need to empty." Zane explained

"Good to know." Jay replied. "Say guys, considering my, 'state' yesterday, I missed out, what did we find out here?"

Kai then began to explain the details to Jay. "Well basically we learned this kingdom's princess was kidnapped as a baby and raised by some witch-woman."

"About 18 years later…" Lloyd began "A thief found and rescued her. Now he's living with the princess."

"Sounds like something you hear from a fairy tale." Jay noted

"We had yet to find anything that could be considered a 'great darkness' as Sensei Wu predicted." Zane explained

"Yeah, we we're at a bar filled with people who look like barbarians and Vikings, and they we're really nice. I don't see anything that can be considered evil here, this Corona has to be the nicest place we've ever visited." Cole noted

"Still, you can never be too careful." Kai said.

"Hmmm, guys?" Lloyd said, getting their attention "I think, Kai and I ran into the princess yesterday." That got the attention of the Lighting, Earth, and Ice users.

"You mean that Rapunzel girl?" Kai asked, to which, Lloyd nodded. "But that painting showed a baby with _blonde_ hair, hers was brown."

"I know, but those eyes, they we're the exact same from the painting." Lloyd told them.

"Maybe she dyed it?" Jay suggested

"Can they dye hair here?" Cole questioned "This place looks like renaissance era, I doubt they could dye hair here."

"Perhaps we may run into her later today." Zane suggested "But why does this girl interest you Lloyd?"

"Well… I could feel something." Lloyd began, while Zane, Cole, and Jay looked confused. Kai wasn't, as he was with Lloyd at the time. "Something inside her, it almost felt like my golden power, only not as strong."

That really got their attention. "What do you mean by 'not as strong'?" Cole questioned

"Well, she probably couldn't move mountains or summon a golden dragon spirit, that's for sure." Lloyd explained "But there was definitely something. And I feel like we have to keep an eye on her."

"You think she might have something to do with Sensei's vision?" Kai asked

"Not sure, it's a gut-feeling." Lloyd explained.

"Well, we should probably find out, just to be on the safe side." Zane suggested

"Assuming Jay's okay to walk today." Cole cracked.

"Very funny." Jay said sarcastically, while rubbing his head.

* * *

_The Castle Gate._

The guards stood ever vigil at the gates towards the castle. They would not allow anyone to pass, for fear of failing Maximus, and earning a frying pan to the face from him. They're vigil was interrupted when even more guards came to the gate, at least 3 dozen in total. With the former captain leading them.

One of the guards came to the captain. "Sir? Why are so many guards here?"

"I've heard rumors on an attempt to take princess' life, so I increased security at the gate." The captain told the soldier.

"An attempt on her life?" The guard questioned "Then we will keep our upmost vigil sir."

"That's all I ask." The captain said. "Where's Maximus?"

"Oh he's right behind you." The soldier replied. The guard turned to his former horse, who was giving a suspicious look at his former rider.

"What? Better to be safe than sorry, right?" He said, with the horse looking more suspicious. "You we're _my_ horse, remember? I think you can trust me." Said horse could only keep looking, before giving a slight nod. The captain smiled as he left, while Maximus continued to stare, not really sure if he could trust his former rider, who rarely appreciated him, not like Rapunzel or Eugene do.

As the guard left, his smile turned a little more sinister, all is according to plan.

The five ninja, who had continue to bear their casual clothes, continued their trek through the kingdom, on their way to the castle.

"So what's the plan?" Jay asked "Just go up to gate and ask to speak to the princess?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kai confirmed. "I see your looking better."

"We're ninja, remember, we can cope with anything." Jay said, confident he is over his hangover.

"Getting back to the subject…" Cole began. "I'm not sure we can just waltz in. If the princess returned to Corona only recently, I'm sure it's gonna be guarded."

"Then we'll just show them we don't mean any harm." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure five strangers, hiding four powerful, and dangerous, golden weapons could probably say otherwise." Jay speculated

"Then we'll just give them up." Kai said.

"Give them up!?" Cole questioned "Isn't it our duty to protect the weapons!?"

"Yeah, from Lord Garmadon." Kai answered. "But considering he's on our side now, and there's no dark lord in sight, I'd say we can be apart from them for a few minutes."

"Good point." Lloyd said.

"Well, getting to the castle may be more difficult than one might think." Zane said.

"Why's that?" Cole asked

"I sent my falcon on ahead. From his eyes, I can see that security around the main castle gate has nearly tripled." Zane relayed.

The mechanical falcon flew high above the caste and zoomed in on the increased number of guards.

"Well, can you use him to find the princess?" Kai asked

"The falcon searching for her now." Zane answered "A young woman shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Then let's keep moving." Kai said.

The five ninja then continued their walk through the kingdom and towards the castle.

* * *

_Corona docks_

A small row boat arrived at the docks. Two passengers we're on top. They we're the infamous Stabbington Brothers, whom the captain helped secretly release last night.

"Well, what do you know?" The brother dressed in green began "He actually did it. That captain actually got all the guards off here."

"So now what?" The brother in black with an eye patch questioned "We just wait?"

"Yep" the other brother replied "We wait, we grab them both and head back to the ship."

"I gotta say." The eye patched brother began "To actually betray the kingdom to get rid of Ryder? Don't get me wrong, I hate his guts too, but still…"

"Yeah, he must _really _hate him. Better keep your eye on that guy, just in case. I don't want to go through another scam like we did with that old hag."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

_Castle Gardens._

Rapunzel continued her walk with Eugene through the gardens, both of them clearly enjoying each other's company. Even Pascal, who was on Rapunzel's shoulder the whole time was enjoying the moment, though he kept himself camouflaged to give them privacy, or more accurately, spy on them.

"Aw, this is nice." Rapunzel began as the two sat on a stone bench. "It's such a gorgeous day."

"When is it never?" Eugene replied "But, don't get me wrong, I think things are going great, but… it seems a little boring"

"Boring?" Rapunzel questioned

"I mean nothing's happening. There's no parties, no chases nothing."

"Well, if you want interesting, you could go back to being a thief again, and have Max chase you like old times." She said with a playful smile.

Though he can tell Rapunzel was joking, he did NOT want to relive those chasses, just thinking about it made him shiver. "Ugh, no thank you. I didn't mean, _that_ interesting. But it would be nice to at least fight someone."

"We can head to the Snugly Duckling in town if you want." Rapunzel suggested "I'm sure they'd be happy to see and fight you."

"Yeah, that'd be fun. But I think I'd rather stay here with you."

"You and you're cheesy lines." The princess joked. The two then began to close in, and the camouflaged Pascal looking more sly, and when they're lips we're centimeters apart…

"Your majesty!" A voice called, causing the two to split apart, and both blushing immensely. The guard captain came running to them, with a panicked look on his face. The princess quickly took notice of this.

"Is there something wrong?" Rapunzel asked

"I have terrible news." He began "We believe an assassin has infiltrated the castle." This caused both the former thief and princess to look at each other in surprise, even Pascal returned to his normal color and looked shocked.

"An assassin? Are my parents okay?" The princess asked

"They are." The captain confirmed, causing her to sigh in relief. "They are in the throne room, with multiple guards, I assure you they are safe. We've even taken the liberty of posting Maximus and at least three dozen guards at the main gate."

"So what now?" Eugene began "Are we supposed to look for this guy or…?"

"The king and queen both ordered me to escort you both to the docks." The guard answered "You two will get in a boat and part into the waters and wait till we find this scum."

"So what, we just hide?" The princess questioned, not liking this "I'm tired of constantly being hidden."

"I assure you, this is temporary and it's for your own safety." The captain told her.

"He has a point." Eugene began, earning a questioning look from his girlfriend "I love a man-hunt just as much as the next guy, but I'd rather be helping you get to safety and out of danger."

To this, Rapunzel got out her trusty frying pan "You know I can take care of myself."

"We don't know what this guy has, I'd rather be safe than sorry." Eugene told her, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She could see the look in his eyes, and didn't want to get him or her parents worried.

"Okay, let's go." Rapunzel resigned.

"Then follow me." The captain said, and the three began to head for the docks. He smiled inwardly. _Soon Ryder, soon_

Pascal soon noticed something. Standing on the perch of the garden's fountain was a falcon. The falcon looked at the princess. The chameleon cold tell there was something up with the falcon, nothing evil, but something felt weird about it.

* * *

Back in town, Zane just got what he needed from his Falcon's eyes, literally. "My friends, I have found her."

"The Princess?" Lloyd asked

"Yes." Zane confirmed. "Unfortunatley, it seems that there is an attempt on her life taking place at the castle."

"What?!" The four ninja exclaimed

"Well what the heck are we waiting for!? Let's Go!" Jay exclaimed.

"Zane, where is she heading?" Kai asked

"She as well as a friend are being escorted to the docks." Zane replied "My falcon will continue to follow them."

"Okay then." Kai began "Lloyd get back to the Ultra Dragon, you run as fast as you can."

"Wait, what? Didn't you say we need to keep our cover?" Lloyd questioned

"Someone might die!" Kai exclaimed "I think that's a little more important." Lloyd nodded, he knew that the life of someone was more important "Here, take this comn and stay in contact." Kai handed the green ninja said comn device before Lloyd ran out of the kingdom as fast as he could. With his ninja-trained body, he should be able to get to the Ultra Dragon in ten minutes tops.

"Okay, what about the rest of us?" Cole questioned

"We need to get to the harbor." Kai answered. "Zane, keep your falcon's eyes on that princess, let's go!"

The remaining four ninja then ran towards the harbor.

* * *

_The Docks_

The guard captain lead Rapunzel and Eugene to the docks, as he said he would. At first it seemed, fine. Pascal however, looked at Eugene silently telling him that something doesn't feel right. To which Eugene agreed.

"Rapunzel, stay close. I got a bad feeling about this." Eugene urged

"Yeah, sure." Rapunzel agreed.

The next thing they heard has a yell and the sound of wood smacking a head. They both turned in shock to find the guard captain had been knocked unconscious, even more shocked when they saw who did it.

"Been a while Ryder." One of the Stabbington brothers greeted.

Before Eugene could react, the other brother smacked him in the face with a wooden oar, knocking him unconscious, much to Rapunzel's shock.

"You guys again!?" She exclaimed. "I thought you we're locked up!"

"Yes, we we're." One of the brothers said

"Got out." The other brother added. "And you're coming with us"

"Only this time, no hag or thief here to save you." The first brother warned.

Before Rapunzel knew it. The brothers grabbed her. They quickly wrapped cloth around her mouth tightly to prevent her from screaming. They then tied her hands behind her back, and wrapped rope around her upper body, tying her arms to her body. They finally pulled a bag over her head.

Pascal tried to help. He jumped on one of the brother's shoulders and shot his elastic tongue into his ear. The brother yelled and shoved the chameleon off of him, onto the wooden dock.

The brothers then loaded the unconscious Eugene onto their row boat, with the bound and gagged Rapunzel. They quickly began to make their way through the water.

The guard smiled, having pretended to have been knocked out. He got up. His plan had now begun. The Stabbington brothers would work with the pirates, who we're hiding their ship deep in the harbor, they would kill Ryder and hold Rapunzel for ransom. Once the ransom was paid, they would let her go. It sickened the guard to go so low, but he would do anything to get rid of Ryder. He walked back to the castle to inform the guards of what just 'happened'.

* * *

The unconscious Pascal felt something nudge him. He woke up, with more and more nudging. He slowly opened his eyes to see a falcon, the same falcon he saw at the castle, up-close. Pascal quickly got up and formed a karate stance, thinking the falcon was gonna eat him. The falcon simply shook his head, causing the chameleon to raise an eyebrow. The falcon then motioned to the water, where Pascal directed his attention. Even from far away he could see Rapunzel, causing Pascal to be filled with fear, his best friend had been kidnapped.

The falcon walked in front of Pascal and motioned him to get on his back. Pascal was confused, giving a look that silently said _why should I trust you?_

The falcon gave a look that said _what choice do you have?_

Pascal then realized what was at stake, one look from the falcon's eyes told the chameleon he was there to help. Pascal climbed onto the falcon's back and they both flew off.

* * *

Kai, Zane, Jay, and Cole got to ledge that lead to a fifteen foot drop into the harbor.

"Brothers." Zane began "My falcon has saw the worst, the Princess had been kidnapped" The other three looked in shock.

"Are we too late?" Cole guessed

"No." Kai said, determined "It's never too late for us."

"Guys, look!" Jay pointed into the water, where they could make out a large ship. How anyone in the kingdom missed it was beyond them.

"My falcon is showing me that is where they are heading." Zane relayed

"Who's on the ship exactly?" Kai questioned

"Give me a moment."

* * *

The falcon flew over the boat the brothers and their captives we're in, and flew towards the ship the boat was heading towards. It was a large ship with black sails, the flag on top was black with a white skull and crossbones. It was a pirate ship.

The two then looked down at all the pirates on the ship, there we're at least a three dozen of them. The sight alone made Pascal shiver. The falcon, however, relayed the images to Zane's eyes.

* * *

"It is a pirate ship." Zane said

"Ugh, pirates again?" Jay complained

"Yeah, I don't think these are the same guys Garmadon resurrected." Cole guessed

"Guys let's focus!" Kai urged

_"Kai, do you read me?"_ Lloyd said through the comn.

"I read you, Lloyd." The fire ninja answered "Are you with the Ultra Dragon"

* * *

"Yeah, I am."

Lloyd was now in his green and silver techno-ninja robes, sitting on top of the four-headed dragon, reins at the ready. The two had exited the woods on foot (dragon's foot anyway) and came to a beach. They could get a clear view of the kingdom, but Lloyd wasn't paying attention to that.

He looked through a spy-glass and saw the situation. The boat with the princess and the pirate's ship.

_"So what are you seeing?"_ Kai asked

* * *

_"I see a tied up princess, a guy unconscious, a couple of mercenary-looking guys, all heading to a pirate ship"_

"Okay stand by, be ready to move." Kai said. "We gotta get down there."

"What? We swim?" Jay questioned

"You got any better ideas?" Kai asked.

"We have no time, we must go." Zane urged.

The four ninja then dived into the water. They swam underwater as fast as they could possibly move. Zane, being a nindroid, could last underwater a lot longer than his fellow ninja could; but Kai, Jay, and Cole, due to their ninja-training, could last underwater for almost an hour, and swim faster than the average human.

* * *

The falcon landed on the ship, on top of the bowsprit, just as it connected to the bow. It and Pascal both watched as Rapunzel and Eugene we're loaded onto the ship.

The pirate captain walked out. He had a large red beard, he also wore a black suit, a black hat and a red feather; complete with a hook on his right hand, peg on his left leg, and an eye patch over his left eye. He saw the brothers come on-board.

"Nice work fellas." The captain congratulated.

"Thanks. It was our pleasure." One of the brothers replied, before removing the bag from Rapunzel's head.

The princess did not like the situation she was in, not one bit. She was completely tied up and gagged, Eugene was still unconscious, and there were pirates surrounding her, giving lustful looks.

"Ooh this is a fine one." One of the pirates observed

"I think she'll be fine here." Another pirate cracked, with the others laughing.

"The princess is off-limits!" The captain exclaimed, silencing his crew. "We're holding her for ransom nothing more. You bums touch the merchandise, and I'll throw you overboard." All the pirates then made their distance, not wanting to be tossed of the ship.

One of the Stabbinton brothers than got water in a bucket and threw the water in Eugene's face as the other brother held him down.

Eugene quickly woke up. "What the heck where am I?" He took note of surroundings, but once he saw Rapunzel he grew angry. "Rapunzel! Let her go!" He tried to shake them off, but the pirates came and held him down with the brothers. The captain held a sword to Eugene's neck, silencing him.

"Don't bother." He said "No way are you getting off this ship alive."

"You hear that Ryder?" One of the brothers asked

"Not alive." The other brother finished.

* * *

Unknown to everyone else. The four ninja had successfully made their way to the ship. The quietly emerged from the water and slowly climbed the ship. Each of them wore dark clocks to hide themselves. Zane thought it was a good idea and he was right.

Once on the ship, no one really noticed, as they we're paying attention to the scene unfolding infront of them, Kai opened his comn so that Lloyd could listen in.

"Look, I know you guys want payback on me being all back-stabby…" Euegene began "But that was a long time ago, come-on, can't we all just make up?"

"Hmm…" One of the brothers mused "Let me think…."

"No!" the other brother finished.

Eugene sighed. "Look you got me, let her go." Referring to Rapunzel "She has nothing to do with this." Rapunzel could only muffle through her gag, trying to protest against Eugene's request.

"Oh we will." One on the brothers confirmed.

"Aye." The pirate captain began "I'm sure the king and queen of Corona will pay a pretty large ransom for their little princess. Wouldn't you say boys?" All the pirates then yelled in excitement at that.

"As for you…" the pirate captain addressed to the reformed thief. The brothers then cuffed Eugene's hands and put the chain on a hook that was connected by a long rope to the Yardarm. Three pirates pulled the rope and he was hoisted all the way to the top. The yardarm was moved so that Eugene was haning over the water, he was pretty high up.

"Who here wants to see the legenedary Flynn Rider go splat?" The captain shouted, to which all the pirates, even the brothers, all yelled. Rapunzel tried to beg them, but couldn't get any words through her gag.

Pascal wanted to do something, but the Falcon shook his head. Pascal gave a skeptical look, but the falcon then motioned to four clocked figures, and gave a sly smile.

"Lloyd, did you get all that?" Kai whispered through his comn.

_"I got it. I can see everything through the spyglass. Four-Heads and I are standing by."_

"Wait for my signal" Kai said.

One of the brothers took out a cross-bow and aimed it at the chain of the cuffs, the only thing keeping Eugene from plummeting.

Eugene and looked at his beloved Rapunzel, he was prepared for the end, while she had a look of desperation in her eyes. "I love you." He said.

The crossbow was fired. The arrow had pierced the chain, and Eugene fell. Rapunzel screamed through the gag as he fell, Eugene screamed as well, the pirates and Stabbington brothers all yelled happily. During this, no one could hear Kai screaming to Lloyd through his comn.

"LLOYD! NOW!"

The water's surface was approaching him quickly. However, right before he made contact, a large figure quickly flew in and grabbed him with its claws. Eugene opened his eyes to a sight he found unbelievable, even more so than when he first saw Rapunzel's hair glow. A giant four-headed dragon had just saved him from death.

"Nice timing boy." Lloyd congratulated as he pat the dragon, which purred in response.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" One of the brother's exclaimed

"IS THAT A DRAGON!?" The other brother shouted.

"A DRAGON WITH FOUR HEADS!?" The pirate captain exclaimed

All the pirates we're yelling in surprise amongst themselves, while Rapunzel could only look with wide-eyes. She thought dragons only existed in stories. The surprises we're not over yet.

"NINJA…GO!"

Everyone turned to that shout, they briefly saw four small tornadoes. One of fire, one of lightning, one of ice, and one of earth. Once the tornadoes ceased, in their places, stood Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane all bearing there ninja robes, ready to crack some skulls.

"Where did they come from?!"

"Who are they?!"

These questions ran through the crowd as they saw the ninja. Rapunzel looked in shock, wondering how they could have gotten here so quickly. She caught a glimpse of the red ninja, she couldn't see his full face due to the ninja mask, but she recognized the eyes and the hair-style, despite meeting him only yesterday briefly. _Kai?_ Hearing the red ninja speak, gave it away as she recognized the voice.

"Okay guys listen up, let the princess go right now."

"Who the Hell are you?" One of the Stabbington brothers questioned

"The guys who are gonna kick all your asses if you don't let that girl go." Jay answered

"kick our asses?" the other brother questioned "You do realize where you are right?"

"Yeah we know." Cole confirmed "Still doesn't change anything."

"We will not ask again. Release the princess, now." Zane warned.

"Or what?" The pirate captain challenged.

To this, the ninja each drew their respective golden weapon. Kai brandished his Sword of Fire. Cole revealed his Scythe of Quakes. Zane displayed his Shurikens of Ice. Finally, Jay showed off his Nunchucks of Lightning.

All the villains drew their weapons as well. After a heated stare-down, Rapunzel could only look in worry, wondering if these four we're up to the task.

Kai then made a small slash with his sword that sent a small fireball to the pirate captain. It hit and blew up his belt, causing his pants to fall down, revealing his undergarments much to his shock.

Jay, Zane, and Cole all laughed at that; Rapunzel laughed through her gag as well.

The pirates we're shocked beyond words, their captain had just been humiliated.

"Kill them!" He ordered

The four ninja smiled behind their masks, relieved to finally get some excerise. Kai was reminded of a similar situation he was in some time ago. "Ninja vs. Pirates, round 2"

**Done! *sigh* Again, sorry it took so long, but with school, work, and everything. My schedule was loaded. Thank you all for your patients. It is greatly appreciated. **** I hope to update again soon. Enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait, but I would like to thank all of you for your patience. So, let's get on with the story**

Ch. 4 Ninjas vs. Pirates Round 2

The Ultra Dragon continued to fly and circle the pirate ship. Eugene had just climbed back up onto the saddle with Lloyd's aid, who immediately greeted him.

"You okay buddy?" Lloyd asked, only to see Eugene's look of surprise not leave his face.

"I'm on a dragon." He breathed out. Lloyd nodded "A giant, four-headed dragon"

"Yep."

His frantic look still didn't phase. "It has four heads. Why does it have four heads?"

"Uh, guy?" Lloyd questioned

"Why does it have Four Heads!?" he asked frantically, then shook Lloyd by the shoulders "Tell me! WHY DOES IT HAVE FOUR HEADS!?"

***Slap***

That face-slap from the green ninja snapped him back to reality. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So uh Green guy…" Eugene began.

"It's Lloyd." The green ninja corrected

"Gesundheit. So thanks I… " Eugene then realized something "Rapunzel. Rapunzel! Where's Rapunzel!?"

"The Princess?" Lloyd began "She's still down there, about to be rescued." He pointed downward towards the ship, Eugene's point of view shifted down to the ship, but he was not feeling as confident as Lloyd was.

"Uh, you do know there's got to be at least 15 pirates down there, and only four of them." Euegene reminded.

"I know, the pirates don't stand a chance." Lloyd said with a confident smile. Eugene looked surprised and was about to say something, but Lloyd interrupted "Hey trust me, just sit back and watch the show."

* * *

Kai blocked the blade attacks from two oncoming pirates with his golden sword of fire. When the two had their swords looked with his in a standoff, they couldn't help but admire the golden weapon.

"That's a nice sword you got there." One of the pirates congratulated

"Yeah, bet I can buy a whole castle with that." The second pirate theorized

"Just try and take it." Kai challenged, and immediately, his sword ignited, much to the pirates' surprise. Kai then forced them back and slashed their own swords. The fire-blade cut right through leaving only stubs of metal, glowing red where they had been cut.

"His sword is… on fire?"

"That's right bub!" Kai said as he connected his right foot to that pirate's jaw sending him flying. The second pirate was caught off-guard as Kai planted his unarmed fist into his gut, knocking him away and out cold.

Kai then turned to three more pirates looking a little nervous, until one came up with a plan.

"Take that sword from him!" he said "Bet he can't fight as well without that magic blade of his."

Kai smirked underneath his mask. "So that's what you think, huh?" Kai then ignited his right fist on fire, with the sword in his left hand.

That immediately left the pirates shocked beyond belief. "Word of advice boys. You play with fire, you're gonna get burned." The Red ninja warned.

* * *

Jay twirled his Nunchucks of Lightning around all fancy-like, in an attempt to show off to the five pirates surrounding him. "Come on!" Jay challenged "You want some of this!? Huh? You want some of this?!"

"Get him!" with that the pirates charged in.

Jay began bashing all five of the pirates at once. His golden nunchuks had soon emitted electricity, and as soon as they made contact, that pirate was immediately electrocuted. All five we're bruised and zapped at the same time.

One of the pirates struggled to get up. To his surprise, the Blue ninja offered him a helping hand. "Here let me give you a hand." Jay offered. Curiously, the pirate took it, but was soon zapped by Jay himself. You could have sworn you seen the skeleton of the pirate for a brief moment as lightning ran through his system before falling unconscious.

Jay then snickered to himself. "He, he, he. Human joy-buzzer. Never gets old."

* * *

Cole was backed near the end of the ship with four armed pirates slowly approaching him. Cole had his Scythe of Quakes drawn. He twirled above his head like a helicopter blade. The pirates we're worried, wondering how he could wield a weapon as large as that with ease. Cole took advantage of this by using the momentum to drive the scythe into the wooden floor.

Once the scythe broke through, it sent a tremor through it. A large crack formed and shot straight for the enemy group. As soon as it went right under them, that part of the floor collapsed, causing the pirates to scream as they fell down into the ship.

Cole took the time to walk towards the hole and observe his work. Seemingly unknown to him, a pirate was about to jab him in the back with a spear, only for Cole to grab the blade-end with his bare hand.

The pirate tried to pull it away, but found the Black ninja wasn't even budging. The pirate tried to pull with both hands, but had no effect; even more surprising, Cole's hand wasn't bleeding from holding the blade.

"Yeaaah. I don't think so." Cole stated, before he incased his hand in stone and crushed the blade of the spear to pieces.

"What?! How are you…?" before the pirate could finish, Cole quickly swung his scythe at him, sending him flying almost a mile away, off the ship.

"Being the master of Earth does have its advantages." Cole said to himself.

* * *

One pirate lunged at Zane, but he swerved to the left and avoided it. Another pirate tried to hack him from the back, only for Zane to duck just in time. A third enemy tried to stab him with a spear downward, but the White ninja retaliated by jumping to unusually high levels and land six feet away from the three enemies.

"Stop you're jumping around and fight us like a man!" one of the pirates yelled to the White ninja

"Why would I stop?" Zane questioned "Allowing myself to be struck does not aid me in the least."

"That's the point you idiot!" another pirates exclaimed "So we can kill you!" with that the three ran at him.

Zane quickly drew two smoke-bombs, one in each hand, he squeezed them, causing smoke to pour out and temporarily blind the three pirates. Amidst the coughing and rubbing of eyes, they just noticed two golden shurrikens pass through the smoke and graze them. As soon as they made contact, the pirates we're immediately encased in ice-blocks from the neck down.

The smoke cleared and Zane observed his work. "Perhaps you should 'chill-out'." Zane cracked

"s s s sc sc screw y y yoou." One of the pirates shivered.

Semingly unknown to Zane, one pirate was slowly coming toward him with a knife at the ready, however, before he knew it; Zane threw his hand back, not even bothering to turn around, and sent a wave of white energy that struck the pirate and left him completely frozen.

"I sense that was not the best option for you, attacking from behind." Zane remarked

* * *

Pascal and Zane's Falcon we're on a railing on the edge of a ship observing the whole fight. The chameleon's eyes we're so wide they we're completely circular. He saw four mysterious young men with magic weapons, using the elements, beating the living daylights out of the many pirates. The falcon flashed Pascal a look saying _I told you so_

On the ship's quarter deck, behind the steering wheel, the pirate captain and the Stabbington brothers we're each watching this fight in a state of unbelief, at the four men defeating the many pirates and the apparent magic they had at their possession. Rapunzel, still bound and gagged, in the brothers' clutches watched the battle in awe. However, seeing them use the elements made her realize there was a reason she felt those sensations when she bumped into Kai and Lloyd yesterday, she could feel their powers; no wonder Kai felt like fire. But one question was still at the back of her mind: where was Lloyd?

* * *

Back on the dragon, Eugene kept watching the brawl as well, and still found the situation unbelievable.

"Wow." He said "This is just… wow."

"I know, right?" Lloyd replied. He noticed how his fellow ninja still used their Golden Weapons fluently, they also kept their own elemental powers at a minimum. It made sense, as they didn't want to destroy the ship, or risk the princess getting killed.

Eugene smiled at the thought of this turning out alright, but something soon came to mind and turned to Lloyd. "So… can you do any of that?"

Lloyd took off his mask and gave Eugene a knowing smile.

* * *

The four ninja we're in the middle of the ship admiring their work. Most of the pirates we're either burnt, zapped, frozen, bruised, beaten, or all-of-the-above. Though it was not the time of celebrating just yet, they turned to the captain, brothers, and captive princess.

"That all you got?" Jay challenged, to which the captain glared

"Only going to say this one more time." Kai warned, pointing his sword towards him "Let. The Princess. Go. Now."

"No way!" the captain yelled "This is the greatest possible opportunity I've ever been given. And I'll be damned if I let some robed kids take it away from me!"

"Dude, all your buddies are down." Cole reminded

"All of them?" The captain questioned

"All of them." Cole confirmed "You got no options."

The captain smiled and gave a light laugh, much to the ninjas' confusion. "You see, even though something like this is extremely unlikely to happen, it still doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"What do you mean by that?" Jay asked

"I sense we are not out of the woods yet." Zane guessed

"You 'sensed' right." The captain smirked before giving a loud whistle.

As soon as he whistled, doors all over the ship opened, even some trap doors in the ground. Many more pirates then poured out of the new openings; brandishing swords, spears, and hooks. They we're at least thirty of them and they quickly surrounded the four ninja.

"Okay. How exactly did we miss this?!" Jay questioned.

"Where the hell did these guys come from?" Kai wondered

"Oh. I always keep a hand-full of men available." The captain revealed as he smirked, along with the Stabbington brothers, who each gave a light chuckle.

Rapunzel moaned through her gag, and fear had set into her eyes. No matter how strong these guys seemed, there was little chance they could take this many on at once.

Pascal himself was also struck with fear, he looked at the falcon hopping for a response. But the falcon still had a look of confidence on his face. The chameleon had wondered how he possibly still look so confident in a situation could like this!?

* * *

Back on the dragon, the former thief had now regained his sense of fear and panic. "We need to get down there and help them!"

"Nah, they got this." Lloyd assured.

"What!?" Eugene exclaimed "How can you still look so confident!? There's at least 30 of them!"

"I know, I can count." The green ninja replied

"So you're just gonna let them die!?"

"They won't die."

"How can you possibly know that?!" Eugene questioned

Lloyd smile refused to fade "Because ninja never back down."

* * *

The four ninja we're now back-to-back, staring down their many, many opponents, each ninja bore his own look of determination.

The Stabbington brothers we're really liking their odds. "Not so tough now, are ya boys?"

"Any last words?" the second brother asked

The ninja each gave each other a look and simultanesly nodded. "Actually, yes." Kai answered

**"NINJA….GO!"**

At that moment, the ninjas we're each engulfed in a miniature tornado of their own respective color and element. This caught everyone (pirate, brothers, princess, thief, and chameleon) off guard except for the Green ninja, dragon, and falcon.

The tornadoes moved quickly and spread out into the circling crowd of pirates. Many pirates we're quickly sucked in, then tossed back out almost immediately. When they we're tossed out, they we're heavily beaten and bruised. At the sight of this, a panic formed, and all the pirates ran in random directions screaming, attempting to get away, it was futile. No matter where they'd go, they would get sucked into one of the tornadoes; they would either avoid one but get sucked into another, or bump into another pirate and still get sucked in.

Every pirate was sent flying once sucked in. Within a spinjiitzu vortex, all time appears to slow down save for the ninja inside. Once sucked inside, to the ninja it appears the enemy is moving in slow-motion, giving the ninja time to deliver multiple blows.

Within minutes all the pirates we're down. The captain, brothers, Pascal, and Eugene each had their jaws drop like rocks. Rapunzel would have the same expression, if it weren't for the cloth wrapped tightly around her mouth.

However, the tornadoes had yet to cease, but instead had advanced up to the quarter deck towards the three villains and their hostage. They we're forced to back up, only to be backed into a corner.

"No. No. Stay away!" the captain drew his sword and pointed at the spinning ninja "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

But it was useless, he was immediately pulled into Kai's tornado, where one could hear the sound of punching, cracking, and screaming. But once he was tossed out of Kai's tornado, he was tossed into Jay's where the process repeated. The captain was then tossed into Zane's tornado, then into Cole's, back to Kai's, to Zane's, to Jay's, to Cole's, and then back to Kai. After that, he was tossed onto the main deck, onto the pile of beaten pirates. The captain had his clothes torn, and his limbs we're each bent the wrong way. He groaned as he slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The tornadoes ceased and the ninjas looked straight at the brothers, who each had a look of panic on their face. In an attempt a desperation, the brother without the eye-patch held Rapunzel in-front of him, with his sword at her throat. This only angered the ninja.

"Hiding behind a girl? That's a cheap shot!" Jay scolded

"Come any closer, and I slit her throat!" the same brother warned, to which Rapunzel muffled worried noises through her gag.

"No you will not." Zane told him

Kai looked at Rapunzel. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay. We'll get you out of this."

"Don't make promises you can't keep buddy." The brother with the eye-patch responded

"Are you guys serious?" Cole questioned "All your buddies are down, not to mention you are seriously out number and even MORE out-matched."

"Surrender is your best option" Zane advised

The brothers each had a look of fear, desperation, and anger in their eyes. They got of prison, worked with pirates, and we're so close, SO CLOSE, to finishing off Ryder and getting revenge; but now these four came in and ruined everything. No, not again. This would NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!

The brother without the eye-patch looked down and noticed a rope tied to a bolt on the floor, and the rope connected to the maintop above the lower-center sail; they both smiled to each other.

"What are you jerks smiling at?" Kai questioned

"Just this." The brother with the eye-patch said, before grabbing Rapunzel. They both took the rope, and the other brother cut it with his sword, causing it to retract up to the maintop, taking them and their captive right up top to it, Rapunzel screamed through her gag as she was pulled up with them.

The Ninja we're about to move, but one of the brothers held Rapunzel over the edge. "Don't move or she falls!" he warned

"Again, Cheap shot!" Jay called out

"Agreed" Zane said

* * *

Back on the dragon, Lloyd and Eugene both glared at the situation.

"Damn cowards." Eugene spat out.

"You got that right." Lloyd agreed "But we can't do anything, as soon as they see us, they'll drop her, and my dragon is too big and can't get close to the ship in time to catch her."

"So what are we supposed to do then?"

Lloyd pondered on what they could possibly do next. "Right now, I'm not sure, but I know that an opportunity will present itself."

"How do you know?'

"Call it a gut feeling"

* * *

Pascal was looking even more terrified at the sight of his best friend threating to be tossed to a possible death, he looked towards the falcon for an answer, only to find the falcon was no longer there. Where could he have gone?

* * *

"Why don't you guys just give up already!?" Cole demanded

"You are in no position to make demands." One of the brothers called back down.

"What do you want?" Kai asked

"We want you guys to just back of and leave." The second brother told them.

"Or better yet, go to the kingdom and tell the king we got his daughter and we want loads of gold and Ryder." The first brother added

"And don't even _think_ about having that flying over-grown lizard come after us." The second brother said

Before Kai, Jay, or Cole could respond, they heard Zane give a distinguish cough. They turned to him, where he motioned to something in the sky. The three ninja each caught a glimpse of what he was motioning to and knew things we're going to be alright, and best to keep these guys talking.

"Why are guys doing this?" Kai asked

"And what's your beef with this Ryder-guy anyway?" Cole asked as well.

"It's not really any of your business." The first brother responded

_Just a few more seconds_

"When you threaten innocent people we make it our business." Zane told them

"So quit your cheating and cheap shots and come down here and take your beatings like real men!" Jay shouted

"You want us to drop her?!" The second brother asked quite angrily.

"Who said you we're going to?" Zane asked

They looked confused at the moment, but soon got an answer when they heard a screeching noise above them. They (and the princess) turned to the sky and saw a certain falcon dive-bomb the brother holding Rapunzel. The falcon went straight for his face, causing him to let go of Rapunzel, and having her fall.

"NOOO!" Eugene shouted, with Pascal looking in absolute terror, his skin turning white and Rapunzel screaming through her gag.

Kai then threw his arms down, and large streams of fire immediately shot out of both of him, sending him flying up like a cannonball. He went straight up and grabbed Rapunzel as she was falling. Now it was Zane's turn, he used his powers to form a long ice-ramp. Kai angled himself so that he and Rapunzel landed on the ramp and slid down onto the ship's floor safely. Pascal nearly fainted

The other three ninja came to them, and all four of them quickly untied her.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, they received an answer when Rapunzel happily embraced all four of them at once.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She said repeatedly "You guys completely saved my life!

* * *

Eugene breathed a huge sigh of relief at seeing his beloved safe and sound. Lloyd smiled as well, but soon turned to the brothers struggling against the falcon.

"Take the reins" Lloyd told Eugene handing him the reins to the Ultra Dragon.

Eugene was surprised at this. "Wha…? How am I supposed to fly a dragon!?"

"It's not too different from a horse, just with wings. And flying." Lloyd explained while standing at the edge of the saddle.

"Uh what are you doing?"

"Teaching those two a lesson." Lloyd replied before jumping off, much to Eugene's surprise.

* * *

The Stabbington brothers tried to hit and throw away at the falcon clawing at them. "Come on! Get outta here you overgrown Turkey!"

**"NINJA….GO!"**

They both looked upward at the source of the sound and saw a green tornado barreling straight for them. Both their eyes went wide as the tornado quickly engulfed them and slammed on the ground.

The four ninja and princess both saw the tornado for a brief second before the brothers we're both tossed out on the other side of the ship, and the tornado ceased, revealing the green-clad Lloyd Garmadon.

The princess instantly recognized him from his exposed hair style. Where did Lloyd come from? She wondered.

The falcon then flew straight for Zane and landed on his shoulder. "You have done well my friend." Zane congratulated. Rapunzel turned to this. _That was his falcon?_ She felt a nudge on her foot and looked down to see Pascal hugging her foot, she smiled at this.

Eugene looked down in amazement from the Ultra Dragon. He was able to land safely, and knock down both the Stabbington brothers

"Good timing as usual Lloyd." Cole said

"Thanks guys."

The brothers got up and looked at the Green ninja in front of them. "Another one?!" the brother questioned

"I don't think this needs to be said, but I HIGHLY recommend you guys give up." Lloyd warned. The brothers both drew their swords at this, while the ninja questioned how they can_ possibly_ hope they can still win this. Lloyd smiled behind the ninja mask. "Stay back guys, I got this." He told his fellow ninja.

"Okay, the meets all yours bro." Kai told him.

"Wait. He's gonna fight them by himself?!" Rapunzel questioned as Pascal climbed onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's got this." Jay assured

"Lloyd is the most powerful of all of us." Zane explained

"Yep, this won't even be a work-out for him." Cole said

"Are you guys sure?" Rapunzel asked

"Trust me, when Lloyd gets going, nothing can bring him down." Kai told her.

* * *

Both brothers smiled, thinking they had the advantage, two-on-one. "Think you can take us?" one brother questioned

"Well bring it on Greeney." The second brother finished

"Oh 'Greeney'. Gee I never heard _that_ one before." Lloyd said sarcastically

Both brothers came at him, they hacked and slashed, but Lloyd dodged both their sword attacks with ease. As he jumped he delivered a punch to one brother's face, and a kick to the other brother's gut at the same time. He cartwheeled back.

Both brothers recovered and thrusted their swords at him at the same time for a double-stab, Lloyd merely jumped and stood on both blades, while they we're still thrusted, and like he weighed next-to-nothing on them. He crossed his arms, expecting more.

They each pulled back on their swords, Lloyd jumped behind them, and his hands glowed with bright green energy. They each charged again and tried to hit him with their swords, with Lloyd blocked with his energized-hands, as if they we're blades themselves. Lloyd continued to parry with them, until he decided it was enough and he chopped each of their swords in half, with each of his hands; much to their absolute shock.

Throwing their blades away, they put up their fists. Lloyd's hands we're no longer glowing, and he made a gesture with his hand to bring it on. One brother tried to punch him, only for Lloyd to quickly catch his fist, and deliver a kick to his jaw. The second brother tried to tackle him from behind, but Lloyd elbowed him in the gut. As he crotched in pain, Lloyd back-flipped behind him and delivered a kick to the back of the brother's head before he landed.

The first brother came back, throwing punches at him, Lloyd blocked every one of them. The green ninja delivered multiple jabs to the chest, before following with a powerful round-house, sending him flying to the main mast.

The second brother tried to hit him in the back of the head with both his hands cupped together, but Lloyd grabbed both of them and tossed the guy into the other brother.

Both brothers struggled to get up, panting and bruised. Lloyd hadn't even broken a sweat. "I think it's time we finished this." Lloyd said, he then brought his hands together and pulled them back as if he we're preforming the Kamehameha. A green energy ball formed in his hands and quickly grew, both brothers we're now really worried. Lloyd yelled as he threw his hands out, and a lagre green energy dragon flew right out at high speeds and slammed the brothers through the mast. The dragon faded and the brothers (finally) faded into unconsciousness.

The main mast had been broken, it fell to the side of the ship, taking the main sails with it; causing the ship to become immobile. It wouldn't sink, but now it was no longer operable.

* * *

The five ninja gathered in the center of the ship, admits the many, many unconscious pirates and congratulated each other with cheers, high-fives, and fist-bumps. They removed their masks.

"Yep. We still got it." Cole admired

"Who wins in 'Pirates vs. Ninjas'? It's Ninjas!" Jay exclaimed in joy

"With the score being…" Cole then counted the defeated pirates "37 Ninjas, Pirates 0."

"We are indeed the best." Zane noted.

"Got that right!" Kai agreed as he high-fived Lloyd.

The ninjas then turned to Rapunzel who's eyes we're so wide they we're completely round, and jaw was dropped; the same with Pascal on her shoulder. "You guys…" She began, and then a wide-smile formed on her face "….Are SO AMAZING!" She ran up to the smiling ninja "You we're all… and then they… How did you do all that?! With the fire, and those weapons, and that green stuff!"

"Rapunzel!"

All heads turned to the sound of that voice and saw the Ultra-Dragon descend, Rapunzel was still amazed at the sight of the four-headed beast. Eugene then stepped down onto the ship and observed the work of the ninja.

"Wow! You guys really are something!" He congratulated

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed in happiness as she ran up and embraced him happily, with him returning the favor. The two then shared in a passionate kiss, causing the ninjas to smile.

They broke off, and Rapunzel turned to her saviors, now with their masks down, she immediately recongnized the two she had met before. "Kai, Lloyd. You guys are…"

"Don't say it." Jay interrupted "We know, we're awesome."

"Princess Rapunzel, right?" Lloyd greeted with a bow, the other ninja followed, even Zane's falcon bowed.

"Oh you guys don't have to bow." Rapunzel told them.

"You saved both of our lives, thank you." Eugene thanked

"No problem it's what we do." Cole responded

"Your majesty, as much as we would enjoy exchanging information, I believe we must attend to all these pirates." Zane said.

"Yeah, you got a good point." Rapunzel replied "We should get the guards."

"But how exactly are we gonna get back?" Eugene questioned

"Transportation's right there." Kai pointed to the Ultra Dragon.

"Ride a dragon?" Rapunzel asked

"Don't worry he's very friendly." Lloyd assured

"I kinda always wanted to see a dragon, now I get to ride one. This may be one the best days of my life." Rapunzel beamed, with Pascal and Eugene playfully rolling their eyes.

The ninja smiled, Lloyd could imagine that they we're going to be really good friends. It's not too often you befriend a princess from another world.

**Oh My GOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! THAT WAS LONG! Again, sorry for the lack of updates, but my schedule has been busy. Thank all of you for your patience, I hope you keep reading my stories. (Oh, and my friend has been having trouble with his fanfic profile, but now the situation is resolved, in case any of you we're looking for a solution)**

**Please leave a review, and stay in tune for more updates coming soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody. I apologize for the lack of updates, I have been busy with finals for school. It is done and we have now entered summer. I promise to update this and my other stories more frequently as the summer progresses. **

**Now then, let us continue. I own neither Ninjago, nor Tangled. If I did though, this would make an awesome movie. **

**Ch. 5 The Ninjas meet the Royals.**

Inside the castle's throne room, the king was looking out the window at the increased number of guards in the caste grounds. The queen noticed and turned her attention from her book.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"I'm uncertain my dear." The King replied, his gaze not steering from outside "I just feel nervous, with the increased number of soldiers, I feel as though we are expecting an attack."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Perhaps it's a safety precaution." The Queen told her husband.

"I hope you're right, not for my sake but our daughter's." The king said

"I'm sure she's fine." The queen reassured.

Just as she spoke that, the former captain of the guard bursted into the room with a (fake) look of panic on his face. "Your majesties!"

"What is it?" The king asked

"I bring terrible news." The former captain said, getting they're attention. "The Princess, Rapunzel, she has been abducted."

Both they're faces we're plagued with shock and fear. "What? Where is she!?" The king demanded

"I do not know." The former captain replied "I was with her, but something hit me, when I came to she was gone."

"And Eugene? What happened to him?!" The queen asked panicky as well

"I fear he may have been taken as well."

"With the increased security, how could anyone come in and take Rapunzel!?" The king questioned

"It may have been someone of the greatest of skill." The former captain lied "But rest assured, I will do everything in my power to find her, you have my word."

"Oh this is awful." The queen stated "Our beautiful daughter has been taken again." She hugged her husband in grief

"We'll find her I promise." The king assured

The former captain was tempted to smile, but he kept it hidden. Ryder should be dead by know, and the ransom demands would come soon. The princess would be released in the exchange and everything will be the way it should be. He might even get his position as captain of the guard back.

All thoughts we're brushed aside as the doors we're burst open again and a guard came running in.

"Your majesties!" He exclaimed, getting the attention of the three. "You must come outside now!"

"Why? What is it!? Is it our daughter!?" The King demanded

"No." the guard began between breaths, he was exhausted from running "But…"

"The princess has been kidnaped!" The former captain interrupted "And you have the gall to bring more disturbing news!? We shouldn't hear anything unless it has to do with her!"

"But you _must_ come outside! There is a monster! A giant four-headed flying monster heading straight for the castle!" The guard exclaimed

"A monster?" The queen repeated, she and the king looked at each other

"I'm sure it's nothing but…" the former captain said, but couldn't finish as the king and queen ran out of the throne room to outside. The former captain and the guard both followed.

The king and queen both ran through the hallway and outside onto the balcony. They both looked up in the air in shock. In the distance was a giant white and green four-headed dragon flying toward the castle. They we're so surprised at the sight of this creature, they failed to notice it carrying a massive net filled with unknown cargo with its claws. The former captain and guard both followed close behind and caught side of the beast. The former captain's eyes went wide and his jaw almost dropped.

* * *

The dragon was beginning to slow its flight speed and slowly fly towards the castle courtyard. By the time it came close, there we're at least 20 guards, all lead by Maximus, in the courtyard. As the dragon began to descend, they pointed they're spears and drew swords ready to fight.

"Okay men!" one guard shouted "Get ready!" Right before they could attack however…

"Wait! No! It's Okay!" a familiar feminine voice shouted.

The king and queen both heard the voice and they're eyes went even wider. They both looked and saw that it was Rapunzel on the dragon, with Eugene next to her. As well as five colorful robed youths behind them.

"Rapunzel!" They both exclaimed

"Rapunzel?" the former captain muttered in question "Ryder? But how...?" He then saw the King and Queen both run back into the castle to get to the courtyard, the former captain followed "What the hell is going on?" the former captain asked himself

* * *

The dragon had stopped it's descent for a brief moment before letting go of the massive net, releasing the cargo. When the net hit the ground, it unfurled, revealing what it was carrying; all the unconscious and beaten pirates, as well as the Stabbington brothers on top of the pile. Maximus and the guards looked in shock at this.

The Ultra-Dragon landed next to the pile, and the ninja got off first, only to be met with many spears pointed at them. The ninja all quickly raised they're hands.

"Uh… we come in peace?" Jay tried.

"Wait! It's okay!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she got off the dragon and stood in-front of the guards.

"They're friends, don't worry." Eugene said as he got off to and stood next to Rapunzel.

The guards all looked at each other unsure of what to do, but Maximus quickly came up to them and neighed happily, Rapunzel and Eugene both greeted the horse with pats.

"Glad to see you too buddy." Eugene said.

The white horse caught glimpses of the ninja and then neighed defiantly at them. The five backed up, but Rapunzel got in-front. "Whoa! Easy boy! Easy." She said trying to calm him down, which seemed to work. "That's it." She said with a smile. Maximus then noticed Pascal on top and motioned him to set down.

"That's some horse." Cole said.

"Don't worry he's friendly." Eugene assured "Just don't piss him off, trust me."

"Rapunzel!" the princess turned to her mother and father getting through the guards closer to they're daughter. When they got to her, the three hugged in happiness and relief. Eugene and the ninja all smiled at that.

The former captain arrived on the scene. As soon as he saw Ryder, a look of frustration formed on his face, which Eugene failed to notice. The former captain caught sight of the ninja. He drew his sword and pointed to them.

"You there! Identify yourselves!"

Before anything could be said, Rapunzel spoke up. "Don't worry they're friends." The king and queen looked surprised "Mom, Dad, meet the people who saved my life."

They looked at the five colorful ninja. "Hi" Lloyd greeted.

"You want to arrest anybody, arrest them." Eugene said, pointing to the pile of beaten up pirates.

They looked to the pile with surprise, especially the captain. These five teenagers defeated all the pirates AND the Stabbington brothers? He quickly regained his composure "You heard them men! Arrest them!" He ordered the guards. They all quickly went to the pile and began to carry all the unconscious bodies away.

"Maybe it's best we talk inside." The king said "You five are welcomed to join us."

They then began to walk, but the former captain spoke. "Um, what of the beast?" He motioned to the Ultra-dragon.

"Oh don't worry, he doesn't bite." Kai assured

They all went inside the castle, leaving a few guards with the four-headed dragon who looked nervously at it.

* * *

_Castle Throne Room_

"You saved our daughter." The king said to the ninja "Our most sincere gratitude to you five."

"Oh yes, thank you so very much." The queen said as she gratefully shook each of their hands with both of hers.

"Aw no prob. It's what we do." Jay said.

"Well whom do we have to thank?" The king asked

"Your majesties…" Kai began "My name is Kai, these are my friends." He motioned behind him "We're ninjas."

"Ninjas?" The queen questioned

"Masters of stealth, and martial arts." Eugene explained "I've heard stories of them before, but I never met any till now."

"But that's not all." Rapunzel excitedly explained "They're actually those people I told you about this morning." The king and queen looked at each other at that "And they all have these amazing powers!"

"'Powers'?" The King asked

"Yeah." Kai began "In addition to being ninjas, we're also masters of the elements, I'm the Master of Fire." Kai then ignited both his fists on fire, causing the king and queen to look in surprise. Kai put the fire away.

"Name's Jay, Master of Lightning." Jay introduced. He then shot beams of electricity from his hands into the air. The bolts then flew in patterns and then formed a star before vanishing. "And that's not all I'm the master of." The blue ninja began "I do a little inventing, I dabble in model-building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry…"

"Yeah, we also like to call him 'Mouth of Lightning'." Cole interrupted. Everyone in the room all laughed at that, except for Jay.

"And I'm Cole, Master of Earth." Cole said as he made motions with his hands and tiny rocks flew from them and soon became large boulders, which he telepathically controlled before he reduced them to sand.

"I am Zane." Zane began with a bow "Master of Ice." He began to form snow balls in his hands and he tossed them into the air which then exploded and a light snow flurry came down.

Both the king and queen looked in awe and amazement at these abilities. Even Rapunzel and Eugene, despite seeing it just once before against the pirates.

"I am Lloyd Garmadon." The green ninja said "Master of Light." He formed an energy ball in-between his hands and made it grow twice in size, but shrunk it soon after.

Now it was making sense to them. The king and queen knew what Rapunzel meant when she told them she 'felt something', she was sensing they're elemental powers.

"Well, what brings you to our fair kingdom?" The king asked

"We we're traveling and we heard tell of Corona." Zane began "We must admit, this is a beautiful kingdom."

"Why thank you." The queen said

"Good thing we showed up when we did huh?" Jay said

"Yes, thank you once again for saving our daughter." The king replied

"Is there any way we can repay you?" the queen asked

"There's no need." Lloyd said "We do this kind of thing often."

"No we insist." The king replied "There must be something we can do."

"You could all stay here in the castle with us." Rapunzel suggested.

The ninjas looked in surprise "Really?" Jay asked

"No we do not wish to impose." Zane began

"Do not worry, we have plenty of extra rooms here, five guests shouldn't be too much trouble for us." The queen assured

"You really don't have to…" Cole began

"Aw come on! Please!" Rapunzel begged "You are amazing and I really want to get to know all of you more. Please. Please. Please."

"Just say 'yes' guys." Eugene told them "She'll keep begin until you do." Only for him to get lightly elbowed by the princess.

The five huddled together.

"Well?" Cole asked

"I think we should." Lloyd suggested "I would like to know more about Rapunzel, whatever I sense inside her might have something to do with Sensei Wu's vision."

"That is a good point, but should we tell them about the vision?" Zane questioned

"Probably shouldn't." Kai answered "We still don't know what kind of danger is coming, and it's hard to prepare for what you don't know about."

"Plus this place looks awesome." Jay said "It's about time we get the 'royal-treatment', pun entirely intended." The other four ninja rolled they're eyes

"Staying here might be a good idea, that way we can keep an eye on Rapunzel." Cole said.

The five broke up.

"We would love to stay." Lloyd answered, much to Rapunzel's joy.

"Well then. Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd; welcome to Corona." The king welcomed

**Done. I know it seems like a short chapter, but the next one is going to be a long one, featuring the main characters getting to know each other.**

**Don't worry, I plan to update soon, but I also have other stories on here that I would like to update as well, but you won't have to wait too long.**

**Please review. **

**Ninja…. GO!" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi evryone**.** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy. Anyway, before I begin, I just have a few things I need to clear about my story.**

**I know I said it takes place after the "Rebooted" arc of Ninjago, but I'm actually going to include elements from future arcs as well, "Tournament of Elements" with Chen, and the upcoming "Possession" arc with Morro. **

**Expect a few contradictions between this fic and the current show, primarily, Garmadon is still around, despite he was banished to the Cursed Realm at the end of "Tournament of Elements", as well as Zane's body, expect his Titanium body to show up much later in the story (oh, and Pixal is in her own body).**

**Oh, also, I'm aware that the cannon series refers to Lloyd as the "Master of Power" and that the "Master of Light" is a guy named Paleman who can turn invisible, but I think Lloyd should have the title as he was the Light to stop the darkness at the end of season 2, against a certain dark lord we all know. **

**And spoiler, in "Possession" it'll be revealed that Nya is the master of Water (check the official wikia and you'll see)**

**Just** **wanted to clear some things up. Again, I do not own Ninjago, or Tangled.**

Ch. 6 A Day with the Ninjas

The Ultra-Dragon stood in the castle courtyard. It looked at the plate of chicken wings that was being handed to it. Its inner right head sniffed the wings, liking the delectable odor that was emanating from it.

"You hungry?" Rapunzel asked with a smile as she handed the chicken to the Ninjas' steed. "Huh? Are you hungry?" She cooed. The dragon purred as she spoke, before the mouth of the inner left head opened and took the chicken wings and swallowing them, plate included. It purred, enjoying the snack that was given to it.

"Oh you are such a good boy. Yes you are." Rapunzel cooed as she began to pat the inner left head of the four-headed dragon. It purred even further, waging it's tail, and flapping it's wings, enjoying the attention it was getting.

The scene was observed by the five ninja and a reformed thief.

"Wow." Cole said simply "Took us longer to make friends with our dragons."

"Well, she's very good with animals." Eugene explained

"I still can't believe you guys have a dragon." Rapunzel told as the group approached her "I never thought they existed. This is so amazing!"

"That word describes our life pretty well." Jay stated with pride.

"As well as 'dangerous', 'near-fatal', and 'emotional'." Zane added

"Way to ruin the moment man." Jay said, a tad dejected.

"So you guys have all have elemental powers?" Rapunzel asked

"Yep." Lloyd answered as he held a green energy ball in his hand "Pretty cool huh?"

"So where'd you guys get that?" Eugene asked

"Born with it." Kai asked "Magic that's inherited by those chosen or something like that."

"Are there others like you?" Rapunzel asked

"Other elemental masters?" Cole questioned "Yeah, quite a lot actually."

"We have masters of shadow, nature, mind, poison, metal, smoke, invisible, speed, gravity…" Zane began to list

"What about water? Isn't that an element?" Eugene asked

"Yeah, my sister is water." Kai answered

"Your sister?" Rapunzel questioned "What's she like? I'd like to meet her."

"She's very nice, caring, a little stubborn…" Kai began

"Not to mention totally smokin hot." Jay interrupted, resulting in him getting elbowed by Kai.

"You and her would get along great." Lloyd told Rapunzel.

"Hold on." Eugene stated "Your fire" he said pointing to Kai, "And she's your sister? So how can she be water?"

"Our father was an elemental master of fire, and our mother was water, you do the math." Kai explained

"What about wind? Isn't that an element?" Rapunzel asked

At that, all the ninja's shivered a bit, much to the princess' confusion.

"Yeah, let's avoid that subject." Jay said "Please"

"Why? Did something happen?" She asked

"Let's just say that was a very 'haunting' experience for us." Cole explained

Rapunzel was curious as to why they wanted to avoid that subject, but she left it alone. After all, if it made them uncomfortable, who was she to upset her new friends, plus she has some experience in that kind of thing as well.

The ninjas we're glad to avoid that subject, especially Lloyd, wanting to avoid brining up Morro and all the terrifying experiences that he brought when he tried to curse Ninjago. No need to terrify a new friend.

Sensing some tension forming, Eugene sought to change the subject. "So… I saw you guys do that weird tornado-thing back with those pirates. What was that exactly?"

Glad to move to a friendlier subject, Lloyd answered "That would be Spinjitsu. A martial art our sensei taught us."

"Yeah, check it out!" Jay exclaimed "**NINJA… GO!**" Jay then formed a blue electric tornado and begun to quickly circle the group multiple times to illustrate its awesomeness, to which Rapunzel looked with amazement, Eugene did as well. Jay stopped where he started and stood with his hands to his hips and a cocky smile.

"That's amazing!" Rapunzel stated. "Can I try?" Before anyone could answer she tried to spin around rapidly, which only resulted in her tripping on her own feet and falling, giving a slight yelp.

Eugene smiled and shook his head, while the other ninja gave light laughs. She turned and saw Zane offering her a hand up, which she gratefully took.

"Nice try." Zane said "But Spinjitsu isn't just spinning around, it's a sacred martial art that is quite difficult to master."

"Yeah 'the secret will be unlocked only when the key is ready to be found'" Jay quoted.

"Uh what?" Eugene asked

"Something our sensei said." Kai explained "It means it'll come to you when the time is right"

"Ah." Eugene said simply. The former thief's eyes couldn't help but notice the Golden Weapons they we're all carrying "You know, I'm trying not to sound too 'thief' or anything but… are those weapons made of real gold?"

"Oh these things?" Cole began as he took out his Scythe of Quakes "Yeah they are, magic gold in fact, which lets them use the elements."

"Yeah I kinda saw that." Eugene recalled "But here's what I don't get; your masters of the elements, so why do you carry elemental weapons with you? Kinda seems like you don't need them."

"It's not that we need them, but to protect them." Zane explained as he took out his Shurikens of Ice "These weapons are very powerful, and very dangerous if they we're to fall in the wrong hands."

"That's where we come in." Kai said as he took out his Sword of Fire "We're not just they're owners, but they're guardians, to prevent them from being misused by wicked beings. A lot of bad people would want to get they're hands on these."

"Well that makes sense" Rapunzel stated

"But sacred duty aside, they are so much fun to use." Jay said happily as he took out his Nunchucks of Lightning, he twirled them around and shot a large lightning bolt straight into the air to show off.

"Don't get cocky Jay." Lloyd said

"Jay not getting cocky is pretty much the equivalent of squeezing water out of a rock." Cole cracked, earning laughs from everyone except the pouting Jay.

Laughs we're shoved aside at the sound of a bird squawking. All looked up to see Zane's falcon fly down and land on Zane's shoulder.

"And hello to you too my friend." Zane greeted his companion. "I see you have made a new friend as well." The white ninja observed as he saw Pascal riding on top of the flacon's neck and waving to all the ninja.

"Pascal, hey." Rapunzel greeted as she held out her hand, and Pascal leapt onto her hand and crawled up her arm onto her shoulder.

"It's kinda odd." Eugene began "Don't falcons normally eat small guys like Pascal." Earning a slight elbow from Rapunzel.

"Not this guy." Cole explained.

"Yes he is quite friendly." Zane added.

Rapunzel slowly reached her hand to the falcon wanting to pet it, but it leaned it's head toward her into her hand, she wasn't expecting a bird of prey to be so friendly to her so quickly. But she soon smiled at the creature.

"He seems to like you." Zane observed

"Like I said, 'good with animals'." Eugene reminded as the Ultra-Dragon came close to Rapunzel and leaned it's outer right head to Rapunzel and purred.

"Hey speaking of which…" Kai began as he looked to the castle and saw a certain white horse approaching the group.

"Oh hey Max!" Eugene greeted with a wave. The horse neighed in compliance as it came to the group.

"So his name's Max?" Lloyd questioned

"It's actually Maximus, but he likes either one. Don't you boy?" Rapunzel cooed as she began to pat and scratch the horse, with it neighing happily.

"So is he your horse?" Lloyd asked

"No he's the captain of the guard…" Eugene began

"Oh the horse belongs to the captain." Cole guessed

"No he IS the captain." Eugene corrected.

The ninjas had blank looks on they're faces as they looked at the white horse who stood proudly at being called the captain. All we're surprised, especially Jay who could only look at Eugene as he pointed to the horse, to which Eugene nodded.

"The captain of your guard is a horse." Jay said simply.

"Well we have seen stranger." Kai replied.

Jay began to snicker, which soon erupted into spontaneous laughter, which caught everyone, Maximus especially, off-guard. "Hahahaha! The Captain ha ha ha! Is a horse! Hahaha! The captain of your guard is a HORSE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Jay's laughter was soon cut off as Max quickly implanted his hove into the blue ninja's gut, causing him to fall and hold his gut. Max gave a neighing snort, with a smug grin.

Eugene crotched down to Jay's level. "Word of advice Jay, don't make him mad, he can make your life a living Hell, trust me."

"Okay then." Rapunzel interrupted not wanting any tension to form or fights to start. "Can we see more of your powers?" She asked "I'd love to see you guys use them."

All smiled at this. "Sure thing princess." Kai said as he lit his hands on fire. "Fiiiree!" He said like a rock star as he began to use his fire like a booster to fly (almost like Ironman), he then twirled his arms around upward in the air, creating a brilliant show of flames, which Rapunzel was amazed at.

"Hey, anyone _shocked_ to see me do this?" Jay cracked as he swirled his arms around in circles, generating wheels of lightning and shooting them off into the air.

"No dirt off my shoes." Cole joked as he made the ground rise above him, creating almost a small mountain-shaped land mass.

"Chill-out." Zane cracked as he made a pillar of ice form below him, rising in the air. He then made an ice-ramp allowing him to slide down in circles around the ice pillar.

"Hey don't hog the spot_light_" Lloyd joked as he made several pumpkin-sized spheres of green light form around them, the spheres then took forms of small dragons which began to fly and perform tricks.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and even Maximus all looked in amazement and wonder at they're new friends and they're magnificent powers. It's not every day you meet people like these. Rapunzel knew they we're going to be great friends already. And it was nice to know there was someone else out there who had magic powers, than just herself.

However, there was one observing all this as well, who was not looking in amazement and wonder, but rather concern and contempt; the former captain. He was surprised at these teenagers using magical powers and possessing magical weapons; no wonder the Stabbington brothers and those pirates he hired failed. He was not about to give up however; he looked to the man whom he wanted so badly to get rid off, Eugene or Flynn Rider. One way, he would find a way to do it, but these five elemental ninja would likely pose a problem, he was going to have to be cautions from now on.

* * *

Later that evening, it was almost sunset. The princess, her parents, and Eugene we're all walking down the hall toward the dining hall where they're new guests awaited for dinner. Rapunzel couldn't contain her excitement from earlier today after seeing the ninja with they're powers.

"And Kai and Jay made they're fire and lightning come together and look almost like a small thunderstorm…" She continue to prattle with an eager smile "Lloyd made these small dragons fly around and…"

"Yes, yes dear." The king interrupted "You already told us this, quite amazing these ninjas."

"I'm glad you made new friends Rapunzel." The queen said "And yes, they do sound amazing."

"I know!" She excitedly exclaimed, but regained a calm composure "I know."

"Well I'm excited to hear what they have to say, no doubt they got plenty of stories to share" Eugene said

"Yes, I'm very interested to here this as well." The king stated

"Given how friendly they seem, I'm sure they'd be happy to tell us." The queen replied.

They opened the door to the dining hall; with Kai, Lloyd, Jay, and Cole already sitting at the table.

"Hey your majesties." Jay greeted.

The four smiled, but Rapunzel noticed something. "Hey, where's Zane?"

"Oh, he's making dinner." Lloyd answered

"Oh. I'm sorry." The king said "You really…"

"Don't worry it's fine." Cole assured.

"But you are our guests, you shouldn't have to make us dinner." The queen replied.

"Hey don't worry its no problem." Kai said "Besides, when Zane cooks, the stuff he makes are works of art."

"Yeah, the one you really have to worry about is this guy." Jay cooked as he pointed to Cole.

"Hey!"

"Do I have to bring up the duck-chowder again?" Jay asked

"'Duck-chowder'?" the queen asked

"Cole tried his hand at that dish, it ended up gluing our mouths shut the whole night." Kai explained

"And on top of that, his chili smells like rotten eggs mixed with rotten onions." Lloyd joked

"Hey!" Cole exclaimed again.

Rapunzel, Eugene both giggled, the King and Queen both gave amusing smiles.

"Dinner is served." The heard and saw Zane enter from the kitchen wearing an apron, holding nine dishes in two trays in each hand.

Everyone took they're seats.

"I'm sorry for any trouble Zane…" the king began

"There is no need to apologize your majesty." Zane assured "I am happy to cook and serve for my friends." He said as he delivered the meals to each place.

Zane took his own seat, and the five ninja wasting no time eating.

Rapunzel was the first to take a spoonful of her dish and taste it. As soon as it entered her mouth, her eyes widened and a smile formed, taste buds dancing. "Hmm. You guys have to try this, it's amazing." She urged her parents and boyfriend.

Eugene took a bite, and knew what his girlfriend was talking about "This is great, best thing I ever had."

The king was next "This is the best food I've tasted."

Next up was the queen "Oh my goodness. Zane, where did you learn to cook?" She asked with a smile.

"I have had plenty experience cooking for my brothers here." He explained

"Wait you five are brothers?" Rapunzel surprisingly asked

"Metaphorically." Kai explained "We're trained under the same sensei."

"Speaking of which, tell us about yourselves." The king said "We would love to hear more about you."

With that, the ninja began telling them about themselves. How they came together and became ninja and the guardians of they're homeland, Ninjago. They began telling about some of they're adventures, fighting pirates, crooks, bandits, cultists; the audience was especially interested in the Serpentine, the idea of snake-men quite new to them. Lloyd even explained that they're sensei is his uncle, to which Rapunzel commented on how they're all like one big family, to which they all agreed. The ninjas began to tell stories about they're families, Cole's dad being a dance; Jay being born in a junkyard and raised by his parents, earning some laughs (except Jay); Kai telling them about his sister and being a black-smith; Zane simply said his father was an inventor, and left out the part of being a Nindroid. While Lloyd left out most of his father, Garmadon's past for obvious reasons. The ninja also left out some details about a giant snake god, an evil spirit, an army of evil nindroids, and a ghost ninja who trained under the same master as them.

After dinner, the ninja we're shown to each a guest room. After saying they're goodnights they all went to bed.

Rapunzel lay down in her bed, she saw Pascal asleep on a little pillow on her dresser. She smiled; glad to meet these great people. She was eager to hear more about them, and some of they're adventures. She let sleep claim her with a small smile on her face.

* * *

In the debt of night, the castle was dark and quiet. All the people inside we're asleep, not a singe thing went wrong. However, something came from outside. Something came to Rapunzel's window. A small, dark purple mist seeped into her room through the cracks in her windowsill. The princess was still asleep, not noticing what came into her room.

The mist collected and formed a small dark purple orb that began to float closer to her. This orb, an entity, did not know why it was drawn here from it's own world but it could sense something from this girl. It could sense a light from her, from inside, a hidden power. This entity despised such power of light, it almost reminded it of a warrior who had denied what was its. However, something about this power was drawing, it needed to know more.

The orb floated over the sleeping Rapunzel. It condensed into mist again and began to slowly descend onto her face. She didn't seem to notice. The mist entered through her ears, nose, and eyelids. Rapunzel's smile ceased as she began to twitch and turn in her sleep, something caused some of her memories to come to her in her dreams. She began to see in her dreams her life, from a little girl in a certain tower, raised by a certain wicked woman; however these memories became more centered around her glowing hair while it was still golden blonde. From those of a little girl to today, even the most horrible moment in her life, when Eugene was close to death after being stabbed by the wicked woman, a golden tear from her eyes fell onto him and his wound healed, saving him.

The mist left her ears, nose, and eyelids. As it left it began to collect and form an orb again. Rapunzel's sleeping distress ceased and she relaxed a little. It was though something sinister had entered her mind and had just left. Her subconscious simply dismissed it as a bad dream, and she resumed sleep, her eyes never opening.

The entity slowly exited her room through the windows outside into the night, and slowly make it's way away from the castle. It now knew what the power was inside her, the power to heal and restore, this power could be useful to it, very useful. In it's present state, the entity could not get it's power from her, still too weak from it's defeat in New Ninjago city.

However, it could still sense some stray traces of her energy coming from the distance, deeper into the forest of the mainland. The entity may have found a way to regain a small bit of it's power, and even the smallest bit can be all the more useful.

It was fortunate the ninja we're here, now it could have its revenge once it uses this girls power to restore its own. It just needed to be patient, after all it had been trapped on an island for many years, and then trapped in cyber space, and if it had a strong suit it was patience. Soon its power will be restored; soon all will tremble at the dark might of the Overlord.

**Duh, duh, duh!**

**No doubt who the great darkness is now huh?**

**Happy times are not to last in Corona, can the Ninja protect Rapunzel from the clutches of they're worst foe?**

**Lets hope they can.**

**Note: Expect characters from the "Tournament of Elements" arc as well as the "Possession" arc of Ninjago to appear in this story later on. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody. You miss me? Anyway, before we begin, I would like to clarify a few things. For those of you who follow the Ninjago show and have seen the Possession arc finale, you will find some slight AUs to my story. Such as Garmadon, which I already clarified; you will also find some other alterations, such as Cole NOT being a ghost.**

**Anyway, that's done, let's get started. I do not own Tangled or Ninjago**

Ch. 7 a Dark Collaboration

It was dark within the forest of the mainland just outside Corona. The darkest of all nights this forest has had, not a single star in the sky. The reason for this darkness was the presence of the most evil being that has ever entered this world; the blackest of all darkness that existed since Ninjago first began, the Overlord.

The Overlord's once terrifying appearance had been reduced to that of small dark purple orb that continued to soar through the forest. The Ninja thought they had seen the last of him after his defeat in New Ninjago city courtesy of Zane. However, the Overlord is the sources of all darkness in Ninjago, so as long as evil still exists, so will he.

After his defeat he had been reduced to this pathetic state and had been lurking throughout Ninjago in hopes of finding a means to regain his power; he thought he saw potential when Chen and his Anacondrai cult tried to steal the powers of all the Elemental Masters; but was utterly disappointed when they we're banished to the Cursed Realm. He thought he saw another chance in the form of Morro and his ghost soldiers with the Preeminent. Once again, he was frustrated by failure at their defeat, but he did find one benefit. During Lloyd's fight with Morro across the various 16 realms, he managed to slip through a portal and has been lurking through the 16 realms to find a means to restore his own power since; and now he has found it.

Rapunzel's power is the key to restoring his own; however, in his present state, he could not access it; and with the Ninja now befriending her, it would be impossible to get to her if they discovered his presence. Fortunately for the Overlord, there exist small traces of the power, which he _can_ access. He was coming close; he can feel the power drawing him closer and closer.

* * *

He made it, he passed through a small cave, and once he exited, the Overlord had come upon a tower in the middle of a small valley surrounded by large rock walls. This was the tower Rapunzel once stayed in, for most of her life.

The Overlord slowly flew up the outside of the tower and into the only window. The room was completely dark. It was riddled with cobwebs and dust covered everything. Not surprising, since no one has come here in over a year. Regardless, the Overlord was here for only one thing, and he found it. Just below the orb that was the Overlord was a long strand of brown hair, sprawled out all over the dust-riddled floor.

Any human could see that the hair had no real value, as all the magic appeared to be gone. But, the Overlord has beyond human; he could still sense stray traces of Rapunzel's magic in her severed hair. It's time to finally make use of it.

"At last" the Overlord spoke in his spine-chilling voice. "Now, how did it go again? Oh yes." He recalled how to use the magic, to sing a certain song, which he learned while searching through her memories. He had begun to sing, but the way he sung it made it sound more like an evil cultish chant.

_**"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine"**_

As he sung, some small streams of gold light began to slowly flow up from the air and to the orb.

_**"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."**_

The streams of gold light circled around the orb and it began to grow in size; size equivalent to that of a human.

**_"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design."_**

The orb began to take shape in the form of a humanoid. Arms began to grow and form, hands took form as well with long fingers.

_**"Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine!"**_

At that moment, the streams of light stopped flowing and disappeared; the last of magic had been extracted from the hair. The Overlord took a look at his new form in a nearby shattered mirror. His appearance was that of a purple cloud, in the form of a humanoid with soul burning red eyes. He grunted in frustration.

"It's not enough." The Overlord spoke to himself "I need more of the child's power if I am to ever become whole again." He sighed and allowed himself to think. He had hated how he mostly existed in pathetic looking bodies and had laughed for forms that would instill terror into the souls of all living beings; bodies like that of his dragon form and the Golden Master.

"I may have learned about her from her memories, but I do not know her. And with the Ninja now guarding her, should they learn of my survival… I need help." He hated when he had to rely on others, but he knew it was necessary. An idea formed; there is one who might be able to help him. He looked out to the window into the dark of night and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

The Overlord flew outside the window and slowly hovered down onto the ground. He looked around and saw a small black robe lying on the ground, with some dust riddled on it. It was not the kind of dust that sticks to furniture; it was the dust that slowly forms after a person's death. The Overlord raised his hand and small streams of purple energy flowed into the dust and it began to glow purple and hover.

Even though he was only at a fraction of his true power, he still had enough for this. The purple glowing dust began to take shape. The black robe began to fly and attach itself around it, and the dust began to take the shape of a person. The glowing dust came together and it looked as if a body was forming. It glowed brighter and brighter, until there was a large purple flash.

A loud human female gasp was heard. The woman felt all around herself fanatically, as if she had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. She felt around her own face and looked as if she had just gone completely insane. This woman had raven black hair, a red dress, a black robe worn outside like a dark cape, and dark grey eyes. She appeared to be around the age of late 20s or early 30s. Mother Gothel.

Gothel fell to her knees and looked into a small pond. She saw her own reflection. Always seeing herself young made her mind calm down. She took long deep breaths to try to collect herself. When her mind finally caught up she spoke. "I'm… I'm alive?"

"Indeed you are." A voice spoke from behind, the sound of it sent chills down her spine, never hearing a voice so sinister before. "So long as I allow it." She turned around to the source of the voice. "Hello Gothel, we meet at last." The Overlord greeted.

"Who or what are you?" Gothel asked, never seeing anything like the present state of this being.

"History has given me many names, but you may call me 'Overlord'"

"'Overlord'?" Gothel questioned "An unusual name. Was I…?"

"Dead?" The Overlord finished "Yes you we're. Centuries caught up to you rather quickly my dear."

Gothel's eyes winded when she remembered the moments before her death. "Rapunzel!" She exclaimed. She ran past the Overlord to the other side of the tower, hoping not to loose her greatest prize ever. Gothel had gotten to the secret entrance to the tower and had begun to quickly pry the stones from it.

"What are you doing?" The Overlord questioned

"I have to get to Rapunzel before…"

"You're too late." The dark being answered "More than a year too late."

Gothel stopped in her tracks after hearing that last statement. A year? She had been dead for more than a year? "Where is Rapunzel?" She asked, not even bothering to turn around to the Overlord.

"Living in the kingdom of Corona with her parents; her true parents."

Gothel sighed in contempt. "Well, at least I have the satisfactory of knowing the good-for-nothing Flynn Rider is probably dead."

"He's alive." The Overlord said

Gothel's heart skipped a beat. "What?" She asked as she turned around.

"Flynn Rider, or as his real name states, Eugene Fitzherbert is alive and well. Living happily with Rapunzel."

"No. That's impossible. I stabbed him." Gothel began "He cut her hair, her power was gone!"

"No, its still there, she has not lost her power." The Overlord stated. That got Gothel's attention "The power is still very much in play."

Gothel gave a light laugh. "I don't know what you are, but you don't know anything. Allow me to enlighten you. You see the power…"

"Originally came from a golden flower." The Overlord interrupted "A flower that could heal and restore youth, provided you sung a certain incantation; which you already know as you horded the flower for centuries. That is until, the pregnant queen of Corona became ill and was dying. The kingdom searched and found your precious flower and made it into a medicine. The queen was healed and a healthy baby was born named Rapunzel; with golden hair. Rapunzel inherited the flower's power to heal; seeing this, you stole the child and raised her as your own in this very tower. Keeping the power for yourself."

To say Gothel was surprised would be an understatement.

"Do I have your attention now?" The Overlord asked simply.

"How do you know all that?"

"I am a great and powerful being. I was once the most feared and dangerous being to ever exist; I am the very essence of evil and darkness. I am the Overlord." He sighed "However, recently I was dealt a devastating defeat; most of my power has now been vanquished, but now I have found a way to restore it."

"Rapunzel" Gothel said

"Yes." The Overlord confirmed. "The child does have the power, I searched through her memories and discovered it; her power was never just in her hair, it was merely a conduit to transfer the power, it still exists inside her, it is for that reason she saved her beloved Eugene."

Gothel sighed in disappointment. Yet at the same time relieved, Rapunzel still had her power, she could still keep herself young. However, there was one question that was in her mind "I died." The Overlord nodded "But you resurrected me." The Overlord nodded again "Why?"

"No one knows the child better than you, you raised her, and you know how she thinks. You can get close to her." The Overlord stated

Gothel merely grunted "Hmph. If you're so strong and terrifying, than why don't you retrieve her yourself?"

"Even in my current state I am able. However, recently the Flower Child has made new friends; who just so happen to be my mortal enemies and are the ones responsible for my current state." The Overlord's transparent fist clenched tight in contempt "Should they discover me, it will be impossible to get to her. That is where you come in my dear. You are deceitful, manipulative, vile, all the things I treasure of in the worst of humanity."

Gothel gave an amused smile "Well, I am flattered that such a powerful being thinks so highly of me; but there's something else you need to know about me, I don't share." The Overlord's eyes narrowed a bit "Thank you for bringing me back, but I'll just get Rapunzel for myself thank you, so now if you will excuse me." Gothel than began to walk away.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." The Overlord stated simply. His eyes began to glow an even brighter red; causing Gothel to stop in her tracks. She tried to move but found herself unable.

"What? What is…"

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter."

As soon as the Overlord said that, Gothel felt an aching pain all over her body. She fell to the ground on her knees. She looked at her hands to find them turning pail and wrinkled; she felt for her hair, and it was growing stiff and shaggy; she felt wrinkles all over her face. She stumbled to the puddle from before and looked in horror. She saw a reflection of herself becoming much older; she had the appearance of someone pushing 100.

"No. No! NO! NOT AGAIN!" She clutched her face in attempt to hide it.

"You we're brought back to life by my power; and my power alone." The Overlord firmly stated as his tall transparent form hovered toward her. "I can decide how long you will stay alive, and how old you will be." The Overlord lowered his head to her ear and whispered "I can decide whether you live or become as the pile of dust that I found you."

"Alright! ALRIGHT!" Gothel shouted.

The Overlord's eyes ceased their glowing and Gothel felt a great sense of relief form all over her body. She looked at her reflection to see herself in her youth once again. She sighed in relief. But her smile faded when she realized her fate was no longer in her own hands.

"What do you want?" She asked as she turned around to the Overlord.

"All I ask is that you help me to retrieve the child so that I may use her power to regain my own. Rest assured that I will compensate you accordingly. If you help me, I will grant you eternal youth. You shall immortal and young forever, without having the need to recite the incantation from her." Gothel smiled at the thought of that. "However, should you make any attempt to undermine me in even the smallest way possible; I will make things excruciating for you."

The Overlord stared down at her with his red eyes; Gothel had felt something she never did in her long life; the fear of another being, this one to be specific.

"So to clarify, until my power is restored, you are nothing more than a dog on a leash." He continued. "If I say 'stay', you stay. If I say 'bark', you bark. If I have to kick you, you had better not bare your teeth. Now then, do we have a deal?"

Gothel gave a long sigh "You haven't really given me much of a choice. Very well then, Overlord."

If the Overlord had a face, he'd be smiling.

**Damn. That's not good. The Overlord and Gothel together, that just spells all kinds of trouble.**

**What** **happens next for our heroes? Find out next time on "Tangled with** **Ninjas"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. Did you miss me? Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, I just had a brief case of Writer's Block, but now I'm ready to start writing again. So let's get started.**

**Ninjago is owned by Lego, and Tangled is owned by Disney.**

Ch. 8 It's Good to Have Friends.

Sensei Wu was calmly meditating in his room within the Garmadon monetary. He seemed calm and collected, the steam from his erne slowly flowing. Everything was peaceful Wu had attained inner peace. That is until the door was opened and he now had a guest.

"Sensei, I can't just sit by and do nothing." Nya spoke up. She was wearing her blue and red water ninja robe.

"It is always best to knock first." Wu stated, not even opening his eyes.

"Sorry, but I have to help them." Nya said

Wu sighed as he opened his eyes and slowly stood up. "Nya, the ninjas are more than capable of handling whatever this mysterious threat is."

"Really? Do I have to bring up Morro?"

"That will not be necessary." Wu said quickly

"I can help though, I mean I already unlocked my true potential. True, I still haven't summoned an elemental dragon yet but…"

"Nor, are you an expert on Spinjitsu like your brother." Wu added

"Whatever. The point is, I can still help them." Nya said rather sharply "We don't even know what they're up against, and you envisioned them all fallen in battle, so excuse me if I'm worried for my brother and my friends."

"I understand your concern, but we still need someone to look over Ninjago. I am sorry."

Nya sighed as she turned around and left the room. Wu wasn't too far behind as he saw Nya exist the monetary and go outside.

"Well that went well."

Wu turned to his older brother, who was just leaning on the wall, having heard everything that was said.

"It seems your time in the Cursed Realm has not dulled your dry sense of humor, brother." Wu spoke to Garmadon

"Somethings never change." Garmadon replied. After the defeat of the Preeminent, Garmadon was able to escape the Cursed Realm, much to everyone's joy (especially Lloyd, Wu, and Misako)

"But you are aware she'll still try something rather rash." Garmadon said, getting serious.

"And I'm not sure we could stop her even if we wanted to." Wu replied "She's much like her mother, so stubborn."

"Women often are." Garmadon said

"Better hope Misako didn't hear that." Wu joked. Both brothers laughed

"I guess I better call the other Elemental Masters, just in case Ninjago is threatened while our ninja are away." Garmadon said as he went inside.

Wu was glad to know that the current generation of Elemental Masters kept in contact with each other, and are doing what they're predecessors never could, stick together. Though Wu's expression became somewhat saddened, as it was _almost_ all the Elemental Masters.

_You can only save those who want to be saved._ Wu remembered, Morro's last words. Morro had given Wu the Realm Crystal after that. The old sensei was comforted by the fact that in his first student's final moments, he did something right.

* * *

Somewhere else in Ninjago was a wanderer. He was wandering the outskirts of New Ninjago City, but this was no ordinary wanderer. It was the last of the Anacondrai, Pythor.

The White Serpentine has been wandering the landscape ever since Chen's defeat. He was unsure of what to do know. His whole life, all he'd ever known was fighting and conquest and after all this, everything, what was he supposed to do? So he continued to wander and will keep wandering until an answer would come to him.

_"Pythor"_. A mysterious voice called out to him.

"Huh? Who's there?" He spoke out.

_"Pythor"_

"I am in no mood for games, whoever you are reveal yourself." Pythor demanded

_"You know who I am. You once worked beside me and helped me to become the Golden Master."_

Pythor's eyes went wide with surprise "The Overlord? I thought you we're destroyed." He said as he looked around for any sign of him.

_"I am evil incarnate, I can never truly be destroyed"_

"Where are you?"

_"I am speaking to you telepathically, even with only a fraction of my powers restored I still have the strength for this. As for where I am, I am no longer in Ninjago but another realm."_

"Another realm?" Pythor questioned "I heard they exist but…"

"_Pythor, you we're once my greatest ally and I am in need of your assistance again. Will you join me? I know you have been searching for your purpose, but you already know it. Unlike your ancestors you live for conquest, you seek domination. Will you join me again? Will you fight for me? So that you may finally have your purpose fulfilled?"_

Pythor smiled evilly, this was his answer he had been looking for. "I thought you'd never ask. So? How can I help?"

_"I am certain that despite most of my forces being destroyed, there still exist some factions of them."_

"Of course." Pythor responded

_"Good. I want you to gather them and find the Realm Crystal, use it to come to me and you will have your purpose of conquest, and your revenge on those insolent ninja."_

"I will have it all done in a jiffy, my dark lordship." Pythor lightly bowed, despite being the only one there. "Uh one question, what is the name of the realm you are in?"

_"Corona"_

* * *

Nya walked through the streets of New Ninjago City. She passed by the park statue of Zane that was erected as his memorial after the Golden Master's defeat. She wondered why it was still up, with Zane being alive and all. But that wasn't why she was here.

Nya had passed the most popular chain restaurant in all of Ninjago. She looked up and smiled. Chen's Noodle House, this was why she came to the city, she was looking for her friend.

Nya had just came up to the roof of the restaurant and was greeted by a small gust of wind to her face. This was no ordinary wind. Nya smiled when she caught sight of Skylar in her orange ninja robe. Skylar was twirling her hands and forming a ball of wind. She then thrusted her arms forward and sent a gust of wind across the roofs nearby, and accidentally knocking a few antennas off.

"Glad to see you keeping your skills up." Skylar turned around and caught sight of Nya. "Hey Skylar, how's it going?" She greeted as she got up onto the roof.

"Hey Nya, things are going real well; restaurants are busy, making a profit…"

"And your skills with wind are getting sharper and sharper I see." Nya noticed. It was by a stroke of sheer luck that this happened. After Chen completed the spell that turned him and his entire cult into Anacondrai, it completely removed her powers over the element of amber. Soon after though, after Morro's defeat she had gained his ability to use wind. Wu believed it to be some small traces of her amber power remained, and since her power enabled her to absorb the other elements, it must have caught some bits of Morro's power that we're floating around and they assimilated into her. Skylar was now the new master of Wind.

"Though that last move you did was rather aggressive." Nya observed, causing Skylar to slightly frown "You angry or something?"

Skylar reached into her robe and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Nya. The paper read…

_Hey Skylar. Sorry to tell you on such short notice but I gotta go somewhere. Sensei got a terrible vision and this could spell trouble. Oh and get this, it's in another realm, can you believe it? I wish I could have told you in person, but I know how busy the restaurant can get, and this is urgent, sorry. Be sure to keep practicing, and you'll be strong in no time…._

_Kai._

_PS, if this realm is nice maybe I could take you there and we can have some fun._

"Oh" Nya said simply when she finished reading

"A note." Skylar began "He goes off to another world and all I get is a note?! Your brother is real hard head. No offense."

"None taken." Nya replied "But in Kai's defense, Wu told them they had to leave immediately, so it wasn't like he had the time."

Skylar sighed, she knew Nya was right, and it wasn't entirely Kai's fault.

"But…" Nya spoke getting Skylar's attention "Sensei didn't say anything about giving him some back up." She said with a wink and a cocky smile.

Skylar had her own cocky smile. "You're gonna go, aren't ya? Despite that he said no."

"You got it sister, and wanna come with me?"

"Do you have to ask?"

The two then left Chen's Noodle House and we're walking down the streets. "Hey Skylar, who exactly is gonna run the restaurant when your not there?" Nya asked

* * *

"Got an order for table 3!" Dareth spoke up as he had two trays full of food while he walked through the restaurant "Puffy pot stickers! Anyone?"

* * *

_Ninjago Museum._

The museum was now closed and two security guards stood in the lobby. Nothing was happening.

One of the guards yawned, "Ah, I'm bored."

"Really?" Guard #2 asked. "Ah me too."

However, the guards failed to notice a door, leading deeper into the museum, slightly open by itself, and close.

Pythor uncamouflaged and took a look in the room he was in. It was decorated with manikins of many of the Ninjas' enemies. There we're some of Lord Garmadon, Chen, Morro, Samukai, The Nindroids, the Serpentine, the Skeletons, and even one of Pythor while he was still purple.

There we're even ones of the larger beasts the ninja faced, a Grundle, the Great Devourer, the Preeminent, and even the Overlord in his dragon form.

Pythor found it flattering that they had monuments to himself and many of the other ninjas' enemies, but he wasn't hear for that.

He looked deeper into the exhibit and to the center of the room; he had found what he was looking for. In the middle of the room, in a mantle covered by a glass case was the glowing Realm Crystal.

The evil Serpentine smiled. "You would think such a powerful artifact would be stored in some heavily guarded security vault. Aw well." Pythor shrugged his shoulders. "Easier for me." Pythor lifted the glass, but as soon as he did, alarms blazed all around the museum, slightly startling him.

"And I spoke too soon." He said to himself.

"Hey you there!"

Pythor turned around and saw the two security guards burst into the exhibit.

"Stop what your doing!"

"Dammit." Pythor grunted. He snatched the Realm Crystal and quickly camouflaged again. The two guards looked around frantically.

"What the…?" One guard spoke

"Where'd he go?" The other one questioned.

An unseen force then picked up the guard and threw him into the manikins, causing them all to fall on top of him. The other one was swept off his feet by the same force. The door opened as the invisible Pythor quickly left.

"Better luck next time boys! Ha ha ha ha!" The evil invisible snake laughed as he exited the museum.

The guard in the manikin pile got up and face palmed "We are so fired." He said as the alarms continued to go off.

* * *

Night had just fallen in a local town just outside a certain teashop. Skylar and Nya stood outside and we're talking about some stuff they recently done.

"Jay actually picked a nice restaurant." Nya said

"Wow, guess he can be considerate sometimes." Skylar joked

"Yeah, when he, Kai, and the others aren't too busy screwing around, trying to find out who's stronger or something." Nya added

Both girl ninjas laughed.

They heard a bell ring and saw the door to the teashop open, and Pixal had just walked out.

"Here it is." Pixal said as she handed Nya a teapot. "Traveler's tea, but only enough for one portal, so you'll have to hope the boys didn't already use the last of theirs."

"Thanks a lot for this Pixal, we owe ya." Nya thanked

"You are quite welcome. Now I must return to Cyrus and help maintain Zane's titanium body." Pixal said

"Oh?" Skylar spoke with a smile "Spending some time with your man huh?" She said, lightly elbowing the female robot.

"I don't think this would necessarily count, due to that body being empty and Zane is in a different one, in another realm…"

"Never mind it was a joke." Skylar quickly said.

"Okay, you ready?" Nya asked

"Yep lets do this." Skylar replied.

Nya poured a cup of the traveler's tea and threw it to the ground. A blue and purple swirling vortex opened.

"Be careful you two." Pixal said

"We will." Skylar replied

"It's good to have friends." Nya sighed contentfully

"Yes it is." Skylar agreed as the two female warriors entered the portal and it closed behind them.

* * *

_Kryptarium Prison_

Night had fallen over the prison that held Ninjago's worst of the worst. The prison held hundreds of inmates, including Captain Soto and his crew, at least 10 Nindroids, the idiotic duo of Kruncha and Nuchal, and even a giant Stone Warrior.

As many of the inmates played harmonicas, or banged against the bars of their cells, a guard would pass by and whistle. He passed by a Nindroid's cell and briefly in the back of his eye, caught a bright flash of blue light. He turned around and found the same cell that had the Nindroid in it, completely empty.

"Huh? What the…?"

He saw another bright flash of blue and saw another Nindroid vanish. He turned to another Nindroid, there was a bright flash of blue again, and a blue and black portal opened and the Nindroid was sucked in.

The guard reached into his walkie-talkie "Security breach! We have inmates loose! This is not a drill! This is not a drill!"

Alarms blazed throughout the prison. Many more guards scrambled and ran, while all the inmates began to bang against their cell bars and cheer at the inmates that are somehow escaping.

Despite this, the Nindroids inside their cells all vanish and fall through a small portal. Nothing could stop what was going on here

"What the hell is going here?!" One guard yelled.

He turned around to the massive cell containing the massive stone warrior, who was also banging against his massive, bullet-proof and impervious glass cell, a giant blue and black portal opened behind it and the massive stone warrior fell back through, leaving an empty cell.

"Oh. That's not good." The same guard said.

* * *

Several miles outside the Kryptarium, one could see multiple search lights in the air, and alarms whaling.

A massive blue and black portal opened in the air, and the giant stone warrior fell through. He landed on the ground and rubbed his head, while grunting in his native tongue. It turned around and saw the 10 remaining Nindroids around it. All of them we're wandering what has happened.

"Greetings my friends!"

They all turned and saw Pythor holding the Realm Crystal. "It's good to see all of you again." Pythor greeted "I bet you are all wondering why I helped you to escape, the answer is simple, your master has returned."

This got all their attention

"That's right, the Overlord is alive. And he requires our assistance for his magnificent rise to power. So will you follow me? Will you strive to aid your master once again?"

The Nindroids all grunted and nodded, same with the Stone Warrior.

"I'm pleased to here that. Now then, let us go."

Pythor used the crystal to open a large black and blue portal. They entered through the portal and it closed behind them.

* * *

It was just about dawn, and neither Gothel, nor the transparent figure of the Overlord had left the perimeter of the tower Rapunzel once lived in.

"I'm not one for being impatient, but when will your forces arrive?" Gothel asked as she sat impatiently on a rock

"You don't have to wait any longer my dear." The Overlord responded "They are here."

A large black and blue portal opened, getting Gothel's attention. Stepping out of the portal was something that she found quite surprising; a large, white, humanoid, snake.

"Hello Pythor." The Overlord greeted

"My mighty Overlord." Pythor greeted back with a bow. "Your appearance is… not quite… what I expected." He said, not expecting to find the Overlord in such a state

"A temporary arrangement I assure you." The Overlord responded

Pythor quickly caught notice of the black-haired woman in the red dress. "And who might this be?"

"A new ally of ours, mother Gothel." The Overlord answered

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you madam, I am Pythor P Chumsworth." Pythor bowed in a elegant form.

"Pleasure's… all… mine." Gothel stumbled, never seeing a Serpentine before.

"And I see you have brought my forces with you." Overlord spoke, turning to the portal.

Stepping out of the portal were the ten Ninjdroids and the giant Stone Warrior. If Gothel wasn't surprised before, she was now. The evil beings then bowed before their master as the portal closed

"Forgive me, my dark lord." Pythor began "I know it's not exactly an army but it was all I could find."

"It will suffice." The Overlord said "Do you have the Realm Crystal?"

"Right here." He said, showing the crystal to the Overlord

"Excellent."

"The Realm Crystal?" Gothel asked

"This my dear…" The Overlord began "Is the key to all of the realms of creation. Once my power is restored, I shall seize it all; all the realms shall bow to me. I may even lend you a realm of yours to rule when this is over."

Gothel smiled at that.

"Ah, the sun is rising." Pythor observed, all the villains turned and caught sight of the sunrise.

"Yes, how ironic. When the sun rises, darkness will soon fall." The Overlord said as looked around him at his allies. "It is good to have friends."

**That can't be good. Good thing Nya and Skylar are coming too huh? What will happen next? Find out next time, on Tangled with Ninjas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own neither Ninjago nor Tangler**

Ch. 9 The Chase

The day in Corona seemed like every other day for the kingdom, bright and sunny. Outside on the balconies of the castle, Rapunzel was walking alongside Kai and Lloyd. Zane's falcon was currently on Lloyd's shoulder, as was Pascal on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"So you've had Pascal since you we're little?" Lloyd asked

"Yep, we've been best friends forever." Rapunzel smiled, while the chameleon snuggled against her face.

"Animals do make good friends." Kai admitted as Lloyd pet the falcon.

"Okay, I gotta ask; what's it like being you?" Rapunzel asked. "I mean you're ninjas, and you've got amazing powers." It was truly wondrous for the princess to meet others with special abilities.

"Oh, it's awesome" Kai answered simply.

"Yes it is, but it's still quite a responsibility for us." Lloyd added. "We're the defenders of our home Ninjago, so we have to keep it safe, and we have to especially be careful with our powers, a lot people would do just about anything for them." Lloyd remembered how the Overlord wanted his golden power, and how Chen tried to steal all the elemental powers.

Rapunzel could relate quite a bit as well. "I can understand that." She said while looking a bit down as she rubbed her brown hair a bit. Pascal nudged against her, knowing what she was thinking.

The ninjas sensed something was off with her, but chose to keep it to herself. Kai found a way to change the subject. "So, you've got quite the kingdom here."

"Yeah, most of the people here are really nice." Lloyd added.

"Thanks." Rapunzel replied with a smile. "But I wonder what your home Ninjago is like."

"It's a really nice place, we might take you there sometime." Kai suggested

"Really?" Rapunzel's eyes sparkled

"Sure, why not?" Lloyd said.

Rapunzel's smile was very wide. Though there was something on her mind that she wanted to ask Kai. "So, why do you still carry your gold sword?" Kai looked to his Sword of Fire, still sheaved on his back. "I mean Jay, Cole, and Zane gave theirs and the guards put them in a vault for safe keeping, why didn't you?"

Kai took out his golden sword. "It's nothing personal, I just feel it's more secure with me. Besides, I kinda like it, I have a thing for swords, and since it has fire powers like me, it just feels natural."

"May I?" Rapunzel asked. Kai smiled and handed her the golden sword

"Be careful." Kai warned. "It's a weapon, not a toy. First time I played with it, I almost set our dojo on fire."

Rapunzel held the golden sword and saw a brief reflection of her in the blade. She smiled and began to wave it around, but as soon as she did, the blade lit on fire, startling her. She and Pascal yelped and dropped the blade.

"I tried to warn ya." Kai said as he picked up the blade.

"Don't worry about it, be glad you never have to use a weapon." Lloyd added

"Well…" Rapunzel began, rubbing the back of her neck. "I used a frying pan once or twice.

Kai and Lloyd looked to each other. "A frying pan?" They both said in unison.

"There a lot more effective than you might think." She told them, with Pascal nodding in agreement. "So, you guys inherited your elemental powers from your parents?"

"I got mine from my father, and my sister got hers from her mother." Kai replied.

"I actually got mine from my grandfather." Lloyd told her. "My mom is an archeologist."

"Wow, that's cool." Rapunzel said. "What about your dad?"

Lloyd and Kai looked at each other nervously. "Weellll, let's just say his past was… complicated." Lloyd told her.

Before anything else could be said, a certain someone came down the halls and gave an 'ahem', getting their attention.

"Your majesty." The former captain said with a slight bow. "I need to speak to you immediately it's very important."

"Oh, okay." Rapunzel said as she and the two ninjas began to walk toward him.

"Um, just you." The former captain told her, surprising them a bit. "It's a private matter, I prefer it to do it without your friends."

This resulted in Kai and Lloyd giving questionable looks to the former captain, Pascal looked a little suspiciously as well. Rapunzel sighed a bit.

"Sorry guys, I'll be back in a bit."

She then walked down the hall with the former captain, and Pascal still on her shoulder; leaving Kai and Lloyd alone for the moment.

"There's something about that guard I don't trust." Kai told Lloyd.

"Yeah, something seems off about him." Lloyd agreed. "I don't think he's the great evil we're looking for, but I think we should keep an eye on him."

"Well, good thing we have eyes in the sky huh?" Kai gestured to the falcon on Lloyd's shoulders.

"Go on, keep an eye on them." Lloyd told the falcon. The bird of prey then flew off in the direction Rapunzel and the former captain left for.

* * *

_Castle Courtyard_

Eugene had just come down with a bowl of apples and was greeted by the blue, black, and white ninjas practicing their ninjitsu in the courtyard.

"Hey guys." Eugene greeted

"Hello Eugene." Zane greeted back "What brings you down here on this fine day?"

"Came to see what you guys we're up to." He responded, putting his bowl of apples down getting the attention of Maximus who eyed the apples with happiness.

"Aw not much, just practicing our skills and keeping our awesomeness up." Jay said as he nonchalantly grabbed an apple, the same one Maximus was gonna eat. The white horse glared at the blue ninja who was oblivious to it.

"Well you guys defiantly got some skills going on." Eugene admitted. "I mean, when you guys took on all those pirates at once, I was just… wow." He said as Jay munched on his apple.

"Well, pirates are a real breeze compared to some of the stuff we normally go up against." Cole told him.

"I can only imagine." Eugene replied. "I've seen you guys with all these awesome powers, to give you guys a hard time, the bad guys gotta be real strong."

Jay took another apple from the bow, resulting in Maximus glaring hard. "Well they gotta be to give us a challenge." Jay replied as he munched on his second apple.

"However we cannot afford to let our guard down. The last time we did so, it almost resulted in a catastrophe." Zane reminded, remembering how Chen's Anacondrai cult got the drop on them when the heroes thought they had the upper hand.

"So you guys actually saved the world?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah, a lot of time." Cole replied.

"Like I said, just one of the benefits of being awesome." Jay said as he reached into the bowl, and felt around and realized there we're no apples. He looked down surprised.

"What the heck?" Jay asked. "There we're over a dozen in here."

The four all heard munching and looked to see Maximus with puffed cheeks. He smiled and he spat out all the apple cores into Jay's face and gave a cocky smile.

Jay rubbed the spit off his face. "Why you back-stabbing, no good…!" Jay jumped to Maximus and they had begun their fight.

"You can't pick a fight with a horse Jay!" Cole exclaimed as he and Zane tried to separate them

"And you _really_ don't want to pick a fight _that_ one!" Eugene added as he tried to stop them as well.

* * *

_Castle Balcony_

The former captain had led Rapunzel outside to a table with two small cups and a urn of tea.

"Please have a seat your majesty." The former captain said as he pulled out her chair and she sat down. He then sat across from her soon after.

"Is there something you wanted to talk with me about?" Rapunzel asked

"Yes." The former captain sighed. "Are you sure of letting these five strangers stay in the castle?"

"You don't have to worry about them. They're decent people, and they saved my life."

"I am aware." The former captain replied. "However, if I recall correctly, you once highly regarded someone you thought to be your mother, and that did not work out so well for you."

Rapunzel sighed. "I know, but I've got a real good feeling about them."

"They have strange powers, and that has me suspicious, especially how easily they rescued you and knew when exactly to help." Pascal eyed the former captain at that statement.

"Look, I get you're trying to do your job and protect me." Rapunzel began. "But you don't have to worry. Think about it, with the powers they have, if they wanted to do something to me, don't you think they would have done it already?" Pascal nodded in agreement.

"I apologize your majesty. I'm only concerned for your safety." The former captain told her with a slight bow.

"Don't worry about it." She said in a forgiving smile.

"Would you like some tea?" He offered. She nodded. The former captain took her cup and poured the tea into it, but not before slipping a small amount of white power into the drink.

He handed her the cup. "Thank you." She took a sip of it. But as soon as she did, she began to feel a little drowsy. Her vision became a little blurry as she held her head. Pascal looked with worry. The former captain came to her and held her shoulders as she fell back in her chair.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I just feel a little tired…" She said as she fell to a deep slumber.

"I'll take her to her room." The former captain said. Pascal wondered how she could have fallen asleep so quickly. The chameleon looked to her teacup and saw some strange white substance in the liquid. He took a sniff of it and realized it was some kind of drug. He glared at the former captain, realizing what just happened.

Pascal leaped onto his shoulder and stretched his elastic tongue into the former captain's ear. He yelled and angrily swiped the chameleon off his shoulder. "I'm sorry your majesty, this will all make sense when it's over."

The scene was being observed by a certain falcon who quickly flew back inside the castle.

The former captain reached under the table and pulled out a black hooded robe, which he donned as a disguise. His plan was working, he'd use Rapunzel as bait to lure Eugene outside the castle alone, where he'd kill him and leave Rapunzel tied up somewhere to be found by the guards and returned home safely, he would also demand that these masked youths not be involved or else he'd endanger her life, a bluff obviously, but they didn't have to know that.

He picked her up and smiled underneath the hood.

"Hey You!"

He jumped in surprise and turned around to see Kai and Lloyd battle-ready.

"Let her go!" Lloyd demanded

"Unless your in the mood for a serious ass kicking." Kai added as he cracked his knuckles.

'Dammit' The former captain uttered under his hood. He threw Rapunzel over his shoulder and jumped off the railing. The two ninja came to the railing and saw it was only a six foot drop onto a pathway, with a black horse there. He got onto the horse and ran off with Rapunzel.

Pascal got onto the railing and squeaked some curses out to the kidnapper.

"Who was that?" Lloyd wondered

"He's not getting away from us that's for sure." Kai added. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to see Pascal pulling on Kai's robe and pointing with his tail in the direction Rapunzel was being taken. "I know we'll get her back." He told Pascal. "You and the falcon get the others and go after him too."

Pascal assumed a military pose and saluted before the falcon came to the railing and got on, the falcon flew with his passenger to the other side of the castle.

The two ninjas jumped down onto the path and began to run after their new enemy.

* * *

Jay was being pulled back by Zane, to keep him from fighting anymore with Maximus who was being held back by Cole and Eugene.

"It's an unsaid law, you don't eat another man's food!" Jay told the horse; Maximus neighed and snorted at him in defiance. "What, you want a piece of me Maxi?! Huh? You wanna piece!?"

Maximus grunted and snorted, rearing to go.

"Max, come on he's not worth it!" Eugene told Maximus as he and Cole tried to hold him back

"Jay you are not seriously gonna fight a horse are you?" Zane asked as he held Jay back.

"Oh no. Don't try and reason with me, this guy's got it coming. Ever heard of a glue factor buddy?" Jay taunted

Before it looked like things could get ugly, Cole noticed something in the sky. "Zane, your falcon." He said, getting everyone's attention.

They all looked up to see the falcon land on Zane's shoulders. "Hello old friend." Zane greeted. Pascal climbed off of the falcon and onto Zane's other shoulder.

"Pascal? What's going on?" Eugene asked. Pascal made several squeaks to indicate trouble.

"What's he saying?" Cole asked

"I think Rapunzel's in trouble?" Zane guessed, to which both Pascal and the falcon nodded.

Eugene's eyes went wide, and then became serious. "Max let's go." He said. Maximus nodded in agreement as Eugene mounted him.

Pascal got back on the falcon. "You go find Rapunzel." Zane told his bird. "Eugene, follow my falcon, we will catch up."

"Alright. Let's go."

Maximus took off with Eugene.

"What about us? What are we gonna do?" Jay asked

"It's time we get _our_ ride." Cole said with a smile.

* * *

The hooded captain rode through the streets of Corona, with the unconscious princess on his back. He soared on his black horse through the kingdom. This was not part of his plan, but maybe he could still work with this….

"Hey stop!"

He looked to his upper right and was surprised at the sight of Kai and Lloyd running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. When he had to slow down and make turns, the two ninja just jumped to the next building, that and their training as ninja allowed them to keep up with him.

"Didn't you hear him? He said stop!" Lloyd called down.

The hooded captain just continued to ride.

"Let her go!"

He turned around and saw Eugene riding with Maximus after him, along with the falcon flying parallel to Eugene, with Pascal riding on top of the falcon. All of them looking like they we're ready to pound some sense into this guy.

'Ryder? Great!' The captain uttered sarcastically. He snapped the reins, making his horse go faster.

Kai and Lloyd we're soon letting the fatigue catch up to them, say what you will, but trying to keep up with a horse was still very difficult.

"I don't think we're gonna catch him on foot." Kai told Lloyd as they tried to continue running.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Lloyd responded.

Soon a large shadow stretched over them. They looked up to see the Ultra-Dragon flying over them. The four-headed dragon flew down to the point where it was flying parallel to the ninja, where the two could see Cole at the reins, with Jay and Zane in the back.

"You guys need a ride?" Cole asked with a smile.

Being extremely grateful, Kai and Lloyd both leaped onto the dragon and landed beside Zane and Jay.

"Thanks guys." Kai said.

"Now lets catch that creep." Lloyd said with determination.

"That's the plan Green Machine." Cole replied as he snapped the reins and the Ultra-Dragon flew faster.

'Dammit! Dammit!' The captain gritted as he continued to ride. He soon looked and smiled and saw the bridge leading out of the kingdom, and the forest on the other side of the bridge. Ryder and Maximus may be able to follow him, but the forest would be too thick for the dragon to pursue him.

He crossed the bridge with Eugene and Max, as well as the falcon and Pascal, close behind. They soon crossed into the forest.

When Cole tried to direct the dragon close to the forest, it only came to graze the canopy, and it couldn't go any further.

"Hey, what's the hold up?!" Jay asked impatiently.

Zane did a brief scan of the area. "The forest canopy is to thick, the Ultra-Dragon cannot follow."

"Well, there's gotta be something we can do." Cole said

"Don't forget, we're ninja." Kai said.

* * *

The chase had continued on into the forest, the captain looked behind and still saw Ryder and Maximus close behind; but at least he got rid of those meddeling…

"Hey, there he is!"

The surprised captain looked up to see Cole jumping from tree branch to tree branch, following close behind was Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Kai. All the ninjas jumped from tree-to-tree with such grace and agility, allowing them to keep up with the captain.

'Do these guys ever quit!?' The captain uttered as the chase continued onward.

Jay had charged his hand with lightning. "I got the creep!"

"No, don't! You'll hit Rapunzel!" Lloyd told him

"What do you recommend then?" Cole asked

"I have a solution." Zane announced getting their attention. The white ninja's eyes turned blue as did the falcon, who flew high above the canopy (still with Pascal ontop), the falcon's POV switched to scan the area and it took notice of a cliff nearby.

"There's a cliff about two miles from here." Zane said. "If we can direct him close to it, we'll have him cornered."

"Alright guys, use your attacks and direct him to that cliff." Kai told the team. "Zane you lead."

"Alright, Kai shoot to his left!" Zane commanded.

Kai launched a ball of fire from his left hand and it impacted the ground near the black horse on it's left, causing it to veer to the right.

"Jay, to the right!"

Jay blasted a beam of lightning to the black horse's right, causing him to veer left.

Zane shot a beam of ice that formed in front of the disguised captain, he then quickly stopped and turned to the right, just as Zane predicted.

"Cole to the right!"

Cole then motioned his hand for a large earth wall to rise to the right of the black horse, causing it to turn right.

"Lloyd! Left!"

Lloyd shot a green energy ball to the left, causing the enemy to shift to the right.

From there, the ninjas continued to blast right and left with their elemental attacks, forcing the disguised captain to continuously change his course and direction; allowing the ninja to direct him exactly to where they wanted him to go.

The black horse soon came to a Cliffside with a river down below. The mounted, hooded, captain turned around and saw Maximus arrive, with Eugene dismounting him. The ninjas landed next to them soon after. Zane's falcon landed on Maximus' head, it and Pascal glared at the kidnapper. Kai drew his Sword of Fire.

Rapunzel slowly came out of her daze. "Ugh… what…? What's going?" A hand soon clasped over her mouth. The hooded man dismounted the black horse; he slapped it in the rear allowing it to leave. The ninja let the horse pass by them, it wasn't their target.

"Let Rapunzel go! Right now!" Eugene commanded.

"I'd listen to the man." Jay advised.

"You weren't supposed to be here. It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" The hooded man exclaimed in frustration.

"Let's see who we're dealing with here." Lloyd said. He formed a small energy ball and had it explode. The wind from the shockwave blew the hood off, revealing the man's face. Rapunzel's, Eugene's, Max's, and Pascal's eyes we're wide with surprise.

"You?!" Eugene said.

"I knew there was something fishy about you." Kai glared.

"Who's this guy?" Cole questioned

"He's the former captain of the guard at Corona." Eugene answered

"The captain of the guard!?" Jay exclaimed

"Why are you doing this?" Lloyd demanded

"What do you want with Rapunzel?" Zane asked.

"It's not the princess, it's that filthy thief, Ryder!" The captain pointed to Eugene. The ninjas looked to Eugene in surprise.

"Oh, come on you're still not upset about that are you?" Eugene said, with Maximus glaring at his former rider.

"What's your beef with Eugene?" Kai demanded.

"He was a thief that was supposed to be hanged for his crimes against the kingdom! Yet now he lives in luxury, when he is supposed to be punished! It was my duty to see that he was!"

The hand-gagged Rapunzel glared at the former captain as he said that.

"Okay, okay. Let me get this straight." Jay began. "This whole thing was just because of some grudge? Dude, you really need to see a therapist."

"Be quiet! What do outsiders like you know?!" The captain questioned

"We know right, and we know wrong. And we have to good graces to know which is which." Lloyd told him.

"And what you're doing is wrong." Kai added. "Make it easier on yourself and just give up."

"I agree, if you surrender now, it will all end much easier for you." Zane advised

"Grudges never help anyone, believe me, I know." Cole told him.

The captain glared as he continued to hold Rapunzel tight. He wasn't sure what to do, he knew he was both outnumbered, and outmatched. He looked down and saw the river below, he wasn't sure if he could make the jump and wouldn't take the chance, but he'd be damned if he gave up now and let Ryder win. He turned back to the ninja, but failed to notice something, or rather someone, in the water.

"You are in no position to do anything." He said. "I have the princess, so I hold all the cards."

"I disagree." A certain female voice spoke from below the cliff.

He turned around and saw a massive stream of water shoot out from the river and blast him in the face, forcing him to let go of Rapunzel.

Eugene, Lloyd, and Maximus quickly ran to her. But they we're surprised to see the stream of water sat down and a certain female ninja step out of it.

"Nya?" Kai and Jay both said at the same time.

The wet captain tried to get back up, but a large gust of wind sent him flying into a stone wall on the right close to the cliff. The heroes turned to another stone wall, parallel to the one the captain smacked into.

"Stay down buddy, if you know what's good for ya." The red-haired, orange clad female ninja commanded.

"Skylar?" Kai questioned.

Both female ninja came together and greeted the heroes.

"Hey boys." Nya greeted

"Did you miss us?" Skylar asked as she put her elbow on Nya's shoulder.

"Man, are we glad to see you ladies." Cole greeted as the seven ninja came together. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Max came up as well.

"Uh, guys?" Eugene spoke, getting their attention. "Friend's of yours?"

"Oh right." Kai said. "Nya, Rapunzel; Rapunzel, Nya."

"Nice to meet you." Nya greeted.

"You're Kai's sister." Rapunzel spoke with a smile and eagerly shook the water ninja's hand. "Oh yes, it's very nice to finally meet you."

"Looks like someone's got a fan, eh babe." Jay said as he nudged Nya with an elbow.

"Nock it off, will ya?" Nya commented with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Nice to see you again Skylar." Kai greeted.

"You won't be glad in a few minutes, we're gonna have a nice long chat about that note you left me." She said with a sinister smile.

"Oh boy."

While the ninja greeted and introduced their female comrades to their new friends; they failed to notice the former captain struggling to get up. He reached under his robe and into a hidden satchel. He grabbed onto a bomb, and lit the fuse. Ready to throw it at the unsuspecting group.

Zane sensed danger was coming, he slightly tunred to see the guard about to throw it. He had just one second.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!"

Zane jumped in front just as the bomb was thrown, exploding in front of Zane, sending him flying back.

"ZANE!" The heroes all yelled. Rapunzel clasped both her hands over her mouth in shock.

Kai angrily threw a fire ball at the captain, which hit him dead-on in the chest, but not before he threw a dagger which pierced into Kai's right arm.

Kai grunted as he held his arm in pain and the guard fell down into the river below.

Nya and Skylar immediately ran to Kai as he pulled out the dagger from his arm, revealing a small, bleeding gash. Kai held his arm.

"Kai? Are you okay?" The worried Skylar asked as Nya looked worried.

"Forget about me, what about Zane?"

Zane struggled to get up as Cole, Jay, and Lloyd came to help him up; his back was turned to everyone else.

"I am fine." Zane spoke, earning a sigh of relief from everyone, except for Jay who saw what the damage was done.

"_Uh Zane, your face._" Jay whispered, Zane felt his face and the right half was blown off, revealing his Nindroid insides. He quickly pulled his ninja mask over so that Rapunzel, Eugene, and Max couldn't see it. He turned back around.

"Zane, are you okay?" Eugene asked, with Rapunzel looking worried.

"As I said, I am fine. That was close." Zane turned to the red ninja. "Kai, you're bleeding!"

The heroes all turned to Kai, Rapunzel gasped in shock at the sight of his arm. "Only a flesh wound, I'll live." He dismissed.

Jay, Maximus, and Cole looked down into the river and found no sign of the captain.

"He's gone." Cole said

"You think he survived?" Jay wondered

"That fall's not high enough to kill someone, break a few bones maybe, but not kill." Cole informed.

"Come on." Lloyd told everyone. "Sun looks like it's about to set, we should head back."

The heroes then began their trek back through the forest.

* * *

The sun was almost set. The river continued to flow downstream. The flow and current ceased a bit in speed the further down it went. About two miles further, the current was at a snail's pace. A hand came up from the river and onto the shore. The struggling captain pulled himself up from the river and onto the shore. He felt his chest, which had a large scorch mark on his chest. He grunted in pain.

"Well, well; what have we here?"

He looked up and was surprised to see the smiling Gothel standing in front of him.

"You?"

"Yes, me." Gothel then quickly put her dagger to the captain's nose. "Now, what might a palace guard be doing here so far away?" She asked.

"Aw so you know this man?"

The guard looked in surprise at the sight of a white and purple, red-eyed, humanoid snake slithering next to Gothel.

"Yes Pythor. He's the captain of the guard of Corona." Gothel answered.

"The captain of the guard you say?" Pythor asked. A grin formed on his face. "Perhaps he could be of use to us."

"Perhaps not." A dark and sinister voice spoke out. Gothel and Pythor both backed away slightly as the transparent Overlord came into view.

For some reason, the former captain had become terrified in the presence of this being. He couldn't explain it, but everything about this transparent figure felt like pure unadulterated evil.

"I do indeed sense a darkness in his soul." The Overlord spoke. "However, I can also sense that he is untrustworthy. Having him amongst us would do more harm than good."

"So he's of no use to us." Gothel said "How perfect."

"Let us go then." The Overlord turned around with Pythor and Gothel following behind him. "Nindroids please put this poor guard out of his misery."

"'Nindroids'?" The frightened captain questioned

As soon as he said that, two Nindroids uncamouflaged around him, giving him quite the fright. They both drew their swords and laughed as they raised them high.

"No. NO! NOOOO…."

The blades we're brought down and blood was splattered on a nearby rock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. Thank you all for your patience. For those of you who don't know, class has started back up for me, so it may be longer breaks in between updates. Again, thank you for your patience.**

Ch. 10 Campfire Tales

Night had fallen, and the heroes decided to set up camp for the night and make their way back to Corona in the morning. They we're tempted to use the Ultra-Dragon to get back, but it had already flown back to the kingdom so walking was pretty much their only option.

They all sat on top of logs all around a campfire. Skylar was currently wrapping a bandage around the knife wound on Kai's right arm. Zane still had his ninja mask wanting to avoid revealing his exposed Nindroid circuits.

"Take it easy will ya?" Kai jokingly complained as Skylar tightened up the bandages.

"It is your fault, you're always the reckless one." Skylar joked back.

"Isn't that one of the reasons you like me though?" He joked, which resulted in his bandage getting tightened up even further.

"Hey, are they… flirting?" Eugene asked Cole as Pascal looked at the two.

"Yes, I think they are." Cole replied.

"So what brings you ladies here? You miss me?" Jay asked Nya in a somewhat cocky tone.

"We came to see if you needed help, which looks we we're right." Nya replied.

Maximus gave a snickering snort to Jay, which he pushed back.

Rapunzel would have given a laugh herself if there wasn't something troubling her. She looked to Kai as Skylar finished wrapping around his arm.

"So how is it? Don't sugar-coat it." Kai asked Skylar.

Skylar sighed. "You'll heal, but it's pretty deep you won't be able to use that arm for a while."

Kai gave a disappointed sigh. "Its my sword arm though, I can't use my sword if I'm like this."

"You're just gonna have to sit out for a while Kai, sorry." Lloyd told him.

"If you attempt to use that arm in combat you'll tear many of your muscles and it'll hurt your arm even further." Zane advised.

"Great, just great." Kai said sarcastically.

Rapunzel had a sense of guilt sweep over her. She felt greatly responsible for this. True, she didn't ask to be kidnapped, again. But she felt she could have done something. She didn't want to see one of her friends hurt and unable to defend himself if they came into trouble, she knew what she had to do now.

Rapunzel moved to Kai's side. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Don't worry, wounds are consequences of battle, I'll heal." Kai told her.

Rapunzel put her arms on the wound.

"Uh, what are you…?" Kai began.

"Look just don't, don't freak out okay?"

Eugene, Max, and Pascal looked to Rapunzel, having a good feeling what she was about to do. Kai, Lloyd, Skylar, Nya, Cole, Zane, and Jay looked confused at what she said. Why would they freak out?

Rapunzel sighed and began to sign.

_"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine."_

As she began to sign her hands began to glow gold, much to the ninjas' astonishment.

_"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."_

Kai's arm began to glow a light gold as well and he looked down surprise to see the wound glow an even brighter gold.

_"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was… mine."_

Once she finished her hands ceased their glowing, as did Kai's arm. Curiously, he slowly began to unfold the bandages, once he did he looked in surprise at his bare arm, it was completely healed, not even a singe scar.

Nya, Zane, Skylar, and Lloyd came to get a closer look as well.

"Whoa!" Kai said.

"It's… it's healed." Nya stuttered.

"Not just outside." Zane informed. "All his internal injures on his arm have been healed as well. As if the wound was never there."

"I don't believe it." Skylar breathed.

"Please, don't freak out." Rapunzel uttered, fearing the worst.

"Yeah, it's not us you should be worried about." Kai told her.

All eyes slowly shifted to Jay who had a blank expression on his face. The other six ninja looked at him like he was a bomb ready to go off.

"Jay…" Nya began slowly.

"She can glow." Jay uttered slowly. The ninjas winced at what was to come.

"Jay, keep it together." Kai advised.

"Why does she glow?" Jay questioned, getting slightly louder.

"Jay, try to stay calm." Zane told him, but it didn't work.

"How can she glow?!" Jay shouted as he shook Zane. "Did you know she could glow?!" He demanded as he shook Eugene. "Did _you_ know she could glow!?" He yelled as he looked into Maximus' eyes. "WHY?! WHY CAN SHE GLOW!?"

***Slap!***

"Thanks." Jay said, calming down.

"Happy to help." Cole replied.

Lloyd looked to Rapunzel, the pieces in his mind coming together. He knew he sensed something inside her. It _was_ like his Golden Power. True she probably couldn't use mountains, but this kind of power was still impressive none the less.

"You have healing powers?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I know, crazy right?" She asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"If by 'crazy' you mean 'cool', then yes." Jay told her.

"Most impressive." Zane admitted.

"I gotta admit, that is pretty awesome." Nya said.

"We've seen people who can turn invisible, coat themselves in metal, create small tornadoes, even change shape and run really fast; but this is the first time we saw someone with healing powers." Cole added.

"Looks like this world has it's own 'Elemental Master' of sorts." Skylar said.

Rapunzel was slightly taken a back by this. It's been a while since she got this kind of gratitude. A grateful smile formed on her face; which Eugene noticed.

"Thanks, I owe ya." Kai told her as he flexed his newly healed arm.

"Uh sure. Okay Zane, you're next." She turned to the masked white ninja.

"Uh, no thank you… I am fine." Zane quickly said. Him and the other ninjas we're now a bit nervous.

"Zane, I saw you get hit in the face with a bomb, I highly doubt it left you unscathed." Eugene recalled.

"A few scratches but I am fine." Zane dismissed.

"Yeah, Zane's one of the toughest ninjas here, he can handle it." Jay added, not wanting to reveal a certain secret.

"Yeah you don't need to worry." Cole put in.

"No, I insist." Rapunzel told them as she moved closer to Zane, who tried to move back. "If my friend is hurt, I want to be able to help him…"

"I said NO!" Zane replied rather harshly.

Rapunzel was moved back by this. Eugene, Max, and Pascal looked surprised as well. Rapunzel looked down a bit hurt by this. The other ninjas soon felt a wave of guilt sweep over them.

"Zane… show them." Kai told him.

The ninjas we're slightly surprised at this.

"Kai? Are you sure?" Lloyd asked.

"There gonna have to find out eventually, might as well bring it all out into the open." Kai shrugged.

"Find out what?" Rapunzel asked.

"Okay, now this time; _you guys _have to promise not to freak out." Cole told them.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked to each other with confused expressions.

Zane gulped as he slowly removed his mask to reveal his face. His left side had it's synthetic skin taken off, revealing his cybernetic eye and all his robotic parts.

Rapunzel quickly moved back and covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Eugene moved back as well, as did Maximus and Pascal looked like he was about to faint.

"This is what the inside of me looks like." Zane told them as he held his hand over his cybernetic parts. "I am not entirely human. I am a Nindroid."

"A 'Nindroid'?" Eugene queasily asked.

"A robot. A machine." Lloyd translated.

"He wasn't 'born' in the same sense as us." Cole said. "He was built, by one man."

"A person was built?" Rapunzel questioned. "How is that possible?"

"Well, where we come from, we've got more advanced technology." Kai added.

"Physically, I may be a machine." Zane began. "But deep down, I am no different from any of you." Zane began to take of his shirt and opened a small compartment in his chest, revealing a glowing blue orb.

"What is that?" Rapunzel asked as she and Eugene looked at it with wonder.

"This is my heart. With it, I am able to think, to feel, and understand just like any other human." Zane told them.

"It's… beautiful." Rapunzel looked at it with wide eyes.

Jay felt like it was time to lighten up the mood so he began to speak up. "Hey, you know what one of the best things about him being a Nindroid is? His funny switch."

"His funny what?" Eugene questioned.

Jay looked near Zane's heart and flicked a certain switch.

With that a catchy toon began to play from Zane's body as he begun to dance and then began to sign. _"Hello my baby, hello my honey. Hello my rag time gal! Send me a kiss by wire!"_ Zane finished dancing and posed.

Eugene immediately laughed and held his stomach; while Maximus gave a laughing neigh as well as Pascal chuckled and squeaked. Rapunzel snickered as she held her mouth.

Jay rubbed a tear from his eye as he laughed a bit to. "That never gets old."

The remaining six ninjas all smiled at the mood starting to lighten up a little.

"Okay, there's obviously a story to come with this isn't there." Eugene said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I think you guys got one to." Skylar replied, causing him and Rapunzel to look at each other.

"Tell you what." Lloyd spoke up. "We'll tell you our story first, you guys tell yours after. Deal?"

"Deal." Rapunzel replied as she put her head on her hands, eager to listen and find out more about her friends.

* * *

From there the Ninja began to tell their tale. Rapunzel and Eugene we're both immediately surprised to hear that they we're from another world. Zane's falcon had projected holographic images of various people and buildings to add illustrations to their tales, of course they had to explain that the Falcon was also a robot like Zane.

The ninja began to tell the story of the First Spinjitsu Master creating Ninjago using the Four Golden Weapons, along with his battle with the Overlord. Rapunzel was slightly scared as they described the Overlord as a being that is the essence of evil itself. After the Overlord's defeat, the ninja began to tell of the First Master's sons Wu and Garmadon, with Garmadon being bitten by an evil snake called the Great Devourer and it's venom slowly corrupting his heart. After the First Master's death, Wu and Garmadon took up the role of protecting Ninjago along with the Elemental Masters. The majority of it centered on fending off the Skeletons and maintain peace between humans and the Serpentine.

During this time, Garmadon had begun training with Master Chen. Lloyd revealed that Garmadon was his father, and that Chen had taught him how to fight dishonorably, which further the corruption of the Devourer's venom; even faking a love letter from Wu meant for Lloyd's mother. Which surprised Rapunzel and Eugene quite a bit.

Also during this time, Wu had taken up an orphan named Morro and had decided to train him in martial arts, Morro being Wu's first student. Morro was the Master of Wind that the ninja mentioned a few days ago. When Wu learned of this power he believed Morro was meant to be the Green Ninja. The ninja then explained how the Green Ninja was a warrior of prophecy meant to defeat the Dark Lord. When it turned out Morro wasn't the Green Ninja he had become bitter and jealous, so he left to prove destiny wrong.

After Morro had left, the Serpentine had struck and the war had begun. The ninjas explained the five breeds of the Serpentine and their powers. They Hypnobrai with the power to mind control; the Fangpyre that could turn anything or anyone into a snake with a bite; the Venomari who could spit hallucinatory venom into their victim's face; the Constrictai that could burrow underground and put their opponent in a stranglehold; and finally the Anacondrai who we're the most dangerous and powerful of all the Serpentine. Garmadon had developed the idea of using Sacred Flutes to drive the Serpentine into tombs to seal them away, which worked. Chen had aided the Serpentine and for it, was banished from the land. The Anacondrai Generals we're banished to the Cursed Realm.

The Ninjas then had to explain the many realms to the heroes and how each on was different, and for one that was bright and nice, there was another that was dark. Rapunzel and Eugene hung on every word.

Just after Lloyd had been born, his father Garmadon had been fully corrupted by the venom in his heart and tried to steal the Golden Weapons to make Ninjago in his own image. Wu tried to stop him and a battle between brothers broke out. Garmadon lost the battle and was banished to the Underworld where he ceased control of the Skeleton army. After this, Wu hid each of the Golden Weapons and placed a dragon to guard each of them, and left the map for Kai and Nya's father.

Several years later, Wu came to visit Kai who was a blacksmith at this time. The skeleton army arrived under orders from Lord Garmadon and had taken the map and kidnapped Nya in the process. Wu offered to train Kai, which he agreed to if it meant saving his sister. Kai then met Jay, Zane, and Cole and they set out to find the Golden Weapons. When Kai tried to get the last one, Garmadon threatened to kill Nya if he didn't get it for him, after a fight, the weapons we're taken to the Underworld where the Ninja pursued them. Garmadon however used them to escape the Underworld vowing to return and become more powerful.

After which, Lloyd had escaped from his boarding school that he was left at by his mother. Lloyd was just a kid at the time and didn't know much better, he accidentally opened one of the tombs of the Serpentine. When Rapunzel questioned why he did that, Lloyd said he wanted to be like his father Lord Garmadon. Lloyd was then manipulated by the last Anacondrai survivor Pythor, who united the Serpentine and plotted to unleash the Great Devourer for revenge. Lloyd was Pythor's hostage at this time. And during this, the ninjas had to explain that in order for them to become stronger, they each had to unlock their True Potential, by overcoming obstacles in their hearts. Zane had to discover his identity, Jay developed the courage to confess his feelings to Nya (which Rapunzel thought was sweet), Cole had to mend his relationship with his father, and Kai had to come to terms that not everything had to rest on his own shoulders. Garmadon had come to aid the Ninja so he could rescue his son. Rapunzel was happy to hear, that despite being the Dark Lord, he still had some good in him. Eugene was surprised to hear he had four arms. It was soon revealed that Lloyd was the Green Ninja destined to fight his own father, which saddened Rapunzel a bit as she felt sympathy for Lloyd now. Pythor had successfully awakened the Great Devourer, which ended up devouring him. The Ninja and Garmadon worked together to destroy the Devourer, during the chaos Garmadon had stolen the Golden Weapons.

After this, the Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole vowed to train Lloyd to become ready to fight his father. During this, Garmadon had enslaved the Serpentine and fused the Golden Weapons into the Mega Weapon. After several failed attempts to kill the four ninja and prevent Lloyd from reaching his destiny, the Mega Weapon was destroyed and shot out into space. Lloyd was reunited with his mother, and the Serpentine revolted against Garmadon. He washed up on the Dark Island and formed an alliance with the Overlord. The Overlord's stone army awoken, and the ninja traveled to the Dark Island. It was revealed that everything that transpired was all a part of the Overlord's plan to return. He was the true Dark Lord. During the battle, Lloyd had to accept his destiny as the chosen one and unlocked his own True Potential, becoming the Golden Ninja and defeating the Overlord, while also purifying Garmadon of all the evil and venom in his body, which Rapunzel was elated to hear.

When Eugene asked if it was over, the ninja replied no. They explained that the Overlord survived, much to the audience's shock. The Overlord had taken over the systems of New Ninjago City and built an army of evil Nindroids. He set his sights on Lloyd, hopping to use his powers to become whole again. Rapunzel related a bit with Lloyd, knowing the feeling of people targeting you for your power. They we're extremely shocked to hear that Pythor had survived and now aligned himself with the Overlord. When Lloyd gave up his Golden Power, the Overlord set his sights on the Golden Weapons, which he used to become the Golden Master, and almost succeeded in killing the Ninjas. Zane revealed his sacrifice and how he almost died. Despite this, Rapunzel and Eugene we're deeply saddened at the grief of Zane's friends that they felt at that time.

Later on, the Ninjas received an invite from Chen for his Tournament of Elements, which invited all the Elemental Masters, and hinting that Zane was alive on the island. Lloyd revealed that the tournament was all just a cover up for Chen to steal all the Elemental Powers to turn him and his cult followers into Anacondrai. Skylar also revealed that Chen was her father, and that she initially sided with him, but Kai convinced her to help them, which Rapunzel thought was sweet. Despite that, Chen succeeded and turned everyone, including Garmadon and Skylar into Anacondrai. Chen had almost succeeded in concurring Ninjago. However, Garmadon choose to banish himself to the Cursed Realm to free the original Anacondrai Generals and banish Chen as well. Rapunzel expressed her sympathy to Lloyd for loosing his father.

The Ninja then explained that when the portal opened, something else came through, someone who wasn't meant to escape, Morro. The Ninja talked about how Morro became a ghost and possessed Lloyd and attempted to take the Realm Crystal to release the Preeminent to curse the 16 realms. The ninjas explained how they learned Airjitsu and Nya told them it was time for her to become the Master of Water. Cole also told them of how he became a ghost, which Eugene was interested in. The ninja then explained how they defeated the Preeminent, and how Garmadon was able to escape the Cursed Realm and Cole turned human again; much to Rapunzel and Eugene's happiness. Nya explained how she unlocked her True Potential, by coming to terms with the fact that she might fail, but not to give up no matter what. Rapunzel was somewhat saddened to hear of Morro's death; true he was a jerk, but he just wanted to become stronger, he just took the wrong path.

* * *

"And that's it." Lloyd concluded after two and a half hours of story telling.

"Wow." Eugene said, as it was all he could say.

"You guys, you've really been through a lot, haven't you?" Rapunzel said.

"Hey, it's what we do." Jay replied with a smile and a shrug, as Nya playfully elbowed him.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Cole told Rapunzel. "Why do you have healing powers?"

* * *

Now it was Rapunzel and Eugene's turn to explain. They told the story of how it started off with a magic golden flower that created from a magic drop from the sun. The flower had the ability to heal anyone or anything if they sung a certain song. They also told of a woman named Gothel who hoarded the flower for herself to keep herself young for hundreds of years, which Nya found to be the height of vanity and narcissism.

During the centuries, Corona had formed and grew. Less than two decades ago, the queen, Rapunzel's mother was pregnant but also sick and was running out of time. The whole kingdom searched for the flower. The ninjas we're especially impressed by this determination. They managed to find it, which was made into an antidote and healing the queen and also helped her to give birth to a healthy baby girl, Rapunzel with long golden hair. The ninjas connected the dots, now knowing where Rapunzel had gotten her healing powers.

Zane pointed out it wasn't to different from the Elemental Masters, causing Rapunzel to blush a bit. She explained how it was originally thought to be in her hair, it we're to be cut it would turn brown and loose it's power. Because of this, Gothel had kidnapper her as a baby and taken her to a tower where she raised her for years and lied to her whole life saying the world was evil and the tower was her only sanctuary.

The ninjas (Skylar and Nya especially) we're disgusted at Gothel now. Rapunzel told them that Pascal was pretty much her only friend, and when she turned 18 she wanted to go out to see the Lanterns which we're lit by her parents on her birthday hopping for her safe return, Gothel of course shot her down. Eugene, who was a thief at that time accidentally found Rapunzel's tower where he agreed to help her.

The ninjas now understood the vendetta the Stabbington Brothers had for him. Though they we're surprised to hear she didn't cut her hair for her whole life and that it was very, very VERY long.

They manage to get to the kingdom and see the lanterns, after which Gothel had orchestrated Eugene's capture and had tricked Rapunzel into coming back with her; when Rapunzel realized she was the Lost Princess, Gothel tried to keep onto Rapunzel even if it meant tying her up and dragging her everywhere. When Eugene tried to rescue Rapunzel, Gothel stabbed him in the back (literally). Though Rapunzel pleaded to heal him and promised to go with Gothel without a fight, before she could, Eugene cut all of Rapunzel's hair, allowing Gothel to age rapidly into dust and die.

The ninjas agreed Gothel got what was coming to her, and we're especially impressed Eugene was willing to sacrifice his own life for Rapunzel. Though it was revealed that the power to heal was within Rapunzel all along and the hair was only a conduit.

* * *

"That's pretty much it." Rapunzel finished.

"I got one word, 'wow'." Skylar spoke.

"Man, and you thought _our_ adventures we're crazy." Jay said.

"Well, we didn't have to deal with Dark Lords, Snake men, Skeletons, and Ghosts." Eugene said.

"Touché." Cole replied.

"I guess, we have a lot more in common huh?" Lloyd told Rapunzel.

"Yeah, looks like it." Rapunzel agreed. "But, it's very nice; to know there are others with powers out there."

"Yeah, it is." Kai agreed.

"That makes you an honorary Elemental Master." Nya told Rapunzel, surprising her a bit.

"Well I can't do Spinjitzu, and I can't form my own dragon either." Rapunzel contradicted.

"It isn't just about power." Kai told her. "It's about the heart. Knowing the dangers that are ahead, knowing that your scared, but going on anyway."

Rapunzel smiled and blushed as she rubber her hair.

"They're right." Eugene agreed as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You're the bravest person I know."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips for that.

"Get a room you two." Jay cracked and Nya elbowed him again.

"I don't know about all of you but I'm exhausted." Skylar said with a yawn.

"Yes, perhaps it's best we all get some rest." Zane advised.

"Alright." Kai spoke up. "Lets all get some sleep, we still got some ground to cover before we get back to Corona."

* * *

With that all the heroes drifted off to sleep. Not knowing, that from a far distance, a certain dark presence was watching them.

"Rest while you can little children." The Overlord spoke. "None of you are prepared for what comes next." He said with an evil cackle.

**Done. The reason I put the stories in paragraph form was because they would have taken up A LOT of space if I wrote it as they told the story. **

**Again, thank you everyone for your patience. See you next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait, life happens. Anyway, let's continue. **

Ch. 11 A Dark Reunion

The sun had just risen upon the campsite in the woods where our heroes we're sleeping. Kai and Skylar we're up against a tree, with Skylar leaning on Kai's shoulder; Jay was lying on the ground and Nya resting on top of him; Cole was using a rock for a pillow (surprisingly) and sucking his thumb; Zane and Lloyd we're each resting with their heads against separate logs; Eugene was resting his head on the sleeping Maximus.

Zane's Falcon soon landed onto his shoulder and gave a light chirp in his ear, waking him up a slight bit. Just before they all hit the hay last night, Nya and Skylar patched up the damaged artificial skin on his face, now he was good as new. Zane gave a light yawn.

"I believe it is time to wake up." The White Ninja announced, getting up.

He was greeted with a few groans and yawns as the heroes all slowly woke up.

"Okay, once we're all fully awake we'll head back to Corona." Kai told the team.

"Aye, aye captain." Jay muttered.

"You never are much of a morning person." Nya lightly teased her boyfriend.

When Eugene and Max finally got up, Eugene was the first to notice someone missing from their group.

"Hey, anyone see Rapunzel?"

The ninjas all looked around a bit, Lloyd looked to Eugene and gave a small smile. "She went to get some food."

"Oh, are you psychic? Do your 'green powers' grant you that ability?" Eugene honestly asked.

"No. She wrote it on your forehead." The Green Ninja responded simply.

The other ninjas snickered a bit as Eugene tried to look up at his forehead with black writing that read, 'went to get some breakfast, Pascal and I will be back soon. Rapunzel'.

"Well, she's certainly an early person, unlike a certain blue-ninja." Skylar joked, earning a laugh from Kai and a pout from Jay.

"Okay, okay we'd better go see if she needs help." Cole told everyone.

* * *

In a separate location, Pythor had woken up and uncurled himself in the snake-coil he was while sleeping. He looked to the transparent image of the Overlord who stood over the cliff looking out to the forest below.

"So, what's on our schedule today, oh mighty evil one?" Pythor asked with a bow.

The Overlord's red eyes shifted to the other side of his transparent body, now looking at Pythor. "We must continue to follow the Ninja. Until we find the moment where the Flower Child is without her company we shall…"

The Overlord noticed something that put his dark mood in an even darker place.

"Where is Gothel?"

* * *

Alongside a riverbank, Rapunzel was trying to search for some berries for all her friends.

"Hmm, you'd think we'd find something by now." Rapunzel said to Pascal who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, your right. I'm not much of a food scavenger huh? He, he." She joked a bit, shrugging her shoulders.

Despite not finding any food yet, Rapunzel was quite happy today. She was glad that she opened up her secret and powers to her new friends the ninja. She had also heard plenty of their adventures; while she did find a few of their enemies quite scary; the adventures they went on where feelings we're confessed, families we're reunited, they we're all pretty amazing.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she failed to notice a certain someone staring behind her.

"Well." A voice spoke up, startling her. But it was the voice itself that sent a chill down her spine; the one voice she'd never thought she'd ever hear again.

"Off on your own? Wouldn't be the first time."

Rapunzel slowly turned around and her eyes we're so wide they we're almost completely circular, her face filled with horror. Pascal quickly camouflaged into the rock he was on top of.

"G-g-g… Gothel?!" Rapunzel stuttered out.

"Hello dear." Gothel casually greeted back.

"But… b.. but h… h… how are you…?"

"Alive? Oh, you're not the only one who's made new friends recently."

"Wh… what do you want?" The still-terrified Rapunzel questioned.

"What do I want?" Gothel pondered. "That should be obvious don't you think. I want you and I to be together again." Gothel gently took Rapunzel's wrist. "No come on dear, we can catch up later, it's time to go."

Rapunzel defiantly pulled out of Gothel's grip. "No! I am not going with you! I already told you, I'll never ever let you use my power again."

Gothel gained a look of impatience. "Rapunzel, don't make this difficult for the both of us."

"You are not my mother." Rapunzel told her with a glare. "I don't care how you're back, I finally have a home and a family, a place I can be; and I am not going to let you ruin it for me!"

Pascal got up on Rapunzel's shoulder and nodded in agreement while glaring at Gothel as well.

"Rapunzel, I was not asking for your permission." She grabbed Rapunzel's wrist more fiercely this time. "You are coming with me, whether you want to or not. Even if I have to tie you up and throw you in a sack to do it!"

Gothel tried to pull, only for a green energy ball to explode in front of her, knocking her down.

"You heard the lady." A certain green ninja said as he stood protectively in front of Rapunzel.

"Lloyd!" Rapunzel cried in relief

Gothel tried to get up. "Boy, stay out of this."

As soon as she said that, a golden sword was pointed toward her face.

"You really should listen to the man." Kai glared down at Rapunzel as the other ninja arrived and surrounded Rapunzel.

Eugene and Max we're soon to arrive. His first instinct was to ask Rapunzel if she was okay, but he soon looked in shock at what he saw.

"Rapunzel… please tell me that's not who I think it is."

"I wish I could." Rapunzel replied back.

"Gothel?" Eugene questioned.

"Gothel!?" Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Skylar, and Nya all yelled at the same time.

"Gothel? As in, the centuries-old lady who hogged Rapunzel's power to keep herself forever young? _That_ Gothel!?" Jay questioned

"I thought you said she was dead!" Cole exclaimed

"She is.. she was!" Eugene replied with Maximus nodding in agreement. "We saw her… she turned into dust!"

"Is she a ghost?" Lloyd asked.

"No, she looks quite real." Zane corrected. "One hundred percent flesh and blood."

Gothel looked to Rapunzel. "You're new friends I take it?" She soon had the Golden Sword of Fire pointed closer to her, forcing to the ground even further.

"Listen up you hold hag." Kai began. "I don't care how you're alive now; we know who you are, and to be honest, kidnapping a baby just to look beautiful is just sad, and by sad I mean pathetic."

"You got that right brother." Nya agreed glaring down at the wicked woman.

"Now, we got some questions that you probably have the answers to." Skylar spoke to Gothel.

Lloyd was actually a little curious. He was sensing something inside her; it was odd but, it was something that felt very familiar. Something dark and evil; from what he heard, Gothel never had powers so… why was he sensing something from her?

Zane's eyes soon widened a slight bit as he sensed something as well.

"Brothers." He spoke up, getting all their attention. "I am afraid that she isn't alone."

"Not alone?" Rapunzel asked.

"What do you mean? Who else is with her?" Jay asked as well.

"Nindroids." Zane answered.

"Nindroids!?" All the heroes yelled at the same time.

"What… where are they?!" Eugene questioned as they all looked around and saw nothing.

However, they soon looked up to the top of a tree and saw a Nindroid uncloak and give an evil chuckle. As he jumped down, nine more Nindroids uncloaked and surrounded all the heroes.

"How the heck did these guys get here?!" Nya questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" A familiar voice spoke up as a certain serpentine turned visible and stood in front of Gothel. "…Old chums."

"Pythor?!" Lloyd and Kai yelled.

"You mean, the same snake guy who tried to wake up that snake-god you told us about? _That_ Pythor?" Rapunzel questioned.

"The very same." Cole answered.

Jay's hands soon cracked with electricity as the other heroes readied for battle. "Come on, we beat these guys before. I know we can do it again."

As soon as he said that, many trees in the forest behind them began to fall as a large entity began to come closer to them. The outer trees we're tossed away as the massive Stone Warrior came out and roared at the ninjas.

"My bad." Jay spoke, sensing that he was somehow responsible for that.

The Nindroids wasted no time drawing their swords and charging toward the heroes.

They we're all forced to scatter to avoid their enemies ganging up on them.

* * *

Cole was faced with two Nindroids. He launched two rocks from his hands at them, only for them to jump over and go behind him.

One tried to punch him, but Cole caught his fist, the other tried to bring his sword down, but Cole formed an earth gauntlet is his other arm and blocked the sword. The two Nindroids tried to push Cole down. He then tapped his foot and caused a mound of earth to suddenly rise, pushing him upwards and the Nindroids off of him.

They soon got back up and Cole cracked his knuckles. "Bring it, tin cans; I've been waiting to hit something for a while."

* * *

Lloyd stood in front of Rapunzel and Maximus as the stone giant slowly approached them.

"You two are gonna wanna stay back." Lloyd recommended as he threw both his hands out and sent a green energy beam to the giant, knocking him back. But he soon recovered.

"You did beat this guy before, right?" Rapunzel asked

"Yeah, but that was only because we had a bottomless pit." Lloyd remembered.

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, not looking good."

The stone giant lifted one of his massive blades; Max pushed Rapunzel out of the way as Lloyd dived in the opposite direction just before the blade slammed onto the ground.

Lloyd then began to throw large green energy balls towards the stone giant repeatedly; which did seam to hurt him, but not enough to cause a huge dent in his armor.

* * *

Kai and Eugene stood back-to-back as four Nindroids slowly approached them with swords on hand.

Kai looked to Eugene who was empty-handed. "Here, take this." Kai tossed Eugene his Golden Sword of Fire.

"You're giving me you're weapon?"

"Trust me, you need it more than I do." Kai then faced the two Nindroids in front of him. "**NinjaGO!**" Kai went into Spinjitsu mode and sucked in the two enemies and moved, leaving Eugene alone with his enemies.

The first Nindroid swung his sword at Eugene, who was forced to block with the Golden Weapon. The other Nindroid attacked as well, Eugene was blocking their relentless attacks, but he failed to notice the sword was now lighting on fire.

When Eugene struck one of the Nindroid's blades, he was surprised to find he cut through the Nindroid's blade. The Nindroid was surprised as well. Taking advantage of this, Eugene then decapitated the Nindroid. When the second tried to attack it lunged its sword forward, Eugene swerved out of the way and sliced downward, cutting the arm off. He then swiped up diagonally, cutting the Nindroid in half.

Eugene looked at the Golden Sword in amazement as the flames died down.

"Oh mama! I have got to get me one of _these_!" Eugene marveled with a confident smile. A blade was soon pointed towards him, Eugene pointed back with a smile, but his smile soon faded as he saw the blades' wielder.

Pythor gave an evil grin before colliding blades with Eugene.

* * *

Jay was leaping onto a large tree branch with a Nindroid jumping up after him. Jay's fists cracked with electricity as he motioned the Nindroid to bring it on. The Nindroid complied as the two charged and begun to trade punches and kicks.

Jay blocked a punch from the Nindroid, the Nindroid blocked a kick, Jay sideswiped the Nindroid off his feet and off of the branch. Jay blasted a stream of lightning towards the Nindroid.

The lightning shot and surged all throughout the Nindroid before several parts exploded and the evil robot was reduced to spare parts.

"Electricity versus robots; electricity always wins." Jay cracked.

* * *

Nya stood in the water facing another Nindroid. The Nindroid gave an evil laugh as he drew his blade.

"Not the best place to face a water ninja, buddy." Nya advised. Nya than formed water whips over her arms and lashed at the Nindroid.

The Nindroid blocked all the attacks with his sword with quick speed, but Nya wasn't about to give up. She wrapped one of it's arms in her right whip, and it's leg in her left whip and pulled him in close.

"**NinjaGO!**" Nya formed her own Spinjitsu tornado, which was a dark blue and sucked in the Nindroid. After about a minute of spinning, the Nindroid was tossed out back into the river.

A water dome soon surrounded it, and it was crushed by a large surge of water pressure.

"Not bad for a newbie ninja huh?"

* * *

Zane created an ice-wall to separate himself from his Nindroid. The Nindroid was so surprised, he failed to notice Zane jumping over the wall and freezing the Nindroid's feet.

The Nindroid blasted a red laser from his eye, forcing Zane back. He blasted his feet, freeing himself from the ice. The Nindroid continued to blast Zane, keeping him at bay and forcing the white ninja to back flip and avoid all the blasts that came toward him.

As the Nindroid chucked, the mechanical falcon came swooping in and claw at the Nindroid's face, forcing him to stop his assault.

Zane took advantage of this distraction by blasting a beam into the Nindroid's face, freezing its whole head. Zane then did a massive kick that shattered the Nindroid's head.

"Thank you my friend." Zane thanked the Falcon who tweaked in response.

* * *

Skylar jumped over the Nindroid as it slashed its blade toward her. When she landed, she sent a gust of wind, blowing the Nindroid back to a tree.

Skylar began to swirl around and create several wind blades and sent them towards the Nindroid. It blocked them with his sword, only for the sword to be cut into a dozen pieces and fall apart.

The Nindroid discarded the broken blade and charged to Skylar, trying to punch towards her while she was forced to block most of its attacks. Getting tired of playing defense, she performed a backflip kick, forcing the Nindroid back. She chopped directly downward sending a vertical wind blade to the Nindroid and went right through him.

A few seconds later, the Nindroid fell in half vertically and broke.

"Hm. Skylar, Master of Wind." She said to herself, looking at her hands. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Cole lunged his arms forward, sending a stream of rocks to the two Nindroids. One jumped out of the way, but the other was caught up in the storm. It was completely disoriented as one rock hit its optics, blinding it.

Cole then formed another earth gauntlet and punched the Nindroid directly in the face, crushing it. The Nindroid fell back.

Cole turned to face the other one. He formed an earth gauntlet on his other arm and ran forward. He quickly brought both arms together onto this Nindroid's head, and crushed that one as well.

"Aw, I miss beating these guys, almost as much as the skeletons."

* * *

Kai blasted a stream of fire to his two Nindroids. He then came in and performed a roundhouse with his feet on fire and cut off one Nindroid's arm. He grabbed the sword that fell with it and impaled the Nindroid.

The other tried to sweep down onto Kai, but he rolled out of the way. He pulled both his arms back and lunged forward, creating a massive ball of fire that exploded as soon as it hit the Nindroid.

It struggled to get back up, but the blade it had was soon pierced in between its optics, courtesy of Kai.

"I was only getting warmed up."

* * *

Lloyd tried to blast the giant Stone Warrior with his energy attacks, but all it seemed to do was make him mad. Thankfully though, the Stone Warrior was not as quick as Lloyd, so he was able to avoid all the attacks that we're heading his way.

"Hey Lloyd! Is there anyway I can help?" Rapunzel caught up.

"I know it's hard, but just stay back. You can't handle this guy!" Lloyd called back as he dodged another strike.

Rapunzel did not like the fact that she was unable to help her friend fight off this giant monster. Her stubbornness was about to get the better of her as she was about to try and run over to help, but soon saw ice form below the stone giant, causing it to slip and fall over.

When it tried to get back up; a bolt of lightning, blast of fire, and a boulder all hit the Stone Giant, sending it into a tree, causing it to topple over onto him.

Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole all came and stood beside their fellow elemental warrior.

"Need some help bro?" Kai asked.

"Great timing as usual." Lloyd thanked.

"Hey what can we say, we're just that good." Jay boasted as they each took a fighting stance, their own respective element surging in their hands.

The Stone Warrior got back up and glared before charging, while the five ninja charged in as well.

Rapunzel sighed in relief when she saw them all rally together. "For some reason, seeing these five fight together just seems awesome. Right Max?" She turned her head only to find Maximus was gone.

"Max?" Rapunzel looked around. She looked down onto Pascal on her shoulder, who only shrugged.

* * *

Eugene continued to block strikes from Pythor with his Sword of Fire, but the white serpentine was not about to give him an opening.

"You fight well for a human." Pythor mockingly acknowledged.

Eugene soon moved up onto a rock looking down onto the evil snake man "Pythor right?"

"Pythor P. Chumsworth at your disservice." He bowed in a polite fashion.

"Why are you doing this? Didn't you _help _the Ninja fight off Chen and his army?"

"Aw so they told you about that? Well, that was only a temporary alliance, if anyone is to rule Ninjago; it better well be me!"

"Never trust a snake." Eugene recalled as he sent a fireball down to Pythor with the sweep of the Golden Sword, only to find Pythor was gone.

Pythor then suddenly uncamouflaged behind Eugene and put him into a headlock. "You think a little fire is enough to defeat an Anacondrai?"

A blade was pointed to Pythor, forcing him to let go of Eugene. Pythor looked in surprise to find it was the horse Maximus, with a blade in his mouth, glairing at him. Pythor was then forced to block the sword swings from the mighty horse.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I have ever done." Pythor told the horse. "And that says a lot coming from me."

When Pythor locked blades with the horse, a gust of wind sent him falling off the rock and hard onto the ground. When Pythor tried to pick up his blade, a water whip knocked it to the side.

He looked to see Skylar and Nya looking down on him, with Eugene and Max joining him.

"Overpowered by two girls, a lowly thief, and a horse; how humiliating." Pythor sighed.

"There's plenty of that to go around." Nya told him.

"So, it's time for some answers." Skylar demanded.

"Sorry my dears, not today." Pythor soon turned invisible again.

"He's gone." Eugene growled.

"Yeah, he does that quite often." Nya replied in a not-so-surprised tone.

* * *

The five ninja continued to pound away at the Stone Giant with their own elemental attacks. Keeping him off-balance with hit and run attacks. Kai would attack, the Zane, then Lloyd, then Cole, then Jay, then Kai, and so-on.

So far, it didn't seem to penetrate his armor.

"Are you kidding!? Is there anything that can kill this guy!?" Jay exclaimed.

"I believe there is." Zane announced as they continued to dodge the giant's attacks.

"Well, what is it?" Cole asked.

"This thing may claim to be indestructible, but it is still made of stone, and no matter what, stone will always and slowly decay. Due to all the time it spent dormant, and erosion, its armor is slowly beginning to crack, and our attacks seem to be accelerating the process." Zane explained.

Lloyd jumped to avoid the next attack. "Okay, so how do we finish this guy for good?"

Zane avoided a ground stomp from the giant. "If we take this giant to a certain height and drop it, the impact should be enough to shatter its armor."

"Alright then. Knock it down!" Kai called.

They all stood together and blasted a large blast of Fire, Energy, Lightning, Earth, and Ice; knocking the giant down. The ninjas each came to a place on the giant; Lloyd came to its left leg, Zane went to its right leg, Jay came to its right arm, Cole on its left arm, and Kai to its head.

"Let's take this guy for a lift." Kai said.

They each spun around til they we're surrounded in spheres of their respective color (Kai-Red, Jay-Blue, Zane-White, Cole-Black, Lloyd-Green). They each grabbed the part of the Stone Giant they we're closest to and ascended as cyclones formed under the spheres and they quickly took to the skies.

Rapunzel looked up in amazement as she and Pascal watched her friends ascend to the heavens.

The Ninjas used Airjitsu to ascend higher and higher, carrying the struggling giant with them.

They went to a point just below the clouds and saw the green specks that we're the trees below them.

"This should be high enough!" Zane announced.

"Okay big guy." Kai started. "I think you're going down, right, NOW!"

The ninjas let go and the Stone Warrior was sent screaming and plummeting back down to the earth.

Rapunzel ran back as she saw the giant fall close to her location.

***BAM!***

Rapunzel was sent back by a shockwave. She slowly got back up.

"You okay Pascal?" She asked as the chameleon shook off some dizziness and nodded.

She sighed in relief and ran back to where she was. She was surprised to see the massive crater and the Stone Giant in the middle of it; it's arms, legs, and head all off it. It grunted one more time before its head fell back and the green glow left its eyes in the form of a mist and the giant crumbled.

* * *

Close to her location, Gothel hid behind a tree glaring at Rapunzel. Now was her chance, before she could make a move, an invisible force grabbed her arm and pulled her back, while the same force covered her mouth.

Gothel looked to see Pythor uncamouflaged again, glaring down at her.

"Not quite yet. The Overlord wants a word with you." He said as he pulled Gothel away.

* * *

"Rapunzel!" She turned to see Eugene, Max, Nya, and Skylar all run towards her.

"You okay?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured, earning a sigh of relief from him.

"What was that loud explosion?" Nya asked.

Rapunzel motioned to the crater, the two girl ninja looked in surprised to see what was left of the Stone Giant. All of them looked up to see the Ninja come down and their Airjitsu vortexes cease as they safely touched the ground.

"Not so indestructible, huh?" Jay cracked.

"Overkill much?" Skylar lightly criticized.

"Hey, it's what we do." Kai lightly boasted.

"Where's Pythor?" Lloyd asked.

"Gone." Eugene answered.

"What about Gothel?" Rapunzel worriedly asked.

"I do not sense her presence either." Zane informed.

"Well… this is bad." Cole said.

"Yeah, Pythor and Gothel together. Those two could spell all sorts of trouble." Kai said.

Rapunzel soon shook with fear as the one person she never thought she'd ever see again as come back. Eugene put a comforting hand on her shoulder, though he was quite worried to.

"Hey Rapunzel?" Lloyd spoke, getting her attention. "Did Gothel have any powers?"

"Not that I know of?"

"Well, I sensed something in her, something dark and yet, also familiar."

"You think Gothel is the great darkness we're looking for?" Cole asked.

"I doubt it." Kai replied. "What about Pythor? You think he could have brought her back."

"Highly unlikely." Zane responded. "While Pythor is resourceful, he lacks the ability to bring the dead back to life."

"So whoever or whatever brought Gothel back, and Pythor, the Nindroids, and the Stone Giant to this realm has got to be the main bad guy." Nya guessed.

"This just got scary." Jay said with a shrug.

Kai looked to Rapunzel and saw her worried face.

"Let's get back to Corona. I'm sure the King and Queen are worried."

* * *

Gothel and Pythor then came to a nearby rocky landscape, facing the transparent Overlord who looked at Gothel with a deathly scowl.

"Aw, my mighty Overlord." Gothel began. "I you will allow me to just…"

Before Gothel could finish her body withered in pain as she clutched her body and yelled in agony. She looked to her hands to find them turning white and frail; she felt her hair was becoming shaggy, she could feel hundreds of years all coming back up to her.

"YOU FOOL!" The Overlord yelled. "You thought you would steal the Flower-Child from under my nose and thought I wouldn't NOTICE!?"

"I don't… I was only… trying to bring her to you…" Gothel's pain intensified even further.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL GOTHEL!" The Overlord shrieked. "I can sense your thoughts, I would end your life right now, if I didn't still need you. Don't think, to ever betray me AGAIN!"

"I won't! I promise! I PROMISE!"

With that, Gothel felt a great sense of relief. All the pain ceased and she looked to her hands as they returned to their normal state and she felt herself become young again.

Gothel smiled with a huge sigh of relief, but the smile faded as she looked up in honest terror at the being who literally holds her life in his hands.

"You have no idea to whom you speak, foolish mortal." The Overlord spoke. "I may need you alive now, but try and pull something like this again, I will subject you to an eternity of agony and pain; understood."

"Yes." Gothel said with fear evident in her voice.

"Good." The Overlord replied, while Pythor looked on in honest amusement at such a scene.

**Done. What did you all think?**

**Thank you all for your support and patience. See you next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, nice to see all of you again. I finished one of my stories, so you can expect some more frequent updates. I do NOT own anything; Ninjago belongs to Lego, and Tangled belongs to Disney. So, lets get started.**

Ch. 12 Attack on Corona

The seven Ninja, as well as Maximus, Rapunzel, and Eugene continued their trek through the forest. For the most part, Kai was using his Golden Sword of Fire to cut down branches and vines to clear the path for everyone; while Jay, Nya, Cole, Skylar, and Zane surrounded Rapunzel who was riding on Maximus, while Eugene walked on the left side of the horse and Lloyd on the right side.

"How much longer till we get back to Corona?" Jay asked.

"We should be back in about an hour." Eugene answered.

"Is there a reason we're all going so slow? I'd say we can all get there in twenty minutes if we all run." Jay stated.

"It's best if we just keep moving at this pace and avoid running into any traps." Kai replied as he cut down a large branch.

"Kai is correct." Zane began. "With Pythor and Gothel together, anything can happen."

"I still can't believe she's alive." Rapunzel said with a worried look as Pascal laid down on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I know." Eugene agreed. "We saw her turn to dust."

"You think Pythor might have done that?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Not by himself." Lloyd replied. "He's a lot of things, but he cannot resurrect people."

"So whoever or whatever brought Pythor and those Nindroids and the Stone Warrior here, must have been the same force that resurrected Gothel." Nya theorized.

"But why Gothel?" Cole wondered. "Why bring _her_ back to life?"

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, it can't be good." Kai stated as they continued forward through the forest.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why does it feel like I'm being guarded or something?" Rapunzel questioned as all the warriors we're around her.

"You said yourself how far Gothel's willing to go. We're just not taking any chances with her." Skylar replied.

"And the same goes for Pythor." Lloyd replied. "No way of knowing what that guy's got up his sleeve."

"But why is he against you guys?" Rapunzel asked. "Didn't he help you bring down that Chen-guy?"

"I'm guessing it was a 'common enemy' kind of thing." Cole guessed. "There are some snakes you can trust, just not that one."

As they kept going, Lloyd couldn't help but wonder. Rapunzel said that Gothel never really had any powers, so why did he sense some kind of dark power inside her? And it felt strangely familiar for some reason; he knew he felt this kind of power before, but where? The best thing to do right now was just to keep moving and get to Corona where it would be safer.

* * *

Unknown to our heroes, a certain being had already beaten them to Corona. Underneath the bridge leading to the Island kingdom, sneaking across the wall we're Pythor and Gothel; with the transparent Overlord not far behind them.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Pythor asked Gothel who was leading them.

"Very sure." Gothel answered. "There's an entire system of abandoned tunnels from this kingdom's early days. Perfect way to sneak in or out."

"So, you are suggesting we use these tunnels to aid in our capturing of Rapunzel?" Pythor guessed.

"Yes."

"No." The Overlord replied getting both their attention. "It will be too much of a risk, due to you're recent blunder Gothel, the Ninja will no longer let her out of their sights."

"What do you recommend then?" Gothel questioned, taking some offense to that previous comment.

"Is there an armory in these tunnels?" The Overlord asked

"Yes, but why?"

Pythor was soon to realize what the Overlord was planning. "My Lord, are you planning on attacking this kingdom?"

The Overlord gave a small cackle to confirm it, much to Gothel's surprise.

"But, with all-due-respect, wouldn't that alert the Ninja to your presence?" Pythor questioned.

"Perhaps." The Overlord admitted. "However, due to Gothel's blunder; the Ninja know she's alive and are aware of your presence as well Pythor. It will not take them long to suspect my presence. At least this way, I can instill fear and terror into this kingdom, so they know exactly who their new master will be."

Pythor gave an evil grin. "As sinister as ever, Mighty Overlord." The white serpentine then turned to Gothel. "Now then Gothel, lead the way."

Gothel nodded and opened a hatch to the wall, revealing a dark entrance way; in which the evil trio entered.

* * *

The heroes then exited the forest and came into view of their destination; of which they we're all glad to see.

"Corona! Finally!" Jay exhaled.

"Come on then, let's go people." Kai urged as they picked up there pace and came to the bridge, where a nearby guard took notice and ran towards them.

"Rapunzel! Princess Rapunzel!" The guard exclaimed as he ran up the Rapunzel still on Maximus and bowed down. "Your majesty; your parents have been worried deeply for you."

"You don't have to worry, I'm fine; thanks to some good friends." She assured, gesturing to Eugene and the Ninja around her.

"Yes your majesty." The guard replied with a smile. "I will notify you're parents right away." He then ran across the bridge as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Alright then, we made it to Corona with no trouble at all." Jay began. "Now there's nothing that can go wrong."

As soon as he said that; everyone (even Maximus) sighed as all the humans, and Pascal, face palmed.

"What?"

"Jay, I love you." Nya began "But you have an act for saying the wrong things at the wrong time."

"Aw come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

_Underground tunnels_

A large wooden door was opened as Gothel and Pythor walked in, each of them carrying a lit torch for a light source, with the Overlord not far behind them. The villainous trio then walked into a massive hall that stored dozens, if not hundreds of old abandoned knight armors.

"Well, this will most certainly do." Pythor observed with a smile.

"Indeed it will." The Overlord agreed as two transparent hands formed from his transparent body, and several streams of dark purple smoke flew from them and flew towards all the armors.

As each column of smoke hit a separate suit of armor, it quickly turned black as the smoke filled it.

Gothel knew she was in hot water with the Overlord at the moment, and knew if she was to gain eternal youth as promised, she'd have to do something to help regain the Overlord's trust. She knew never to betray him again, and just agreed to go forward with the initial deal; help him, and gain eternal youth.

"My mighty Overlord." Gothel began, trying to sound sincere. "I realize you have no reason to trust me, but allow me to make it up to you."

The Overlord slowly turned to Gothel, while still working, his red eyes now focused on Gothel.

"I'm sure we both know that this army of yours will not last, so allow me to suggest some 'volunteers' who'd be more than happy to work for you. I know of two who can be especially useful."

"I am listening."

As he listened to Gothel's proposal, one of the armors was now completely black and a pair of blood red eyes formed in its head.

* * *

Our favorite team of heroes had just crossed the bridge and into the kingdom. Rapunzel felt it was safe enough to at least get off of Maximus, but the Ninja insisted on accompanying her to the castle.

The citizens soon caught sight of their beloved princess and the ninja and all cheered.

"There, now you see?" Jay stated. "We get the hero-treatment, I'd call that a victory."

"Jay, I believe the saying is 'do not count your chickens before they hatch.'" Zane told him.

"Aw come on, you too Zane?" Jay questioned.

"We can't afford to let our guard down; remember what happened last time?" Lloyd reminded.

"That was with Chen and his army, that has nothing to do with this." Jay responded.

"It may not be Chen, but it is Pythor." Kai argued.

"Oh what's the worst…."

Before Jay could finish, the ground itself began to shake, rocking the heroes around quite a bit. Several citizens of the kingdom we're nocked off their feet, some stands we're brought down; even the King and Queen felt it inside their castle as the entire ground surrounding the island began to shake.

"What the… earthquake?!" Cole questioned.

"No, Corona doesn't get earthquakes." Eugene responded as the ground continued to shake.

"Relax! Everyone relax!" Skylar instructed as the ninjas, and their friends tried to keep a steady grip on the ground.

The rumbling soon came to a halt. Everyone remained silent for a few seconds, expecting something to come soon after.

"See? Nothing to it." Jay told them, feeling relaxed.

As soon as he said that, a black metal hand came up from the ground and gripped onto it, shocking the nearby citizens and getting the heroes attention.

Another black metal hand rose from the ground as well, and another, and another, and another; from nearly every spot in the kingdom, more black metal hands came bursting through the ground. When that was done, whole bodies began to emerge; each one looked the same.

These beings had the appearances of black knights, with a black sword in each hand, and dark purple smoke seeping from the openings, each one had a pair of blood red eyes.

Once they rose, each began to attack a different part of the kingdom, slicing nearby stands, scaring citizens, and within seconds the whole kingdom was thrown in a state of panic.

All the heroes soon glared at Jay.

"Me and my big mouth."

Seven black knights charged the heroes, and the Ninjas we're the first to attack back, with Rapunzel, Eugene, and Maximus not far behind them.

Kai blocked on sword strike with his golden sword. He parried and shoved the enemy's sword away from him before stabbing the armor, the golden sword lighting on fire and piercing the armor. Strangely, it had no effect at all.

"What the?!" Kai questioned before being forced to withdraw his sword and jump back.

"Who are these guys?! Where'd they come from?!" Eugene questioned as he rolled out of the way of another sword strike and tried to punch one knight in the face, but it had no affect.

Rapunzel used her frying pan to block an attack from another black knight. While she tried to parry the sword with her pan, she was able to get an opening and smack the pan across the head, knocking the helmet off. She looked to see who the man inside might be, but soon went wide eye (with Pascal on her shoulder doing the same) as she saw no one inside the armor.

Even more surprising, as soon as the head came off, the armor fell apart and the smoke dissipated.

"What… there's no one inside?" Rapunzel questioned. "Guys!" She called out to everyone. "There's no one inside! They're all empty!"

"What?! How is that possible?!" Cole questioned as he formed an earth gauntlet and punched the head off another black knight, resulting in it falling apart as well.

Zane then froze one suit of armor in place with the thrust of his hand. He performed a scan on the armor and realized Rapunzel was right.

"She is correct." Zane stated. "There is no sings of life inside them."

"Which means we don't have to hold back!" Lloyd exclaimed as he jumped and avoided one strike. He brought his hands together and formed a green energy ball, which began to quickly grow. With a yell he let the energy loose. It impacted all the armors, dispersing the dark energy, while leaving all his friends in tact.

"What the heck is going on?" Nya questioned.

"There is some kind of, dark energy controlling them." Zane reported.

"Well whatever the case, there's more likely to be more of these things all over Corona." Skylar assumed.

"Most likely." Cole agreed.

"My parents." Rapunzel realized. "We have to do something!"

"And we will." Kai assured. "We'll split up. Lloyd; you, Rapunzel, and Max stay here and clean up the north side; Skylar and I will take the east; Cole, Zane, and Eugene take the south; and Nya and Jay take the west."

"Lets do this!" Jay cheered.

**"NinjaGO!"** All Seven ninjas said as they formed their Spinjitsu tornadoes and sped toward their respective locations, with their friends being close behind them.

* * *

_Corona Prison._

"Hold it! Hold…" A guard yelled, pointing a spear in a certain direction; only for a white snake-like tail to wrap around his throat.

Pythor then swung the guard into a wall of the hall he was in, knocking him out. Gothel and the Overlord soon entered the hall as well.

"Hmm, not much resistance." Pythor observed.

"Of course not." Gothel replied. "Most guards here are too busy dealing with the 'mess' we left for them."

"Gothel." The Overlord spoke. "Why are we here? You suggested we'd find two men who could aid us, where are they?"

"Not far." Gothel replied simply.

She opened a door into a prison hall and entered, after walking by a few cells she spotted one that was occupied by the two she was looking for.

"Hello boys." Gothel greeted with a smile to the Stabbington Brothers.

"You!" Both brothers exclaimed at the same time as they grabbed the bars with anger evident on their faces.

"Oh my, why the temper?" Gothel asked nonchalantly.

"You know damn well why!" The brother with the eye patch responded.

"We had a deal, and you left us here!" The other brother responded.

"Aw yes." Gothel recalled. "I do apologize for that. But what would you have to say, if I could get you two out right now?"

"Really?" One brother questioned.

"No way, forget it!" The second brother responded.

"Whatever you have planed, do it on your own you old hag." The first brother told her.

"Oh really?" Another voice spoke out. The two turned the source of the voice and we're utterly surprised at the sight of a white humanoid snake standing in front of them.

"Even if we promise you revenge on that accursed Rider, and the very same ninja who put you in here?" Pythor proposed.

The two quickly recovered from their shock.

"Beat it snake boy." The brother without the patch replied.

"The hag here promised us the same thing a while back." The eye-patched brother agreed.

"That's not all that will be given to you."

A purple transparent being with soul-piercing red eyes soon came before the cell; the brothers could only take a few steps back, being in this being's presence, something about him frightened them, it felt like evil, pure evil.

"Help me; and I will promise you all the treasures and riches that you desire and your revenge." The Overlord proposed. "Otherwise, you two can just stay in here and rot."

"Who… who are you?" One brother nervously asked.

"All will be explained in due time." The Overlord answered. "If you decide to join me. The choice is yours, and now is the time; so make your choice."

The Stabbington Brothers looked to each other. After a few seconds of pondering, they came to a decision.

"Alright…" One brother began.

"…We'll help." The other brother finished.

Pythor and Gothel smiled at that.

"But, we want our dues when this is over." The first brother stated.

"And do not screw us over this time." The second brother finished.

"You will get what you deserve, that I promise." The Overlord assured. He raised a transparent hand towards the bars and they then fell apart, allowing the Stabbington Brothers to step outside, both of them smiling evilly.

* * *

_Castle Courtyard._

The King and Queen came running out of the castle as many guards came running towards them.

"What the devil is going on?!" The King exclaimed.

"My King and Queen, we are under attack." A guard responded.

"Attack?! By whom?! Where is our daughter?!" The Queen worriedly questioned.

"We appear to be under the attack of magical beings, of whom we do not know. However, your daughter appears to be safe with the Ninjas." The guard replied.

Both the king and queen breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she'd likely be safe with them.

"What about the people?" The King asked with concern about his kingdom.

"We are keeping them safe inside." Another guard reported. "But we should…"

Before he could finish, several black knights broke through the gates and approached the group.

"Your majesties, stay back!" a guard exclaimed as all the guards stood in front of the King and Queen with their swords drawn.

Tension built between the two opposing parties, before the black knights could strike though, there was a load roar from the sky.

All heads looked upward to the Ultra-Dragon soaring down from the sky. It opened its outer left head and sent a stream of fire downwards, separating the black knights from their prey. The Ultra-Dragon landed and growled at the knights.

The black knights charged forward, but the Ultra-Dragon blasted ice from its inner left head, freezing them all. It swept its tail and shattered all the frozen black knights before roaring.

The King, Queen, and all the guards looked in awe at the mighty dragon that stood to protect them. It turned to the King and Queen and gave a humble growl.

"Our thanks, mighty dragon." The King said gratefully as he and the Queen bowed.

"Perhaps, its best we provide a helping hand." The Queen suggested to her King, looking towards the Ultra-Dragon who motioned with its outer right head to get on its saddle.

The King and Queen smiled at each other. "Well let's get to work."

"Your majesties! Wait!" A guard came running from the castle called to them, carrying a sack. "Take these, I'm sure the Ninja may need them."

The Queen opened the sack and she and her husband looked wide-eye at the contents, the remaining Golden Weapons; the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning; and the Shurikens of Ice.

"Yes, I'm they'll be quite grateful." The Queen agreed.

* * *

_Roof of the Prison_

The Overlord, Pythor, Gothel, and both Stabbington Brothers had entered the roof and took the chance to look at the chaos ensuing below them.

"That's quite a show." One brother admitted.

"Indeed, though the Ninja are likely to advert this chaos." Pythor responded.

"It matters not." The Overlord spoke. "Now it's time we take our leave."

The Overlord raised his hands again and the many stone gargoyles on the roof of the prison began to glow dark purple. The gargoyles all lifted from the roof and came together; as they hovered closer and closer, the glow began to brighten; until they we're all inches from each other and there was a bright flash, forcing most of the villains, save the Overlord, to shield their eyes. When the flash subsided, they looked in awe to what stood before them.

A massive stone gargoyle now flew in front of them with bright red eyes. It growled before lowering its head and allowing the villains to climb onto it.

"You sure they won't notice us leaving?" The second brother questioned.

"With the chaos down below, I doubt it." Gothel replied.

The Overlord gave a slight cackle as the Gargoyle flew away from the kingdom with all its passengers.

* * *

Lloyd blasted forward a large ball of green energy that blew away five incoming black knights. He performed a roundhouse and kicked another head off an incoming one. He back flipped to avoid getting sliced by another before coming in with an energized punch that blew up the helmet, letting the armor fall apart. Another came in and he blasted a point blank energy blast that blew the armor apart completely.

Lloyd dusted his hands and turned around to see Rapunzel surrounded by four black knights.

"Rapunzel! Hang on!" Lloyd yelled as he ran to help his friend.

Rapunzel actually didn't need much help as she blocked one sword with her frying pan, and bashed the helmet off the first one. Number two swung his sword, Rapunzel ducked and swiped upwards with the pan, knocking the helmet off that one as well. She blocked a punch from number three with the frying pan, then tripped it over and bashed the helmet off with the pan. When number four was about to swing, she just swiped him off his feet and kicked the pan off his face.

Rapunzel turned to Lloyd who just stared.

"Wow." He said simply. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I may have been kidnapped twice in a few days, but I am _no_ damsel in distress." Rapunzel said with a smug grin as Pascal nodded to Lloyd on her shoulder.

"Maybe not." Lloyd agreed, before blasting an energy beam from his hand, which flew past Rapunzel and blew up an incoming black knight from behind. "But it doesn't hurt to have someone watching your back."

"Thanks, but that's covered."

Both turned to Max who had a sword in his mouth. He parried swords with a black knight till he knocked the sword out of its hand and sliced the head off. He kicked two black knights with his behind legs and trampled down on an incoming fourth. The mighty horse stood triumphantly over the fallen enemies.

"That is one strange horse." Lloyd said with wide eyes as Rapunzel playfully elbowed him.

* * *

Kai blasted fire from his right hand, fire so hot it melted the armors of three incoming black knights; while holding another back with his Sword of Fire in his left hand. He thrusted forward to force the knight off of him before slicing his head off with his flaming golden katana.

He turned around to Skylar who motioned her hands to form a tornado which sucked in five black knights before motioning for the tornado to fly upwards. When it was high enough, she lowered her hands and the tornado disappeared, allowing the five black knights to fall back to the ground and break upon impact.

"Morro was never that creative, you're really getting the hang of this." Kai congratulated.

"I'm a fast learner." Skylar replied with a smile.

They looked forward to see twenty more black knights running toward them. Both ninjas looked to each other with grins.

"I've got an idea." Skylar said with a ball of wind in her hand.

"You're reading my mind." Kai replied, catching her idea with a ball of fire in his hand.

They both threw their hands forward, unleashing a massive torrent of both fire and wind that completely engulfed all twenty black knights. The wind forced them all back while the fire melted them all quickly. They both stopped their attack and looked to see the molten pool of metal in front of them.

"We really do make a good team." Kai said proudly with Skylar nodding in agreement.

* * *

Jay threw both his hands forward and sent a large surge of lightning toward three incoming knights. When the lightning made contact with the metal there was a bright shock before each suit of armor exploded. Jay then flipped and kicked the helmet off another incoming knight before turning around with an electric punch.

Nya was near a water fountain and surrounded by six black knights. She motioned the water from the fountain to surround her arms in the form of water whips. She snapped one whip and knocked the helmet off one of them. She used the other whip to wrap around two more and slam them into two others, breaking them apart upon contact, before sending a large stream of water to the last one, causing it to break apart from sheer force.

"Looks like they can't take the pressure, huh?" Jay joked to Nya.

Nya rolled her eyes. "Your so cute when you try to sound funny."

However, the ninja couple soon found themselves surrounded by twenty five black knights, forcing them to come back-to-back near the water fountain.

"Well Nya, I'm open to ideas." Jay hopped.

"I don't have any good ones right now." Nya replied.

The many black knights slowly approached them, however, a roar from the sky caught their attention as the two looked up.

"It's the Ultra-Dragon!" Nya exclaimed.

The Dragon flew above them and roared, a passenger soon called down to both of them.

"Sir Jay! Sir Jay!"

"Wait, is that… the king?" Jay questioned as he recognized the passenger on the dragon.

The King reached into a sack and pulled out a familiar golden weapon. "Sir Jay! Catch!" He threw down the item to Jay who caught it.

"My nunchucks!" Jay marveled at the Golden Nunchucks. "Thanks you're majesty!" Jay called up to the King, and the Queen with him, as the Ultra-Dragon flew to help out the others.

"Nya! Soak them!"

"On it!"

Nya motioned a massive bubble of water to form from the fountain, which soon exploded and soaked all twenty-five black nights in water. Jay then lifted his nunchucks and twirled them at a fast rate, the end began to spark with lightning as a bright blue bolt of lightning came down from the sky and hit the nunchucks which blasted outward into several bolts, each one striking the metal armor. Water, metal, and lightning mixed until all the armors exploded, leaving only the two ninja.

"Whoever said water and lightning don't mix." Jay cracked as Nya giggled a bit.

* * *

Eugene parried swords with two black knights. He blocked one before kicking it in the chest area; he ducked from another swing from number two before slicing its leg off. He took the moment to kick the helmet off. He then blocked another attack from the first one before head-butting the helmet off that one.

Cole formed two earth gauntlets to block the swords from three black knights. He blocked one attack before punching the helmet clean off. He blocked the second one and picked him up before throwing him into the third one. A fourth black knight came charging in; Cole thrusted the stones from his gauntlets into projectiles that took off the black knight's arms before Cole came in with a kick to the helmet, knocking it off.

Zane threw his hands forward to one knight, freezing it solid, and then shattering it with a punch. A second one tried to come in from behind and he repeated the same process. Zane found himself surrounded by four more, he took the moment to blast energy from his hands and freeze the ground around him, causing all four knights to tumble over. He then ice skated in a circle and in one fluid motion, kicked all the helmets off.

The three heroes we're soon surrounded by twenty black knights.

"Zane, you're the Nindroid, got any suggestions?" Eugene asked.

"I am finding multiple solutions, most of them ending quite badly." Zane responded.

"Any of them _not_ ending badly?" Cole questioned.

Before the knights could charge in, Zane soon noticed something. "My friends, our luck has changed."

Both looked up and saw the Ultra Dragon, with the King and Queen, high in the sky.

"Rapunzel's parents?" Cole questioned.

"Their riding your dragon?" Eugene questioned as well.

"Sir Cole! Sir Zane!" The Queen called down to them from the dragon as she and the King took out two familiar weapons. "I believe these are yours!" She threw down to Zane his Shurikens of Ice, while the King threw to Cole his Scythe of Quakes.

"We owe you guys big time for this!" Eugene gratefully called up to the King and Queen as the dragon soared threw the air.

Cole looked to his Golden Scythe. "Oh baby, I missed you." He then kissed the scythe.

Zane then twirled his Shurikens before throwing them outward. Each Shuriken impacted every black knight, causing them all to freeze instantly in their place and return to Zane.

"My turn." Cole then brought the scythe down onto the ground, the blade cutting into it, causing a massive tremor that shook and shattered all the frozen black knights.

"I really gotta get me one of those." Eugene marveled at the two golden weapons.

"If we find one pal, it's all yours." Cole told him.

"Now it is time we turn the tide of this chaos." Zane announced.

* * *

From there, the Ninjas and their friends we're able to force all the black knights back and take them down. Not just them, the King and Queen flew the Ultra Dragon which performed attacks from the air onto all the black knights down below. The guards even started to fight back as well. With all their combined effort, most of the Black Knights we're destroyed.

Save for thirty of them which we're all forced into the center of town surrounded by every single guard in Corona. The seven ninjas we're at the front as well; surrounding the black knights.

"Lets finish them guys!" Kai shouted as he blasted a stream of fire; Jay blasted lightning; Lloyd shot energy; Zane blasted ice; Cole shot out earth; Nya shot water; and Skylar blasted air.

The combined elemental attacks impacted and destroyed all the armors in one single elemental explosion.

With that, the guards all shouted in victory. Most ninjas took joy in the celebration as well. Nya hugged Jay; Cole and Zane high-fived, and Skylar gave Kai a quick peck on the cheek. Both he and Lloyd then high-fived as well.

Eugene came up and hugged Rapunzel who did the same. The Ultra-Dragon landed near the couple as the King and Queen got off. Nothing else to say, both parents embraced their daughter lovingly while Eugene, Max, and Pascal looked at the moment with a smile.

Several citizens came out to celebrate as well.

The ninjas congratulated each other, save for Lloyd and Kai who only looked at the shattered bits of black armor with concern.

"Yo guys we won, why the long faces?" Jay questioned.

"No way this is random." Kai stated, getting the attention of the other ninja.

"Huh?" Cole questioned.

"What do you mean?" Nya asked her older brother.

"Kai's right." Lloyd agreed. "First Gothel's back to life, then Pythor shows up, now this."

The other ninjas soon caught on to what they we're saying.

"You're right." Skylar agreed. "These things gotta be connected."

"It's not just that." Lloyd stated. "I sensed a dark power from all these armors, the same kind in Gothel. I know I've felt it before, but I couldn't place my finger on it; but now I know what it is." He said with a scowl. "Correction, I know who it is."

"Yeah." Kai agreed with a scowl. "Only one being has the power to do all this."

Before anything else could be said though, the shattered pieces of black armor began to shake and rise. The citizens, guards, Rapunzel, her parents, Eugene, Max, and Pascal ceased their celebration and looked in surprise at the pieces of armor that began to hover. Every piece of corrupted armor in the entire kingdom began to slowly rise before quickly flying to a location just above the ninjas and coming together.

All the pieces of black armor merged together, taking the shape of a large black sphere. Once the armor sphere was finished merging, pieces of the armor began to glow blood red and move to take the form of eyes.

Every man, woman, child, and animal in Corona looked to the massive red-eyed sphere, which then spoke.

_"Hello Ninja. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"_

That voice made every living being in Corona tremble, the very sound of it made them feel sick, as if it we're the voice of evil itself. The ninja we're the first to recognize the voice.

"Oh my god." Nya breathed in shock, putting a hand to her mouth.

"No way." Jay uttered.

"The Overlord!" Kai yelled.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked to each other with surprise when they heard Kai say that name; the same for Eugene and Pascal.

"How… that's not… you can't be here. It's not possible!" Zane exclaimed.

"We saw you blow up! How are you still alive!?" Cole questioned

_"Foolish mortals. You may destroy as many of my bodies as you wish, but as long as evil still exists, so shall I."_

"Just what are you doing here?!" Lloyd questioned in an angry tone.

_"What it is I always want. To plunge all into infinite darkness. Starting with this kingdom."_

"You don't have the power to do that though, do you?" Skylar questioned.

"Yeah that's right." Kai stated. "You can wait a whole century and you will never regain your full power on your own."

"And there's nothing to help you with that either." Lloyd sated. "My Golden Power is gone, you can't use that anymore."

Oddly though, the Overlord actually laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jay questioned.

_"You may be the chosen one Lloyd; but it's not always about you. He, he. You fools have unknowingly led me to another way for my powers to be restored."_

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd questioned.

_"You'll find out soon enough. By the time you do though, it will already be too late. Ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA!"_

As he laughed, Lloyd blasted a green energy beam at the sphere, destroying it.

The kingdom was now deathly silent. Children hung onto their parents, mothers held their children protectively, husbands did the same for their wives.

"This is bad." Jay said.

"Yeah, really bad." Cole added.

"Agreed." Zane stated.

"No question now who our 'great darkness' is." Lloyd observed.

Skylar looked to Nya, both girls had worried expressions on their faces.

"What does he want this time?" Kai asked himself.

"Kai?"

The ninjas all looked to Rapunzel slowly approach them, with a worried look on her face, Eugene wasn't far behind her.

"Was that really him? The Overlord you told us about?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was him." Kai replied with a nod.

"How bad is our situation, exactly?" Eugene asked.

"Scale of one to ten; a hundred." Kai answered, causing the two to look in shock.

"I'm sorry, 'the Overlord'?" The Queen questioned as she and the King approached the ninjas, never hearing that name before now.

Kai sighed.

"Inside, now. It's a really long story."

**Done.**

**Oh. My. GOOOOSSSSHHHHH! That was long! That may have been the longest chapter I've written for this story. I hope you all like it.**

**The Overlord has revealed himself, things are about to get intense for our heroes, what's gonna happen next?**

**Thank you all for being so patient.**

**See you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Did you miss me? Anyway, let's continue. Thank you all for your patience. **

Ch. 13 The Threat of Darkness

Within the castle of Corona, in the main throne room we're presently our heroes. The King and The Queen sat in their respective thrones; Rapunzel and Eugene, along with Pascal on her shoulder, stood on the right of the thrones; Maximus and a guard stood on the left; the seven Ninja stood in the middle of the throne room.

"You know who was responsible for that attack?" The King asked the Ninja.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Lloyd responded.

"So, who is this, Overlord-character?" The Queen asked.

Rapunzel looked to Eugene and vice-versa, having been recently told about him before during their ride back to Corona. The ninja each gave a sigh before explaining the situation to them.

"Probably the worst possible threat Corona could ever hope to face." Nya said.

"You see, as you already know, we're not from here." Cole began. "We're from the realm of Ninjago."

"Yes, you told us this." The King replied.

"But here's what we didn't tell you." Kai began. "Ninjago was created by one man, the First Spinjitsu master, using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu." Kai explained as he, Jay, Cole, and Zane took out their respective weapons.

"That was my grandfather." Lloyd said, surprising the King and Queen a bit. "He was pretty much the 'light' of Ninjago. However, in order for there to be light, there must also be shadow, and within shadow is there is darkness, the blackest of darkness that existed from the very beginning; an ancient evil spirit called the Overlord."

"Due to there opposite natures, the Spinjitsu Master and the Overlord battled for the sake of all life in Ninjago." Zane continued. "Each side was equally powerful, even with his own power of creation and the Four Golden Weapons; the Spinjitsu Master and the Overlord we're both evenly matched, their battle could have gone on for eternity."

"Until the Overlord cheated and created his stone army." Jay put in. "So the Spinjitsu Master said enough was enough, so he used all his power to divide Ninjago in half."

That surprised the King and the Queen more than anything.

"He divided… an entire… continent?" The Queen questioned.

"Yep." Cole confirmed.

"He also placed a spell, as long as the balance between light and dark is even, the Overlord would remain trapped." Skylar stated.

"I would assume then that didn't last very long." The King guessed.

"No." Kai confirmed. "The Overlord set in motion a chain of events that set him free. He has one goal in mind; absolute domination over everything in all of creation."

"So, to be clear… our kingdom is threatened by an evil spirit?" The Queen asked for clarification.

"Not just any evil spirit." Lloyd stated. "He is the physical manifestation of evil in our world. He is literally evil incarnate."

The King and Queen looked to each other with worry; as did Eugene and Rapunzel.

"But you guys fought him before, right?" Eugene asked. "So you know how to stop him?"

"We did fight him before, twice." Cole confirmed. "Problem is, every time we did, he almost won, and we almost died. He is the most ruthless, and most dangerous enemy we have ever faced."

"What does he want though?" Rapunzel asked.

"Knowing him, he is probably looking for a way to restore his power." Zane answered.

"So he has not reached his full power?" The King asked.

"Trust me, if he had his full power, we would know." Jay stated.

"But why come here?" Nya asked. "Why come to Corona?"

"He said he had already found a way to restore his power." Skylar recalled. "Which means we can guess that he's been here for a while."

"You think he was the one who brought Gothel back?" Cole questioned, earning looks of surprise from Eugene, Rapunzel, Pascal, and Maximus.

"It would make sense he could do that, and bring Pythor here to." Kai figured.

"But why?" Lloyd questioned. "I mean it makes sense why he would go to Pythor, but why Gothel? What does she…" Lloyd's mind then began to put the pieces together. Overlord found a way to restore his powers, and there was one power in this realm that could be capable of that, and Gothel knows that power all to well. Lloyd then looked to Rapunzel with surprise and realization in his eyes "It's you."

"What?" Rapunzel questioned.

"You! The Overlord is after you!" Lloyd spoke, earing shocked expressions from his fellow ninja.

"What?!" Eugene, the King, and the Queen all exclaimed.

"You're right, that makes sense." Kai agreed. "That would explain why he brought Gothel back. She raised you." Kai said to Rapunzel. "Who else would know you better than her?"

"He did that? He brought her back?" Eugene questioned.

"But why me? Why come after me?!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"It's your powers." Nya deduced. "The Overlord wants your power."

"They know about your powers?" The King asked his daughter.

"Kai was hurt when he and the others tried to rescue me, so I kinda… healed him." Rapunzel explained as she shyly rubbed the back of her neck. "But, I get what you're saying, but my powers can heal, I've never used them to do what you're thinking."

"Your power cannot just heal." Zane began. "From analyzing the incantation that is sung when you use them, your powers 'bring back what once was theirs', theoretically, it could be used by the Overlord to restore himself to his own full power."

"He could." Lloyd agreed. "He did the same once with my Golden Power, and it was very similar to yours."

"So… I'm his target." Rapunzel shook before Eugene put an arm around her to comfort her.

"No!" The King spoke. "I will not allow my daughter to fall into the hands of being so vile!"

"Something tells me, he doesn't care what you think." Jay told the King, who ignored him.

The King turned to the guard. "Gather all the guards! Place the entire kingdom under lockdown! No one enters or leaves without my knowledge!"

"Yes your majesty!"

"It won't work." Lloyd stated, stopping the guard.

"Sir Lloyd…?" The Queen questioned.

"It won't stop him. You saw what he did with you underground armory. He won't stop until he gets what he wants, even if it involves destroying all of Corona." Lloyd said with seriousness evident in his voice.

That hit the entire group with such force that they almost reared back. "He… he would really… destroy our kingdom?" The Queen questioned.

"You have no idea how far he would go." Kai stated.

"But we have to protect our daughter!" The King argued. "She only recently returned to us and I will not take the chance of loosing her again!"

"Hey! Hold on! Don't I get a say in this?" Rapunzel questioned, getting everyone's attention. "Look, if the Overlord wants me, and if he's really as bad as you say he is, I don't want to see everyone I care about risk their lives, even loose them, over me."

"But Rapunzel…" The Queen began.

"She's right." Nya agreed. "You can build a massive dome over this whole Kingdom and it still wouldn't stop him."

"Seriously. You can even try to push the entire kingdom somewhere else, and even _that _wouldn't stop him!" Jay stated.

"Then what do you recommend?" The King asked.

Rapunzel sighed. "I think… maybe I should leave." That surprised her parents quite a bit. "I mean, if he's after me, and if I'm not here, he'll leave the kingdom alone, right?"

"Good thinking." Skylar said.

"Agreed." Zane stated. "If a something does not have what the Overlord is looking for, it will be of no interest to him, and he'll leave it alone."

"Alright, then it's decided then." Rapunzel stated.

"Rapunzel wait." Eugene spoke up. "I'm going with you."

"Eugene…" Rapunzel tried, but Eugene and Max already came up to her.

"If the Overlord really wants you that badly, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Eugene said firmly.

Rapunzel sighed. "Even if I said no, you'd probably come anyway."

"Yep. The same goes for the rest of us"

Maximus stood firmly as Pascal also took a stance and saluted as well, saying he was ready for battle.

"We can't change your mind about this." The King told his daughter, knowing when she sets her mind on something there is no point in trying to stop her. "But at least take a few guards with you, just to be safe."

"That won't be necessary." Lloyd spoke up. "Because we will be with her as well." Lloyd said as he and the other ninja took dramatic poses and even displayed a bit of their respective elemental power.

"Guys…" Rapunzel tried.

"Sorry princess, you ain't' getting rid of us that easily." Jay stated.

"We're ninja, we stick together." Cole said.

"And a ninja never quits." Nya added.

"But more importantly, a ninja never abandons their friends." Skylar said as well.

"Agreed, we are all friends; and we are better off if we stick together." Zane stated.

"But also, we may want the Overlord away from Corona, but you defiantly do _not _want him to get your power to get his back." Kai said.

"Kai's right." Lloyd said. "The Overlord wants nothing more than absolute domination, and he defiantly has the power to pull that off."

"Is he really that strong?" Eugene questioned.

"Oh yeah, you got no idea." Cole said.

"We may have beaten him twice, but we nearly died each time." Jay stated.

"And the second time we especially almost lost Zane." Kai added. "We are not taking any chances with this."

Rapunzel was absolutely touched by all this. Her friends we're nothing short of amazing. They we're determined to protect anyone and we're willing to face a monster of pure evil without thinking twice. She couldn't help but give a grateful smile.

"Thank you. All of you."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Lloyd said with a smile.

* * *

Two hours later; the guards we're escorting Kai, Rapunzel, Lloyd, Eugene, Nya, Pascal, Zane and his falcon, Cole, Jay, Maximus, and Skylar to the bridge that led outside to the kingdom. The King and Queen we're also present to bid them farewell.

Once at the bridge, Rapunzel took a moment to embrace both her parents, who embraced her back.

"Be safe my dear." The Queen said as she stroke her daughter's face.

"I will Mom. I promise."

The King placed a hand one Eugene's shoulder. "Take care of yourself Eugene."

"You to, your majesty." He replied as the two men shook hands. The King then turned to Kai and Lloyd.

"I am counting on you, look after our daughter."

"Don't worry your majesty. We'll protect her with our lives." Kai assured him.

"You have the word of the defenders of Ninjago." Lloyd added.

"What of your golden weapons?" The King questioned. "You sure it was wise to have them locked away in the vault below the castle? Why not take them with you?"

"Those things can be handy, but they can also very be dangerous in the wrong hands." Lloyd stated.

"Yeah, we don't want to tempt the Overlord any more than he already is." Kai added.

"And your dragon?" The King asked.

"You should keep him here, just in case." Kai replied.

"Come on people let's go!" Jay called "We're burning daylight!"

"Hold you're horses we're coming." Eugene responded.

The group of heroes then crossed the bridge and began their leave into the forest, on their mission to seek safety and find a way to defeat the Overlord once and for all.

**Done. I know that seems like a short chapter. But I think it serves its purpose. Anyway, thank you all for your support and your patience with me. Enjoy yourselves an see you next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. Did you miss me? Well, enough with all the pleasantries. Let's continue, shall we?**

Ch. 14 Sinister Workings.

It's been two days since the heroes had left Corona. The seven Ninja each kept a careful eye out for any signs of the Overlord; while Eugene, Max, and Pascal stuck close to Rapunzel. Zane would send his falcon out to overlook the area for any signs of any bad guys, no telling what the Overlord had in store for our friends.

When it came to night, they would make camp. While Rapunzel and Eugene got the most sleep, each Ninja took a two hour shift to keep watch; first was Kai, then Cole, then Nya, followed by Jay, next was Skylar, followed by Zane, and Lloyd with the last shift. Now they we're on their third day, and so far, they had yet to encounter any trouble.

However, they we're being watched from afar. As the heroes came close to a mountain with a canyon near it, they we're being observed by our favorite group of villains, who we're far enough away not to be caught by Zane's falcon.

* * *

"It would seem we have found them." Pythor observed as he, the Overlord, Gothel, and the Stabbington brothers we're on top of their living, massive, stone gargoyle; that hovered in the air.

"Well what are waiting for, let's get em!" One brother exclaimed.

"We've got a score to settle with those guys." The second brother stated.

"No, you fools! We cannot simply charge them!" The Overlord yelled.

"Why the heck not? We'd have the element of surprise." The brother with the eye-patch questioned

"You underestimate the Ninja." Pythor explained. "If we attack now, they will most certainly defeat us."

Gothel then realized something that made her give a wicked smile. "Well there's our solution right there."

"What are you talking about, you old hag?" The brother without the eye-patch asked.

"The Ninjas are protecting Rapunzel; in a sense, they are her guardians." Gothel explained. "We cannot get her if they continue to watch over her, which is why they are protecting her."

The Overlord knew where she was going. "You are suggestion we find a method to separate them from her."

"That's right, mighty Overlord." Gothel replied. "Without the Ninja, she'll be all ours."

"Aw Gothel, I love the way your foul and sinister mind works." Pythor remarked as they all smiled evilly; minus the Overlord who didn't have a mouth at the moment.

* * *

Down below, the heroes we're walking across the side of the mountain. Jay kicked a large rock and he stopped to watch it tumble down into a dark abyss below.

"Man, I'm sure glad we know Airjitsu." Jay remarked. "That's a _really_ long way down."

"My sensors indicate that to be an approximate three hundred and forty foot drop. It would kill any one who fell down there." Zane said.

"Thanks for the info Zane." Jay replied sarcastically.

Rapunzel looked down the abyss and got a little nervous herself. "Are you guys sure this is the only way to go?" She asked worriedly, with Pascal comforting her on her shoulder

"We wouldn't be going if there was another way." Cole replied.

"Well, I've never been to this mountain pass, so I don't know any safety tips or anything." Eugene stated trying to stay close to Max who is staying as far from the edge as possible.

"We shouldn't be too far from the end of this, so stay strong everyone." Nya told the group.

Kai soon noticed something that was bothering Lloyd as the green ninja appeared deep in thought. "Something wrong Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"Just wondering something." Lloyd answered. "The Overlord being here; I can only assume he got to this realm when Morro and I we're fighting. But how did Pythor get here?"

"Yeah I've been wondering that myself." Kai replied.

"Maybe it was Traveler's Tea?" Skylar suggested. "I mean that's how we got here."

"I don't think so." Lloyd replied. "Pythor would need something that can create some kind of portal or something and he could use regularly; as opposed to Traveler's Tea which only has a limited use."

"You think he could be using the Realm Crystal?" Cole thought.

"It would make sense." Kai assumed. "With that he can travel to any realm; which would also explain how those Nindroids and that Stone Giant got here to."

"But I thought that thing was safe." Jay said. "Didn't that thing get locked up in the Ninjago Museum?"

"Hold on, let me stop you right there Jay." Eugene spoke up. "You said that thing was located in Lloyd's Grandfather's tomb; which was at the bottom of the ocean, with dozens of traps and an labyrinth right?"

"Yeah?" Jay said.

"But that was broken in to, by a narcissistic ghost." Eugene continued. "And if a place _that _secure can't keep a crystal locked up, how's a museum gonna be any better?"

Jay then face-palmed.

"I _did_ suggest that we lock that thing up in a vault under the monastery." Kai said nonchalantly.

"In retrospect, that would have been a far more secure location." Zane added.

"Okay, I get it." Jay grumbled.

Rapunzel gave a light smile at her friends' antics; as it did seem to fit for those that take place between siblings. She was glad that this team was more than just a team, a family; one she was glad to be with. However, she stopped her walking for a second and her smile faded.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene questioned as he and everyone else stopped.

"You guys feel that?" She asked

Everyone stopped to try and "feel" what she was feeling.

"I don't feel anything." Jay said.

"Guys wait. Listen." Kai stated. They all stood quietly to try and hear what Kai was now hearing. Max looked to the ground and saw that pebbles we're shaking on the ground; soon everyone heard some sort of rumbling sound coming from above. They all slowly looked up the mountainside and noticed what appeared to be a large amount of rocks and boulders sliding down the mountain towards all of them.

"AVALANCHE!" Kai, Lloyd, Cole, and Eugene yelled.

"RUN FOR IT!" Jay screamed.

With that, all the heroes ran down the path hopping to escape the oncoming rockslide that would flatten all of them. As they kept running, they noticed the avalanche coming closer. Not enough time to escape it.

When it was close on them; Kai and Lloyd stopped; they blasted Fire and Energy towards the encoming boulders. Several fireballs and energy beams hit and exploded much of the larger rocks but they still kept coming down.

Zane created an ice dome that encompassed the whole group. As the rocks then hit, they began to crack away at Zane's shield; he blasted more of his energy to keep it from breaking. Cole decided to step in and made an earth-roof over the ice dome to reinforce it.

"Where the heck did this come from?!" Nya exclaimed.

* * *

_Summit of the Mountain_

The Overlord blasted a series of purple electric bolts from his transparent hands at the summit of the mountain as he, and all his minions rode on top their Gargoyle steed; while said group of minions couldn't help but smile at this.

* * *

_Back on the pass_

The ice-and-earth barrier that Cole and Zane made was managing to hold against the oncoming avalanche.

"Tell me this is gonna hold." Skylar hopped.

"I sure hope so." Kai replied.

Rapunzel heard a small sound from below and looked towards her feet and became frightened at what she was seeing. "Uh guys?" She spoke up. "We got a problem."

They all looked down and saw the pass they we're currently on was breaking apart and about to give.

"Oh crap." Kai uttered before the path then fell apart.

The heroes all screamed as they fell; Rapunzel especially screamed. Lloyd blasted energy from his hands and was able to catch Rapunzel, who immediately clung onto him. "Hang on!" Lloyd shouted as he begun to spin and formed his green Airjitsu vortex, enabling him to fly.

Kai was able to catch up to the falling horse known as Maximus. He got onto the screaming horse's saddle and formed his red Airjitsu vortex; enabling them to fly.

"I haven't done this with large animals before, so just hold on tight." Kai advised the horse.

Skylar used her Wind to glide and she was able to catch Eugene. "Hang onto me and do not let go!" She instructed.

"No argument here!" Eugene quickly replied.

Jay used lightning from his hands to stabilize his fall and was able to catch Nya bridal style, as she was above him. He then formed his blue Airjitsu vortex, while still carrying her.

"You okay babe?" Jay asked Nya with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Nya responded.

Zane formed his white Airjitsu vortex, and Cole formed his brown Airjitsu vortex; the heroes tried to gather together as they all hovered.

"Everyone all right?" Lloyd called to the others; each of them gave nods and shouts confirming it.

"Well, that was… unexpected." Jay guessed. "What the heck was…"

Nya looked up in horror. "JAY LOOK OUT!"

Jay looked up towards an incoming boulder; but wasn't able to avoid it in time as it hit his vortex, causing the two to fall.

"NYA! JAY!" Kai shouted to his sister and friend.

"Zane! Cole! Help them!" Lloyd yelled to the two.

"On it!" Zane replied as he ceased his vortex and created an Ice-Ramp. Cole ceased his own vortex as well and jumped on with Zane as he used the Ice-Ramp to ride down below.

"Kai! We have to set down!" Skylar stated.

"Okay, alright." Kai responded.

The remaining heroes then had begun their descent closer to the ground, and further away from the mountain.

* * *

Jay lifted a large rock off of him, and then pulled up Nya, who was coughing.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Nya assured before Jay could ask. "Where are we?"

Jay looked around and found themselves stuck in a small chamber made from the rocks that recently fell around them. "Looks like we're in a bit of a jam."

* * *

Zane finished boarding onto the ground with Cole. They looked at the baron trench riddled with dust and broken rocks.

"Zane…" Cole began.

"Already scanning for bio-sings." Zane began as his eyes began to scan the area. He looked around a bit and found two-hear-beats coming from a large pile of rocks. "There." Zane stated, pointing to the pile.

The two wasted no time running to it.

"Jay! Nya! You guys in there?" Cole called to inside the pile.

_"Yeah, we're fine."_ Nya answered from under the rocks. Causing the two to breath a sigh of relief.

Cole then accessed a comn link. "Kai; Nya and Jay are fine, don't worry."

* * *

Kai, Rapunzel, Lloyd, Eugene, Maximus, and Skylar had landed near a river. They we're each taking a breather from the recent stress-filled event they just had.

Kai then answered his comn and breathed deep in relief. "Okay, meet you guys later." Kai spoke into the comn.

"Kai?" Skylar began.

"They're oaky; everyone's okay." Kai stated; causing all of them to breath a sigh of relief as well.

"That's good." Rapunzel said. "What was that all about?"

"One hell of a rockslide." Eugene observed.

"Somehow I doubt that was random." Lloyd began. Before anyone could respond to that, Maximus noticed something down the river and pulled on Skylar's sleeve, causing her to look down the river as well.

"Uh… guys?" She began.

"Now what?" Eugene questioned.

They all looked and saw a massive tidal wave surging across the river and straight for them.

"Aw come on!" Kai yelled.

They we're all soon swept up by wave and into the rushing river. It was hard for anyone to get a grip on anything as the waves kept them all bouncing up and down in the water. As the river continued to carry them; Maximus tried to swim up to Rapunzel, with Pascal barley hanging onto the horse's maim. Rapunzel noticed and wrapped around Max's neck.

She noticed a certain someone next to her. "Eugene!" She called, trying to reach for him. He noticed her and was able to grab onto her hand and she pulled him closer to her, and he grabbed onto Max as the river continued to rampage downstream.

Kai was able to grab onto Skylar who latched around him, and she grabbed onto Lloyd's hand. However, Lloyd noticed something further down the river; a fork. Unfortunately; both parities we're on opposite ends, none of them could react quickly enough as Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and Max we're swept down the right side, which curved through a series of rapids.

Kai, Lloyd, and Skylar we're taken down the left side.

"Rapuzel!" Lloyd called out, but the river already split far away.

"We have to get out of the river!" Kai exclaimed.

"You think?" Lloyd guessed sarcastically.

"Guys! WATERFALL!" Skylar shouted; the three ninja looked and saw said water fall. They all screamed as they fell down the large set of falls and into the lake below.

The water was calm enough for them to get to the surface and treed.

"Is everyone… okay?" Kai breathed; Lloyd and Skylar nodded.

"Where's Rapunzel?" Skylar asked.

"Separated." Lloyd responded. "We have to find her! Now!"

The three ninja then swam towards the shore.

* * *

The river was much calmer now as the soaked princess, reformed thief, horse, and chameleon climbed onto the bank and onto the ground.

"You alright?" Eugene asked Rapunzel as he helped her up.

"Yeah; I'm soaked but yeah." She confirmed.

Pascal immediately climbed onto her shoulder and Maximus shook his whole body, shaking the water off.

"First a rockslide and now a tidal wave? What the hell is going on?" Eugene questioned.

"Well, it's like Lloyd said; I don't think this was random." Rapunzel figured.

"Got that right sweat heart."

The group turned to the forest they we're nearby and saw the Stabbington brothers walk out again.

"Uh oh." Eugene and Rapunzel said at the same time.

"Uh oh is right." One of the brothers stated as they both drew their swords.

"Rapunzel, get on Max and go." Eugene instructed.

"But Eugene…" Rapunzel tried.

"Go now! I can handle these guys! Go!" Eugene exclaimed.

Before Rapunzel could say anything else; Pascal nudged her and pointed her to Max who gestured for her to get on. She sighed before kissing Eugene on the cheek and handing him a frying pan and then got onto Maximus.

"Just be careful." She said before Max took off into the forest.

Eugene then glared at the two brothers. "It's been a while." He said. "Last time I saw you two, you we're locked up again. I take it you weren't released on good behavior."

"No. But we did get an early bail." One of the brothers replied.

"Let me guess; the same old hag you knew before, a giant white man-snake, and a ghost who's pretty much the incarnation of evil." Eugene guessed.

"Yep." The second brother confirmed.

"Okay, just making sure." Eugene replied.

Both brothers swung their swords toward him, but he blocked both their strikes with his frying pan.

* * *

Maximus rode through the thick forest with Rapunzel and Pascal riding him. He ran at a fast pace, while Rapunzel took this time to think. Lloyd was right, this was not random; the ninjas we're gone, and Eugene is now dealing with some old friends. Could this have been the Overlord's doing?

About three minutes later, Maximus came out of the forest and to a small clearing but stopped when they saw a large drop twelve feet away from them; the drop leading to the ocean below. Rapunzel got off Max and looked in surprise to what slowly rose above the cliff.

A giant stone gargoyle, which hovered in the air. Her look of surprise turned into one of shock; as did Max and Pascal as they both saw who was on it. Eugene was being held tightly by both Stabbington brothers.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called.

"Rapunzel! Go! RUN!" Eugene yelled to her.

As soon as he said that, a certain transparent figure rose from the gargoyle. "Leave, and the one you love falls!"

Rapunzel could only guess that was the Overlord; but she looked in dread as both brothers we're ready to toss Eugene overboard.

She didn't know what to do. There was no way she wanted to use her powers to help someone like the Overlord, but if she did anything, Eugene… She was more conflicted now than she had ever been in her life. She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a horse shrieking.

She looked to see an invisible force lift and throw Maximus down the cliff, with Pascal still on them.

"MAX! NO!" Rapunzel screamed, but the same invisible force gripped onto her and something wrapped around her.

Said force turned fully visible in the form of Pythor as he laughed and his arms wrapped around her.

"Pythor!" She grunted as she glared.

"In the flesh my dear." He greeted back to her.

"Aw, hello Rapunzel."

She turned to the forest and saw Gothel come out, waving to her.

"You!" Rapunzel glared at her with anger evident in her eyes.

"Oh, don't look at me like that my dear, you knew this would happen eventually. See what happens when you disobey your Momsy?" She teased as she pecked Rapunzel's nose.

The Gargoyle hovered downward a bit, and allowed Pythor, Gothel, and the unwilling Rapunzel to climb onto its back with the other passengers.

"Finally." The Overlord stated. "The Flower Child is mine. Now, I can finally make my return!"

Rapunzel soon found herself filled with guilt. "Eugene, I… I couldn't leave you… I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Eugene tried to comfort her as best as he could. "It's okay, it's okay, don't worry. We'll get out…"

"This one is no longer of any importance to me." The Overlord spoke, referring to Eugene. "Throw him off!"

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed as the Stabbington Brothers threw him off the Gargoyle. "EUGENE!"

He hit the water. Rapunzel could only look in horror as tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her face.

The Gargoyle then began to fly out towards the seas. "It's time to go." The Overlord spoke as he held the Realm Crystal in his transparent hand and opened a portal in the sky.

Eugene was able to pull himself out of the water, and he swam towards Maximus, with Pascal on the horse's neck. He held onto Max, and all three could only look in dread as the villains entered the portal with their prisoner, and the portal closed.

**Done. This is bad. Bad guys got Rapunzel. What's gonna happen next? Find out next time on "Tangled with Ninjas". **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Did you all miss me? I'm sure you are all very eager to see what is about to happen with this story. Then let's get started. Tangled is owned by Disney, and Ninjago is owned by Lego. **

Ch. 15 Hope of the Dragons

A portal opened up just above the seas, out of the portal flew the Stone Gargoyle. On top of the Gargoyle's head was the transparent form of the Overlord who looked on at the horizon with the Realm Crystal in hand, behind him, on the Gargoyle's backside was Rapunzel, who looked as if all hope had faded from her being. Her hands we're being held behind her back by Pythor who was smiling evilly. Both Stabbington brothers sat on the side of the flying Gargoyle; both we're looking bored as they let their legs dangle. Gothel was close to the Overlord.

"If I may, where are we going exactly?" Gothel asked. "We have Rapunzel, can't you absorb her power?"

"Not yet." The Overlord replied. "I'll need to go to a specific location to perform the ritual."

Pythor then looked onto the captive Rapunzel. "Oh what's the matter my dear?" He asked in a mocking tone. "You look rather depressed."

She gave a defiant glare towards the white serpentine "Let me go. I will never help the likes of you."

"Oh I'm sorry, but you don't have much of a choice." Pythor replied.

"Why are you doing this? Why help the Overlord? Didn't you help the Ninja defeat Chen?" Rapunzel questioned.

"That was only a temporary alliance." Pythor answered.

"But the Serpentine have made peace…" Rapunzel began.

"Peace is for the weak." Pythor interrupted. "The inferior humans have placed my kind underground for decades and left us there to rot. The Serpentine we're far stronger than they could have ever hoped to be, we should have been the ones ruling the surface. It would seem that my kind has grown soft, but I will never side with humans."

"You're all kinds of cruel, you know that?" Rapunzel glared.

"Flattery will get you no where." He replied.

"Enough of you're bickering!"

All eyes turned onto the Overlord. Hearing this voice was enough to send a chill down Rapunzel's spine as she looked at him in fear.

"We have arrived."

All of them looked ahead as a land mass came into view. An island decorated with multiple palm trees and a small mountain with a red temple on top. The Gargoyle was currently heading for the temple.

"What is this place, where are we?" One of the Stabbington brothers asked.

"My home. The Dark Island." The Overlord replied. This was the very same island he was imprisoned on for decades after his battle with the First Spinjitsu Master; the one where Lord Garmadon and he formed an alliance and when he was prepared to make his triumphant return, how fitting that he should regain his powers here once more.

"Ah, it is good to be home." The Overlord laminated.

* * *

Eugene had just crawled up onto the beach, from the sea of where he was dropped. He fell on his back on the sand in exhaustion; Pascal was near his head in a similar position. Maximus had also lain down on his side; all three we're now trying to catch their breath.

"This… this isn't…. good." Eugene breathed as Max and Pascal each shook their heads in agreement.

Eugene was now on his bum. "We gotta do something."

"EUGENE!"

He, Max, and Pascal turned around and saw Lloyd running towards him; following behind him was Kai, Nya, Jay, Skylar, Zane, and Cole. When the seven ninja came to him, he was helped up to his feet by Zane.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked.

"What happened? Where's Rapunzel?" Lloyd questioned.

"They got her." Eugene replied. "The Overlord got her."

All seven ninja looked to each other in shock.

"What?!" Kai, Lloyd and Nya all said.

"What the heck happened?!" Jay yelled

"The Overlord and his buddies showed up, they grabbed Rapunzel, threw me and Max off a cliff, and flew off." Eugene answered.

"Well, do you know where they went?" Skylar asked.

"No." He responded. "There was a portal, once they flew in, it closed."

"The Realm Crystal. It's gotta be." Cole said.

"Well what are we waiting for? We gotta go get her!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Agreed, but we do not know where they are." Zane stated. "With the Realm Crystal they could have gone to any realm."

"But we can't just sit back and do nothing!" Eugene exclaimed.

"We know!" Kai yelled. "But we have absolutely no idea where they could have gone. On top of that, we only have enough Traveler's Tea for one portal."

"Well, anyone got any ideas? Because I'm out." Jay stated.

"I think I got one." Lloyd replied, all eyes we're then focused on him. "I think I know where she is."

"What do you mean?" Nya questioned.

"You noticed how Rapunzel's power and mine are similar?" Lloyd recalled. "Well, I can also feel hers, like I know where she is. I can still barley feel it, but it's there."

"Where?" Eugene asked.

Lloyd closed his eyes and attempted to focus. He breathed in and out deeply and slowly. His eyes then opened.

"Ninjago. They went back to Ninjago."

"All right then." Kai started. "We know where Rapunzel is, now let's go get her."

"But how?" Eugene questioned. "We left your dragon back at Corona, by the time we get back there it'll be too late."

"Don't worry. We got it covered." Kai stated.

He walked near the end of the beach. He took a deep breath. His hands we're then lit on fire and he began to move in a style that represented Tai-Chi. He they brought his hands together. **"Fire!" **

In a bright red flash, Eugene, Max, and Pascal looked in amazement as what stood before them. Kai was now on top of a glowing red dragon that had a firey aura surrounding it. The Dragon gave a loud roar

"Woah! What is that?!" Eugene exclaimed as he, Maximus, and Pascal had eyes so wide they looked like they we're about to roll out of there sockets.

"His elemental dragon." Skylar answered.

"It's a special power for every Elemental Master." Lloyd explained. "Once he or she masters his or her own fear, they are able to create a dragon made of the power from their respective element."

"Yeah, like so." Jay began as his hands we're now engulfed with electricity and he to begun to perform a Tai-Chi moment, bring his hands together. **"Lightning!" **

In a bright blue flash, Jay was now on top of a bright blue dragon with an electric aura surrounding it; this dragon roared as well.

Zane's hand had a frosty wind coming from them, Cole's we're surrounded by floating pebbles, and Lloyd's had green energy emanating from them. They each performed their own Tai-Chi moments as well, each of them bring their hands together.

**"Ice!"**

**"Earth!"**

**"Energy!"**

Three bright flashes we're shined; one white, one brown, one green. When they subsided, Eugene and his two animal friends looked in even further amazement. Zane was on top of a cyan colored dragon with a metal-like skin and a snowy aura surrounding it. Cole was on a dragon made of rocks and earth with a dark green glow underneath the cracks. Lloyd was on his dragon, which was bright green with an energy aura around it. Each of the three dragons roared as well.

"Wow…. That's just…. Wow." Eugene breathed. He turned to the two girl ninjas, Nya and Skylar. "Can you two..."

"Oh, not yet." Nya replied. "Still working on it."

"Yeah, mastering you're fear to create power dragons isn't exactly the easiest thing to do." Skylar added.

"Oh, I get it." Eugene replied. "Just one question, why haven't you guys use these before?"

"We couldn't take the chance the Overlord would spot us." Lloyd replied.

"Yeah, as awesome as these things are, they draw too much attention." Jay added.

"Alright then, let's go people." Kai announced. "We got a damsel in distress to rescue, and a whole bunch of worlds to save."

Skylar got on the Fire Dragon behind Kai as he took off. Eugene got onto the Energy Dragon with Lloyd and he took off as well. Nya got on the Lightning Dragon behind Jay and flew off. Zane took off on his Ice Dragon as well. Cole's Earth Dragon began to hover and grabbed Maximus in his claws and took off.

"Don't worry buddy, I got ya." Cole assured the horse, as Maximus wasn't too comfortable of being held in the claws of flying dragons.

Zane's falcon flew onto Zane's shoulder and Pascal crawled up onto Eugene's shoulder.

All five dragons roared as they flew and soar from the mainland and towards the ocean, with the Fire Dragon up front.

Kai reached into his coat and pulled out a pouch of Traveler's Tea. Skylar handed him a tea cup and Kai pored the liquid into the cup before throwing it out in front of him.

The cup exploded and a bright swirling vortex had opened up.

"Alright Ninja! Remember, this is the last of the Traveler's Tea; no matter what we have to get the Realm Crystal away from the Overlord, if he zaps himself to another realm we won't be able to follow him" Kai announced.

"Understood!" Nya shouted to her brother from Jay's dragon

"Let's do this!" Jay shouted

The Fire Dragon flew into the portal first; the Lightning Dragon was second; the Earth Dragon was third; fourth was the Ice Dragon. The Energy Dragon was about to enter, but Eugene had something to say.

"Uh, this is my first time of traveling between worlds. Should I have something or…?"

"Maybe a bag. Just in case." Lloyd replied jokingly, which Eugene gave a sly laugh at. "Don't worry." Lloyd assured. "We'll get her back."

"I hope so."

The Energy Dragon flew into the portal and it closed behind them.

**Done. I know that chapter seemed kind of short, but I have something VERY exciting planned for the next chapter. You'll see. **

**See you all next time. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everyone! It's good to see everyone again. Didn't expect to see me so soon, huh? Well then, lets get started.**

Ch. 16 The Overlord Returns

A swirling vortex opened over the ocean in the realm of Ninjago; and the first to fly out was Kai on his Fire Dragon, with Skylar sitting behind him. Pascal was currently on Kai's shoulder. The next to fly out was Lloyd on his Energy Dragon with Eugene. Then it was Jay on his Lightning Dragon with Nya. Cole on his Earth Dragon still carrying Maximus in it's claws. Zane was the last to exit the portal as it closed. The Five Dragons came together and flew across the ocean.

Eugene held his stomach, as he felt a little queasy. "I don't feel so good."

"Here, use this." Lloyd handed him a bag, which Eugene took and immediately threw up in.

Cole looked down towards Maximus. "How you holding up down their Max?"

Maximus gave a nod, indicating that he was okay.

Zane had his Falcon on his shoulder as he wrote down a note of events that recently happened. He attached the note to one of the Falcon's feet. "Here my friend, find Sensei Wu and Garmadon and let them know what has transpired."

The Falcon gave a caw before flying in the opposite direction.

Kai's Fire Dragon then flew parallel to Lloyd's Energy Dragon. "Lloyd, can you still sense Rapunzel's power?"

"Yeah, we're not far, she's close." Lloyd answer.

"And so might be the Overlord." Skylar said.

"And Gothel, with Pythor." Eugene added.

"All the more reason to hurry, come on guys lets kick it into high gear!" Kai commanded as the five elemental dragons and their passengers flew across the ocean as fast as they could.

* * *

_The Dark Island_

The stone Gargoyle set down at the base of the Temple of Light; the very same temple where the Ninja received the powers to face and defeat the Overlord the first time.

The Overlord stepped off, Gothel followed next by his side. Pythor came down, still holding Rapunzel. The Stabbington brothers we're the last. The group of villains, and their prisoner, entered the Temple.

Rapunzel weakly struggled against Pythor's grip, but he wasn't letting go anytime soon. However, once she entered the temple, she couldn't help but notice all the surroundings of it. The white crystals that decorated the walls and pillars, she looked to the middle of the room and saw a golden dragon painted on the floor with a giant bell underneath it.

The captive princess looked at the walls and noticed they we're decorated with hieroglyphics, but what surprised her even more is that she recognized some of the figures in the paintings; they we're the ninja. She saw them finding a ship; fighting a giant snake, which she guessed was the Great Devourer; and even the Ninja finding this very same temple.

"What is this place?" Gothel questioned.

"This, dear Gothel, is the Temple of Light." The Overlord answered.

"'Temple of Light'? Yet it's on what you called The _Dark _Island. Why would a temple like this be here?" Gothel questioned.

"This is where my first adversary, the first Spinjitsu master, stored his power, so that his descendants could inherit it; this is where the Ninja gained the power they needed to face me." The Overlord explained.

"But why come here?" Gothel asked.

"Because this temple holds great power, power that I will use to take the child's and use hers to become whole once more!" The Overlord stated "And as well, I enjoy the irony of myself using this temple."

"Yes, it rather is ironic." Gothel admitted with a slight smile.

Rapunzel heard what they we're saying, there was no way she would willingly help them. She noticed that Pythor's tail was curved in front of her; she gave a slight smile with an idea forming in her head.

The Princess stomped hard on Pythor's tail, causing him to yelp and let her go. Rapunzel wasted no time in trying to make a beeline for the exit.

"Stop her!" The Overlord commanded.

The Stabbington brothers tried to gab her, but she ducked and rolled underneath their legs, she tripped one of the brothers with the swipe of her feet. When the second brother turned around to grab her she delivered a hard kick straight into his crotch, causing him to peel over. She quickly got up, but before she got to the exit, Gothel grabbed her and put one arm around her neck.

"Rapunzel stop! Stop fighting!" Gothel scolded.

"No!" She exclaimed as she pried loose from Gothel's grip. "I will never stop! I will never stop trying to get away from people like you!"

Gothel's face was evident with anger, but before she could respond, the Overlord appeared behind Rapunzel. The princess looked to the transparent evil that now stood before her.

"I'll handle this." The Overlord stated to Gothel before gazing down to Rapunzel. "You are making this far more difficult than it needs to be."

"I will never help someone like you!" Rapunzel began. "You manipulated Lloyd's dad, tried to kill Kai and the others, almost killed Zane, after all the horrible things you've done, I will never, ever help you."

"You would be wise to watch your tone, child." The Overlord stated. "Something brought you to me; call it what you will, fate, destiny, what ever the case may be; I will have your power, whether you like it or not."

Rapunzel glared at the malevolent force before speaking. "Listen up, you monster. You can try and rip me apart limb-from-limb, but without my help, you will never regain, your precious power."

"Your cooperation isn't necessary." The Overlord replied simply.

"Your pure evil, and I won't let you use my power." Rapunzel stated firmly, putting her foot down.

The Overlord simply sighed. "You really have no idea to whom you speak, do you, mortal? I am the Overlord, I am not some common villain that you can try and outwit. I am the essence of darkness and evil itself." The Overlord began to advance upon Rapunzel, and she slowly backed away from his as he continued. "I instilled terror into the hearts of even the fiercest warriors. You mortals have a limited lifespan, but I have lived for thousands of years! Compared to me you are a meager infant!" Rapunzel found herself backed against a pillar, her eyes trembling with fear as the Overlord's eyes began to glow bright red. "I will have your power! You will not resist me! If you try and escape again, I will subject you to an ETERNITY OF PAIN!"

At this point, the princess had lost all confidence, and maybe even hope. She could only look in terror at the monster who stood before her.

The Overlord turned around to the other four villains. "Restrain her. Place her in the center of the chamber. This day will mark my return."

* * *

The five elemental dragons continued to fly across the ocean and began to see something coming into view.

"Land oh!" Jay shouted as they approached the landmass.

"You're sure she's there?" Eugene asked Lloyd.

"Yeah, I can sense her power. She's there alright." The Green Ninja replied.

Cole soon noticed something. "Hold on guys, isn't that…"

"The Dark Island!" Zane realized.

"You mean the same place The Overlord was first trapped?" Kai asked for clarification.

"The same place my Dad accidentally helped set him free." Lloyd confirmed.

"Yeah, figures he'd come back here." Nya stated.

"Then lets get going, we probably don't have much time." Skylar urged.

"Got that right." Kai agreed. "Everyone keep your eyes out for trouble. No way the Overlord isn't without defenses."

* * *

Rapunzel was chained by Gothel, Pythor, and the Stabbington brothers. She was restrained to the ground, on top of the golden dragon image. Her hands and feet we're chained and stretched away from each other, exposing her body.

"Don't worry Rapunzel, it will all be over before you knew it." Gothel teased as she pocked Rapunzel's nose, as the princess glared at the wicked woman.

The Overlord's eyes soon went wide with surprise. "Impossible."

"What? What is it?" Pythor asked.

"The Ninja are here, as well as that medaling thief!" The Overlord spat. The villains looked with surprise, where as Rapunzel smiled a bit with a sense of hope returning.

"How could they have found us?" Gothel questioned.

"It doesn't matter, but I need time." The Overlord stated, he turned to the entranceway where his Stone Gargoyle laid. "My pet, I have an assignment for you."

* * *

The Elemental Dragons arrived at the Dark Island and we're about to set down. Maximus got out of Cole's Earth Dragon's claws onto the beach, happy as ever to reach solid ground.

"Okay Lloyd, where is she?" Eugene asked.

Lloyd concentrated for a moment, and then pointed up to a large summit nearby. "There! She's up there!"

"Isn't that where the Temple of Light is?" Nya questioned.

"Indeed it is." Zane confirmed. He then zoomed in a bit with his robotic eyes. "I can see Pyhtor, as well as Gothel. No doubt, the Overlord has Rapunzel up there."

"Then let's get going." Kai commanded, however, Pascal noticed something in the air that made the chameleon's eyes go wide with terror. He pulled on Kai's shoulder to get his attention. "What? What is it?" Pascal pointed into the sky and Kai saw an object speeding towards them.

"INCOMING!" Kai yelled.

The five dragons quickly scattered before the object slammed into the ground. Once the dust settled, they all could see the giant Stone Gargoyle, which was at least twice the size of one of their dragons. The Stone Gargoyle roared at them.

"Uh, I think we woke the guard dog." Jay frightenly stated.

The Gargoyle roared once again before spreading its wings and flying out toward them, but the dragons scattered again and it missed. Eugene then jumped off of Lloyd's Energy Dragon and onto the beach. He got to Maximus and immediately climbed onto him.

Eugene turned to see the ninja on the five dragons hovering and having an aerial standoff against the large Stone Gargoyle.

"Guys! I'm going on ahead! I have to get to Rapunzel!" Eugene called to them.

"Okay! Do what you gotta do!" Lloyd called back.

"Skylar! Nya! Go with him, watch his back!" Kai commanded.

"Got it." Both girls said at the same time as Skylar got off of Kai's Fire Dragon, and Nya got off of Jay's Lightning Dragon. Both girls got onto Maximus with Eugene as he snapped the reins and they took off towards the Temple.

The remaining five ninjas glared at the Stone Gargoyle, still on their elemental dragons. The Gargoyle roared, and the dragons roared back.

"Bring it on ugly!" Kai challenged as all five dragons flew and charged toward the Gargoyle and the aerial battle began.

* * *

_Back at the temple_

Rapunzel was now completely bound to the circle as the Overlord concentrated, preparing for what he needed to do. Gothel was outside, observing the aerial battle take place. She glanced down, and at the bottom of the hill, she saw Eugene, Nya, and Skylar on Maximus running towards the temple. Gothel quickly ran back inside.

"We have a problem." Gothel began, getting the attention of the Overlord, Pythor, and the brothers. "Rider, as well as those two girl ninjas, are on their way here now."

Rapunzel still smiled as hope continued to return to her; but the Overlord and Pythor weren't feeling the same way.

"I need more time." The Overlord grunted. "You two!" He spoke to the Stabbington brothers.

"Us?" One brother asked.

"Make yourselves useful and keep those fools occupied!" The Overlord commanded.

"We'd love to but…" The second brother began.

"The last time we went up against those guys, it didn't exactly go well for us." The first brother recalled.

The Overlord was not pleased with that statement. "Must I do everything myself?!" He then stretched his two transparent hands, sending bolts of dark purple electricity towards the two Stabbington Brothers. As the energy surged through them they could feel something, something exhilarating.

When he stopped, both brothers took deep breaths. A dark aura formed around each of them and their eyes began to glow blood red. A sight that made Rapunzel look with fear.

"I have given you the power you need, now go!" The Overlord commanded again.

Both brothers gave sinister smiles.

* * *

The Gargoyle slashed towards Kai's Fire Dragon, but he flew above the Gargoyle and behind it, his dragon then blasted a stream of fire from its mouth at the back of the Gargoyle, causing it to screech in pain.

As this happened, Cole's Earth Dragon slammed into the Gargoyle and tackled it into the beach; the Earth Dragon flew back to get some distance and blast a stream of rocks from its mouth, pinning the Gargoyle down. But the Gargoyle blocked the attack with its wings and spread them quickly that it forced Cole's Earth Dragon back.

The Gargoyle took to the air again, but once it was high enough, Jay's Lightning Dragon blasted a breath of lightning at the Gargoyle. It blocked the attack with it's shoulder and flew closer to Jay. When it was close enough it tried to slash the Lightning Dragon with it's claws, but a stream of Ice and stream of Green Energy blasted it in the back, blowing it away.

The Stone Gargoyle turned around to Zane on his Ice Dragon flying next to Lloyd on his Energy Dragon. Both dragons roared to the Gargoyle and it roared back; it then flew towards the two dragons, which split apart before it could hit either of them. It was then slammed in the front by Jay's Lightning Dragon, but it grabbed the dragon by the throat with its claws.

Kai's Fire Dragon came in from behind and slashed the back of the Gargoyle with the dragon's talons, causing it to screech in pain. Lloyd's energy dragon then swiped the Gargoyle with its tail, causing to fall into the water at the shoreline. But the Gargoyle got back up and took to the air again.

"Damn! How much punishment can that thing take!?" Cole questioned.

"My analysis indicates that this must be the Overlord's doing." Zane deduced.

"Yeah, I think we already established that Zane." Jay stated.

"But we can't give up just yet! Ninja never quit!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Got that right bro!" Kai agreed. "We have to bring this thing down now!"

All five elemental dragons roared as they flew towards the Gargoyle, which roared back and flew towards them as well.

* * *

Meanwhile; Maximus had ran and carried Nya, Eugene, Skylar, and Pascal halfway up the mountain side and closer to the temple.

"Come on Max, we're almost there! Keep going!" Eugene urged as Max continued to run.

"LOOK OUT!" Nya shouted as a boulder was heading in their direction. The horse moved out of the way at the last minute to avoid getting squished.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" Skylar questioned.

"Maybe we can ask them." Nya answered as she pointed to the Stabbington brothers who we're near a large rock pile.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you go." The brother without the eye-patch stated.

"Uh, is it just me, or do you guys look different?" Eugene questioned as he took note of their dark purple aura and glowing eyes.

"Yeah, that would be a bonus from our new friend, tall-dark-and-scary." The brother with the eye patch answered, he picked up a large rock and crushed it in his hand.

"The Overlord juiced them?" Skylar questioned.

"That's not good." Nya stated as Pascal shook his head, agreeing with the water ninja.

Both brothers cracked their knuckles, they then jumped toward the group who we're forced to scatter. One brother approached Nya, Pascal, and Maximus, and the other came towards Eugene and Skylar.

* * *

The Gargoyle was chasing Kai's Fire Dragon and Jay's Lightning Dragon, but was blasted by a stream of boulders from the bottom to it's chest, sending it flying upwards, courtesy of Cole's Earth Dragon.

"This thing is going hit-for-hit with all of us, and we're using our dragons to!" Jay stated.

"We don't have time for this! We have to end this now!" Kai stated.

"How? This thing is taking everything we throw at him!" Cole questioned.

Lloyd flew in with his Energy Dragon. "It may be able to take us one-at-a-time, but what about all at once?"

Kai smiled at that idea. He looked to the Zane on his Ice Dragon as it was being chased by the Gargoyle. "Zane! Bring it down!"

"Got it!" Zane called back, he flew upwards and dived behind the Gargoyle. Zane's Ice Dragon grabbed the Gargoyle by it's wings, he blasted a stream of ice on the wings themselves and then shattered the frozen wings with his Ice Dragon's claws.

The Gargoyle screeched as it fell towards the ground. It landed on the beach, but soon got up. It then gave a defiant roar.

"He's grounded!" Lloyd exclaimed.

The five Elemental Dragons descended closer to the ground and surrounded the Gargoyle from all sides. "Hit him Ninjas! Hit him with everything you got! Kai commanded.

Kai's dragon blasted a stream of fire; Lloyd's dragon followed next with a beam of green energy; Jay's dragon shot a massive bolt of lightning; Cole's dragon basted with a large stream of rocks and boulders; and Zane's dragon finished it with a beam of ice. All five elemental attacks hit the Gargoyle at the same time. It roared in pain as all five attacks hit him and kept going at a constant rate. Cracks formed around the gargoyle, and dark purple energy shined from them. The cracks continued to spread all of over the beast's body until finally; it exploded in a massive flash of purple light.

The ninja all looked at the massive crater, the Gargoyle was completely gone.

"Alright!" Cole cheered.

"Guess he couldn't take the heat." Jay cracked.

"We're not done yet." Kai stated.

"Kai's right, we have get to Rapunzel ASAP!" Lloyd agreed.

"Then time is of the essence my brothers." Zane said as each of the elemental dragons took off towards the temple.

* * *

Eugene and Sklyar just dodged a strong punch from the Stabbington brother with an eye patch. The punch left quite the crater in the ground. Eugene came up and delivered a good punch across the face, but the brother smiled as it didn't have much affect.

"I was so hoping for something else." Eugene said as the brother kicked him in the chest, knocking Eugene back quite a distance.

The brother was then blasted away from Eugene by a huge gust of wind. He soon got up and glared at Skylar. "Lady, you just made the biggest mistake of your life." The brother warned.

"Oh no, I've made plenty of worse mistakes." Skylar replied. She dodged a punch from the brother, but she retaliated with a kick that was boosted by her wind and knocked him back quite a bit.

Nya was busing dodging hits and kicks from the brother without the eye patch. She rolled underneath one strike and kicked him in the side, but it didn't have much of an affect.

He gave a sinister smile to Nya, before he heard a horse neigh behind him. He turned around to see a Maximus nail him in the face with his back hooves, causing him to stumble back, but he didn't have too much damage.

"Why you…" the brother began before he felt something on his shoulder, he looked to see Pascal shoot his elastic tongue into his ear. He yelped before Nya gave him a roundhouse in the jaw. Pascal hopped onto Nya's shoulder.

The brother smiled. "That barley hurt at all."

"This is just ridiculous!" Nya exclaimed, but Pascal tapped her cheek and pointed towards a pond behind the brother. She smiled at that. "Thanks Pascal." The chameleon gave a captain's salute in gratitude.

Nya rolled underneath another punch and stood less than a foot from the pond. She pulled water from it and it engulfed her hands, taking the form of massive fists.

Nya lunged at the brother and began to punch continually from her massive water-fists. First across the face, then in the gut, then an uppercut to the jaw, then to the side. Maximus followed suit with a strong kick to the gut. Nya then took the water from her fists and formed two long whips and wrapped them around the brother's neck.

Nya turned to see Eugene jump on top of the other brother's back and wrap his arms around his neck. The brother pried Eugene off of him, but Skylar blasted a stream of wind that sent him back.

"Hey Skylar!" Nya called, getting her attention. "Let's take these two for a ride, shall we?"

"You got it!" Skylar replied to her friend. She used her powers to form a tornado that engulfed the brother she was fighting. She then sent the tornado flying high into the air.

Nya began to twirl with the brother she had wrapped in her water whip. **"Ninja…GO!" **Nya formed her own Spinjitsu tornado and twirled the restrained brother at an inhumanly fast rate until she let go and sent him flying high into the air as well.

After about seven seconds, both brothers began their descent and fell onto the ground, leaving a large crater. They we're both still alive, but quite unconscious.

Nya and Skylar then high-fived; while Eugene, Max, and Pascal looked towards them, quite impressed. "Wow, you guys are good." Eugene congratulated.

"Thanks." Nya replied.

"But we can celebrate later, let's go save your girlfriend." Skylar said.

"Right, let's go." Eugene agreed as he, Nya, Maximus, Skylar, and Pascal ran up the hill.

* * *

The five dragons touched down at the base of the temple and the dragons vanished, allowing Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Jay, and Cole to touch down. Nya, Skylar, Eugene, Max, and Pascal came up two seconds later.

"You guys made it." Jay stated.

"Come on let's go!" Eugene yelled as he ran into the temple first, and everyone followed soon after.

Once inside, they all could see Rapunzel chained on the ground; Gothel and Pythor standing next to her, with five feet Overlord floating just above her.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene called.

"Eugene!" She yelled back.

"Overlord!" Kai and Lloyd scolded.

"Pythor." Cole grunted as well.

"Hello ninjas." Pythor greeted in a polite form.

"Sorry, but you are all too-little-too-late." Gothel told them.

Eugene ran towards Rapunzel, but before he could get to one of the pillars, he slammed into some kind of invisible wall.

"What the hell?" He questioned.

Soon, a large, dark purple, transparent, dome formed around the four pillars, keeping the Overlord, Pythor, Gothel, and the unwilling Rapunzel inside.

"It's a barrier!" Lloyd realized.

"You're too late, mortals." The Overlord told them.

"NO!" Lloyd yelled as he blasted a beam of energy. Kai then blasted fire, Jay shot lightning, Skylar threw out gusts of wind, Maximus began to kick the field, Nya shot out streams of water, Cole began to punch with fists coated in stone, Zane shot a beam of ice, and Eugene tried to slam into it, even Pascal tried to smack the field with his tail. Despite their best efforts, they we're unable to break the barrier, but that didn't stop them from trying.

"Now, then. Let us begin." The Overlord said as he sent a beam to the large bell above him, causing it to ring. Rapunzel felt an invisible force keep her pressed towards the ground.

The Overlord began to chant the incantation as Pythor and Gothel watched, and the heroes still tried to break through.

**"****_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine."_**

As he chanted the incantation; Rapunzel grunted in pain. Streams of gold energy flowed from her arms and legs, and they came together at the center, to where her heart was. A golden orb formed where the streams met.

**_"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."_**

Rapunzel then began to scream and yell in pain as the orb above her heart glowed brighter and brighter. Multiple streams of gold energy flew from her body and towards the Overlord and began to surround his transparent body. The heroes tried all they could to break the barrier, but they didn't even leave a scratch.

**_"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design."_**

The streams of gold energy circled the Overlord at an even faster rate as he continued and Rapunzel continued to scream in pain.

**_"Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine."_**

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kai, Lloyd, Eugene, Jay, Nya, Skylar, Cole, and Zane all shouted.

**_"What once…. Was… MINE!"_**

There was a bright and massive explosion that shook the entire temple and could be seen from miles away from the whole island.

The entire temple filled with dust. The heroes all coughed as they we're blown back towards the entrance. Gothel and Pythor we're sent back to the back wall and coughed as they to tried to get up. Rapunzel's chains we're shattered from the explosion as she was blown to the side. She felt most of her strength was now gone and weakly looked up to the center of the room where there was the most dust.

"N.. n… no." She weakly said.

There was a slight cackle coming from the center of the room, which caught everyone's attention. The slight cackle began to increase in volume. The dust finally settled to reveal the being that stood in the center of the room.

He was at least seven feet tall. He was mostly made up of flowing, dark purple energy. His chest was surrounded by a golden ribcage that had dark purple energy flowing inside it. A golden bone belt surrounded the being's mid-section as dark purple energy flowed almost like the being was wearing a robe. His arms we're decorated with golden bone, even the hands resembled a golden skeletal hand which had dark purple energy surrounding them. He wore a flowing, dark golden cape that reached the floor. He bore a black helmet on his head as a pair of blood red eyes opened and had a featureless mouth, which was red inside.

The being gave a loud maniacal laugh.

All the heroes could look in honest horror at this being, while Gothel looked surprised and Pythor smiled evily.

"At last, the Overlord has returned! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No… What…. Have I… done…?" Rapunzel weakly said.

Lloyd's face turned into a scowl as he glared at the Overlord. "No! Not again!" Lloyd blasted a beam of energy towards the Overlord.

"Take him down!" Kai commanded as he, Jay, Cole, Nya, Zane, and Skylar blasted attacks of their own respective element towards the Overlord, but he merely raised his hand and the attacks vanished in a purple mist; much to all the heroes' shock, especially Eugene.

"So… that's him?" He asked with fear in his voice.

Pascal and Maximus looked in honest terror.

An unseen force then gripped all seven ninja and they found themselves pinned to a nearby wall, unable to move. Eugene and Max both felt the same force grab and pin them to the wall to, even little Pascal.

"That's… the… Overlord?" Gothel breathed.

"Yes, he is quite magnificent, wouldn't you agree?" Pythor laminated.

Gothel's look of surprise turned into one of delight. "Yes. Yes! He is astounding! Nothing can be more magnificent than him!"

The ninjas, Eugene, Max, and Pascal all glared at the Overlord as he telekinetically pinned them to the wall.

"You… you piece of…" Jay tried.

The Overlord tisked at them. "Oh, look at all of you. You ninja have no idea what trouble you have caused me, and yet, here you are in my grasp. Oh the many ways I can finish you; each one is entertaining in it's own rights."

"No… no… I"

The Overlord turned around to see Rapunzel weakly try to get up, but she stumbled onto the ground.

"Oh, your still alive." The Overlord observed, somewhat surprised. "I had not expected you to survive, quite impressive."

Eugene glared at the Overlord once he said that, as did Pascal and Max.

Rapunzel soon felt a force around her, and her body was pinned to the wall with the rest of the heroes.

"Let her go you bastard!" Eugene exclaimed.

"You are in no positions to make demands, boy." The Overlord told him.

The Stabbington brothers had just recovered from their battle, they ran into the temple; but once they saw the Overlord, they stopped in their tracks. Their eyes trembled as they felt his power, they never felt anything so evil before.

Gothel and Pythor then approached the Overlord.

"So my Dark Lordship, what do you intend to do with them?" Pythor asked. "Perhaps you intend to drown them, or make them implode? Or better yet, you could even drop them off the mountain and watch them stain the ground below."

"I have a suggestion." Gothel began. "Influence their minds, make them fight each other to the death. I'm sure you'd find that very entertaining."

"Oh, I _really _like that one." Pythor stated.

The heroes all glared at them.

"No. I have something in mind for them." The Overlord said.

"Do your worst, freak." Kai challenged.

"Oh I will." The Overlord assured. "You see, for a long while, my only goal was to dominate life in all of Ninjago. But now…." He telekinetically grabbed a certain crystal that Pythor had and it flew into his hands. "Thanks to the Realm Crystal, I now have the ability to travel to every realm! I will spread my darkness across all of existence, until every being bows to the Overlord! Anyone who dares resist will meet a foul fate. I will allow all of you to live, just so you can see all the realms become mine. Ninjago will be the last realm I shall conquer, and once that happens, after your last pitiful hope is extinguish, then, and only them, will I allow death's sweet release."

"No! You won't get away with this you monster!" Nya exclaimed.

"Oh I think I will." The dark being turned to Rapunzel and she could look at him with terror. "Aw Rapunzel, how I must thank you for your assistance." The Overlord caressed her terrified face with her hand.

"Don't you touch her!" Eugene exclaimed, but was pinned even harder against the wall.

"Without you, it could have been even centuries before I could regain my full power. I really must admire you, the power you wield is quite magnificent. As a show of my gratitude, it shall be Corona that I will conquer first."

Her eyes widened and her pupils shrank in horror when she heard that. "No… you wouldn't."

The Overlord then flung them all to the back of the temple. They slammed against the wall and fell to the ground. The Overlord turned to Pythor and Gothel. "Let us go."

"As you wish." They both said at the same time.

The Overlord passed the two frightened Stabbington brothers.

"Are you two going to gawk like idiots?" Gothel questioned. "Let's go." She and Pythor then dragged them.

Once outside the temple; the heroes could only look in dread as the Overlord raised the Realm Crystal and opened a portal. Pythor and Gothel entered first, followed by the Stabbington Brothers. The Overlord turned around and gave an evil smile before speaking.

"Let the Age of Darkness begin."

He entered the portal, which closed soon after.

**Done. Uh oh. The Overlord is back. Things are about to get really intense for the heroes. Can they stop the Overlord? Find out next time on Tangled with Ninjas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. You miss me? I'm sure you're all very eager to see how the heroes are going to handle this situation with the Overlord now at full power again; hopefully this will answer your question.**

**Thank you all for your patience. I do not own Tangled, nor Ninjago. If I did, this would totally be another season of that awesome show!**

Ch. 17 The Elemental Masters

_Corona_

Within the castle of the kingdom; the King found himself pacing throughout his throne room; something that the Queen has noticed.

"What troubles you?" She asked as she walked in.

"I'm just… I'm rather nervous. Nervous for our daughter." The King responded. The Queen sighed, as she too was scared for Rapunzel.

"I'm sure she is fine; she is with Eugene, as well as the Ninja; we know they'll take good care of her. And she herself has proven to be quite resourceful." The Queen consoled.

The King smiled towards his wife. "I am aware." His smile soon faded. "However, this new being, this Overlord character; the Ninjas claimed he is nothing short of pure evil; and as well, he has resurrected the very same witch who took our daughter away from us all those years ago."

"Yes, but they have dealt with him before, and all we can do is have faith that they will succeed." The Queen insisted.

"You're right." The King replied. "I'm just getting a little paranoid."

"YOU'RE MAJESTIES! YOU'RE MAJESTIES!"

A guard burst through the doors leading into the throne room and quickly approached the King and Queen. "You must come outside."

"What? What is it?" The King questioned.

"Is it our daughter?" The Queen asked as well.

"I do not know but… you must come outside and see it." The guard answered.

The Queen and King looked at each other with concern before following the guard.

Once they got onto the balcony; they looked up to the sky to see many dark clouds block out the sun and completely cover the entire horizon; there we're some roars of thunder as well. Every citizen and guard in the kingdom stopped what they we're doing and all came outside to see the clouds forming.

"What is going on?" The Queen asked.

"I'm not sure." The guard responded. "But the dragon does not like it."

The Queen and her husband looked in the gardens below to see the Ultra-Dragon, the ninjas had left to them for protection, growing restless. It tensed up as it looked to the sky and growled.

As the sky continued to darken and more thunder continued to boom, there was a small hole in the sky, a white hole that shined a bit through the clouds. This light did not make anyone feel at ease, to the contrary, it made them feel more restless.

"I don't like this." The Queen observed as she began to shiver a bit.

"Where are the Ninjas' Golden Weapons?" The King asked the guard. "Are they secure?"

"Yes, deep in the dungeon, in our most secure vault." The guard assured.

"Good, it's best they stay there, just in case."

The white light continued to shine brighter until a beam of light shined in the middle of the town square; and multiple civilians began to move away from center and guards began to form a ring around where the light was shining. Then, there was a loud roar of thunder, before a large, purple lightning bolt surged through the light and impacted the ground at the center of the town square.

The civilians and guards covered their eyes. They look to the center where dust clouded the area. The dust began to settle to reveal five figures. At the back we're the infamous Stabbington Brothers; in front of them, on the right, was the white serpentine, Pythor. On his left was a black haired woman with a red dress and dark cape, Gothel.

The being that stood in front of all of them really caught everyone's attention. He was seven feet tall, he appeared to be made up of dark purple energy, his chest was surrounded by a golden rib-cage; his arms we're that of a golden skeleton with dark energy surrounding them. He bore a golden bone-like belt at his waist area, with dark energy flowing to the ground almost like a robe. He carried a dark golden cape that reached the ground. He also bore a black helmet with a black featureless face with soul-piercing, blood red eyes. This was the Overlord.

The guards all stood in front of the nervous citizens, arms at the ready. One guard had a spear and he nervously approached the five; more specifically, the Overlord. He pointed his spear at him.

"Who are you? State you're business." He commanded, even though he was shaking like a kitten.

The Overlord merely glared at him, which caused him to shiver even more with fear.

"Now, now." Gothel began, getting the guard's attention. "Is that any way to treat you're new lord and master?"

As soon as she said that, the Overlord grabbed the guard by the throat with one of his skeletal hands. The guards and citizens we're all stunned by this as the Overlord lifted him off his feet. The guard struggled, but something was happening. Dark purple fog came from his hand and began to spread all over the guard who could only scream as the fog completely covered him.

The Overlord dropped him. When the fog cleared; the guard was changed. His clothes had now become dark grey, almost black. His skin had become grey as well and his eyes we're now dark purple, and his face bore no emotion whatsoever. He then kneeled before the Overlord.

The Overlord smiled as he shifted his gaze to all the remaining guards and citizens, who we're even more frightened then before. The Overlord stretched his arms and opened his palms as dark energy began to glow in them.

"Scream!"

Dozens of streams of dark energy shot and blasted from his hands and we're heading in all directions. Each beam began to hit a citizen, or guard, and each one ended up corrupted just as the first guard. All citizens began to run away in a panic as more and more became corrupted.

All the corrupted guards and citizens began to break into buildings and pull people out, allowing them to be hit by the corrupting beams that endlessly shot from the Overlord, soon a dark shadow covered the town square, which began to slowly expand over the rest of Corona.

The Overlord laughed as the chaos continued to ensue within the kingdom.

* * *

_Dark Island_

The seven Ninjas helped Rapunzel, who still felt weak, to the beach; with Eugene and Maximus trailing behind them. Though at this point Rapunzel wasn't just feeling weak. She hung her head in guilt and Pascal did what he did to try and comfort her.

After some awkward silence, Eugene was the first one to speak.

"So, how bad is our current situation?"

"On a scale of one to ten, a hundred thousand." Zane answered.

"More like infinity!" Jay exclaimed, "The Overlord has the Realm Crystal, and we don't stand a freaking chance against him! He blew us away like we we're nothing!"

"Jay, we get it! Our situation is bad." Nya stated.

"Well, I don't hear anyone coming up with any plans." Jay protested.

"Complaining about it isn't going to help either." Skylar said.

"He's right though." Rapunzel began as all eyes we're set on her. "It's hopeless. He's going to conquer my home, he's going to hurt my friends, my parents… and it's all my fault."

"Rapunzel… don't say that, it's not your fault." Eugene told her.

"Yes it is, and you know it!" She stated. "He was after _me._ The Overlord was after _me_. It was _my_ power that he wanted, and he got it. If I didn't have it…. I'd… first Gothel stole me from my home because of my magic and now this?! I wish I never had this power!" She fell to her knees and began to cry.

Everyone looked at the sobbing princess with sympathy on their faces. Rapunzel soon felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Lloyd.

"I know how you feel, believe me I do." Lloyd began. "I never really wanted to be the Green Ninja, I never wanted all this power. The only thing I really wanted was a family, and friends. So believe me, I get it. But we can't change what's been done, what we can do is pick ourselves up and fight. Because Ninja never quit."

"But I'm _not_ a ninja." The teary-eyed Rapunzel stated. "I'm not an elemental master like you guys, I can't do anything."

"That's not true." Eugene told her. "You're one of the strongest people I know. You never give up, ninja or not."

"He's right." Kai added. "You do have a power, we all do. It's our will to never yield, to never give up. A ninja never admits defeat, a ninja always picks himself or herself up when he or she is down, which is what we need to do right now."

Rapunzel smiled at her friends' encouragement. She then got back up on her feet. "You're right."

"Just one question." Cole began "How do we get back to Corona? We're out of Traveler's Tea and we don't have the Realm Crystal."

Before anyone could answer, they all heard a falcon call. They looked up to the sky at the shore as Zane's falcon came into view and flew towards them before landing on Zane's shoulder.

"I believe our answer has just arrived." The White Ninja stated.

All the heroes looked up to see something in the air coming into view; it was something that made all the ninja smile in relief; and made Rapunzel, Eugene, Max, and Pascal look in amazement.

"Is that… a flying ship?" Eugene questioned.

"It's the Bounty! Destiny's Bounty!" Nya cheered.

The Ninjas' flying ship, Destiny's Bounty flew through the air and hovered just above the beach before setting down a hundred meters from our heroes, who wasted no time in running towards it. When they got to the ship, a ramp was thrown down.

"Need a lift?" Sensei Wu offered as he revealed himself.

"Sensei!" Kai, Nya, Zane, Jay, and Cole cheered as they all ran onto of the ship.

"How'd you find us?" Jay happily asked.

"Zane sent us a message." Sensei Garmadon answered as he and Misako walked onto the deck.

"We came as soon as we could." Misako answered.

"Mom. Dad!" Lloyd stated as he ran up to their parents, who happily embraced their son.

"And I see you have brought guests." Wu observed as he took note of the princess, and her company with her.

"Ah yes, introductions." Kai began. "Everyone, this is Rapunzel. She's the princess of Corona; along with Eugene and their horse Max."

"Don't forget Pascal." Rapunzel said as she gestured to the chameleon on her shoulder.

"You are amongst friends Rapunzel." Misako greeted with a warm smile, making Rapunzel smile as well.

"Sensei Wu right?" Eugene asked the bearded sensei. "It's honor to meet you, and you to Mister Garmadon."

"Thank you young man." Wu replied to Eugene.

"No need for pleasantries though, just 'Garmadon' will do." Garmadon added as well.

"Welcome aboard." Pixal announced to the guests as she walked onto the deck. "May I offer you a drink?"

Rapunzel, Eugene, even Max we're slightly startled at Pixal's appearance, but the princess quickly regained her composer so not to seem rude.

"Uh, no thank you we're fine."

"I imagine my appearance must have startled you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Pixal, assistant to the Ninja."

"A pleasure to meet you Pixal. I'm Rapunzel." She greeted as she shook the female android's hand.

"That's the same Pixal from your stories?" Eugene asked Cole.

"Yep." The Black Ninja confirmed.

"Zane's girlfriend?" Eugene asked Cole once more, this time with a sly tone.

"Oh yeah." Cole replied in an equally sly tone as well.

"Listen, I know we all just got back, but we don't have time for pleasantries." Skylar spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"Skylar's right." Kai agreed. "The Overlord's back, and he has the Realm Crystal."

"We are aware, Zane's falcon gave us the message." Wu replied.

"Where is the Overlord now?" Garmadon asked.

"He went to Corona, my home." Rapunzel replied, with some fear in her voice, fearing for her kingdom's safety.

"Then this indeed a grave situation." Garmadon began. "With the Realm Crystal in his possession, the Overlord not only threatens Corona and Ninjago, but all the realms as well."

"Then we must work together to make sure that he doesn't get that far." Wu firmly declared.

"I hate to seem like a killjoy here Sensei, but we tried to stop him; we didn't stand even a single chance!" Jay exclaimed.

"The Overlord's power has reached his peak, if we're going to stop him, we need some serious back up." Lloyd said

"We assumed as much." Misako replied. "Which is why we've sent messages of our own for added assistance."

The entire ship began to shake a bit, Rapunzel and Eugene gripped the sides to maintain their balance and looked in amazement as the ship began to ascend into the air.

"Where are we going?" Eugene asked.

"We are heading toward our old monastery." Wu answered. "The others are meeting us there."

"Others?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Sensei, is it who I think it is?" Cole asked with a bit of a smile.

"Indeed it is." Wu confirmed with his own smile.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Rapunzel asked.

"Get ready princess." Kai began. "It's time to meet the other Elemental Masters."

With that, Destiny's Bounty took flight and flew away from the Dark Island, and back towards the mainland of Ninjago.

* * *

_Corona_

Most of Corona was now under the thrall of the Overlord as most of the guards and citizens had been corrupted by his darkness. The clouds continued to blot out the sun, making it seem like the kingdom was trapped in a moonless night. Observing this chaos we're none other than Pythor and Gothel.

Pythor laughed as the kingdom descended into turmoil. "Ah, anarchy and despair. Such soothing sounds."

One who was not sharing a very good mode was Gothel, next to Pythor, who actually looked more impatient than happy.

"How long does he plan to keep this up?"

"I beg you're pardon." Pythor questioned.

"He has his powers back, I gave him Rapunzel as promised." Gothel began. "He promised me eternal youth for when I completed that task. Now that I have, I am expecting it."

"In good time Gothel." Pythor assured. "He is presently plunging this kingdom into his eternal darkness."

"I held up my end." Gothel persisted. "If this all turns out to be some kind of trick and he tries to cheat me out of it; you will pay for it."

Pythor was not amused. "The Overlord will give what he promised, when he _chooses_ to!" Pythor then held his face close to Gothel's, making her back up a bit. "May I remind you? We can always return you to the sack of dust that you found you as!"

Before Gothel could reply they both heard a rather loud roar from the sky. Gothel and Pythor looked to the air in fear as the Ultra-Dragon came soaring down. He landed hard in front of them, causing both the villains to stumble back; all four heads growled at both of them.

"Uh… what is that?" Gothel hesitantly asked.

"The Ninjas' pet dragon." Pythor answered, neither of them taking their eyes off the creature that loomed over them.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Gothel asked.

"Yes." Pythor responded simply.

The Ultra-Dragon roared, but before it could strike, a large, dark purple beam from above, struck it in the back. It roared in pain as dark fog began to cover it's whole body. Gothel and Pythor looked up to see where the beam was coming from; it was from the Overlord, who was hovering just above the Ultra-Dragon.

"The Ninjas' pet, hmm?" He questioned. "This is proving to be more delightful than I thought."

When the beam stopped, the dark fog began to clear around the Ultra-Dragon. Now instead of white with green, it was completely covered in black scales with red eyes on all four heads. The corrupted Ultra-Dragon turned around to the Overlord as he descended to the ground in front of it; the corrupted dragon then took a bowing position.

"Now, you are mine." The Overlord said with evil joy evident in his voice.

"He's quite good." Gothel observed as she got up and smiled evilly as well.

"As I told you." Pythor told her.

The Overlord then looked to the large castle at the top and center of the very kingdom of Corona. His smile grew even more wide as he gazed at his next destination.

* * *

_Back in Ninjago._

Destiny's Bounty soared above the clouds as the heroes all made their way to their destination. On a side railing was Garmadon observing the clouds pass by them, it wasn't long before Eugene soon approached him.

"Uh hey, Garmadon, nice view huh?" Eugene began.

"Yes, one of the benefits of owning a flying ship." Garmadon replied. Both shared a laugh.

Eugene had something that he wanted to ask, but he felt a tad guilty but he really needed to ask.

"Hey, uh I gotta ask you something. I don't mean to sound rude or anything but, I gotta know. What's it like having four arms?"

Garmadon looked to Eugene, and he was surprisingly, still smiling. "My son has told you about that has he?"

"Lloyd and everyone pretty much told us the whole story; The First Spinjitsu master, Samukai, The Serpentine, Chen, Morro, all of it. And I know you're on the side of good now, and those extra arms was during a time you weren't exactly proud of but I…"

Garmadon laughed a bit. "It's quite alright. I get asked that question quite often. And I'd be lying if I said having four arms didn't come in handy, as well as a few other traits I had at that time; but I much rather be a two-armed sensei, then a four-armed dark lord."

"I can relate." Eugene responded. "I used to call myself Flynn Rider. I was a master thief, and I got on Corona's radar in a really bad way. Then I met Rapunzel, after that, everything changed."

"You love her don't you?" Garmadon asked.

"Yes."

Garmadon placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "As thief or dark lord, you may take whatever it is that you may claim to be valuable. But what holds more value than gold or a throne, are the people that you keep close to your heart." Eugene smiled at Garmadon. "And it also shows you, that it's never to late to redeem yourself."

"I so envy Lloyd right now. I wish I had a dad like you." Eugene joked.

They both laughed again.

"We are approaching our destination."

Eugene recognized the voice as it belonged to Zane's, yet it seemed somewhat unfamiliar. He turned around and was quite surprised at Zane's new appearance; his whole body, skin and hair included, was now metal; and his eyes we're glowing bright blue.

"Zane! I… wow! You're… silver?" Eugene stuttered.

"Titanium." Zane corrected. "I transferred my mind into this newer body as it is better suited for extreme combat. You need not worry though, my appearance may have changed, but I am still the same Zane." His falcon flew on his shoulder and playfully pecked Zane's metal face.

"Glad to hear it." Eugene said with a smile.

"So we are here?" Garmadon asked, getting back to the point.

"Yes, he have arrived at the ruins of Sensei Wu's monastery." Zane answered.

"Didn't the Serpentine burn that to the ground?" Eugene recalled.

"Yes, but it's still a nice place to visit if we want to remember old times." Zane answered.

Destiny's Bounty then began to descend near a mountain; where the ruins of the old Monastery, where the four ninja first trained, was located; amongst it's burnt remains was a massive tree growing, showing that life was returning to this mountain top.

* * *

_Corona Castle._

The King and Queen we're both forced to their knees as two corrupted guards forced them down. Their throne room was now occupied by at least twelve corrupted guards.

"What is this? What is the meaning of this?!" The King demanded.

"You must forgive them, they are not in their own minds."

The King and Queen turned to that voice as Pythor slithered into the room, with Gothel by his side.

"You're kingdom is now under new management." Pythor added to his previous statement.

Despite the evil humanoid snake, the Queen and King both glared at Gothel who merely gave a sly smile at them.

"You." The Queen growled at her.

"Me?" Gothel tried to act innocently.

"You stole our daughter!" The Queen yelled at Gothel.

"Oh that, well, you'd be pleased to know that I will no longer be after Rapunzel." Gothel told her.

Before either of them could reply; they looked to see most of the corrupted guards form two lines by the main door and line up like a military salute. They all kneeled as the door slowly opened, revealing the Overlord as he slowly walked in.

Pythor was the first to approach the Overlord. "My Dark Lord. All of Corona is now under your thrall; these two are all that remains." Pythor reported as he gestured to the royals behind him.

"Excellent." The Overlord soon approached them. The King glared at the evil being, while the Queen looked somewhat frightened. "The King and Queen of Corona. How the mighty have fallen. In just mere moments, every soul in this kingdom has become a part of my indomitable will."

"The Overlord, I presume?" The King guessed.

"You presume correctly." The Overlord replied before setting his eyes on the Queen. He lightly cupped her chin with his golden skeletal hand, causing her to shiver. "Your daughter has your eyes."

"My daughter?" The Queen repeated before dread filled her face. "Where is she?! What have you done with her?!"

"If you have harmed her, I swear I'll…. !" The King began.

"I assure you, she still lives." The Overlord interrupted. "As does that interfering thief and those infernal Ninja. However, once I am finished, they'll wish I had killed them. For once I am done conquering all the lands outside this kingdom, I will conquer all the realms of existence. Once they see what I have done; they will beg me death, and I will deliver."

"You… you…" The King growled.

"And I shall make dear Rapunzel's death swift, as repayment for her 'assistance'. I must admire your daughter for her power, without it, I doubt I would be here today." The Overlord said.

"YOU MONSTER!" The Queen shrieked at him.

"Flattery won't save you." The dark being replied. "Now, bow down to me."

"We will never bow to you!" The King defiantly stated.

"You misunderstand. I am not asking." The Overlord opened his left palm and blasted two corrupting beams at the King and Queen. They both yelled as they felt their souls being corrupted. The beams stopped and they we're now both under his thrall.

"Now bow to me"

They both then kneeled before the Overlord. He then laughed, a laugh that echoed throughout the entire corrupted kingdom.

"The Kingdom of the Sun, has fallen into my darkness! Ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

_Ninjago Monastery._

Wu, Kai, and Lloyd led the walk up towards the monastery's main gates. Rapunzel, Garmadon, Nya, and Eugene we're behind them; with Jay, Misako, Skylar, Maximus (and Pascal), Cole, Zane (in Titanium), Pixal, and Misako in the back.

"Just a fair warning." Kai began, turning around to Rapunzel and Eugene. "A few of the Elemental Masters may be somewhat, intimidating… but don't worry their all friends."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Rapunzel assured. "If you guys trust them, that's enough for me."

They soon made it to the top, and standing outside the gate was a large man with a scruffy black beard. He wore a black helmet with black-sleeveless armor; and dark grey shoulder pads, chest pad, and boots. He saw the others come up and a smile formed on his face.

"Ninjas! Karlof happy to see Ninjas!" He quickly ran up and gave both Kai and Lloyd a manly hug.

"Good to see you too Karlof." Kai grimaced as he was being squeezed.

"May we have our… lungs back… please?" Lloyd grimaced as well before letting them go, but they laughed soon after.

"Who's that?" Eugene asked.

"That is Karlof, the Master of Metal." Garmadon introduced.

Rapunzel soon approached the large man with Eugene. "Uh, Hi. I'm Rapunzel…" Before she could finish, Karlof pulled them both into another manly hug.

"Yes, he is also quite the hugger." Garmadon introduced.

"Karlof happy to make new friends."

"Yeah me to… can't breath!" Rapunzel grimaced before letting her and Eugene go, letting them catch their breaths.

"Come inside; other Elemental Masters waiting." Karloff said to the heroes before they all walked into the gate.

When they all went inside; Rapunzel, Eugene, Max, and Pascal looked in surprise at all the different men and women practicing their own unique powers.

"I didn't know there we're so many." Rapunzel said with amazement.

"Neither did we." Lloyd stated.

"Yes I sense you are surprised." Rapunzel and Eugene we're quite surprised when a man wearing grey robes, with a beige undershirt, with grey and white hair, sitting with eyes closed in a meditative stance.

"Uh, Hi, I'm…"

"Rapunzel, yes I know." He briefly interrupted before standing up. "I am Neuro, Master of the Mind." He said with a bow. "And yes, you are amongst friends." Eugene was about to say something. "Yes I can read your mind, and no, I will not use it for magic tricks, it's not very effective, nor is it profitable."

Both looked at each other in surprise.

"He's good." Eugene said.

"Master of the Mind, remember." Rapunzel replied.

Soon a white blur went past them and ran zoomed towards Jay. This was a young man in white robes with red stripes; he had red hair with red goggles.

"Jay my man! How ya been?"

"Awesome as ever Griffin! How are you?" Jay replied before high-fiving Griffon.

"Ah you now me, never a dull moment." Griffon replied before zooming in front of Rapunzel and taking her hand. "Hello, Griffon Turner, Master of Speed, at your service." He kissed her hand before zooming in front of Eugene and shaking his hand. "Any friend of the ninjas is a friend of mine; now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out on a run, be back in a flash!"

He ran out the gates in a white blur, leaving both with wide eyes.

"Griffin, Master of Speed." Jay introduced to them. "Don't worry he'll be back."

"Man, these guys are pretty strange." Eugene said.

"You think _that's_ strange…" Cole began. He, along with Rapunzel and Eugene turned to see a man wearing torn brown pants, a blue and light brown shirt, a long big brown beard, with a staff and a curved end to it, actually talking to Maximus and Pascal.

"And you know what the bear said? He said, 'I'm good. You?'"

Pascal and Maximus both laughed with the man.

"And who is that?" Rapunzel asked.

"That is Bolobo, the Master of Nature." Wu began. "He has the ability to control plant life and to communicate with animals."

"Man, I wish I had that kind of power." Rapunzel marveled with a smile, wanting to talk to some of the animals in her kingdom.

Eugene's eyes soon caught a short man with a black afro and sun glasses. He wore a blue suit with an orange shirt and was currently playing his guitar. "What's his story?"

"That is Jacob, the Master of Sound." Zane answered. "He uses sonic vibrations to detect movement and can generate sonic blasts."

Rapunzel then looked to see a man in a meditative stance hovering off the ground. He had tan skin with a black beard and mustache. He wore a red turban with red and brown robes, golden armor shoulder pads and arm bands. As he hovered and meditated in the air, several rocks hovered around him as well.

"Who's that guy?" Rapunzel asked, marveling at this man's powers.

"Gravis, Master of Gravity." Skylar answered. "He can fly and make other objects fly around him as well; it can be very useful."

Eugene saw a cloud of smoke come flying in and touch the ground, which to his surprise, took the form of a man wearing grey robes and light grey armor. He had grey hair and a somewhat crazy grin on his face.

"And him…?"

"Ash, the Master of Smoke." Misako answered. "He does what his name suggests, controls smoke and can transform his entire body into smoke."

Rapunzel then looked to a near broken rooftop to see a large hawk come flying in. When it landed, it changed its appearance with a purple glow. It took the form of a woman with purple hair, much to Rapunzel's surprise. She wore a light purple outfit that stopped just above her breasts. She also wore a red belt.

"Who is she?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Camille, Master of Form." Nya replied. "She can take the appearance of anyone or anything that she chooses to, she can be very mischievous when she wants to be."

"So can I!"

A man wearing a red suit and a green shirt with black shoes suddenly appeared between Eugene and Rapunzel, giving them quite a fright. But what startled them was he had no face, or a head; just gold sunglasses and a hat. It looked like a ghost was wearing these clothes.

The invisible man laughed before Lloyd came up to him.

"Very funny." The Green Ninja said sarcastically.

"Aw come on Lloyd, just having some fun." The invisible man lightly elbowed Lloyd before vanishing again.

"And who…" Eugene began.

"Paleman, the Master of Light." Lloyd replied.

"I thought you we're the Master of Light?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Technically, I'm the Master of Power; he just bends light around him and can turn indivisible." Lloyd explained.

Eugene gave a slight smile. "Invisible huh? If I we're still a thief, that could be very useful."

"Ahem."

Eugene turned to Rapunzel, Maximus, and Pascal; each of them giving questionable looks.

"Kidding!" He told them, with a large grin, implying that he was joking; while the three gave questionable smiles.

Rapunzel playfully shook her head before looking by the tree and seeing a woman with green hair and lipstick. She had a light green, sleeveless shirt, with a poison symbol on it; she had black pants and black boots. This woman held a glowing, sickly green ball in her hands before it vanished when she closed her hand.

"Who is she?" Rapunzel asked.

"Tox, the Master of Poison." Cole introduced.

"Poison?" Rapunzel worriedly asked. "Is she dangerous."

"Oh yeah, she can be very dangerous." Cole stated, causing Rapunzel to gulp. "But don't worry, just stay on her good side and you'll be alright."

"She's not the only one who can be dangerous."

They looked in front of them to see a shadow travel along the ground; Rapunzel, Eugene, and Maximus backed up slightly as the shadow rose off the ground and took the form of a man. He had dark grey skin, black hair, and black sleeveless armor.

Rapunzel took out a frying pan protectively; while Eugene and Maximus stood in front of her ready to defend her. The dark man glared at them before smiling and laughing a bit, much to their confusion.

"That never gets old." He said.

Kai soon came in front, he shook the man's hand.

"Guy's this is Shade, the Master of Shadow. And yes, he's one of the good guys." Kai introduced.

"For now." Shade replied before he and Kai laughed.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other, as did Max and Pascal. Zane came up to them.

"Shade is on our side; do not worry, he is a friend." Zane assured.

They all gave some sighs in relief before the main gates behind them opened up again.

"Fear not everyone! The Brown Ninja has arrived!" Dareth announced as he walked in, however, all the ninja, and both their sensei's, even Misako, all face palmed at his arrival.

"Dareth, how'd you even find out about this?" Cole questioned.

"My instincts are second-to-none." He proudly said.

"And by that, you mean you followed the bounty here, didn't you?" Jay corrected.

"Yes." Dareth quickly replied. "Come on guys, I can be a HUGE help to all of you; I helped take down Chen didn't I?"

"Fine, just try not to die." Kai accepted.

Dareth then cheered a "wahoo!" before running in to join the Elemental Masters.

"Brown Ninja?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Don't ask." Kai, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, and Jay all replied at the same time.

"Quite a gathering you guys got, huh?"

All eyes turned towards the gate, again. A man with brown hair wearing a red straw hat, with a brown eye-patch like device, with green armor and a brown armored arm on his left arm came walking in. He was also packing some swords and shurikens with him.

"Hey guys!"

"Ronin?!" Kai and Lloyd questioned.

"Ronin!?" Eugene and Rapunzel questioned as well.

"The same Ronin who stole your memories and left you in the mouth of a volcano?! _That_ Ronin?!" Rapunzel recalled.

"Yes, the same Ronin." Jay confirmed.

"How'd you even get here?" Cole questioned Ronin.

"I asked for him." Wu answered, earning looks among some of the heroes. "He has proven himself a valuable ally, and we will need all the support we can get."

"You sure you can trust him?" Eugene asked.

"Hey, I'm standing right here you know." Ronin reminded. "And I did help you guys take down Morro and the Preeminent, remember?"

"Alright, fine. You're in too." Kai told him.

Ronin and smiled as he was about to walk in, but Rapunzel stood in front of him.

"I know who you are and what you tried to do, good and bad. If you're to help, that's great. But, if you try anything to hurt my friends…" She took out her frying pan and put it right below Ronin's face. "I swear I'll use this." She warned.

Ronin looked surprised before Eugene came close to his side.

"Hey, from one thief to another; you better listen to her. Frying pans can actually be very painful, trust me." Eugene told him.

"Noted." Ronin replied. He slowly moved away from Rapunzel and was getting glares from Maximus and even Pascal, he saw their glares and moved away from them as well.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Kai asked Sensei Wu.

"Yes, that is everyone." Wu confirmed. "Perhaps now it's time to fill in the troops."

* * *

Within minutes Kai stood on the broken down roof of the Monastery and looked below to all the elemental masters, even Ronin and Dareth, talking amongst themselves. Rapunzel was next to Kai, but was also slightly behind him as well.

"Alright! Can I have everyone's attention please?!" Kai called out to everyone who soon started to shush each other, and within a minute, all eyes we're now centered on Kai.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you all here, so I'm gonna get straight to the point." Kai began. "The Overlord has returned." As soon as he said that, everyone looked shocked and began to murmur their worries amongst each other. "And to make things worse, he also has the Realm Crystal, a powerful artifact that can open portals and let the user travel to different realms."

All the worries increased in this. Kai then motioned for Rapunzel to step forward, which she nervously did.

"This is Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona, a kingdom from another realm." Kai continued. "At this moment, the Overlord is now in that realm and has no doubt conquered the kingdom by now. My friends and I tried to stop him, but he was too powerful for us. That's why we called all of you; we believe that if we all come together again, we can destroy the Overlord once and for all."

Despite Kai's confidence, there was still some worry and doubt amongst his allies.

"Look, I know you must all be nervous about this; but we worked together before, remember? Chen tricked us and used us, he tried to take our home away from us. But we banded together and we stopped him." As he continued, a few of the allies started to look with confidence. "The Overlord is the same, he thinks he can take whatever he wants, and that we are powerless against him. Well I think it's time we send him a little message of our own; that he can't take whatever he wants. He can't ruin other peoples lives; and he most certainly CANNOT TAKE OUR HOMES AWAY FROM US!" They started to cheer more with Kai. "He expects us to give up and give everything to him; well I say that WE GIVE HIM HELL BEFORE WE DO!"

With that, everyone began to cheer and root for Kai; even Rapunzel felt herself inspired by these words. "We may be afraid; but it's not the Overlord we're afraid of; it's our doubt. We are The Elemental Masters! We are the Defenders of Ninjago! Together WE WILL SUCCEED!"

Everyone cheered and roared together as Kai finished. Rapunzel herself was deeply moved by Kai's speech, and she too felt a strong surge of confidence soar through her.

* * *

Within minutes; everyone was on Destiny's Bounty; which had now begun to take off and fly above the clouds once more. Everyone was on the deck of the flying ship.

"You really think we can do it?" Rapunzel asked Kai and Lloyd. "You think we can stop him?"

"Absolutely!" Lloyd assured. "When we work together, there's nothing we can't do!"

Kai then stood on the railing. He then called to get the attention of all the Elemental Masters. "Okay everyone! Let's Dragon up!" Kai then jumped off the ship, much to Rapunzel's shock

**"Fire!"** Kai had formed his Elemental Fire Dragon once more, which then took flight parallel to the Bounty.

Lloyd then followed suit. **"Energy!"** Lloyd formed his green Elemental Energy Dragon and flew next to Kai.

**"Lightning!"** Jay was now on his Elemental Lightning Dragon and flew on the other side of the Bounty.

**"Ice!"** Zane now rode atop his Elemental Ice Dragon as it flew next to Jay's.

**"Earth!"** Cole then rode his Elemental Earth Dragon as it flew behind Jay's and Zane's.

**"Metal!"**

**"Speed!"**

**"Mind!"**

**"Shadow!"**

**"Light!"**

**"Poison!"**

**"Nature!"**

**"Sound!"**

**"Gravity!"**

**"Form!"**

**"Smoke!"**

Almost everyone was on his or her own Elemental Dragon that flew all around the Bounty. Karlof's Metal Dragon was silver and completely covered in metal with shiny blue eyes. Griffin's Speed Dragon was a magenta red color with a light blue aura surrounding it. Neuro's Mind Dragon was a beige brown color with an aura of the same color surrounding it. Shade's Shadow Dragon was black with a white aura surrounding it. Paleman's Light Dragon was a brown color with an invisible aura surrounding it. Tox's Poison Dragon was a turquoise color with a poisonous aura around it as well. Bolobo's Nature Dragon was a bright green color with an aura of glowing leaves surrounding it. Jacob's Sound Dragon was a dark blue color with an aura that looked like sound waves surrounding it. Gravis' Gravity Dragon was a dark gold color with a red aura surrounding it. Camille's Form Dragon was bright purple with an even brighter purple aura around it. Ash's Smoke Dragon was a bright grey with a smoky aura around it as well.

All sixteen Elemental Dragons flew either next to, above, or below Destiny's Bounty; almost like a flying armada.

The only ones on the Bounty we're Rapunzel, Wu, Garmadon, Eugene, Nya, Skylar, Misako, Ronin, Dareth, Maximus, Pascal, and Pixal at the stearing wheel.

Rapunzel looked all the elemental dragons that flew around the ship in amazement with a wide smile across her face.

"Wow." That was all she could say.

"I know." Eugene agreed. "So what do you think of our chances now?"

"I like them a whole lot better now." Rapunzel eagerly replied.

Sensei Wu then stood before the two. "An great and powerful evil has returned; but we will rise to meet that challenge!"

Pixal then worked on a projector-like device, Misako came in with a tea-pot filled with Traveler's Tea. She pored the tea into the device, and Pixal pressed a button. A beam shot out of the device and shot out in front of the ship several hundred feet away before the beam stopped and a massive bright, blue swirling portal opened up.

The Armada of Heroes then flew into the portal before it closed behind.

**Done. Oh My GOD! That was LONG! Perhaps the longest chapter I've ever written in my fanfiction career. Again I'd like to thank everyone for their support.**

**Just in case, if you guys need a reminder on the Elemental Masters, take a look back at the Tournament Arc (season 4) of Ninjago.**

**The Overlord may control Corona now, but there is an army heading his way! A BIG battle is coming! What's gonna happen next?**

**See you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, I've just been busy with the holidays coming up. Thank you for your patience, here is the next chapter.**

Ch. 18 Return to Corona

The darkness lay over the entire kingdom of Corona. Dark clouds blocked the sky, not a ray of sunlight could get through. Every single citizen had been corrupted by the darkness; every man, woman, and child wandered aimlessly through the streets of the kingdom not unlike zombies. Everyone boar the same appearance; their clothes and hair we're all pitch black, their skin was dark grey, and their eyes we're a dark purple. Their faces boar no emotion whatsoever.

Every corrupted guard in Corona surrounded the main castle; all bore the same appearances as the corrupted citizens as well; black hair and clothes, grey skin, purple eyes, and void of all emotion.

Within the castle itself, in the king's throne sat none other than the being responsible for this terror; the Overlord. By his side was Pythor, who admired everything that recently happened.

"It is magnificent Pythor." The Overlord began. "I can feel my darkness spread over this land, it will only be a matter of time until this entire realm is mine."

"And with the Realm Crystal in your possession, my liege, the rest of the realms will soon follow as well." Pythor added.

The Overlord held the blue crystal in his gold, skeletal hand. "I am grateful for your aid and your loyalty Pythor; once existence is under my thrall, perhaps you will have a realm of your own to rule."

Pythor gave a grateful bow. "Oh you flatter me, mighty Dark One."

"Wait, you can't go in there!"

That got both their attention as the main door was opened and Gothel walked in, looking less-than-pleased, with the Stabbington Brothers right behind her, trying to stop her.

"He said no one enters without his permission." One of the brothers told Gothel, but she ignored him.

"We had a deal!" Gothel spat, pointing to the Overlord.

"Someone has forgotten their manners." The Overlord stated.

"You said if I helped you regain your power, you would give me eternal youth. You promised!" Gothel recalled. "You have your power back, and Corona is under your control. Now it's time you fulfill _your _end of the bargain!"

"I would watch my tone if I we're you Gothel." Pythor warned.

"It's quite alright." The Overlord dismissed as he raised one hand and then rose from the throne. "Yes Gothel, I did indeed promise you eternal youth." The Overlord then slowly moved towards Gothel and now stood less than a foot in front of her. "And now, you shall have it."

He raised an arm and pointed one of his fingers, which slowly came to Gothel. The end of it twitched with gold and purple energy. When it touched her forehead, Gothel felt some pain as she grunted and a mix of gold and purple energy began to flow through her veins. She screamed as her body glowed, the light died down, and she fell to her knees and breathed heavily.

"It is done."

Gothel knew he was right. She no longer felt his presence in her, she could feel the same kind of energy she did when she raised Rapunzel and used her powers. It was flowing inside her. She smiled as she stood up.

"Thank you. Now I…." She then noticed something. She looked to her right wrist and saw a purple energy band form around it. The same thing happened on the Overlord's right wrist. Both bands vanished.

"What did you do?" Gothel questioned.

"I have granted you eternal youth, as I promised." The Overlord told her. "However, recent events have shown that you have proven to be somewhat untrustworthy. You can consider this insurance, so that you do not betray me. Your fate, is now linked to mine."

"What does that mean?" Gothel questioned again.

"Exactly what it suggest." The Overlord answered. "Should anything happen to me, my body being destroyed, my power will cease in you, and you will once again be reduced to your real age, as a pile of dust."

Gothel's eyes widened and she then glared at the Overlord. "So… I have no choice but to help you." The Overlord nodded. "Actually, I have to respect that." She admitted, but still didn't like it.

"This is the price you pay Gothel." Pythor chimed. "For making a deal with the devil."

* * *

Meanwhile; at least thirty miles outside of Corona. The forest was bright as sunlight shined over it. The green trees with the blue sky above showed that the darkness has not yet reached this spot.

Suddenly, in the sky, a massive blue and pink portal opened up; the first to come out was Kai on his Fire Dragon, with Lloyd on his Energy Dragon next to it; followed by Cole on his Earth Dragon, Jay on his Lightning Dragon, and Zane on his Ice Dragon. Afterwards, Destiny's Bounty came out of the portal; with the other Elemental Dragons (Metal, Speed, Mind, Shadow, Light, Poison, Nature, Sound, Form, Smoke, and Gravity), with their respective Elemental Masters all around the Bounty.

The portal closed, and the heroic armada soared through the air.

The Bounty carried Rapunzel, Eugene, Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Maximus (with Pascal), Nya, Skylar, Dareth, and Ronin, with Pixal at the steering wheel.

"We're back." Rapunzel observed as she looked off the side of the flying ship with Eugene, Max, and Pascal.

"Yeah, now the hard part's about to start." Eugene added.

Wu walked to the side of the ship where Neuro flew on his Mind Dragon. "Neuro!" The old sensei called. "I want you to use your powers and link everyone present!"

"Good idea!" Neuro responded. He closed his eyes and concentrated. As he did, everyone's eyes slightly widened as they felt the psychic link connect all of them, enabling effective communication.

"Link established!" Neuro announced.

"This feels weird." Rapunzel said as she lightly held her head with Eugene.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." Nya assured.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Kai announced through the link, getting everyone's attention. "The Overlord has at least a day start ahead of us; in all likely hood, all of Corona is under his control by now."

"So, what's the plan?" Cole asked

"We're gonna split up into different groups." Kai answered.

"The Overlord may control the Kingdom, but I can sense that he hasn't yet gotten to the Golden Weapons." Lloyd continued. "If we're gonna stand a chance against him, we need those weapons."

"Okay then; so all seven Ninja, along with Rapunzel, Eugene, Wu, and Garmadon, are gonna sneak in through the back and get those weapons." Kai continued. "Shade, you and the other Elemental Masters are gonna launch a frontal assault on Corona."

"As a distraction?" Shade asked.

"That's right." Zane answered. "The Overlord doesn't know we've arrived, we'll have a better chance if the element of surprise is on our side. You'll keep his attention focused on you and away from us."

"Got it." Shade replied.

"Karloff, ready to beat up some bad guys!" Karloff announced.

"Hold on, just be careful!" Rapunzel stated. "It's not their fault, the Overlord is controlling them!"

"Yeah, she's right!" Eugene agreed.

"Okay, so we'll take them down gently." Griffon said. "Though it's easier said than done."

"What about the rest of us?" Ronin asked. "What are we gonna do?"

"Ronin, we'll need you, Misako, Pixal, and Dareth to hang back on the Bounty, just in case we need an emergency exit." Kai answered.

"That is wise course of action." Pixal agreed.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you." Dareth began. "I'm the Brown Ninja…"

"We know." Lloyd answered. "You're our back up. If things go south, we'll call you." He lied.

"So I'm the secret weapon… cool." Dareth said, buying it.

Jay soon noticed something. "Whoa! Evil giant dome at twelve o'clock people!"

All eyes turned to what Jay had spotted; they all slowed down so they could get a better look. It was indeed a giant dome, one made of dark purple (smoke-like) energy, and it appears to be expanding.

"What is that?" Skylar questioned.

"It is the darkness of the Overlord." Garmadon answered. "His evil is spreading all over this world, it will continue to grow until all this realm is consumed in it's darkness."

"We'll we're not gonna let that happen!" Nya announced.

"Got that right Sis!" Kai agreed. "Okay, people this is where we split up!"

"Just one question, how are we gonna get there if the Bounty is hanging back?" Eugene questioned.

"Leave that to me." Wu answered as he performed is own Tai-Chi dance, his hands glowed a faint gold enery. He brought then together and in a sudden flash, Sensei Wu now rode atop his own Elemental Dragon, which was a bright gold with sparkles all around it.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and Max looked in amazement.

"Wow. You can do that to?" Rapunzel asked, still amazed.

"Yes, a gift I inherited from my father. Now climb aboard." Wu stated as Rapunzel, Garmadon, and Eugene, with Pascal on Rapunzel's shoulder, got on. The dragon began to hover and take flight, taking Maximus in it's claws.

Kai's dragon flew parallel to the bounty and allowed Skylar to jump onto his Fire Dragon, with Jay flying on the other side, and Nya jumped onto his Lightning Dragon with him.

"Okay, we're ready!" Cole shouted.

"Alright everyone remember." Lloyd began. "No matter what happens, we're always united. We're stronger together. We fight as one!"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Jay shouted.

With that, all the Elemental Dragons, and Destiny's Bounty flew into the dark dome. Everyone felt the dark fog cover their faces as they flew into the dome. Soon it began to clear up, and once they we're through the fog, they could see Corona, now under the thrall of the darkness.

Everyone looked on with his or her own look of terror; Rapunzel, Nya, and Skylar all covered their mouths in horror, and a few of the Elemental Masters gasped.

Kai was the first to regain his composure. "Okay, we all know our jobs! Good luck!"

The Fire Dragon, Energy Dragon, Lightning Dragon, Earth Dragon, Ice Dragon, and Gold Dragon all soared high in the dark sky with their passengers; while the Mind, Nature, Metal, Speed, Poison, Form, Light, Shadow, Smoke, Gravity, and Sound dragons all flew down, towards the bridge that led to the kingdom, and the Bounty remained where it was.

* * *

_Corona Throne Room_

The Overlord couldn't help but admire his own reflection in the Realm Crystal as he sat in the throne, but a corrupted guard came in and quickly bowed to him.

"My lord. Outsiders. Just outside the kingdom."

"Is that so?" The Overlord mused. "Then by all means, give them a proper greeting."

"As you wish."

* * *

_Docks_

The six dragons, and their passengers, flew just above the black water. The dragons vanished just as they got to the docks, allowing all the heroes to land on it.

"Okay, we're at the docks." Eugene began. "The Golden Weapons are in the vault in the dungeon. We should be able to get there without being caught if we stay quiet."

"Let's not move in until the fighting starts and the Overlord's attention is focused away from us." Zane advised.

"Good idea." Wu agreed.

"Hang on guys, I'm getting a message from Shade." Kai stated as he held his head and Shade contacted him via the psychic link.

_"We are in position now. If and when they show up, we'll defiantly give them a show to remember." _Shade informed.

"Okay, we're standing by." Kai told him.

_"Hang on, I think I see them."_

* * *

_Main Corona entrance._

Shade, Karloff, Griffon, Neuro, Toxikta, Invizable, Jacob, Bolobo, Ash, Camile, and Gravis all stood in front of the main gates that led outside the kingdom. They all looked on as what appeared to be a small army of corrupted Corona Guards marched through the streets towards them with weapons at the ready.

Each of the Elemental Masters gave eager grins ready for the fight.

"Let's show them what we're made of!" Shade eagerly stated.

"Just remember, they are under the control of the Overlord. We take them _down _not _out_." Neuro reminded.

"Got it" Shade replied.

"Let's go!" Griffon cheered as he ran at fast speeds and left a white vapor trail behind him as he barreled straight through the small army and knocked away any guard that was near him.

Karloff slammed his fists together and his entire skin was now covered in metal. "ATTACK!"

With that all the masters yelled as they ran towards the guards, who in turn yelled and ran towards them.

* * *

From on the Bounty; Misako looked over the rail with Ronin and Dareth and they could hear the sounds of battle coming from the kingdom below.

Miksako contacted Lloyd via the psychic link. "The fight has begun. And if we noticed it from here, then there's no doubt the Overlord noticed as well."

* * *

"Thanks mom." Lloyd replied. "There's our distraction."

"Then let's move, but quietly." Wu informed as all the heroes ran quickly and quietly on the docks. When they got to the castle they found a barred window; which Cole was able to pull off with his strength, and they all quickly ran inside.

* * *

Back in the city; the Elemental Masters continued their fight against the corrupted guards.

Karloff's metal skin protected him from the sword and spear strikes of all the guards. Allowing him to bash and knock them all back. He picked up two guards in each hand and threw them into a crowd of more guards, knocking them all down.

Shade was able to avoid a sword slash, and he gave a roundhouse kick, nocking the guard back. He sent a black stream of shadow energy forward that engulfed three incoming guards and sent them flying. Two more ran towards him, he backed into a shaded wall and vanished in the shadows. The guards looked confused until he appeared from the ground behind them and slammed their heads together.

Bolobo blocked all the sword strikes with his staff like a martial arts master before swinging his staff around to move them all back. He slammed his staff on the ground and multiple vines sprouted from the ground, and ensnared all the guards that surrounded him.

Griffon ran at super fast speeds and was able to knock down any guard that was foolish enough to stop him. Twenty guards aimed their crossbows at him, but he ran past them and their weapons we're gone. They looked to their side where he held them all and dropped them. He then smiled and ran right at them, knocking them all down like a bowling ball striking pins.

Camille's hands glowed a bright purple and took the forms of swords. She blocked all their strikes and attacks with relative ease. When she saw many heading her way, she jumped back to get some distance. As soon as she landed, she got on her hands and feet and took the appearance of a bull which charged forward and bashed them all away.

Jacob found himself surrounded by at least ten guards. He took out his guitar and was able to strum a large and loud sound wave to knock them all back, as well as shatter all the nearby windows.

Toxikta was running towards a group of guards. Her nails we're glowing a bright green as she ran to one and slashed him with her hands. One tried to cut her down, but she swerved and cut him. She got another in the back of his neck. Two tried to impale her, but she limboed and struck them both in the gut. All of the guards fell down as green lines began to spread over their wounds.

"Tox, we're not supposed to kill them!" Invizable lightly scolded her.

"Relax buddy, I just paralyzed them. They won't die, but they'll get some nausea in a few hours." She assured.

Invizable breathed a sigh of relief "Okay, just watch yourself.".

He saw three guards running towards him and he completely turned invisible, much to their confusion. They looked around, but one felt a punch in his gut that sent him to the wall. Another felt his head being grabbed and his face was slammed into the wall. The last one looked around frantically, but an unseen force gripped around his neck and he fell unconscious. Invizable turned visible again and dusted his gloved hands.

Five guards surrounded Ash with their spears, who merely had his arms crossed. They all lunged at him at the same time, only for his whole body to be transformed into smoke from contact. The smoke then flew over and behind one guard before Ash's body solidified and he punched that guard back. When they tried to slash him, his body just turned into smoke, and he was able to get good solid hits on all of them. All while giving a slightly insane chuckle.

Six guards all ran towards Gravis who just stood his ground. Once they we're close enough, he thrusted his hands forward, and all the guards we're suddenly floating in the air. He then thrusted his hands to the left and all the guards we're flung into the windows of a nearby house.

Neuro punched one guard in the face. He ducked from another sword slash and swiped his feet, knocking another guard off his feet. Neuro then gave a cartwheel kick knocking another guard back.

"If their minds are being controlled…" He mused. "Then perhaps I can free them."

One corrupted guard was approaching him. But Neuro put both his hands on his head and sent a psychic wave to the guard and into his mind. However, he was not prepared for what he would find inside. He felt a strong and dark presence in it, which actually peered into his mind. Neuro screamed as this darkness entered his mind and he was flung back.

* * *

The Overlord's eyes widened with shock and he gave a slight gasp. Something both Gothel and Pythor noticed.

* * *

Griffon heard Neuro scream and he quickly ran towards him, knocking down the surrounding guards. He got to Neuro who was breathing and sweating heavily.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"I… I tried to free them… but… I never felt such a dark…. Such a strong…. We have to warn the ninja!" Neuro exclaimed.

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Gothel asked the Overlord as his look of shock became one of anger and annoyance as he clenched his fists.

"I should have known" The Overlord gritted.

* * *

The Ninjas, their senseis, along with Rapunzel and Maximus (and Pascal), we're al being led by Eugene through the dungeons.

"We should be near the vault soon." Eugene informed.

"Okay so far, so good." Jay mussed. "I'm really liking our chances now."

"Remember, do not rest on your lorals, we can't let our guard down just yet." Garmadon reminded.

"Guys, wait!" Kai called as he stopped and held his head.

"Kai?" Skylar asked.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked as well.

"I'm getting a message from Neuro." Kai informed.

_"I'm sorry. I tried to free their minds but… he saw my thoughts. He knows about the plan! He knows about you! He knows you're there!"_

"What's the matter?" Lloyd asked Kai.

"The Overlord saw Neuro's mind when he tried to free someone from his grasp. He knows about the plan." Kai informed, earning a look of surprise from all the heroes present.

"Do you think he knows about…" Nya said with fear.

"I knew I should have swatted you insects when I had the chance!" They all looked up to the ceiling where they saw some bricks move and a face formed on the ceiling with a pair of red eyes. "You think you can come into my world and get rid of me?!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he does." Cole answered Nya's statement.

The Overlord's last choice of words made Rapunzel angry. "This isn't your world!" She angrily said as she pointed to his face on the ceiling. "This isn't your kingdom! You stole it!"

"Foolish child. I take what I desire, and no one takes away from me and lives!"

"You will not succeed this time!" Wu defiantly told the Overlord. "We have defeated you before, and we will do so again!"

"Just because you brought more pieces to the board, doesn't mean I still can't play the same game! Corona is MY kingdom now!"

As soon as he said that; every door was suddenly opened and dozens of corrupted guards and prisoners poured into the dungeon hallway and surrounded the heroes.

* * *

Back in the city; the Elemental Masters continued to fight the guards, but soon found more we're coming their way. Only this time, they weren't guards.

"We got more incoming!" Jacob informed, hearing them via echolocation. They all looked and saw them.

"Wait, those aren't guards…" Shade stated.

"Those are civilians!" Toxikta exclaimed with surprise as every man, woman, and even children, all corrupted by the Overlord's influence all came towards them, each of them baring some kind of weapon.

"Oh, that is so uncool!" Griffon exclaimed with anger.

* * *

Back on the Bounty, Dareth was getting tired of just standing there and doing nothing. "Aw come on! Let me down there, the Brown Ninja is ready for some action!"

"Patience buddy, you'll get your chance soon." Ronin told him. As soon as they heard that; they all heard a familiar roar and looked to the front of the ship, and they all saw something that made them look in fear.

"Sooner than you might think." Misako stated.

The Ultra-Dragon, under the influence of the Overlord had now flown toward them and was now looking at them with deadly intent.

**Done. The battle just escalated. How is this going to turn out for our heroes? Can they succeed? Find out next time, on Tangled with Ninjas.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy with the holidays. Happy New Year to you all, and thank you for your patience, I really appreciate it, let us get started. Tangled is own by Disney, and Ninjago is owned by Lego.**

Ch. 19 The Final Battle part 1

_Castle Dungeons_

Kai created a wall of fire that separated him from the corrupted guards. He leapt through the flames and delivered a swinging punch that took all five down in one sweep. He did a cartwheel kick to knock back another incoming two.

Rapunzel blocked a few sword strikes with her frying pan before smacking one corrupted prisoner in the face, then another swipe upwards with the pan in the jaw to another one; before giving the last one a knee to the gut and he fell down.

Lloyd pulled his hands together and sent a massive green energy ball that blew away all the corrupted guards that ran towards him. One guard tried to strike him with a spear, only for Lloyd to duck limbo-style and kick him in the jaw, sending him to the ceiling.

Eugene punched one in the face, delivered an elbow to another in the gut. He performed a leg sweep, knocking two down off their feet, before grabbing the spear of one of the fallen enemies and delivering the back end to the oncoming guard's gut and up to the chin.

Jay's hands sparked with lightning as he sent two bolts forward and it spread to a small group of corrupted guards. They all grunted in pain as electricity zapped their bodies, though Jay kept it down as to not to kill them. The entire group of corrupted guards fell to the ground as they we're now unconscious.

Nya's arms we're engulfed with water and took the forms of large whips. She sent her right whip forward and it pulled away the weapons of the guards that we're surrounding her. She sent the entire whip forward and it wrapped around all of them like a tentacle. Nya then heaved back and then threw them all with her water tentacle at the wall.

Maximus took a sword in his mouth, and went on a ferocious, swinging frenzy, and the corrupted guards we're on the defensive end as three of them tried to block the horse's relentless onslaught. He caught all their swords and sent them flying in the air before quickly turning around and giving them a kick with his back legs and sent all three to the wall.

Cole created a series of small pebbles in his hand before sending them forward with enough force to knock down the corrupted prisoners in his direction. A few more we're coming toward him from behind before he created a large earth mound that rose with all of them on top; they slid down the mound right to Cole as he created a large stone gauntlet in his right arm and gave them a massive punch that knocked them all out with one hit.

Zane sent his arm forward and created a flurry that buried all the corrupted guards and prisoners in front of him with snow. One guard tried to stab him in the back, but his blade broke against Zane's titanium body. He turned around and grabbed the guard by the wrist before freezing his entire body solid.

Skylar was surrounded by at least seven guards. She smiled as she generated winds around her which gradually began to pick up with speed, until the guards found themselves swept up into the air and Skylar created a large wind vortex and swirled them all around before coming to a complete halt and they all slammed against the wall.

Wu held his staff in a defensive position. Four guards charged at him from all directions before he put his staff on the ground and jumped to the top, just as the guards collided into each other. Wu landed with grace back on the ground before three more guards ran at him and he delivered multiple quick jabs to their chests that sent them flying back.

One guard tried to strike Garmadon, only for him to grab the guard and use his own momentum to heave him over his shoulder and send him striking into two more incoming guards. Five guards surrounded him before charging and he delivered multiple quick strikes, while blocking their attacks, with incredible speed, that in less than a second, all the guards fell down.

All the heroes found themselves surrounded by dozens of unconscious bodies, and a few took pride in their work.

"Is that all of them?" Cole asked.

"I sense we have more incoming." Zane replied.

"We must get to the Golden Weapons." Garmadon advised.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a bit of a problem, look." Eugene pointed forward and they saw even more guards march towards them down the hall. "The Golden Weapons are in that direction to."

"How exactly are we gonna get past all of them?" Rapunzel asked.

"By clearing a path." Wu answered. "Ninjas…"

"Got it." Kai said as he, Wu, Lloyd, Nya, Garmadon, Jay, Skylar, Cole, and Zane all stood in front of Rapunzel, Max, Eugene, and Pascal (still on Rapunzel's shoulder)

**"Ninja…GO!"** all Nine Spinjitsu masters shouted before forming their own Spinjitsu tornadoes. Kai's was red, laced with fire; Lloyd's was bright green; Jay's was blue with lightning surging through it; Cole's was brown and rocks we're shown as he spun; Zane's was white with bits of ice in the tornado; Nya's was a mix of blue and red with water swirling with her; Skylar's was orange with air mixed in; Wu's was golden; and Garmadon's was a shiny silver.

All nine Spinjitsu tornados surged forward and began to knock away all the corrupted guards that we're in front of them.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Max, and Pascal continued to look with wide eyes.

"I so have to get them teach me to do that." Eugene stated.

"Come on, let's go!" Rapunzel urged as she, Max, and Eugene ran (with Pascal in tow) and we're right behind the nine Spinjitsu masters as they continued to spin and blow away all the bad guys in front of them, clearing a path.

* * *

_Throne Room_

The Overlord was present as we're Pythor, Gothel, and the Stabbington Brothers; they all took note of the Overlord's agitated expression.

"Those insects think they can get rid of me?" He turned to the Stabbington Brothers. "You two!"

"Yes?" They both frightenedly asked at the same time.

"They are heading to the vault, supposedly to retrieve the Golden Weapons. I want you down there to get them first before they can!" The Overlord commanded.

"You want us… against all of them?" The brother with the eye patch questioned.

"GO!" The Overlord shouted with bright red eyes and dark purple fire surrounding him.

"Yes sir!" They both exclaimed before running out of the throne room as fast as they could.

"Pythor." The Overlord started, getting the white serpentine's attention. He tossed him the Realm Crystal. "They must not get that crystal, protect it with your life!"

"As you wish, my lord." Pythor replied with a bow, holding the crystal.

"Gothel, be prepared to fight." The Overlord told her.

"Of course." She replied.

"Remember, do _not _abandon me! Our fates are connected; if I fall, you fall with me!" He reminded her.

Gothel gave a sigh of contempt before speaking. "Yes, how could I forget?"

The Overlord and his two followers then left the throne room.

* * *

_Streets of Corona_

The remaining Elemental Masters continued their fight against the corrupted kingdom, which now involved many corrupted civilians. Despite being outnumber _at least _twenty-to-one, the Masters we're more than capable of holding their own; however, due to being forced to hold back as their enemies are brainwashed men, women, and children; and they will get tired eventually, it feels like running up against a brick wall.

Karloff, still coated in metal, grabbed one corrupted man and threw him away. His metal body protected him from many attacks before he bashed away all the corrupted men that we're trying to strike him with knives.

Griffin sped though a crowd of corrupted men and women, taking away all their weapons and dropping them on the ground. He sped back to the same crowd and they vanished in a flash; before a white streak sped across the roofs and all the men and women reappeared again, hanging off the roof by the collars of their clothes.

Shade found himself completely surrounded by at least a dozen corrupted civilians before pulling his arms back and sending them outright forward, unleashing a large wave of shadows that engulfed everyone present. When the shadows subsided, all the enemy we're unconscious.

Bolobo yelled as he raised his staff and multiple vines burst from the ground, which ensnared and tangled all the corrupted men and women around them, keeping them all tightly restrained while he did his best not to harm any of them.

Camille jumped back to avoid betting hit with a blade from a corrupted woman before transforming and taking the form of a lion, which pounced on the woman and she lightly banged the woman's head on the ground, knocking her unconscious. Camille then transformed into an octopus, in which her tentacles wrapped around multiple corrupted civilians and she kept them suspended in the air.

Gravis saw that at least ten corrupted civilians were running towards him from a nearby alleyway. He sent his arm forward and a huge gravity wave sent all ten of them flying backwards into the nearby wall.

Ash wrapped his arm around the neck of a man and put him in a sleeper hold. His body took the form of smoke as he fell back and saw three men and two women coming towards him. He sent a cloud of smoke at them, creating a smokescreen to blind them. As they coughed and cover their eyes, they couldn't see Ash coming in and knocking them all out quickly just as the smokescreen disappeared.

Tox continued to strike with her poisonous nails at anyone that came near her. She kept the poison down low so that it would only, temporarily paralyze them, and not kill them. One man tried to strike her with a butcher's knife, but she swerved to the side and struck him in the side. A woman tried to hit her with a rake, but she kicked the blade off the stick and gave a strike to the neck.

Invizable kept himself completely camouflaged and all the civilians looked around and couldn't see him. One-at-a-time, they each felt a hit in the back of the head and they all fell the ground unconscious as Invizable made himself visible again.

Jacob kept streaming his guitar and sent powerful sound waves to all the corrupted people that came near him, keeping them all at bay. As he found himself surrounded more and more, he played a certain sound that sent a wave all around him and it created a high pitch sound and all the men and women covered their ears before he sent a large wave that knocked them all back from sheer force.

Neuro flipped one man over his back, and sent him into another man. He sent a psychic wave forward at an incoming woman that knocked her unconscious. A corrupted little girl leapt towards his face with a knife in hand, but he caught her and sent a small mind wave that quickly put her to sleep and he set her down gently.

All eleven Elemental Masters came together in the town square and were surrounded by many more corrupted civilians.

"Damn, it's like an endless wave of these guys!" Griffin exclaimed.

"We can't keep this up forever, we'll give way to fatigue eventually." Neuro stated.

"We can't give up now, we never give up." Shade said with determination.

"Us Elemental Masters win this!" Karloff said with determination as well, as he slammed his metal fists together.

"Whatever you say, Metal-head." Tox told him "I'm with you."

Each Master readied his or her own element and stood their ground as all the corrupted civilians came closer to them.

* * *

The nine Spinjitsu tornadoes cleared away al the corrupted guards and they stopped, allowing the nine warriors to regain their footing, just as Rapunzel and her friends came up behind them.

"Now, is _that_ all of them?" Kai asked

"I think so." Skylar hopped.

They all came to large metal door at the end of the hall.

"That's the vault." Eugene revealed.

"Great, now lets get the weapons and teach the Overlord a thing or two about taking what doesn't belong to him." Rapunzel stated as Cole and Lloyd pulled the doors open, only to reveal; much to their shock, the vault was empty.

"What?!" Kai, Cole, Jay, Eugene, and Garmadon exclaimed at the same time.

"It's empty?!" Rapunzel, Nya, and Skylar questioned simultaneously as well.

"Where are the Golden Weapons?" Lloyd questioned.

"You mean these?"

They all turned around and looked in surprise at the Stabbington Brothers; each bearing their own sinister smile. The one in green without the eye patch had the Sword of Fire in his left hand and the Nunchucks of Lightning in his right hand. The one in black with the eye patch had the Scythe of Quakes in his right hand, and the Shurikens of Ice in his left hand.

"Aw crud." Jay said.

"Put those weapons down!" Garmadon commanded.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." One brother said.

"The Overlord wants all of you guys gone, and maybe these things may help us do just that." The other brother said as he admired one of the weapons.

"You do not even understand what they are, he who covets power will be consumed in his own greed." Wu stated.

"We're in no mood for a lecture, grandpa!" the brother in green said as he sent a large ball of fire with the Sword of Fire.

Kai retaliated with a fireball of his own; both fire balls collided and created a shockwave; the heroes we're blown back to one side and the brothers, the other.

The brother in black quickly got up and slammed the Scythe of Quakes into the ground, which shook the stone ceiling and it begun to collapse. Wu formed his Spinjitsu tornado again and sent the seven Ninja, Rapunzel and her friends, a distance away just as a large mound of stone collapsed creating a thick rock wall.

"Sensei!" Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya shouted.

"Dad!" Lloyd shouted as well; with Rapunzel and Eugene sharing looks of worry as they all ran to the stone wall.

"Sensei Wu! Garmadon! Are you guys okay?!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Dad! You there?!" Lloyd shouted to.

On the other side; both Wu and Garmadon stood up as they heard their students and friends call their names.

"Yes, we are fine." Wu assured, earning a sigh of relief from everyone present.

"Stand back, I'll get you guys out in a minute." Cole stated as he readied his powers.

"No! Do not waste your time with us!" Garmadon called back. "Your work lies elsewhere."

"But we can't leave you guys here." Lloyd stated.

"Please, we need you!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"You each have your own inner strength." Wu began. "In each of you lies a power, a power that only you can understand. Use that power to aid you; you must do everything in your power to stop the Overlord. Go Ninja, go!

Kai sighed. "There right, we gotta go now."

They all then regrettably made their way down the tunnel; Rapunzel stopped briefly and looked back before taking a deep sigh and running off with her friends.

The Stabbington Brothers stood up with the Golden Weapons in hand and looked as Wu and Garmadon both stood together, facing the two.

"So, we're gonna fight a couple of old guys?" One brother guessed.

"Talk about a waste of time." The other brother stated.

Wu and Garmadon both looked at each other and shared cocky smiles before running quickly at the Stabbington Brothers; before either of them could react, the senseis we're each in front of them. Wu kicked away the Sword of Fire from one, just as Garmadon did the same for the Shurikens of Ice. They both jumped, while planting there feet both on the back of the Stabbingtons' heads and knocked them face-first on the ground; Wu grabbed the sword in the air, and Garmadon grabbed the Shurikens.

Both senseis landed gracefully a few feet away in the large dungeon hallway just as the Stabbington Brothers struggled up and had surprised expressions on their faces as they looked at their hands and find they we're already missing two of the weapons.

"You call us 'old'." Garmadon began.

"We prefer the term 'experienced'." Wu finished. "You really should show more respect to your elders."

Both Stabbington Brothers got angry as they stood up with the Scythe of Quakes and Nunchucks of Lightning; while the brothers that we're Wu and Garmadon, stood together, ready to fight.

* * *

_Dark Skies above Corona_

The corrupted Ultra Dragon flew as it chased Destiny's Bounty through the air. It blasted dark purple fire, purple lightning, dark ice, and dark boulders from each of its mouths as the flying ship soared at high speeds and swerved to the sides to try and avoid all the attacks.

Pixal was still doing her best to steer the ship. "I do not know how long we can keep dodging for. If we do not take offensive action, we will be shot down."

"Don't worry, we're not gonna be a sitting target for long." Misako assured as she stood next to the female droid.

Ronin and Dareth we're now sitting at the cannons on the sides of the ship; Dareth was on the left side, and Ronin at the right side. They both then shot electric energy balls towards the Ultra Dragon, which was able to avoid all of them.

"You got any experience shooting cannons Dareth?" Ronin called to him.

"I got the highest score at the bottles at this one carnival!" Dareth called back.

"Oh brother." Ronin grimaced as the air chase continued and both parties tried to shot the other, and neither attack hit. "If we survive this, I am going to send a _massive _bill to those ninja!"

* * *

Kai, Lloyd, Rapunzel, Nya, Skylar, Eugene, Cole, Zane, Jay, Max (with Pascal) all ran into the prison yard, having just escaped the dungeon. They all looked upwards at the castle.

"Okay, odds are the Overlord is at the top, in the throne room." Kai stated.

"Yeah, I can sense his power from here." Lloyd stated.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rapunzel urged.

"Whoa, Rapunzel hold on a second." Eugene stopped her. "We need a plan."

"Are you guys forgetting when we tried to fight him, he blew us away like we're nothing!" Jay reminded. "The whole point of us coming through the back was to get the Golden Weapons, which we couldn't! And now how in the hell are we gonna stop him if all we have is the same amount that couldn't stop him last time?!" Jay yelled.

"Are you done?" Nya questioned.

Jay sighed. "Yes."

"We will find a way. We always do." Zane stated.

"I'm not sure how much help I can be to you guys though, I'd just probably get in the way." Rapunzel said with doubt evident in her voice.

"Sensei Wu said we all had a gift, he was talking about you to." Lloyd began. "You have a gift, and I know you can help us."

Rapunzel smiled. "Thanks Lloyd."

"Guys, we got company!" Skylar stated as they looked up on the stairs and saw multiple corrupted guards running toward them.

"Just how many guards do you guys have?!" Cole exclaimed to Rapunzel.

"Uh… sorry?" She tried with a nervous smile.

"We don't have time for this!" Kai exclaimed. "Going up!"

Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane twirled around as they each formed their respective Airjitsu vortex, and each took in an extra passenger. Kai took in Skylar, Rapunzel rode with Lloyd, Jay had Nya, Zane took in Maximus with Pascal, and Cole had Eugene with him. All five vortexes took to the air just as the corrupted guards came towards them.

All five flew at fast rates up towards the castle. They managed to circle around the side until they got to a large balcony where they all touched down. They wasted no time in running into the castle.

As they continued to run, they couldn't help but notice they had encountered no resistance so far; it looked as if the entire castle was abandoned. They all came to a stop just before the large door that leads to the throne room.

"This is it, you guys ready?" Lloyd asked; to which all seven Ninjas, Eugene, Maximus, even Pascal nodded.

Rapunzel was a little shaky as she was quite nervous. She took a deep breath before speaking and taking out her frying pan. "I'm ready."

* * *

The door was blown open and everyone all ran in battle-ready. Kai had both his hands on fire; Lloyd's hands surged with green energy; Jay's we're lit with lightning; Zane's hands had ice coming from them; Cole's arms we're coated in earth gauntlets; Nya's arms we're surrounded in water once more; Skylar had a ball of wind at the ready with both her hands; Rapunzel and Eugene each had a frying pan at the ready, and Maximus had a sword in his mouth.

But, to their surprise, no one was there. It was just a throne room, with no one sitting on the throne.

"Uh, isn't there supposed to be an incarnation of evil here?" Skylar questioned.

"Or at least a white snake; or a narcissistic, hundred year old hag?" Cole added.

They all slowly walked into the seemingly empty throne room.

"Maybe he turned tail and left?" Eugene guessed.

"Not his style, he's never one to retreat." Kai said.

"He's here, I can feel it." Lloyd stated as he can still feel his dark energy. Rapunzel can sense the same kind of thing to, and it was something that made her shudder in fear.

Before anything else can be said; each of the heroes felt a strong force around them as a dark purple aura surrounded them and kept them frozen in place.

"What the? Who's doing this?!" Jay exclaimed. "I can't move!"

"It's him!" Rapunzel yelled.

The next thing that happened was the same force pulled them all out of the throne room and into the hall, and they continued to be pulled down the hall; during this, the same force pulled Eugene, Max, along with Pascal, down one adjacent hallway to the right.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called as he vanished from their sight.

Nya and Skylar we're both pulled down another adjacent hall to the left.

"Nya!" Jay shouted.

"Skylar!" Kai shouted as well as both girl ninjas vanished.

Kai, Rapunzel, Lloyd, Cole Jay, and Zane we're both pulled outside and they fell off a balcony and landed hard in the massive garden courtyard at the front end of the castle.

* * *

Eugene, Max, and Pascal landed on the hard floor of a large chamber that was decorated with multiple knight armors across the walls. Eugene and the two animals slowly got up.

"You guys okay?" He asked as they nodded to them.

"But not for long, as I'm pleased to say."

They both turned around to see Pythor holding an Anacondrai blade, looking at both of them with a sinister smile.

* * *

Nya and Skylar both stopped and rolled on the floor of a large chamber, the very same one that Rapunzel's crown was once guarded for many years during her time at Gothel's tower.

"That was strange." Skylar stated.

"Where are we?" Nya asked out loud.

"Where you two are meant to be."

They both looked at the entrance where Gothel stood. "Hello ladies." She greeted.

"Gothel." Nya said with contempt as they both glared at the holder woman.

"So you must be my daughter's newest friends." Gothel started.

"She is not your daughter." Skylar told her. Gothel reminded her too much of her own father.

"Well then, I suppose if you two aren't in the mood for talking, then I guess it's time for the both of you to die." Gothel mused as her hands surged with purple electricity.

Nya and Skylar took combat stances, ready with their own respective element.

* * *

Rapunzel got up, as did Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Zane. They looked around at the large courtyard they were currently in.

"Why do I have a feeling we're expected?" Lloyd mused.

As soon as he said that; dark purple dust formed in the center of the courtyard and all six watched as it rose from the ground, dark golden dust was there as well. It swirled together, rising seven feet in height before ascending into the air and taking the shape of a humanoid. He was mostly made of dark purple energy, with a golden rib cage surrounding his chest; his arms we're like golden bones all the way to the hands with dark energy flowing around them; his belt looked like it was made from gold bones as well. His lower body looked like it was made from dark flowing energy A dark golden cape flowed from his neck to his feet. He had a black helmet, with a black featureless face; a fanged mouth and red eyes.

"Enough!" The Overlord shouted as all the heroes looked in fear, Rapunzel mostly, at him. "You may have gotten past my minions, but you will not defeat me! I am infinite! And I will destroy you all! The story of the Ninjas ends here!" He shouted as dark energy surrounded his body and he was ready to end his enemies.

"It's now or never guys, let's do this!" Kai shouted as he and all his friends readied themselves for the final battle.

**Done. It's good to be back! I would like to thank you all for your support throughout this amazing story! I will be back with the ending soon. Be prepared to be blown away by what is to come next!**

**See you all next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everybody. Before we start, I just wanna say, thank you all for staying with me throughout this story. Your support was very helpful. So anyway, I know you are all quite eager to see this. So let's get started.**

**Again; Lego owns Ninjago, and Disney owns Tangled; I do not. If I did, this would totally be another season to Ninjago.**

Ch. 20 Final Battle Part 2

"You insolent mortals have been a thorn in my side for too long!" The Overlord exclaimed as he hovered above Rapunzel, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane. "You have pestered me, time, and time again! I should have finished you the day we met! Rest assured, I will not repeat this mistake again. FOR YOU ALL DIE NOW!"

The Overlord charged a dark purple energy ball in his right hand before throwing it down onto the heroes, it exploded off the ground and threw them all back. They recovered soon after.

Rapunzel held her frying pan at the ready, and was shaking at the very sight of the Overlord. "Please tell me you guys have a plan to stop him." She hopped.

"Not really." Cole replied. "We rarely have a plan that actually works out for us."

"Regardless, we came all this way and we have no intention of backing down now!" Zane declared.

"Got that right Tin-can!" Jay stated. "Time to put the hurt on this bastard!"

"Remember, Ninja never quit!" Kai stated with determination.

"We can and we _will_ stop him, here and now!" Lloyd exclaimed.

With that; all six Ninja yelled as they jumped high towards him, and threw hard punches towards him. He flexed his hand and a light purple shield formed in front of them, just as the Ninja we're about to make contact.

"You can try, but you will fail!" The Overlord said as he blew them all back with a dark blast before he set down on the ground.

The Overlord heard a female yell and turned to see Rapunzel smack him across the face with her frying pan. He slowly turned his face towards her, he then chuckled. "He he he, you can not be serious."

Rapunzel gulped before he slapped her away.

* * *

Eugene blocked a strike from Pythor's Anacondrai blade with his own frying pan. Eugene was on the defensive end as Pythor had the advantage in terms of physical strength. As he was about to come in for a deadly strike to the side, Pythor's blade made contact with another blade, held in the mouth of the mighty Maximus. Maximus then began a furry of slices, forcing Pythor to block, and backing away from Eugene.

Pythor was able to duck under one slice and wrap his serpent neck around Maximus' neck and began to choke the horse. He smiled evilly, but he didn't notice Pascal quickly climbing onto Pythor's face and shooting his elastic tongue into the Serpentine's right eye.

Pythor gave a yelp as he fell back; Eugene and Maximus recovered and stood together, while Pythor stood on Max's head and glared at the white Anacondrai.

Pythor gave an evil grin as he stood up. "You really think a lowly thief, a horse, and a chameleon, can beat the likes of me?"

"Yeah, kinda." Eugene replied with his own cocked smiles, along with the two animals.

"You have no idea to whom you speak." Pythor began. "I am the last of the true Anacondrai, I untied the Serpentine together, I awakened the Great Devourer…."

"Only to get eaten by it, then you teamed up with the Overlord, then got shrunk, nabbed by Chen, then helped the Ninja take Chen down, before coming back to the Overlord. Yeah, I know who you are." Eugene interrupted.

"I see you've done your research." Pythor noted.

"Yeah, and I gotta say, I'm not really impressed." Eugene began. "You used Lloyd; tried to unleash a snake god that would eat everything, including your own kind; and you even sold out your own kind. That's low, and that says a lot coming from me." Maximus and Pascal both nodded in agreement.

"Well, then why don't we spare this meaningless chatter and get right to the main event, shall we?" Pythor proposed before turning invisible; leaving the three heroes looking frustrated, as they could no longer see him.

* * *

Gothel shot her hands forward and purple electricity shot out from both of them; causing Nya and Skylar to scatter and avoid getting hit. Skylar rolled along the right side of the ground before quickly straighten up and sending a gust of wind, that knocked Gothel down.

She quickly got up, only to be greeted by a kick from Nya knocking her back.

"I'm not gonna lie. That felt good." Nya taunted as Gothel held her face.

"You two must really despise me." Gothel noted. "Even though we barley know each other."

"It's hard not to, given what you did to Rapunzel." Nya stated with anger evident in her voice. "I've met plenty of narcissistic creeps, but you are the worst!"

"Everything I did was to protect her." Gothel stated.

"Oh, please. You did all that for yourself." Skylar spat. "You're just like my father. You know what happened to him?"

"He got the ass kicking of his life." Nya answered for her friend. "Which is exactly what we're gonna do to you."

"What do you take me for? Some sort of insignificant harpy?" Gothel angrily questioned as she shot more purple bolts from her hands. Nya back flipped out of the way, while Skylar used some wind to jump high above Gothel and land behind her, putting her in a headlock.

"You're not insignificant. You're pitiful!" Skylar stated as she held Gothel down; Nya then brought multiple streams of water together from nearby plant vases and thrusted them all at Gothel. Skylar jumped out of the way as the water smacked Gothel and sent her rolling across the ground.

Gothel breathed deeply and angrily as she glared at the two girls. "You girls need to be taught a lesson." She threatened as her whole body began to surge with dark electricity.

* * *

_Dungeon Tunnels_

The Stabbington Brother in the black with the eye patch drove the Scythe of Quakes in the ground, creating a tremor that barreled for Garmadon. He was able to jump high over it and avoid it.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me, young man." Garmadon told him. He then threw the Shurikens of Ice towards the ground of the brother. Ice formed on the floor around him and he slipped and fell. He tried to get back up, but slipped again until he stabilized himself with the Scythe.

Garmadon slid gracefully around him before swiping the Scythe out of his hands and taking the weapon.

"Stupid old man!" The brother yelled at Garmadon as he wielded both Golden Weapons now.

Meanwhile, Stabbington Brother in green without the eye patch shot a stream of lighting from the Nunchucks of Lighting at Sensei Wu. Wu was able to duck, jump, swerve, and avoid every single bolt of lighting sent his way.

"Keep on moving old man!" The brother taunted as he kept shooting bolts. "No one can dodge lightning forever."

"Good thing I don't need to." Wu stated as he shot out the Sword of Fire and shot a stream of flames which hit an incoming bolt; resulting in a small explosion. The smoke clouded the brother's vision and he coughed.

Wu was quickly able to run through the smoke just before it vanished. With the sweep of his legs, he swept the brother off his feet and grabbed the Nunchucks while they we're still in the air and jumped back.

Both Stabbington Brothers recovered, just as the two Sensei brothers both stood together, now wielding all four Golden Weapons. The evil brothers glared at the two senseis as Wu and Garmadon both looked at each other and they threw the weapons back.

"What the…? Why aren't you?" One brother questioned.

"Just because you have power, doesn't mean you should use it." Wu said wisely

"Besides, this gives you more of a fighting chance." Garmadon added. "Not that you had much of one to begin with."

Both brothers chuckled before the Stabbington brothers glared even further. "You old geezers! No one laughs at us!"

"They should learn to respect there elders, wouldn't you agree brother?" Wu asked Garmadon.

"Yes brother, I agree. Shall we teach them some?" Garmadon proposed.

"Well we _are_ senseis after all." Wu said as he and his older brother both took martial art stances. The Stabbington brothers both yelled as the charged at the two older brothers, not knowing about the humiliating defeat they we're about to receive.

* * *

_Skies above Corona_

The corrupted Ultra Dragon roared as it charged forward, straight for Destiny's Bounty. It rammed hard onto the ship; causing Dareth, Misako, Ronin, and Pixal to all stumble and knock down. The dragon gripped the front of the ship and began to pull the ship down out of the air.

Dareth and Ronin, on the deck of the ship, slid towards the front, and each landed on one of the dragon's heads.

"Hey boy, it's me Dareth." The 'Brown Ninja' tried. "You remember me? I fed you, I rode you? You saved my life?"

"Would it help if we said 'please'?" Ronin also tried, but the Ultra Dragon's mind was too corrupted for their words to phase it.

Miskao and Pixal both held onto the steering wheel as the Ultra Dragon pulled the ship vertically towards the ground.

"Can you stabilize the ship?!" Misako yelled as the ship fell.

"Negative!" Pixal replied. "We're falling too fast!"

"I've got an idea!" Misako stated as she climbed onto the steering wheel. She found the gas petal and actually floored it. The ship fell at an even faster rate, with the corrupted Ultra Dragon still at the front. It fell at such a fast rate that both Dareth and Ronin screamed like little girls as they held onto each other and saw the ground coming in fast.

***BAM!***

The ship slammed hard onto the ground; with the corrupted four-headed dragon taking the brunt of it. But the front and bottom the ship was in complete splinters; and the back half was still somehow intact. Ronin and Dareth groaned as the slowly walked off the ship and they held their heads.

"Any landing you can walk away from, right?" Ronin tried, just for the sake of optimism.

Misako and Pixal both climbed off and joined the two men.

"That was an extreme landing attempt." Pixal noted. "However, I am glad that we are still in one piece."

"You said it sister." Dareth agreed.

They all looked at the body of the Ultra Dragon as it lay by the ship. "Will he be okay?" Misako asked with concern. Under the Overlord's influence or not, it was still there dragon.

Pixal then scanned the beast. "It has not suffered and permanent damage, it will live."

They all heard the sounds of fighting coming from the nearby kingdom.

"Looks like they can use some help." Dareth observed.

"Then let's give them a helping hand." Misako proposed.

"Agreed." Pixal said before the three ran towards the kingdom.

"Again, you guys are running _into_ danger. We should be running _away_… oh why do I bother? Hey guys, wait up!" Ronin called.

* * *

_Streets of Corona_

Shade sent a stream of shadows forward, engulfing the corrupted citizens in front of him, and they all fell unconscious soon after. He was about to be ambushed from behind but the corrupted man was picked up in Gravis' gravity grip before he flung him into a nearby crowd, knocking them all back.

"Just how many people are in this kingdom?!" Shade questioned.

Karloff's body was still coated in metal; while he was getting pounded on relentlessly by the weapons of the corrupted men and women. Despite his metal skin protecting him, he was still quite exhausted.

A massive sound wave was sent forward and it blew all of the people off him. Jacob walked towards Karloff. "You doing okay?"

"Karloff, tired." The master of Metal replied. "Don't know how long I can keep this up."

"You and me both pal." Jacob said in agreement.

A couple of corrupted kids we're ensnared by Bolobo's vines and then quickly put to sleep from Neuro's mental waves.

"This is bad, we're beginning to falter and they don't show any sign of slowing down."

"What was your first clue?" Turner came in as he sped to him and held his knees in exhaustion.

"Well? How bad is it?" Neuro asked.

"Really bad. We're not even halfway. Everyone in this freaking kingdom is out for our heads." The tired Master of Speed stated.

Tox and Invizable we're both back towards a wall by at least twenty incoming corrupted men and women. Tox sent a toxic cloud forward, which caused a few to fall over, but it quickly faded and most we're unaffected as they kept coming towards them.

"That's it, I'm out!" Tox stated.

"And I can only turn invisible, but I'm out of juice to." Invizable stated.

Camille, who had taken the form of a wolf, pounced one of the corrupted women on. She quickly shifted into the form of a kangaroo and gave a hard kick, knocking that woman back into the crowd and they all fell like dominos.

"Yeah, I'm out of steam to." Camille relayed to the two Elemental Masters as she shifted back.

Ash could only maintain his smoke form for so long before a corrupted man tried to bash his head with a hammer. His head turned to smoke and he was able to avoid getting hit, he then gave a kick to the abs and knocked the man down just as Ash turned solid.

All the tired Elemental Masters once again found themselves together and surrounded by an endless horde of corrupted men, women, and children; even a few more guards.

"Anyone got any ideas? Anyone?" Griffin tried.

Before any of the corrupted people could strike, they all heard a certain cry…

**"Ninja…GO!"**

Misako, in a silver Spinjitsu vortex, soared forward and took down most of the front of the pack. She ceased her vortex as the crowd all fell down.

One tried to attack her, but was stopped when a Deep-Stone shuriken flew past the man's face and returned to it's user, Ronin. Ronin then came forward and ducked under the corrupted man, flipping him over his back and sent him rolling into a crowd knocking them down.

A few corrupted women found themselves suddenly tied together by a black cable that extended from Pixal's wrist as she restrained them.

"My apologize, but this is for your own good." She said.

"No need to fear. The Brown Ninja is here!" Dareth cheered as he ran into the streets and outstretched his arms. He saw one corrupted guard run towards him with a spear. Dareth screamed as he reached to a nearby door and opened it, to hide behind it. As soon as he opened it, it slammed into the corrupted guard's face, knocking him unconscious.

Dareth peeped out of the corner of the door before taking a prideful stance. "Aha! And don't be coming back for more!"

"Are you all okay?" Misako addressed to the Elemental Masters.

"Been better." Shade replied. "This is a big kingdom."

"I agree." Pixal observed. "I'm detecting a few thousand more heat signatures all over Corona, and they are all heading in this direction."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Tox, Griffin, Jacob, Camille, and Invizable all yelled at the same time.

"Yeah… I recommend retreat." Ronin advised as they saw the horde all running onto them.

"RETREAT! EVERYONE RETREAT!" Karloff yelled.

"In there!" Misako exclaimed as she pointed to an empty building with large double doors and they all ran inside; once everyone was inside, Dareth and Camille closed the large doors. Bolobo summoned vines from the ground to seal the door tight.

"That should hold, I hope." Neuro said as they all could hear pounding on the door, no doubt all the corrupted guards and civilians behind trying to break in.

* * *

Kai sent a blast of fire towards the Overlord, which he blocked with his right hand. Cole used this distraction and came in with an earth-coated fist and punched the Overlord in his face. The rocks shattered off and the Overlord blasted purple beams from his eyes forcing Cole back.

Jay shot a stream of lighting in the Overlord's back, causing him to grunt in pain; but he shot his hand forward and Jay was flung back by an unseen force.

Zane grabbed the Overlord around his neck and ice began to spread from his arms onto the Overlord's body, which spread all over until the Overlord was completely coated in ice. However, two seconds later, the ice began to crack. It cracked rather rapidly until it all exploded off the yelling Overlord, and the Titanium Ninja was sent flying.

Lloyd thrusted both his arms forward and sent a large beam of green energy; the Overlord responded by thrusting his left arm forward and shooting an equally large beam of purple energy. Both beams met and they we're locked in a fierce beam struggle. The Overlord smiled as he put in a little effort to force Lloyd's beam back as the Green Ninja was struggling.

Rapunzel tried to use this opportunity to help. She ran to the Overlord's backside and smacked him repeatedly with her frying pan. She yelled as she struck hard and hard, but it didn't seem to have any effect. As she continued to hit, she looked in terror as his head slowly turned 180 degrees and faced her, with his evil smile. Multiple tentacles shot from his back and ensnared Rapunzel. She screamed as they lifted her and threw her over his body and into Lloyd, causing them both to roll back.

"Hey! Big dark and ugly!"

The Overlord turned around and upwards to see Kai and Zane jumping high above him. Kai prepared a massive fireball with both his hands, and Zane had an equally massive sphere of ice energy in both his hands as well. They both threw their attacks and hit him dead on; causing a large explosion. A steam cloud formed from the combined fire and ice attacks.

However, out from the steam; shot more dark purple beams which smacked Kai and Zane dead on and sent them flying towards a stone wall. Multiple boulders ended up surrounding the Overlord. He turned his head to see Cole motioning with his hands before bringing them together and the boulders all clashed together onto the Overlord. Cole gained a confident smile.

His smile soon vanished as the boulders exploded off of him and Cole was flung back as well. The Overlord heard a yell and saw Jay running towards him.

"This always works!" Jay yelled as he was directly in front of the Overlord and kicked him hard in the crotch area. The Overlord merely smiled, as he wasn't affected. Jay looked confused before repeating it again, and again, and again, this time charging his foot with lightning. Each strike had no affect.

"Are you finished yet?" The Overlord questioned.

"But that always works." Jay whined before he was comically slapped away.

"Is there anything that can hurt him?!" Rapunzel questioned as she stood with the recovering Ninjas.

"We're loosing ground fast." Kai observed.

"That is incorrect." The Overlord replied. "Loosing ground implies you had any to begin with."

"He's toying with us." Cole realized. "We're throwing everything we have at him, and he's toying with us!"

"Fools." The Overlord stated. "There is nothing you can do that can harm me."

It was that choice of words that made Zane realize something. He smiled as he looked to the Dark Lord. "Did you know that we could create something out of _nothing_?"

Kai, Jay, and Cole smiled at this. "Let's do it!" Kai yelled. **"Fire!"** He formed his Spinjitsu vortex.

**"Earth!"** Cole formed his Spinjitsu vortex as well.

**"Ice!"** Zane was in his Spinjitsu vortex now to.

**"Lightning!"** Jay now spun in his own Spinjitsu vortex.

**"Ninja…GO!"** All four vortexes then merged together, and formed one massive tornado composed of the four different elements. It began to suck up the air around them and multiple objects from the courtyard, some trees, rocks, and a few other things.

"What's going on?!" Rapunzel exclaimed through the wind as she shielded her face.

"It's the Tornado of Creation!" Lloyd answered. "Anything that gets sucked up into that gets remade into something else!"

The Overlord was forced to close his eyes slightly as the Tornado of Creation raged on and sucked in more objects. It slowly began to die down until it stopped completely, and the Overlord had a curious face as he looked at the object that lay in front of him.

It had the appearance of a large tank with a massive gun-hole about equal size of the Overlord. All four Ninja we're in a dome-like cockpit at the pack, manning the controls.

"Aw yeah! Time for O.P.O!" Jay cheered.

"O.P.O?" Cole questioned.

"Operation: Punch Overlord!" Jay yelled as he pulled the trigger and a MASSIVE boxing gloved-fist shot out of the tank and punched the Overlord, sending him flying hard into the wall; creating a dust cloud.

"YEAH!" Kai, Rapunzel, Lloyd, Zane, Jay, and Cole all cheered.

Suddenly, a purple energy beam shot out of the dust could and pierced through the tank like a spear; which exploded soon after; causing the five ninja, and the princess to roll back.

"NO!" They all shouted as the Overlord slowly rose from the dust cloud.

"You are trying my patience." The Overlord said, clearly not amused with their actions.

* * *

_Dungeon Hallway_

Wu dodged the punches of the Stabbington brother in green, as if it we're child's play. Wu actually gave a mischievous laugh as he ducked under the punch and jumped over high over him. When the brother turned around his face made a WTF expression at what he saw. Wu was sitting cross-legged pouring himself a pot of tea.

"What.. the…? What the Hell are you doing?!" The brother angrily asked. "Fight me!"

"Why would I?" Wu stated as he finished pouring his tea. "You must have patience, at the level you are at, you aren't ready to face my pinky-toe." He gave a casual smile as he offered the cup. "Tea?"

The brother's eye twitched as he entered a fit of rage and yelled as he charged at Wu. Wu slowly sipped his tea as he shot out his left foot, and extended his pinky-toe, which smacked the brother in the face repeatedly. It ended when he flexed his pinky-toe back and sent it forward, sending the brother flying to the wall. He fell unconscious as he slid down.

Wu finished his tea. "Like I said, 'patience'."

Garmadon dodged all the attacks from the brother garbed in black with the eye-patch, and hadn't even bothered to strike back.

"What the hell! You're not even trying to hit me!" The brother exclaimed as he still tried to hit Garmadon.

"Well, you are quite excellent at defeating yourself, so there is no need for me to attack." Garmadon stated.

"That's it!" He angrily yelled as he punched and Garmadon merely swerved his head. The brother tried to kick in him the feet, but Garmadon lightly leaped out of the way. The brother tried to grab him, but Garmadon ducked and used then his own momentum against him, allowing the brother to slide and fall off of him. The brother ran towards Garmadon, reeling back a punch. Garmadon merely yawned as the brother drew closer, Garmadon stepped out of the way and the brother smacked into a wall and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that takes care of them." Garmadon observed as the two Stabbington Brothers had stars circling around their heads.

"Yes, now let us help our pupils." Wu stated as he and Garmadon both picked up the Golden Weapons and ran out of the dungeon as fast as they could.

* * *

Maximus and Eugene stood back-to-back, with Pascal looking out as well. The invisible Pythor was no doubt in this room as his laugh echoed through it.

"Where is he? Can you sniff him out Max?" Eugene asked.

The horse then dove to the ground and began to sniff like a bloodhound. He followed the scent he caught on the ground, with Pascal looking like a captain guiding a submarine, he saw something that made the chameleon shudder in fear. He squeaked and Maximus looked up to see a large flower base fly towards them and smack Maximus in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Max!" Eugene yelled as he tried to run for him, but something strong wrapped around him. He struggled and looked up to see Pythor un-camouflage and look down at Eugene with an evil smile.

"I'm sorry, but this is where you meet your end, dear Fitzherbert." Pythor stated as he opened his mouth wide, intent on swallowing the struggling Eugene whole. Eugene looked saw Pythor's tail in front of his foot; just as the mouth was about to encompass his head, he stepped hard on the Serpentine's tail, causing Pythor to shriek and let him go.

Using this opportunity, Eugene turned around and began to punch Pythor hard in the face and the chest. Each punch did indeed hurt Pythor, but by the sixth punch, he caught the fist with his left hand and began to crush it, causing Eugene to grunt in pain.

"You are very amusing, but in the end, even the strongest human is no match for the superior Serpentine, for an Anacondrai!" Pythor boasted.

"Oh, will you SHUT UP?!" Eugene exclaimed as he picked up a large rock in his free hand and smacked it hard onto Pythor's head. The rock broke apart on impact, causing Pythor to fall unconscious.

"Thank you. You talk more than I do." Eugene stated as he caught his breath. He looked down and saw the Realm Crystal; it must have fallen from Pythor. Eugene picked it up. He looked down to Pascal who stuck his tongue at the unconscious Serpentine. "You might wanna wake up Max."

Pascal made a captain's salute before scurrying over to Max's head. He shot is elastic tongue into the horse's ear, startling it awake.

"Come on guys." Eugene stated. "Rapunzel needs our help."

* * *

Skylar and Nya continued to dodge the relentless electric assault from Gothel. Jumping, rolling, and flipping over all the purple bolts sent in their direction. Gothel tried to zap Nya, only for Skylar to send her back with a stream of wind; when Gothel tried to get up, a water tentacle wrapped around her waist. She turned to Nya as she heaved the tentacle to throw Gothel and send her rolling across the ground.

"She won't stay down, will she?" Skylar questioned.

"She might after this." Nya stated as she sent a stream of water, which hit Gothel dead on and soaked her completely. "Hey Gothel! Has anyone ever told you how ugly you are?!" Nya taunted.

At this moment, Gothel had lost all patience with these two girls. "You little brats!" She shrieked. "I'll…" Her hands surged with purple electricity again, a BIG mistake. Due to her wet body, the electricity surged throughout her body, electrocuting her and causing Gothel to scream in pain, showing a skeleton. Nya and Skylar shielded their eyes.

When it stopped, Gothel laid flat on the ground, with steam coming off of her body.

"She is her own worst enemy." Nya said.

"You said it." Skylar agreed. "Come on, the guys probably need some back up."

* * *

Eugene, Maximus ran through the castle hallways, with Pascal riding on Maximus. They ran as fast as they could, hopping to get to Rapunzel and the Ninja; however, they suddenly saw Nya and Skylar run in front of them, and they all barley stopped before smacking into each other. They all groaned as they got up.

"You guys okay?" He asked the two girls.

"Yeah, we're fine." Nya answered.

"What happened to you?" Skylar asked.

"Ran into Pythor, he's down and out." Eugene responded.

"Man, I wish I could have seen that." Nya said with a smile of satisfactory.

"What about you guys?" He asked them.

"Gothel." Skylar replied. "She's down to."

"Now _that_ was something I wanted to see." Eugene said, with both Max and Pascal nodding in agreement.

"Come on, we need to get to the others." Nya began as she turned around. "We need to…"

They all turned around and saw a corrupted man and woman walking towards them; both baring swords. However, they weren't just any corrupted man or woman as the heroes recognized them with wide eyes.

"Are those…?" Skylar began.

"Rapunzel's Parents?!" Nya finished. It was indeed the King and Queen of Corona, now under the influence of the Overlord, just like the rest of the kingdom.

Eugene's shocked expression turned into one of anger. "He is going to pay for this."

Both the corrupted King and Queen yelled as they ran towards the heroes; however, a small blast of fire from an adjacent hallway knocked them back. They weren't too badly hurt, but they we're unconscious now.

"Perhaps you would like some help with that."

They looked down to see Wu holding the Sword of Fire and Nunchucks of Lighting; along with Garmadon who held the Shurikens of Ice and the Scythe of Quakes.

* * *

Back outside; Jay and Cole we're both held by there throats in the Overlord's hands. He held them high in each hand before throwing them at the group of heroes. Cole landed on Kai, and Jay landed on top of Zane. The four rolled back.

Lloyd reeled his hands back and tried to prepare a massive blast, but the Overlord shot purple beams from his eyes which exploded off the ground near Lloyd and sent him rolling back.

Rapunzel tried to run in again with the frying pan, but the Overlord turned around and with a look from his eyes, the pan shattered to bits in her hand. She looked up in honest terror at the Overlord and tried to back away from him.

"If those five are incapable of harming me, what hope do you have?" The Overlord taunted.

Rapunzel found herself backed against a wall and the Overlord slowly reached towards her with his hand and she was about to scream.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

An Anacondrai blade pierced out from the Overlord's chest and he grunted in pain. Rapunzel looked around to see Eugene at his back, holding the handle.

"Eugene!" She exclaimed, part of her was happy to see him, but another part was scared, as she knew his attack wouldn't do any real harm to this monster.

The Overlord's body began to shift and change. Eugene looked curiously at it, but it turned into a look of shock as the body shifter and the Overlord faced Eugene directly with an evil smile.

"Amusing, but futile." The Overlord stated as he slapped Eugene away. Rapunzel immediately ran to him and helped him up, they both looked in shock as the Overlord gripped the handle of the blade and removed it from his chest with little effort.

"How about this?!"

The Overlord looked to see an incoming, combined blast of water and wind smack him hard. Skylar and Nya pounded him with the attack hard. He then held his hand out and created a circular shield that blocked the attack and he slowly walked towards them.

However, two figures landed in front of him. He looked down to see Garmadon and Wu both kick him hard, causing him to stumble back. When they jumped togeter, they both kicked him in the face. He was now quite irritated as he sent a blast from his eyes, blowing both senseis back.

The Overlord then loomed over the two girls. He smacked Skylar away and was ready to smack Nya….

However, Jay stood in front of it and took the impact for her, sending him flying high into the air.

"JAY!" Nya shouted as he screamed and fell.

Jay had expected to hit the ground hard, but landed on something different. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself on a saddle, a horse's saddle. Jay was on top of Maximus.

"Max?" Jay began. "You saved me?" Maximus smiled. "Thank you."

Maximus gave a warm look that said _'Don't mention it.'_

"No seriously, thank you." Jay continued. "I mean, you and I haven't really gotten along. And I know we have our differences, but you… you really are someone who understands me and I…."

Maximus gave a different look that said _'Don't push it.'_

Jay seemed to get the hint. "Yeah you're right, we should go."

"I am growing tired of all this." The Overlord stated, but was quickly blasted by a green energy beam, along with a stream of fire and ice.

Kai, Lloyd, and Zane combined there attacks; while Cole motioned the earth to suck in the Overlord a bit and keep him stuck in it. Jay came ridding in with Maximus and smacked him across the face with a lightning-charged punch. Maximus stopped for a second to deliver a kick to the Overlord's face with his back legs.

Pascal climbed onto Rapunzel's shoulder and happily snuggled against her face. She couldn't take her eyes off this battle.

"Rapunzel, stay here." Eugene told her as he picked up Pythor's Anacondrai Blade. "I'm gonna help bring this monster down." He then ran forward.

"Eugene No!" She tried, but he was already there.

"Everyone! Attack at once!" Wu shouted. "NOW!" They all yelled as they leaped at the still-stuck Overlord. It all appeared to be in slow motion; Kai with his fire-fists, Lloyd with an energy blast, Jay on Maximus with another lightning punch, Nya with a water whip, Cole with earth-gauntlets, Wu with the Sword of Fire and Nunchucks of Lightning, Eugene with the Anacondrai blade, Skylar with a massive wind sphere, and Garmadon with the Scythe of Quakes and Nunchucks of Lightning. Just when they we're all about to make contact; the Overlord's eyes seared a bright red glow.

"ENOUGH!"

He unleashed a massive blast, which blew away all the attacking heroes; even Rapunzel found herself knocked down. The explosion could be seen on the castle, from the sky.

Gothel and Pythor both weakly limped outside, having just recovered and we're now seeing all that transpired.

"Well, looks like we missed quite a show." Pythor mused.

"Is he going to finish them?" Gothel asked. "Because I want to see it." She wanted to see them all hurt painfully for all the trouble they caused.

When the dust cleared; all the heroes lay scattered on the ground. They we're all conscious, but too weak to move. They all looked in horror at the Overlord as he loomed over them.

"Fools. All your efforts are for nothing. You each may have been chosen to wield power, but I _am_ power! I am not some meager villain that can be thwarted by your antics. I am the source of all evil in not just Ninjago, but all the Realms that circle it." He walked towards Eugene and picked up the Realm Crystal that he dropped. Eugene tried to get it, but he was too weak to do anything. "There is no force that can challenge me; do the good guys really always win? It seems this time, they don't. Corona, Ninjago, the Underworld, The Cloud Kingdom, all of them; they are all MINE!"

He turned to the princess, who wasn't as weak as the others, due to her being further away from his attack. He slowly made his way towards her. The others tried to reach and stop him, but they we're unable.

"I really should thank you, my dear Rapunzel. I couldn't have done this without you." The Overlord loomed close to her and she frantically crawled back away from him. Pascal tried to keep him from getting closer by biting on his cape in the back, but he just blew the little chameleon away with the flick of his finger.

"You… You won't… get away with this!" Rapunzel tried.

"Is that so?" The Overlord toyed.

"I… I am not… afraid of you." She still tried, but he could see through her.

"You are fooling yourself, child." The Overlord stated. "Just embrace the fact that it's over; there is no hope, I have won."

Rapunzel closed her eyes and looked away from him. "No. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid." She repeated this over and over, but the more she said it, the less she believed it. It was then a few words from her friends came to mind.

_"But we can't change what's been done, what we can do is pick ourselves up and fight. Because Ninja never quit."_ She remembered what Lloyd said.

_"You're one of the strongest people I know. You never give up, ninja or not."_ Eugene's words also echoed through her mind.

_"You do have a power, we all do. It's our will to never yield, to never give up. A ninja never admits defeat, a ninja always picks himself or herself up when he or she is down."_ Kai's words echoed through her memories as well.

"_You each have your own inner strength. In each of you lies a power, a power that only you can understand. Use that power to aid you."_ Those we're the words of Sensei Wu.

As those words rang through her head, something came to her. Something sparked inside of her. All this time, she had doubted herself; it wasn't her lack of fighting or fear that held her back; it was her doubt.

"You're right…" She spoke lightly, earning a raised eye from the Overlord, and surprised looks from her friends. "I _am_ afraid of you. I am afraid of what you can do and what you plan to do."

The Overlord smiled. "At the end, you see the truth. Perhaps there's hope for you yet." He mused as he slowly reached down to her, but suddenly she grabbed his golden-bone wrist, much to his surprise.

"I may be afraid of you, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back." She began as she looked at him with a serious expression. "All this time; all you've ever done in your life is hurt people." As she continued the Overlord looked annoyed, but his look changed to curiosity as her hand began to glow a slight gold color. "You manipulated Garmadon into freeing you; you corrupted Nya, Jay, Cole, there friends and families; you hunted Lloyd down for his powers; you almost killed Zane, Kai, Wu, and all the others; You tried to steal my kingdom and my family from me…" As she continued, her hands we're glowing a bright gold, and so did her hair, much to the Overlord, as well as the Heroes' surprise; even Pythor and Gothel we're shocked at this.

"How… how are you?" The Overlord wondered as this power that was coming from her, actually began to hurt him.

"You did all this, and you enjoyed every moment of it!" Rapunzel angrily yelled as she began to glow brighter. "But you we're wrong. There is always hope. And as long as I live, I will _never_ let you hurt anyone else EVER AGAIN!"

As soon as she said that, Rapunzel was engulfed in a bright surge of golden light; which blasted the Overlord back to the wall; Pythor and Gothel both fell to the ground from the shockwave of this. Eugene, Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Jay, Maximus Cole, Skylar, Zane, Wu, Garmadon, and even Pascal all looked in amazement.

The golden light took the form of an orb, with Rapunzel's transparent image inside it. It looked almost like a sun. It hovered a bit off the ground and shined a bright light all throughout the castle's surface.

"The light! The light! WHAT IS THIS!?" The Overlord questioned as he tried to shield himself as the light was causing him intense pain.

"I don't suppose she could do that before, correct?" Pythor guessed.

"No, she could not." Gothel replied with wide eyes.

The light washed over all the heroes and they could feel their strength return as they stood up and looked in utter amazement.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene began.

"How is she doing this?" Skylar questioned.

Lloyd's eyes widened as he realized it. "Her power, she's unlocked her True Potential!"

"But I thought only we could do that?" Jay questioned. "Only the Elemental Ma…" He stopped when he realized it, as did everyone else.

"She _is_ an Elemental Master." Kai realized.

"All this time she was unsure of herself, it was her self-doubt that was holding her back." Zane deduced.

"But now that she's over come it…" Cole began.

"Nothing can hold her back now." Nya breathed in amazement.

"The wonders of the realms never cease to amaze me." Garmadon spoke.

"The same could be said from me, brother." Wu agreed.

Eugene looked to Rapunzel inside her little son and gave a warm smile. He knew there was something special about her; looks like she's finally seen the light.

The Overlord's pain was followed by a burning rage and intense anger. "NO! I will not be DEFEAT AGAIN!" The Overlord then drew in a large amount of dark energy which then began to build up inside him; something the heroes all noticed and didn't like.

"You insolent, wretched, little CHILD! THIS IS TRUE POWER!" The Overlord outstretched his arms and sent a wave of dark energy towards Rapunzel as it surrounded her sun. "Where there is Light; there will always be Darkness!"

The transparent image of Rapunzel could be seen struggling inside her sun. This was too much for her to do alone. She looked to the heroes. "Help…me."

"She needs our help!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Then let's give it her!" Lloyd declared. "She isn't the only one who has that kind of power."

"Let's do it!" Kai exclaimed as he, Nya, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Skylar all closed their eyes and concentrated. They too, we're now releasing the power of there True Potential.

**"FIRE!"** Kai achieved his NRG form and was now a glowing transparent red, surrounded by fire.

**"ENERGY!"** Lloyd's body was also transparent and glowing bright green with energy circling it.

**"LIGHTNING!"** Jay was in his NRG form to. His body was a bright and transparent blue, glowing with lightning.

**"EARTH!"** Cole activated his NRG form as well. He was a transparent, bright brown color, with pebbles surrounding him.

**"ICE!"** Zane's titanium body now achieved it's NRG from. He was glowing bright white and appeared to be made of transparent ice.

**"WATER!"** Nya's body was a transparent blue as she was in her NRG form as well; she had a vortex of water surround her as well.

**"WIND!"** Skylar was now glowing a white-orange color that was transparent, and surrounded by a sphere of wind.

The combined elemental auras we're enough to force the darkness away from Rapunzel; the Overlord found himself surrounded by the NRG Ninjas and the Rapunzel in the sun.

"No. This isn't happening!"

Kai shot a beam of Red Fire from his body and it hit the Overlord dead on. Jay followed suit with a beam of Blue Lightning. Cole was next with a beam of Brown Earth. Zane shot a beam of White Ice after that. Nya came in with a beam of Blue Water. Skylar followed up with a beam of Silver Wind. Each attack hit the Overlord dead on, and all the beams kept a constant attack going.

NRG Lloyd looked to Rapunzel inside the sun; both nodded. Lloyd shot a beam of Green Energy. Rapunzel also followed with a beam of Gold Sunlight.

All eight attacks we're constantly hitting the Overlord as he screamed in pain.

"No way am I staying out of this!" Eugene stated with a smile, wanting a piece of the action.

"We had a feeling you would say that." Wu replied as he tossed Eugene the Sword of Fire.

"Perhaps you would like a piece of this to?" Garmadon asked Maximus and Pascal (on the horse's head), both gave anxious smiles and nods. He handed them the Shurikens of Ice; one was in Max's mouth, and the other held by Pascal.

Eugene launched a large stream of fire from the Golden Sword straight at the Overlord. Wu shot a continuous bolt of lightning from the Golden Nunchucks. Garmadon shot a stream of earth from the Golden Quakes. Maximus and Pascal both shot a combined beam of ice from the Golden Shurikens.

All the attacks hit the Overlord as he yelled in intense pain. His whole body began to crack and white light seeped from the cracks. He realized what was happening. "No!" Light shined from his eyes and mouth. "NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

***BOOOM!***

That was it; the Overlord's body exploded in a bright flash of white light. A wave of light spread all over Corona and beyond, cleansing all the darkness and corrupting that filled the air and ground, bringing back the daylight.

* * *

Misako, Shade, Ronin, Karloff, Dareth, Griffin, Pixal, Neuro, Invizable, Tox, Camille, Jacob, Gravis, Ash, and Bolobo continued to hold the door back as it was pounded away by those on the other side. However, it all stopped. They all slowly opened there eyes.

"They've stopped?" Neuro wondered.

"Maybe they all left?" Griffin hopped.

"Guys, look!" Ronin pointed to a window and they could see daylight coming through.

"Could it be?" Shade wondered.

Dareth slowly opened the door and peeked outside. A smile formed on his face. "Oh, you guys gotta see this."

They all backed up a bit as Dareth opened the wide double doors, and the remaining heroes could only look in surprise at the sight that lay before them.

Every citizen in Corona was in sight; all the guards as well. Every man, woman, and child, free from the corruption. They all looked in there hands and saw the weapons they we're holding. One guard dropped his sword before all the people dropped there weapons.

"They did it." Misako spoke with a smile. "Every ounce of darkness is gone."

"Your analysis is correct." Pixal informed with her own smile. "There is no trace of the Overlord's energy what so ever."

"So, we won?" Karloff wondered.

"Yeah, we won." Ronin confirmed.

"We WON!" Karloff shouted and he and all the other Elemental Masters raised there arms and cheered at this.

* * *

Back at the Castle; all seven Ninja touched down and reverted back to there normal forms. The golden orb touched down as well and faded to reveal Rapunzel, though she was quite different. Something they all noticed.

"What are you guys looking at?" She asked.

"You.. you… you're hair." Jay stuttered.

"It's… it's gold." Cole also observed.

Zane created a flat piece of ice that allowed Rapunzel to see her reflection. Her hair was indeed gold, blonde, just like before. Just like when she was born, it was now shoulder length as well. She looked at this with a smile as she looked at her hands.

"I… I didn't know I had it in me." She marveled.

"You already had what you needed to win, in _here_." Wu said as he pointed to her heart.

"You have unlocked your True Potential." Garmadon told her.

"Told you had a power." Lloyd said with a cocked smile.

"You _are_ an Elemental Master." Kai added.

"You are so cool!" Nya spoke up as she and all the others circled her.

"Coolest princess I've ever met." Cole said.

"You really are amazing." Zane added.

"That is one cool power." Skylar added as well.

"I knew you could do it." Eugene said to her and the two stared deeply into each other's eyes; but the moment was briefly interrupted.

"NOO!"

They all suddenly turned around to see Gothel struggle outside and trip. She looked to her hands and they we're turning a pale white; and her hair was turning shaggy and white as well.

"NO! Not again!" She held her face to try and cover herself.

"What's happening to her?" Rapunzel asked.

"The Overlord was keeping her young." Lloyd replied. "But now that he's gone…"

"She's reverting back to her real age." Kai finished.

"Yeah, we've seen this before." Eugene stated.

"NO!" Gothel's body was almost compltley decayed when she set her eyes on Rapunzel and they filled with rage. "YOU!" She screamed as she charged forward with deadly intent, but Kai stepped in front of her.

"Lady, do us all a HUGE favor and just shut up!" He threw a ball of fire at her and it exploded; her body was now all dust at this point and it all lit ablaze before vanishing forever.

"Dust-to-dust; and ashes-to-ashes." Lloyd said.

"Good riddance." Nya said with slight disgust.

Rapunzel agreed that Gothel was evil and probably deserved this (again), but it still wasn't easy to watch. She soon noticed something.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She questioned, causing Pythor to stop in his tracks.

He turned around with an innocent smile. "Uh… parley?" He was then encased in a hollow ice-dome courtesy of Zane.

"The only place you're going is back to your jail cell, Pythor." Cole stated.

That earned a laugh from all the heroes, and a deep sigh from Pythor as he now gave up at this point.

Rapunzel found herself caught up in the moment that she leaped onto Eugene and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. He was surprised at first but soon went along with it.

Jay decided to do something similar. He picked up Nya, bridal style.

"Why let them have all the fun?" He cracked.

"Oh, you are so romantic." She said sarcastically with a playful eye roll before they too kissed.

Kai and Skylar both looked to each other. She too rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Oh, what the Hell?"

The two kissed not long after that.

Lloyd, Cole, Zane, Wu, Garmadon, Max, and Pascal just rolled their eyes and smiled at the three make-out sessions. After about three minutes, they stopped. Rapunzel soon found herself looking towards the castle entrance. All the others looked as well. The King and Queen, who have also been cleansed of corruption, both stepped outside.

Rapunzel smiled as tears of joy streamed down her face; she wasted no time in running to her parents and embracing them with all her might. They too smiled as they hugged there daughter.

That was sight that made all the others; Ninja, Thief, Senseis, and Animals, all give warm smiles.

"Rapunzel… you're… your hair." The Queen observed, stroking her daughter's golden hair.

"Yeah, long story." She answered.

The king turned to all the heroes. "Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, all of you… you have our deepest, and undying gratitude. We owe you everything. All of Corona owes you."

"There is no need for that." Kai said. "We just do what we can to help."

"But at the very least…" The Queen began "Let us host a celebration. To honor you and all your friends for saving us from a great, and terrible evil."

"'Celebration'?" Cole questioned. "That wouldn't mean 'Cake', now would it?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Well, we _did_ just save all the Realms, again." Jay stated as he picked up the Realm Crystal

"Yes, I believe such an event is call for celebration." Zane agreed.

"Why not?" Skylar agreed.

"I never saw much of this Kingdom, maybe it's time we actually enjoy ourselves for once." Nya state.

"What do you think Dad?" Lloyd asked his father.

Garmadon stroked his chin with an amusing smile. "Hmmm, I don't know… what do you think brother?"

Wu turned to his students and gave an approving nod. Kai then turned to the king.

"We would be honored."

"You guys better be ready." Eugene playfully warned. "Corona _loves_ to party."

**Done. This was my longest chapter for this fanfiction. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Once again, thank you all for supporting me and continuing this journey with me.**

**There is still one last chapter after this, so bear with me. Don't worry, nothing evil.**

**Once again, thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everybody. This is it, my last chapter for this story. I would like to take this moment to thank each and every one of you for following this story and all the support you gave me. It really helps. Anyway, let's not wait any longer**

Ch. 21 Epilogue

It was broad daylight in Corona; most of the citizens we're gathered at the castle in a midst of high celebration. Lanterns we're lit and sent into the air. Within the castle courtyard, the main festivities we're being held. Music was being played, people danced and ate, it was defiantly the biggest party since Rapunzel returned to Corona.

However, it wasn't just her in the spotlight this time. The Ninjas; Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylar; as well as Wu, Garmadon, and all the other Elemental Masters we're receiving high praise from every occupant in Corona for saving them from the clutches of the Overlord. Each Elemental Master showed off his, or her, own ability, which seemed to amuse the crowd, the children especially.

Kai would shoot streams of fire into the air; Jay would create multiple shapes with his lightning; Lloyd created all sorts of lightshows with his green energy. The people especially took an interest to Zane's titanium body, especially when he created incredible ice sculptures with his power. Cole used his incredible strength to hold up to six kids on his shoulders. Nya would follow Jay's moves and create multiple, three-dimensional images made of water. Skylar would show off a few wind and air spheres and juggle them like balls.

The other Elemental Masters provided similar entertainment. Karloff lifted huge and heavy objects, with multiple little boys watching in amazement. Griffon would run all over the kingdom and back in split seconds, giving a few flowers and winks to a few women while he did so. Shade created shadow puppets in thin air. Bolobo created a 'Jungle-Jim' made of vines and roots. Camille took the forms of multiple animals, amazing everyone nearby. Invizable and Ash both performed 'disappearing' and 'reappearing' acts with their respective powers. Neuro played multiple 'mind-reading' games with the teenagers. Jacob played his guitar. Toxikta made a few shapes of poison clouds, but kept them at a safe distance. Gravis would fly and hover around and even take a few objects into his 'orbit'. Pixal even received quite a bit of attention herself as the people took an interest to her metal body and appearance.

As everyone celebrated; Wu, Garmadon, and Misako all sat at a nearby table while drinking some of Wu's tea. He couldn't help but give an amused smile at seeing his students celebrate quite flamboyantly.

"When did I forget to teach them humility?" Wu joked.

"Oh, let them have their fun brother." Garmadon replied with his own smile.

"It's not everyday you save an entire world from the clutches of evil." Miskao added. "Well, _almost _everyday. Not _every_day."

All three shared a laugh.

As the party continued; Rapunzel, Eugene, and multiple children even made hand paintings on the ground, these paintings in particular we're those of the Ninja. Rapunzel, of course, was the most artistic as she painted all seven of them with a sun above them, in a purple background.

Eugene then got a small idea and went to Zane.

"Hey, buddy. What do you say we lighten the mood a little." He gave a wink to the Titanium Ninja who nodded in response.

Zane then opened a panel on his right arm and pressed a certain button. A catchy toon then began to play as he danced, and the surrounding Ninja, along with Rapunzel, began to laugh, as they knew what was coming. _"Hello my baby, hello my honey! Hello my rag time gal! Send me a kiss by wire!" _

As soon as it all stopped, many people laughed at the scene that just happened. Rapunzel stopped laughing long enough to lightly elbow Eugene.

Jay grabbed an apple and tossed it to Maximus, who gratefully took it and gave a smile to the blue ninja.

"Aw look at you guys." Nya chimed in. "Looks like you two are buddies now."

"Yep. Jay, the Master of Lightning, and his sidekick, Thunderhoof!" Jay then received a questionable look from Maximus "Okay fine… Jay and his _partner _Maximus." The horse then smiled and playfully nudged Jay's face.

Dareth was currently wearing sunglasses, looking cool. He was telling his story to a group of girls, who we're listening in on all the details. "And so there I was… with the Helmet of Darkness in my grasp… destiny in reach… on that day, all would forever remember the name: Dareth, the Brown Ninja!"

On a table not to far from there, Ronin was laying out a few items, displaying them to a few civilians who looked at them with interest. "I'm telling you, these are the same Deepstone Shurikens that helped the Ninja fend off the evil Ghost Army." That got their attention. "For Deepstone is the only solid substance that can ward away a ghost, and you can all have them too. I am having them at a discount for 400." Ronin heard an 'Ahem' and turned to see Kai giving a questionable look. Ronin sighed a bit. "But I am willing to drop it down to 100. So, any bids?" Kai rolled his eyes.

Rapunzel was kneeling down to four little redhead girls, with Pascal on her shoulder. She held her hands close together and concentrated. Then suddenly, a small golden orb made of sunlight appeared; all the girls looked in amazement as Rapunzel held the orb and it then vanished.

"I see you're getting the hang of this." She turned to Lloyd as he approached her.

"Yeah, it's like a little sun." Rapunzel replied.

"You see, we we're right about you. You are an Elemental Master. Rapunzel, the Master of the Sun!" Lloyd dramatized.

"'Master of the Sun'? That has a nice ring to it." Rapunzel said with a smile. "Oh, check this out. **Ninja…. GO!" **Rapunzel then entered a Spinjitsu vortex; it was mostly a light purple with streams of gold. It spun as the girls and Pascal looked in amazement while Lloyd smiled. It then vanished as Rapunzel gave a slight yelp and fell to the ground.

Lloyd offered a hand, which she took. "Spinjitsu, nice. And on you're first try to."

Rapunzel gave a confident smile as she brushed off her trusty frying pan. "Who knows, maybe I can even form my own Elemental Dragon to."

"Slow down princess." Lloyd eased. "You're still a long way from that."

Rapunzel smiled as she calmed down a bit. "Hey, Lloyd. I just wanted to say… thanks. For everything. For you guys saving me, at least a dozen times, for saving my parents and my kingdom, for… for just believing in me. You really inspired me."

"Hey, that's what you do in a family, you look out for each other." The Green Ninja replied.

"'Family'?"

"Yep." Lloyd replied. He gestured to all the Ninja in the party. "Those guys right there, they are my brothers. You're one of us, you follow that logic, that makes you my 'sister'."

Rapunzel was a little surprised to say the least. "I… I never had a sibling."

"Yeah, well now you do." Lloyd told her with a smile. Rapunzel was so touched by this that she pulled Lloyd into a hug. He was a little surprised at first, but he then returned the hug. The pulled away from the hug when Pascal tapped Rapunzel's shoulder with his tail and pointed in a certain direction that made both there eyes go wide.

For multiple guards and chefs we're bringing out a colossal cake that was at least ten feet in both height and diameter. Everyone, civilian, ninja, or otherwise looked in amazement at the sight of the cake.

"That's one big cake." Rapunzel breathed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lloyd asked

"I'm thinking that I doubt the even whole kingdom is gonna eat the entire thing." She replied.

"I was thinking Cole is gonna freak out when he sees this." Lloyd told her.

"By the First Spinjitsu Master… it is AMAZING!" They both heard as Cole ran up to the colossal cake with sparkles in his eyes. "I had never seen anything more beautiful." A small tear fell down his right eye.

"Aaand I was right." Lloyd stated earning a laugh from Rapunzel.

The party went on all throughout the rest of the day and well into the night.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Destiny's Bounty was parked right outside the bridge that led into Corona; most of the Elemental Masters, along with Dareth, Ronin, Misako, Garmadon, and Pixal we're already on it; with the four-headed Ultra-Dragon by the side of the ship.

The only ones not on the ship we're Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Skylar, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Wu. In front of them we're Rapunzel, Eugene, Maximus, Pascal, the King and Queen, and a few guards and civilians. It looked like it was time to say goodbyes. Before any of that could get started however…

"Get your hands off me!" They all turned around to see Pythor, his hands chained as he was 'escorted' by multiple Corona guards towards the ship. "Do you know who I am? I am the one who united the Serpentine races! I awakened the Great Devourer! I defeated the mighty Chen and his army of Anacondrai imposters!"

"Shut up and keep moving, snake boy!" One guard said as he poked him with a spear and he was led onto the ship, we're all the heroes onboard would 'escort' him to the brig.

"Make sure he stays locked up this time." Eugene stated.

"Don't worry, he will." Cole assured.

Rapunzel looked down a bit and rubbed her arm. "So… this it then? This is goodbye?"

"Who said it was goodbye?" Kai asked, earning a surprised look from Rapunzel.

"But… aren't you guys going home?" She questioned.

"Yes, but now that we have the Realm Crystal, we can come back and forth as we please." Zane replied.

"So this, isn't goodbye." Eugene said with a smile.

"Nope." Jay replied.

"Not in a thousand years." Cole added.

Smiles we're exchanged amongst the group. The King approached the Ninjas and there Sensei and he began to speak.

"Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Skylar, Wu; you have our eternal and undying gratitude." The king began with a bow. "For if it weren't for you, all of Corona, and possibly every realm would be forever in the trawl of a great and terrible evil. We are truly honored to know you."

"It is _we_ who are honored." Sensei Wu replied with a bow of his own.

"Thank you, all of you." The Queen thanked. "We want you all to know, that you will always be welcomed here in Corona."

"Thanks, we're defiantly gonna come back and visit this place." Nya stated.

"Yeah, best kingdom we've ever been to." Skylar added.

Lloyd got an idea that made him smile. "Hey, Rapunzel. You wanna come with us?"

She was surprised to say the least "Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, you have to see Ninjago, it is awesome!" Jay stated.

"Eugene is welcome to come as well, along with Maximus and Pascal." Zane added.

"Guys… I… I don't know what to say." Rapunzel said in a mixture of surprise and excitement.

"Well, we _did _promise you'd see Ninjago, right?" Kai recalled.

The smiling Rapunzel turned to her parents, who both shared amusing grins. "Yes, you may go." The King told her.

Rapunzel gave a slight cheer as she took Eugene's hand. "Come on, Eugene! Let's go!"

"Okay, okay." Eugene replied as he was led onto the ship, followed by Maximus and Pascal. The Ninja all boarded entered the ship with their Sensei. Lloyd was the last one on as he looked to the King and Queen.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of her." Lloyd assured.

"You had better." The Queen replied as she and her husband smiled.

The Bounty's engines started back up as the ship began to ascend and take to the skies, with the Ultra Dragon right by it's side. When Destiny's Bounty was at a reasonable altitude, it shot forward into the distance with the Ultra-Dragon not far behind.

* * *

Destiny's Bounty was now above the clouds; Rapunzel, Eugene, Max, Pascal, the Seven Ninja, Wu, Garmadon, Misako, even Zane's falcon, we're all on the deck.

"Wait till you see Ninjago City." Nya began. "The city is so huge, you'd need more than one day just to see it all, let alone experience it."

"Not to mention there's everywhere around it." Cole added. "I mean, the amusement park is awesome! The rides are perfect!"

"And you have got to try Chen's Noodle House." Jay also said. "The Puffy Pot stickers are Heaven in food form!"

Eugene and Rapunzel both looked somewhat questionable. "Um, wasn't he the same guy who tricked you into stealing your powers, and turned himself into a snake man to conquer your home?" Eugene questioned.

"Chen the _restaurant. _Not Chen the _person._" Kai assured. "Chen the person was what we call 'a butt-face'."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Don't worry. I run the restaurant now." Skylar told them. "Now evil cult stuff, just noodles."

Rapunzel's smile soon vanished a bit as she appeared deep in thought.

"Rapunzel, is something wrong?" Eugene asked.

"I was just wondering." Rapunzel began. "Do you think that… the Overlord, might come back?"

Everyone attained his or her own serious expressions.

"It is possible." Zane began. "He is the physical manifestation of evil; and evil can never truly be destroyed."

"Plus, it wouldn't be the first time." Lloyd added.

"So… he might return." Rapunzel breathed.

"If he does, we will be ready for him." Wu began. "Evil will always exist, it is up to us, to keep it from spreading. However, for every force of darkness, there is also a force of light that will never yield, and will keep the darkness at bay."

Rapunzel smiled at that. "You are very wise, Sensei Wu."

"He's right." Lloyd began. "If the Overlord does come back, we'll be ready for him."

"Even if it isn't the Overlord; Chen, Gothel, Pythor, Ghosts, Skeletons, Pirates, monsters, it doesn't matter." Kai said. "In the end, Good will always triumph over Evil."

"Because Ninja never quit." Rapunzel finished with a smile of determination and faith.

"Exactly." Kai confirmed. "And family sticks together."

"Well then, to family." Garmadon began as he put his hand in the center of the group.

"To family!" They all replied as Kai, Rapunzel, Lloyd, Jay, Eugene, Nya, Cole, Zane, Wu, Misako, Skylar all put their hands in the middle. Maximus put his front hoof in as well. Pascal crawled on Rapunzel's arm and put his hand in. Zane's Falcon also set down and put his beak in the middle.

"One…" Kai began.

"Two…" Lloyd continued.

"Three!" Rapunzel finished as they raised there hands and everyone shouted….

"GO… NINJA… GO!"

**The End.**

**Once again, thank you all for accompanying me on this journey. I hope you continue to support all my other stories (and even a possible crossover sequel with another certain story of mine on here. (hint, hint)).**

**See you all next time :)**

**Ninja…GO!**


End file.
